Shinobi On Board
by LoneWolf-O1
Summary: After being transported to a world where Marines and Pirates fight on the sea, Naruto joins the adventures of the Straw Hat Pirates. Let's see what he gets up to. Rated M to be safe. Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or One Piece.**

 **A/N: This idea was actually given to me by Namikaze09 right after I put Hero Rising/Naruto, and The X-Men on here of Naruto coming to this world and joining up at the Alabasta Arc.**

 **So... Here is the new story to take Naruto On Board's place for awhile. Hope you enjoy it. NOTE some changes will probably be similar to Naruto On Board I.E dialogue, and some fights I had Naruto take over (Blueno/Bellamy for Jaya.) But I will try to change it up if I can**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter I.**

 _Alabasta, Nanohana._

"FOOD!" Yelled a teenaged boy jumping off a ship with a sheep figurehead. He's 5'7 wearing short blue trousers, along with a sleeveless red vest, and wearing sandals. He also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short black hair, wearing a straw hat with a red band around it. And his left arm has a bandaged wrapped around it

Beside him is a young, average size girl, with short orange hair, and light brown eyes, wearing a yellow sleeveless top with white frills, brown mini skirt with white circles on the sides, and high heels. She has a watch with a globed compass on it, and a gold bracelet. She also has a bandaged left arm.

Beside her is a teenage girl with long wavy blue hair pulled into a ponytail, with two bangs hanging down to her chin, one on either side of her head. She is also very slender-bodied, having long thin legs and arms and prominent large breasts. She's wearing a pink shirt with a purple trim and three 'X' across her chest, and blue pants going to her knees. She also has a bandaged left arm.

Beside her is a young man with blond hair brushed over the left side of his face, covering his left eye and a curly eyebrow, wearing a black suit, a blue pin-striped undershirt with a black tie with a cigarette in his mouth.

With him is a slim, somewhat dark-skinned teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose, wearing an olive green plaid bandanna, along with goggles on his head, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, carrying a yellow satchel over his shoulder, also with a bandaged left arm.

Beside him is an average sized, man with lightly tanned skin, green cropped hair, three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe, a white shirt with a green haramaki around his waist, black pants tucked into his black boots, and a black bandanna tied around his left bicep, with three swords on his waist with a bandaged arm also.

A reindeer/human hybrid with a blue nose, wearing a red top hat with a white 'X' in front wearing purple shorts puts on a blue backpack before jumping off with the green haired, and blond hair men.

"Hello there!" They turned to their left, and saw a man about standing at six feet wearing a red long sleeved trench coat with a black flame decorating the bottom. A hood that's pulled up over his head shadowing the top part of his face. he's wearing a dark blue shirt, black fingerless gloves, cargo pants, and steel toed combat boots.

"Alright.. I thought I wasn't going to find anyone.. I was traveling for a week straight from the Rain Dinners Casino." The blue haired girl's eyes widened at that. "What?! But you don't have a camel? How could you do that?" The man removed his hood revealing a teen boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"I'm awesome.. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself right as a large duck wearing a hat with goggles, and a collar with a small barrel with a straw in it squawked pointing to a ship beside them with a '3' design on it. "Mr. Three?! I thought we lost him?" The black haired teen said as the orange haired girl dropped by Naruto. "I'm Nami.. This is Vivi, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Carue."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said before noticing the skull, and crossbones wearing a straw hat on the sails. "You pirates?" He asked making Nami reluctantly nod. "Don't worry.. I had a run in with a corrupt Marine the other day so I can't go to them.. Beside.. I can tell you're not the kind that'll pillage a village like other pirates do."

"Good.." Nami said as Naruto chuckled. "Hey would it be alright if I ride with you? I've been here for a couple of months, and I want to see other places." Nami glanced back to Vivi for a moment before looking back. "That would be our Captain Luffy's decision.. Also we're going to do something here." She replied making Naruto nod.

"does it have to do with Baroque Works? I heard about them at that Casino." Seeing the shocked looks, he guess he hit the nail on the head. "I'll help you with that." Nami gained money sign in her eyes. "Then the new member fee is one hundred thousand Berries." Zoro was going to speak up until Naruto brought out a scroll, unrolled it showing several seals, and placed his hand on one.

Suddenly, a ton of cash came out in neatly stacked pile. "Ok.. Here you go." Naruto said taking several stack out before giving them to her. He jumped high up on to the ship as the others stared dumbfounded in the spot he was before Naruto threw several scrolls on the ship. "Hey I see a teen with a straw hat running to a house.. That Luffy?"

They turned to see Naruto sticking to the side of the mast looking out as Nami nodded. "Y.. Yes... How are you doing that? Is it a devil fruit?" Naruto jumped down, and shook his head. "No.. I'm actually from another world, and got transported here after defeating an enemy that wanted to destroy the world, and turn the people into her army."

"Any proof?" Zoro asked as Naruto nodded. "Yes.. I know you're only able to have one power here, so..." He puts his hands in a cross shaped seal, and another Naruto popped beside him. "I can also control the elements." Going through more hand seals, water came up from the ocean in the shape of a dragon.

"Good enough?" Naruto asked as the 'Dragon' dispersed into the sea as Nami nodded. "Y.. Yes.. Let's go." Everyone but Naruto, Chopper now in a reindeer form, and Sanji walked to the town under a tarp to keep from being recognized. They walked through town, and to a small broken house that's missing a wall. "Ok.. We're in the clear." Usopp said coming out of the tarp. Only to see everyone was already out.

"Well it looks like you'll be safe from prying eyes for a while Vivi." Sanji said taking a drag from his cigarette, and knocked some ash off of it. Vivi ignored him as she looked down in thought. "Vivi?" She jumped before smiling nervously. "Yes sorry... I'm just relieved that this city's doing good." She said as Naruto looked out at the crowd.

Later, Naruto, Sanji, and Chopper in his reindeer form was walking in the city looking at the vendors before stopping at a food vendor. Sanji bent down, and picked up a shishi kabob. "It's venison." He said looking back at Chopper, who looked scared, and shook his head. "That's what's great about traveling around... So many different ingredients."

Chopper smelled something, and turned his head to a perfume store. "I smell something." Sanji, and Naruto looked to him before Sanji spoke up. "Oh that's perfume.." He said as Chopper looked queasy as two dancing girls walked out. Naruto felt air go by him before seeing Sanji getting close to one of the women, and flirted shamelessly.

" _So there's someone like Ero-sennin. (Pervy-Sage.) in this world._ " Naruto thought with a sigh as Chopper bit Sanji's pants, started pulling on them, and pulled them down a little revealing blue heart themed boxers. "What the hell Chopper? It was getting good." Sanji complained as the women ran off leaving the three to themselves.

Naruto looked back at the vendors before speaking up. "So where do we start?" He asked before looking back, and saw Sanji run off after the women. "Why am I not surprised?" Naruto asked before seeing Chopper's gone also. "Damn." Naruto cursed before looking around. After a few minutes, Sanji returned with a large bag of supplies, and clothes for everyone.

They walked back, thinking Chopper went back, and gave everyone their robes, with Vivi's, and Nami's being dancer girls outfits. Naruto facepalmed at Sanji as he drooled over them. "Here." Naruto threw them two extra trench coats to wear before dodging a kick from Sanji. "What the hell was that for?!" Naruto yelled/asked as Sanji glared. "Why the hell would you cover them up?!"

"They would get sunburned.. Do you want to be responsible for damaging their skin?" Naruto asked getting in Sanji's face. As they argued Chopper in his hybrid form was lying on his back, holding his nose. "What's wrong Chopper? Feeling ill?" Nami asked as Sanji pulled away from Naruto to explain the perfume's too strong for his extra sensitive nose.

"Oh really?" Nami asked with a smirk before spraying on more. "Guys.." Everyone looked to Vivi who spoke up. "I want to protect Alabasta Kingdom... So I guess I have no choice but to ask for your help." They nodded before realizing something. "Where's Luffy?" Nami gained a tick mark on her head before growling. "That idiot!"

Later, everyone but Sanji, Vivi, and Carue walked through the city as Naruto noticed Nami pulling Chopper in his tall muscular human form, and Usopp away from a vendor trying to sell a fake golden apple that'll let you live for a thousand years. He notice everyone sweating before walking to Nami. "Oh yeah I knew I forgot something." He pulled Nami's coat open, and saw the inside is covered in seals before touching one.

Nami blinked as she felt a cool breeze inside the coat, cooling her down. Naruto turned to them, and explained. "Theses are seals that'll keep you cool in this heat.. There are others on the coat to warm you up in a cold climate." He said before hearing an elderly female speak up. "Monkey D. Luffy?"

They stopped, and saw a fortune teller talking to a man with a wanted post with a smiling Luffy on it giving the peace sign, and 'Wanted Dead, Or Alive: 30,000,000 Berries.' on it. The man has black hair, and freckles. He is wearing black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg.

He's also wearing a short second belt with a large red "A" on a silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On his left arm, he's wearing a log pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and a tattoo that said "ASCE" with the S crossed out.

He has a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. On his back there is a large tattoo of purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache.

"Holy crap." Naruto said seeing the tattoo on his back. "That's one of Whitebeard's men.. 'Fire Fist' Portgas D. Ace.. He has a bounty of over five hundred million berries." Usopp, and Nami turned to him wide eyed. "Really?" Naruto nodded before speaking up again. "Yes.. He was offered a position of _Shichibukai._ (Seven Warlords.) before joining with Whitebeard, and turned it down.."

"If he's looking for Luffy.. We're in trouble." Naruto finished before seeing Zoro hide as two people walked in front of them at a sword vendor. One is a muscular blue-green haired man, smoking two cigars at once. He's wearing a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he has open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem.

Many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which bears the kanji for "Justice" written on the back of it. He carries a jutte on the back of it. He's also wearing brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots

The other is a young woman with chin-length, dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. She's wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt. She's also wearing white pants, shoes and rectangular red spectacles. with a sword on her hip.

"Old girlfriend?" Zoro jumped as Naruto knelt behind him. "No.. Just some Marines we fought before coming to the Grand Line." They ran back to the others, and explained what they saw as Naruto turned the seals on Vivi's coat. Suddenly, Luffy ran to them, and had the pirates follow with Smoker. His right arm turned into smoke, and he shot forward at them.

Only for fire to block his path. The fire died down revealing Ace with fire for finger, and fire covering parts of his body. "Go on guys." He said as Luffy smiled. "Ace That you?" Ace smiled before nodding, and the others left. "Luffy who was that?" Nami asked as Luffy held on his hat. "My big brother."

"WHAT?!" Luffy blinked before noticing Naruto. "Who are you?" He asked as Naruto shrugged. "I offered to help you in exchange for a ride. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." As they ran down the street, they came to a fork in the road before everyone but Luffy, who was looking at Ace's fight went left. "Damn." Naruto cursed before jumping over the building, and ran after Luffy.

He found Luffy in an alley just as Ace jumped down to him, and they armed wrestled talking about their childhood. Naruto dropped down as Ace explained he joined Whitebeard's Crew, and he'll do everything he can to make him King of the Pirates. "Say.. Why don't you, and your crew join?" Ace asked throwing Luffy a canteen.

"No thanks." Ace laughed before smiling. "I thought you'd say that.. Just thought I'd give it a try." Luffy continued to drink making Ace glare. "Stop drinking it you mooch!" After taking the canteen back, they started walking down the street as a group of men started to come out of windows, alley ways, and the roofs.

"So tell me about your crew Luffy." Ace said as Luffy grinned. "Well there's a tough guy that carries three swords, and wants to be the world's greatest swordsman.. Our Navigator who likes maps, tangerines, and money. A cook who makes really yummy food..." Naruto snorted before speaking up. "And the second biggest pervert I've met."

Luffy continued ignoring him. "A liar too... Also we just got a Doctor that's a reindeer." Ace smiled at that before speaking. "Sounds like you've got a motley crew." They continued to talk, until the group stood in front of them holding swords. "So.. Let's find your crew." Ace said as they walked past them.

"Get them!" The group attacked them as Luffy, Ace, and Naruto easily dodged, and took them out. Several ganged up on Luffy, who stretched his arms up to a clothesline. The group shot at him, only to have the bullets go through Luffy to a point, and shot back at them. Luffy dropped down, and held his hat.

 _Clang!_

Luffy turned to see Naruto keeping a tall man from slicing him with a sword by blocking with a kunai. Luffy stretched his arms back, and brought them forward, hitting the man in the stomach, and sent him flying away. "Gomu Gomu no.. Bazuka. (Gum Gum Bazooka)." The three left leaving the gang to stare at them.

They walked to the edge of the town, and saw the ship as the gang came back. Naruto sighed before going through hand seals before a wall came up in between them. Naruto jumped down, and puts his hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Hey Luffy.. How are we getting over the-AAAHH!" Naruto screamed as Luffy stretched an arm to the ship's railing, and rocketed them over.

Luffy hits Sanji as Naruto flew over, and hits the railing head first. "Owww." He groaned standing up as blood dripped from a cut above his left eye-brow. "We gotta treat that!" Naruto looked to see Chopper running to him holding bandages. "No need." Naruto took a cloth from inside pocket of his coat, and wiped his cut.

Everyone stared as the cut quickly healed before their eyes. "It's the Billions!" Vivi shouted as several ships with a skull over wings, and two swords behind it on the sails came into view. Naruto looked back to see Ace caught up to them before jumping to the front. "I got this." He said as a blue ball of energy formed in his hand.

It suddenly turned a blueish green, and gained blades as a screech hits their ears. The ball grew bigger as Naruto lifted it over his head, and threw it. "Fūton: Rasenshuriken. (Wind release: Spiraling Shuriken.)" ( **1**.) The ball hits the first ship before growing bigger, and destroying all the others before the attack dispersed.

"Cool! You gotta join my crew!" Naruto turned to see Luffy grinning in front of him. Later, everyone was drinking as Ace explained he's looking for someone who was under his command that killed a crew member, and fled before Vivi brought out a map as he said the town he's going to. "Oh Yuba? That's where we're going."

Later, Naruto was leaning on the railing as the others walked on the deck before Vivi walked out from inside. "Nami.. Could we stop here for a moment? I have a mission for Carue." Nami looked back, and nodded before they stopped the Merry. Vivi told Carue to go to her father, and give him a letter explaining that Crocodile is the leader of Baroque Works, and everything she learned while undercover in the organization.

 _Unknown Location._

In a dark room a man walked to the curtains of windows showing the room's under water. He is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length, deep black-purple hair which is kept neatly slicked back, a long stitched scar above his nose that stretches across his face, as well as a large hook made from gold in place of his left hand.

He has deep set drooping eyes, framed by many wrinkles, and thin eyebrows that appear to be in a perpetual 'sad' position. And he is smoking a thick, buck cigar. He's wearing a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants and polished black shoes with gold buckles A long, thick, dark grey pelted fur dark gray with a regular gray fur trim on his shoulders.

"I just got a report." The man looked back to see a woman wearing a coat that reached under her knees. She is a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. She has blue eyes and she has a long, thin and defined nose and tanned skin.

"The Billions ships were destroyed by one man.. I'm having it verified now.. I'm also getting our other agents now." She finished walking away as the man blew smoke from his cigar.

 _Naruto, Ace, Vivi, And The S.H.C._

The group walked into a ghost town that Vivi explained was once an Oasis but since Baroque Works came to her Country, it, and others became ghost towns from a three year drought. "Seems a little weird that as soon as a group that wants to take over your country a drought happens." Naruto stated as Vivi continued to explain how where the Capital had a miracle rain, only to be discovered that Dance Powder was the cause, and they found bags of it in the castle.

"Wait... Didn't you tell me that you ran into a person that could transform into anyone he touched with his right hand?" Naruto asked as Vivi nodded. "Yes Mr. Two.. He even has my father too." Naruto looked down for a second before sighing. "Hate to say it.. But that's an ingenious plan... Have that Mr. Two transform into your father, do terrible things, and have Crocodile swoop in like a hero, and the people make him king."

As they walked, Nami explained that Dance Powder can force clouds to rain, only for neighboring countries to go through a drought because it takes the moisture from them to make it rain. They continued to walk until the sun went down, Naruto saw Vivi, and Nami start to shiver before walking over, and turn the other seals on.

They blinked as they felt warm air hit them before they settled in their tents.

 _Spider Cafe._

A blue-haired woman wearing square glasses, a diamond-patterned bandanna, a tank-top, tight pants, and has her hair tied back in a ponytail was cleaning a glass as a bell ranged. The door opened and revealed two people, a woman, and a man. The woman is a stout, middle-aged woman with red hair. She's wearing a necktie that resembles a Christmas tree.

Her attire include a large pair of purple-lensed sunglasses, a basket strapped to her back, and sandals and purple pants. The man is rather tall and fat, has big lips, and is wearing a green shirt that covers most of his body with black pants and gray running shoes. He has an obscure "4" design on his shirt, as well as a "4" on his baseball bat he's carrying on his back.

"This is your fault Mr. Four." The woman complained in a fast manner sitting at the counter as Mr. Four apologized slowly. The woman at the bar smiled."It's good to see you Miss Merry Christmas." She said hands on her hip."You'll have the place all to yourselves for awhile." She said fixing some drinks for them.

Suddenly, a man came dancing in. He is a relatively tall male cross dresser wearing flamboyant ballet clothes with a swan theme. He's wearing a pink over coat and blue medieval clothes. He has heavy makeup and a wide grin. His legs, being exposed, are hairy."What a freak." The blue haired woman said as the man walked over.

"I am not a freak Paula.. I am merely a talented dancer practicing my craft." He replied sitting down at the bar. Suddenly, men came crashing in the wall. "Mr. Two.." One said staring up. "It was that man." He pointed to a man standing outside. The man has long, thin limbs and fingers. He is tall and very muscular and his head is shaven.

His most striking feature is probably the black uni-brow, right over his round eyes. He has big lips and the archaic Japanese symbol of the number "1" tattooed on his torso. He's wearing an oriental-looking attire consisting of a sleeveless dark coat with golden edges and white motifs on the front, over very loose beige pants held up by a white sash around the waist, with some light brown fur sprouting from it.

His pants are tucked inside some bandages wrapped around his calves and in part around his shoes. Mr. Two started fighting Mr. One as Paula stepped between them, and spoke up. "That's enough." She said changing outfits. Now she's wearing a revealing brown outfit consisting of a short long-sleeved jacket with fur brims, a bikini top with an unusual spider web-like pattern that goes across her stomach, low-riding pants, and platform sandals.

And she took her hair out of the pony tail showing it's really curly."It's time to go." She said gaining everyone's attention."It's time to meet the boss." She finished as they got back inside and a turtle pulled the cafe with a man hiding behind it.

 _Ace, Naruto, Vivi, And The S.H.C._

"Well Luffy.. I'm off.. But here take this so you can find me." Ace said giving Luffy a piece of paper. "Do you have to leave?" Nami asked as Ace nodded. "Yeah.. That bounty hunter said Blackbeard left this country a few days ago.. So I'm going after him." Ace replied before walking back to the Merry.

They continued to travel as the girls rode on a camel Luffy saved earlier, and would only allow the girls to ride. Soon they made it to Yuba where an elderly man was digging for water, and said the Rebels are now in Katorea, a town on the other side of Nanohana. "Of course." Naruto said face palming as Eyelash grunted.

"He says he's been delivering to the rebels for a while now." Chopper translated as Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp started beating Eyelash up. Later, everyone but Luffy walked in one of the empty buildings, and Usopp sped to one of the multiple beds. "Well.. Great jobs everybody.. Really we did good work." He said smiling at them before quickly getting on the bed.

Only to yell out as Zoro threw a pillow at him. "Please this whole trip you've been nothing but lazy." Usopp looked to him with an annoyed look. "Don't compare me to you other super-human freaks!" Naruto walked in from the bathroom wearing only black pajama pants, and saw everyone but Vivi participating in a pillow fight.

"Well you're a lively bunch aren't ya?" Naruto asked walking to an empty bed. He laid down, and missed Nami, and Vivi blush seeing his six pack.

 _Rain Dinners._

Mr. One, Mr. Two, Mr. Four, Miss Merry Christmas, and Miss Doublefinger sat at a table in a room under the water as Banana gators swam around in the lake. They discussed who Mr. Zero is, and bickered before hearing a female clear her throat. Looking to the stairs, and saw Nico Robin wearing a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them.

And a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots.

"It's not surprising you don't get along. Oh well.. It's not necessary that you do anyway." Mr. On raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms. "Miss All Sunday?" He asked as Robin walked down the stairs. "Thank you all for agreeing to meet here at Rainbase. The city where every man, and woman dreams of going home rich."

"Welcome to Rain Dinners. It's time to meet our Boss." Robin gestured to a chair that's turned away from them at the top of the table. It turned around showing Crocodile with a cigar in his mouth. The group looked on in shock before Miss Doublefinger spoke up. "Why would a _Shichibukai._ (Seven Warlord.) want to do this? You're sanctioned by the Government?"

Crocodile blew smoke out before answering. I do not want money.. But military strength. Let me tell you my real plan." After telling them of his plan of getting an ancient weapon, he gave everyone a paper with their role in the plan before burning them. A few minutes later, A man with a white cloak ran in. He's an average-sized man with a rather frail-looking build.

He has '3's visible on his vest design, upper part of his glasses, and his hair in one big 3 achieved through his top knot. He's wearing a Log Pose on his left wrist.

"How did you get here Mr. Three? The location of this place was a secret." Mr Three waked down to them as he explained he hid on their carriage before Crocodile looked to him, and he was unable to kill the Straw Hats, and Vivi. "WHAT?! You called me, and said you did kill them!" Crocodile yelled standing up.

Mr. Three explained he's never called them, as Crocodile glared before walking to Mr. Three. He grabbed him, and Mr. Three shriveled up before Crocodile dropped him, and had a hole open up so Mr. Three could fall in. Mr. Two looked at drawing of Zoro, Luffy, and Nami as well as a picture of Vivi before he turned into the so Robin could take their picture for their men.

 _Morning; S.H.C., Naruto, And Vivi._

Toto gave Luffy a small barrel of water he got from digging before they left to go, and talk to Kozha. As they got out of the town, Luffy sat down at a tree saying he wasn't going to find Kuza having everyone but Naruto yell at him. "GUYS!" Naruto yelled getting their attention.

"Luffy's right. Stopping Kohza will only make it easier for Crocodile to take over this Country." Vivi got in Naruto's face, and glared. "But I don't want there to be-!" She stopped as Naruto raised a hand to her mouth. "With no one to fight Crocodile's forces.. Your people will help him go against you, and your father as Crocodile made sure they saw your father as the bad guy."

"Best way to kill a snake is to cut off its head. Get Crocodile first, and his army will fall." Naruto said to the before walking away. "Now.. Where the hell is Crocodile?" Vivi sniffed before Naruto spoke up. "Vivi.. Let us help you.. You don't need to hold this burden yourself."

"If you have friends with you.. You can do anything." Vivi started following him having the others follow her.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **1\. Naruto will be stronger then Canon before the war.**

 **This idea was actually given to me by Namikaze09 right after I put Hero Rising/Naruto, and The X-Men on here of Naruto coming to this world and joining up at the Alabasta Arc.**

 **So... Here is the new story to take Naruto On Board's place for awhile. Hope you enjoy it. NOTE some changes will probably be similar to Naruto On Board I.E dialogue, and some fights I had Naruto take over (Blueno/Bellamy for Jaya.) But I will try to change it up if I can**

 **ok I hope you enjoy this new story.. I will be giving Naruto a katana for any of your O.C.s that use a sword to fight because I think it would be stupid to fight against a sword with just your fists.. It's why I gave Naruto trench knives in Naruto On Board. Feel free to send anything (O.C., Moves/jutsu's and bounties) I won't have Naruto fight any O.C.s here since Naruto's really only been in this World for a few months..**

 **And give some ideas for Naruto's first bounty. Remember first bounties usually aren't high because it's mostly based on how much a threat the Government sees you.**

 **Pairings: Naruto**

 **Nami.**

 **Robin.**

 **And Maybe Marguerite we're still thinking on how Naruto should be involved in those arc(s) as we're still far away**

 **And a few surprises.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or One Piece.**

 **A/N Just wanted to point out that this is Naruto after the War, but before fighting Sasuke, and loosing his right arm. Just wanted to clear that up from the 1 in the first Chapter.**

 **I meant that my Naruto in every story will know more jutsus, and be stronger AFTER his training trip with Jiraiya. Like not needing clones for the stronger Rasengan's**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki**

* * *

 **Chapter II.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Mr. Three explained he's never called them, as Crocodile glared before walking to Mr. Three. He grabbed him, and Mr. Three shriveled up before Crocodile dropped him, and had a hole open up so Mr. Three could fall in. Mr. Two looked at drawing of Zoro, Luffy, and Nami as well as a picture of Vivi before he turned into the so Robin could take their picture for their men._

 _Morning; S.H.C., Naruto, And Vivi._

 _Toto gave Luffy a small barrel of water he got from digging before they left to go, and talk to Kuza. As they got out of the town, Luffy sat down at a tree saying he wasn't going to find Kuza having everyone but Naruto yell at him. "GUYS!" Naruto yelled getting their attention._

 _"Luffy's right. Stopping Kuza will only make it easier for Crocodile to take over this Country." Vivi got in Naruto's face, and glared. "But I don't want there to be-!" She stopped as Naruto raised a hand to her mouth. "With no one to fight Crocodile's forces.. Your people will help him go against you, and your father as Crocodile made sure they saw your father as the bad guy."_

 _"Best way to kill a snake is to cut off its head. Get Crocodile first, and his army will fall." Naruto said to the before walking away. "Now.. Where the hell is Crocodile?" Vivi sniffed before Naruto spoke up. "Vivi.. Let us help you.. You don't need to hold this burden yourself."_

 _"If you have friends with you.. You can do anything." Vivi started following him having the others follow her._

 **Now.**

 _Rebel Base._

"Let me fight Kohza!" Yelled a boy wearing a backpack, and ammo belts crossed over his chest to the man in front of him. Kohza is a young blond man wearing purple-tinted glasses and has a scar on his left eye. He's wearing a blue scarf around his neck, a dark purple jacket that was going all the way down to his ankles, a white shirt with an ornament of some sort hanging on his neck, black pants and a yellow sash around his waist.

Kohza sighed as the boy continued explaining he wanted to fight because he hates the King. "Show the kid." A tall muscular man walked forward, and took his cloak off showing the hole in his right shoulder, and his missing hand. "We don't fight because we want to... We fight because we have to.. Because that's what our Country needs us to do."

"Battle is no place for kids so LEAVE!" The kid ran away as Kohza sighed, and walked back to his tent.

 _Alabasta Royal Palace._

A man of average height sat on the throne before two men. He has a wrinkled face, a tied-off beard, and long, curly, black hair. He's wearing a green robe with yellow edging, an orange and beige sash around his waist, and a purple coat. He's also wearing sandals and a necklace.

"Sire.. It's only a matter of time before the Rebels attacks. We should mount an attack on them." Said one of the men. He is a tall man with a purple line under each eye that runs down the sides of his face, making him resemble a falcon.

He's wearing a long white robe with brown star-like motifs on it and a matching hat. He has a big orange necklace around his neck, and also sports striped socks under a pair of normal shoes. He has a sword on his right hip.

The man standing beside him is a tall, imposing dark skinned man with medium length black hair and a long broad nose resembling that of a jackal. He's wearing a long, light-green tunic, revealing his muscular chest, and has two belts around his waist: a striped, pale-red and crimson large one, and over it a purple, thinner one.

Around his neck he has a necklace consisting of big golden beads, and he's wearing a dark-green coat draped on his shoulders like a cape. He has a massive sword, with a blue hilt and sheath, on his right hip.

"I said no!" Cobra said standing up. "We will not attack... This is not a quarrel if we strike first, they will strike back!" Cobra finished before Chaka spoke. "Sire... We are barely clinging onto power now as it is." Cobra shook his head before speaking. "That does not matter. I don't care about my rule at the moment."

"Ever since the Dance Powder incident it's been clear that someone is trying to tear our country apart. Are you suggesting we attack our citizens before we know who's behind this?" Cobra asked before sitting back down. "Because that would be the true death of our kingdom. Don't you know? A country is its people."

"But sir. Whoever is behind this hasn't shown themselves so far. We can't sit back, and let this unknown fiend tear us apart." Chaka said as Cobra shook his head having them leave.

 _S.H.C., And Naruto._

"NO!" Naruto looked back as Luffy kept the small barrel away from Usopp. "The old guy dug all night for this small of water.. We can't waste it!" Nami, riding Eyelash with Vivi blinked at that. "Wow Luffy.. You can restrain yourself." Naruto tuned out the conversation as they continued walking.

A few hours later, they came to a city, and Naruto focused on a pyramid shaped building with a gold Banana Gator's head on the top. "Rain Dinner's Casino." Vivi said before both Usopp, and Luffy dashed towards the city. "WATER!" Naruto smirked as they walked to the city slowly.

The Crew sat near a fountain as they waited for Usopp, and Luffy to come back. Chopper, now a full reindeer left to use the restroom. As they waited, Nami stiffened as several kids ran close to them but acted like they weren't there. "I'm using what's called a Genjutsu. (Illusion Technique.) That's 'camouflaging' us from everyone including our voices."

Naruto explained laying against a palm tree before hearing Luffy yell out. Looking over to Luffy, they saw him, and Usopp holding several barrels of water being chased by the Marines. "Shit run!" Naruto yelled out. "But Tony isn't-!" Vivi was interrupted by Naruto who created a clone. "I'll leave a clone for him when he gets back!"

They ran through the City, and Naruto noticed several people holding everyone's but Sanji's picture. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique.)" Naruto created a hundred clones, then had them change into the others before scattering throughout the City. "Split up Head for wherever Crocodile is!"

Naruto yelled before having one clone dispel to let Chopper know what happened. Naruto looked behind him and saw Smoker turn his lower body to smoke, and fly after the real Luffy. "Must have one of those fruits." He said before jumping up over the rooftops, and made his way to the Casino.

He dropped down behind four men pointing rifles as Usopp, and Nami before Zoro kicked them away. "Where's Vivi?!" Nami yelled at Zoro who looked at her. "I told her to run head while I took care of the Marines. You mean she isn't here?!" Suddenly, they saw Luffy running up to them with Smoker hot on his heels.

Naruto sighed before running inside the Casino with the others. "LISTEN! I traveled an Ocean to kick your ass Crocod-!" Both Usopp, and Nami hit Luffy on the head to shut him up. "Quiet! That won't make him come out. Besides we're dealing with this country's hero.. Do you want to turn these customers against us?"

Naruto walked around the Casino before Smoker chased after them. Naruto started walking after them but stopped before hearing a female voice. "Hello again Uzumaki-san." Naruto turned to see Miss All Sunday smiling at him. "Come for more gambling? I don't think we can handle that."'

"Well maybe I just wanted to see you again Sunday-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

 _S.H.C. And Smoker Underneath Rain Dinners._

(A/N: This part will be canon so you can skip it if you want.) ( **1**.)

Luffy, and Usopp looked at the caged door in the cell they were in before Smoker pulled his jitte out, and hit Luffy who groaned. "What? But attacks like that shouldn't hurt you! You're made out of rubber!" Nami yelled before Smoker looked up. "The tip of my weapon is made from _Kairōseki_ (Sea Prism Stone). A rare metal only existing in a certain part of an Ocean on the far side of the World."

"Not much is known about it other then it can give off the same energy as the ocean having the same effect on them like they fell in the Ocean... Cells at H.Q are made from it to prevent Devil Fruit users from escaping them." Smoker finished explaining before Nami spoke. "I'm sure this cell is made from it also."

"If it wasn't I would have escaped already." Smoker replied before hearing Crocodile who was on the other end of the room in a chair. "You all are going to die together so why not get along? My associate will be bringing along our guest any minute." A few minutes later, Vivi walked in, and glared at Crocodile.

She jumped down, and used a wire that had sharp jewels on it resembling peacock tail feathers. She hit Crocodile, and beheaded him. Crocodile's head turned to sand along with his body, before reemerging behind Vivi as Miss All Sunday walked down. Crocodile pushed Vivi down on a chair, and walked away from his table.

He looked back to Miss All Sunday, who brought a pocket watch out. "It's noon.. Time for 'Operation: Utopia' to begin." Crocodile laughed before explaining he's going to blow up Alabasta from a hidden bomb he's planted in the Capital and he plans to find an ancient weapon to overthrow the Government.

Crocodile picked up a key, and dropped it down a hatch where a Banana Gator ate it. Crocodile walked to another door explaining the room will be destroyed in one hour flooding it with the lake's water. Suddenly, water started pouring in, and filled the room. A Banana Gator can in through the door in the floor and growled.

Vivi dodged a quick attack from it as it destroyed the stairs leading out. The Banana Gator hit Vivi with its tail, and walked to her prone form. _"Pura Pura Pura."_ A den-den mushi starts ringing, and Miss All Sunday answered it. "Yes." She said before the others heard Sanji's voice. _"Hello? This is Mr. Prince."_

Sanji talked with Crocodile, and Miss All Sunday until they heard a gunshot on the line. "Boss.. We got him." Vivi jumped up the stairs as Crocodile used sand to knock her back down. He and Miss All Sunday left through the tunnel and closed the door behind them.

 _Above._

Naruto was at a slot machine sitting beside Sanji who's wearing yellow tinted glasses. Naruto looked to see Crocodile, and Miss All Sunday leave before standing up. "The others are below us in an office." Naruto said before getting up, and walked to the hallway the others ran in, and quickly knocked out the guards using a Genjutsu. (Illusion Technique.) to make it seem like the men were still guarding the door.

Naruto kicked the door open, and saw a large hole in the wall quickly letting in the water before seeing a Banana Gator lunge at him. Naruto created a large blue Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere.) and sent the gator flying back, knocking it out. "Odama Rasengan. (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere.)" It coughed up a ball of wax before revealing Mr. Three who drank the water, and rehydrated himself.

"Sanji take care of him... I remember Vivi saying that a Mr. Three was with Baroque Works." Sanji nodded as Naruto jumped in the waist deep water, and walked to the cell. "Stand back." Naruto said having all but Smoker move. "Please.. You're a Devil Fruit ea-" Smoker stopped seeing Naruto grab the bars that had _Kairōseki_ and created a regular Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere.) and destroyed the bars.

"Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere.)" Naruto saw Luffy about to pass out before Usopp picked him up. "Let's go." Naruto said before looking at Smoker. "Can you walk in this?" Smoker nodded before he started to slowly walked in the water. Naruto jumped over to the stairs before dropping a rope to bring the others up. "Go."

The others looked to see Smoker who spoke up. "This is the only time I'm letting you Straw Hats go." They nodded before running to the outskirts of the city to follow after Crocodile. As they got to the edge, they saw Chopper, and Eyelash riding a large crab. "Hey guys!" After looking in shock, and awe, they jumped on, and started traveling to the Capital.

Suddenly, a hook grabbed Vivi, and pulled her away until Luffy replaces herself with him. "Go on!" He said as they continued. Luffy getting up glared at Crocodile, and Miss All Sunday. Luffy glared before speaking as he dusted sand off of him. "I guess you're the bigger fool here." Miss All Sunday chuckled at that. "You think something's funny? Perhaps you'd like to die as well.. Nico Robin."

Robin still keeping her smile left. "You can try.. And didn't you promise you wouldn't call me by that name?" Crocodile sighed before throwing a sand dial down in front of Luffy. "Three minute's all I need." He said as Luffy got in his stance. "Gomu Gomu no.. Pistoru. (Gum Gum Pistol.)" Luffy shot his fist forward and Crocodile dodged and turned into sand, turned back just in front of Luffy, and tried to use his hook to cut his neck.

Luffy bends backwards on to his hands before bringing his feet up. "Gomu Gomu no...Stampu. (Gum Gum Stamp.)" Luffy's foot went through Crocodile's chest. Crocodile smirked as Luffy went flying when his leg came back, losing his cloak, hat, and mug. "Gomu Gomu no... Gataringu. (Gum Gum Gatling)." All of Luffy's punches went through Crocodile. "Give it up." He said as Luffy ran to him.

"Gomu Gomu no.. Bazuka. ( Gum Gum Bazooka.)" Luffy lifts his leg up. "Gomu Gomu no... Ono. (Gum Gum Battle Ax.)" Crocodile turned into sand and appeared a few feet away. Luffy ran up to him and tried hitting him. "I've had enough of this." Crocodile said annoyed. Crocodile raised his hand. "Dezāto Supāda. (Desert Spada.)"

Sand splits the ground coming at Luffy who dodges. "Holy crap." Luffy said seeing the gap from the attack. "Dezāto Jirasōre. (Desert Girasole.)" Putting his hand to the ground Crocodile created a quicksand pit. Luffy tried running out but had no luck. "Gomu Gomu no.. Bazuka. (Gum Gum Bazooka.)" Luffy hit's the sand sending him high in the air.

Luffy tried using a few move's until Crocodile caught his hand. "Let me go." Luffy said struggling to get out. "Barchan. (Crescent Cutlass.)" Crocodile swung his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Luffy right arm suddenly shriveled up. "My arm looks like a mummy." Luffy exclaimed holding his arm in pain.

Luffy realizing something ran to drink from his mug turning his arm back. Luffy turned and ran at Crocodile. "Gomu Gomu no.. Baku Baku. (Gum Gum Munch Munch.)" Luffy bit the top half of Crocodile only to have him come out."Your three minutes are up." Crocodile said raising his arm up. "Sables. (Sandstorm.)" Crocodile created a sandstorm and sent it in the direction of Yuba.

"No you leave the old man alone!" Luffy yelled charging Crocodile, and grabbed him by the coat. Crocodile stabbed Luffy through his mug and chest, his hook coming out of his back, and lifted him up. "Did you think you could beat me?" He asked as blood dripped from his hook. Luffy grabbed his wrist and Crocodile eye's widened, he pulled Luffy off and threw him into the quicksand, and left.

 _S.H.C._

Everyone was sitting on the crab looking in the direction Luffy's in as Usopp told tall tales, and Zoro was lifting Eyelash with his sword. "Why are you doing that?" Nami asked as Sanji took a drag from his cigarette. "He's restless Nami-swan. Guys like him have to move or they won't stay focused."

"Especially our muscle freak who's had a taste of the _Shichibukai_. (Seven Warlords.)" Sanji finished as Naruto laid down, and watched the sky. Only to sigh as Sanji, and Zoro butted heads above him. Naruto calmly stood up, and grabbed their shoulders getting them to wince, and sit down. "Not now."

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper looked on wide eyed as Naruto took care of two of their Crew's strongest fighters with no effort. As it got darker out, Usop brought out a map showing the river separating them from Alubarna as Choper explained the crab Scissors is a land crab, and doesn't like water.

"It's coming up!" Sanji yelled before Chopper hand an idea. "Oh I think I know a way to get him to cross. He likes dancing girls!" Naruto facepalmed at that before Nami took off his cloak. " _Am I cursed to be with perverts?!_ " He thought before Scissors picked up speed, and ran halfway across the river.

And fell in forcing the others to swim as Zoro held Chopper who groaned because of his Devil Fruit. Suddenly, a large catfish jumped up, and lunged at them before it was attacked by turtle like creatures. "Dugans!" Vivi exclaimed before Chopper spoke up. "They said they were looking out for their fellow pupils."

When they made it to the sore, they tried thinking of a way to get them to Alubarna fast before hearing quacks. Looking foward, they saw Carue with other large ducks with different head gear running to them. "The Duck Squadron!" Vivi yelled out as the ducks stopped by them. "Two of us will need to ride together." Vivi said before Nami quickly spoke up. "I got Naruto!"

 _Luffy._

In the pit that Luffy was in, only his head was above ground as he struggled to get out. "MEAT!" He yelled panting. after a few minutes more sand came on him, and suddenly hands sprouted around him, and pushed him out and over to Robin. "Thank you." Luffy said weakly as she just stared down at him. "Why do you with the name of D. fight?" She asked with Luffy panting.

"D?" He asked looking up at her. "You don't know what I'm talking about." She said getting his hat and putting it on his chest. "I've found you." Robin turned around and saw Pell limping to her. After explaining where Vivi is, and that Luffy's the one to bring her back. Robin left on a gator with a carriage on its back leaving Pell who took Luffy to the closest village.

 _The S.H.C._

The Straw Hats wearing hoods ran towards Alubarna that's on a mountain as Naruto stayed with Vivi, who ran as the others had Mr One through Four with their partners chased after them leaving the first entrance opened. Naruto rode behind Vivi, who stopped seeing the Rebels ride to the entrance on horseback.

She got off causing Naruto to grab her. "We can't stop them here! We need to get to the city, and try to find your father!" Naruto yelled as several horses ran past them like they weren't there. "They have tunnel vision at the moment.. Crocodile had Mr. Two attack a city as your father."

Suddenly Usopp came up to them. "Hey gu-!" He stopped as Naruto punched him down. "Let's go!" Naruto said as 'Usopp' changed to Mr. Two as they ran to the City Mr. Two got up, and chased after them inside the city. As they got to the top, Mr. Two jumped at them. Naruto turned to fight, only for Sanji to kick Mr. Two away.

"Go on... I've got him." Sanji said fixing his tie. Naruto nodded before taking off on Carue with Vivi.

 _Chopper._

Chopper was dodging hole's that were coming out of the ground. "Who are you guy's?" Chopper asked panting as Miss Merry Christmas laughed. "Introducing Mr. Four." She announced as Mr. Four came out of one of the holes holding his bat.

A while later Usopp came up to a downed Chopper. "Chopper." Usopp said running over to him. Chopper got up and explained how Miss Merry Christmas ate the _Mogu Mogu no Mi._ (Mole Mole Fruit.) and Mr. Four and their dog."What are you talking about Chopper?" Usopp asked before dodging a baseball shot by a dog with the body of a gun.

Mr. Four jumped out of a hole and hit the ball to them as a explosion hit. They started dodging more balls as Chopper explained more of their owners. "Four tons!" Usopp exclaimed as Miss Merry Christmas berated Mr. Four. She explained how the dog Lassoo is really a gun that ate the _Inu Inu no Mi model: Dachshund_. ( Dog Dog Fruit Model: Dachshund.)

Miss Merry Christmas changed into her hybrid form and she and Mr. Four, and Lassoo

disappeared also. Mr. Four came up and hit a baseball Lassoo shot into the air and rolled over to Usopp and an explosion rocked the area. Miss Merry Christmas in her hybrid form looked around and saw Chopper, in his reindeer form pulling Usopp out of the way.

"I see you're a _Zoan_ type." She commented before looking at Mr. Four. "Let's go." She said jumping in a hole with Mr. Four following. Usopp and Chopper were looking around, when Lassoo came out and shot three balls at them. Chopper transforming into his human form ran to Mr. Four who came up to hit the three balls only to have Miss Merry Christmas grab his ankle.

"Hold on it's no fun if there is no batter." She said when Mr. Four hit the three balls to Chopper. Chopper changed into his hybrid form letting the balls fly by. "Dumb mole." He said trying to hit Miss Merry Christmas, but she went under-ground. Chopper, back in his human form tried hitting Mr. Four, only to have him go under too.

Chopper think up a strategy suddenly realized something. "Where's Usopp?" He asked looking around, as did the other's. They heard him in one of the hole's. He jumped up holding a big mallet with 5 t on it. "Usoppu Pondo. (Usopp Pound.)" He slammed Mr. Four on the head. Miss Merry Christmas, and Chopper looked on wide-eyed as Usopp walked in front of Miss Merry Christmas telling stories about himself.

Usopp started attacking her as she kept going in and out of hole's. Mr. Four woke up, as everyone looked mouth gaping, and in Usopp's case sweating, and shaking. "How did he survive a hit with a five ton hammer?" Miss Merry Christmas thought when Lassoo shot a ball at the hammer showing it was just two pans. "It's a fake?!" Chopper yelled at Usopp before they started bickering.

Miss Merry Christmas gained a dangerous aura and went under-ground. She came up and punched Usopp. "Mr. Four, Lassoo take care of the reindeer." She said as Mr. Four brought out his bat with Lassoo shooting hundreds of balls. Chopper ate a rumble ball, and changed into his hybrid form, just as Mr. Four hit's a bunch of balls. " _Burēn Pointo.(Brain Point.)_ " Chopper looks at him for a moment.

"Skōpu.(Scope.)" An explosion hit's Chopper when he put his hooves together. As the smoke cleared it showed Chopper wobbling a little, he gained his footing and put his hooves back together. "Got it." Chopper said running to Lassoo and kicked up sand causing him to sneeze. Chopper grabs him and points him in a hole. "Run Usopp." Chopper said with Usopp getting up.

A huge explosion rocked the ground and sent Chopper, and Usopp flying. The smoke cleared showing Mr. Four standing barely hurt. Usopp tried running away only for Miss Merry Christmas grabbing his ankle. "Nice try." She said and went on to explained that Luffy died fighting Crocodile. "You're lying." Usopp said glaring at her as she laughed.

They continued to argue for a while until Miss Merry Christmas started pulling him into a wall and over to Mr. Four who hit him with his bat. He landed a few feet away as Chopper ran to Mr. Four. "There are times when a man.." They turned and saw Usopp with a broken nose and blood dripping on his face standing up.

"Must fight, and not run. And one of them is when a friend's dream get laughed at." He finished with Miss Merry Christmas grabbed him again. Chopper changed into a new form with longer horns and ran alongside Usopp. Usopp shot a smoke bomb at Mr. Four and jumped out of his shoe's with Chopper pushing Miss Merry Christmas in the way of Mr. Four's bat.

He hit her before hearing Usopp. "Hey you guy!" Mr. Four looked and saw Usopp pulling a hammer from Chopper's antlers. "Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hanmā Suisei. (Usopp-Chopper Attack: Hammer Comet.)" The hammer hit Mr. Four, and Lassoo sending them into some debris beside Miss Merry Christmas knocking them out. Lassoo cough's out one ball creating an explosion. "Usopp are you okay?" Chopper asked tending to him.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **1 I'll add canon scenes if it's important to the plot, introduces a character, or of course the fights as I want to show the S.H.C. and not just Naruto since he's apart of the Crew, and not just making his own Crew, and focus on them instead. Plus at this time these arcs are close to 15 years old so a lot of readers may not remember them, or are new to One Piece.**

 **Ok I know Naruto, and the X-Men was supposed to be next but power/internet is still acting up for one Beta so I just work on this, ad will work on the other stories until they get that sorted out. Also for Naruto's sword.. He'll only use it for any O.C that'll fight with a sword/bladed weapon in general.. Otherwise you won't see it.**

 **And as heads up Naruto will use Sage Mode. (The Toad's Mode.) to fight Logia users as yeah that's really the only way we can think of sine Naruto won't have Haki.**

 **Well nothing else to say but send any O.C.s moves for them. Jutsus for Naruto, or anything else.. OH and I won't add any O.C.s to join the Crew.. I did that in Naruto On Board, and don't want to do it here as to stay different.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **A/N: One Beta is focusing on finals at the moment so no uploads on my others stories til that's done.. But I am working on the chapters.. I've got 2 for each.**

 **Also sorry for Ch. Being mainly canon.. I forgot the next several episodes were with the fights or I would have added them to the last.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter III.**

 **Last Time.**

 _A huge explosion rocked the ground and sent Chopper, and Usopp flying. The smoke cleared showing Mr. Four standing barely hurt. Usopp tried running away only for Miss Merry Christmas grabbing his ankle. "Nice try." She said and went on to explained that Luffy died fighting Crocodile. "You're lying." Usopp said glaring at her as she laughed._

 _They continued to argue for a while until Miss Merry Christmas started pulling him into a wall and over to Mr. Four who hit him with his bat. He landed a few feet away as Chopper ran to Mr. Four. "There are times when a man.." They turned and saw Usopp with a broken nose and blood dripping on his face standing up._

 _"Must fight, and not run. And one of them is when a friend's dream get laughed at." He finished with Miss Merry Christmas grabbed him again. Chopper changed into a new form with longer horns and ran alongside Usopp. Usopp shot a smoke bomb at Mr. Four and jumped out of his shoe's with Chopper pushing Miss Merry Christmas in the way of Mr. Four's bat._

 _He hit her before hearing Usopp. "Hey you guy!" Mr. Four looked and saw Usopp pulling a hammer from Chopper's antlers. "Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hanmā Suisei. (Usopp-Chopper Attack: Hammer Comet.)"_ _The hammer hit Mr. Four, and Lassoo sending them into some debris beside Miss Merry Christmas knocking them out. Lassoo cough's out one ball creating an explosion. "Usopp are you ok?" Chopper asked tending to him._

 **Now.**

 _Naruto And Vivi._

Naruto jumped across the rooftops holding Vivi bridal style before jumping down at a blockade with Royal guards. "Are you aligned with the Rebels?" One Guard asked before they noticed Vivi "Vivi-Hime! (Princess.)" Vivi got down and looked to them. "I need to see my Tou-sama. (Father.)" The guards looked to each other before speaking."Well..."

"Then take me to Chaka." She said as they took her down the road. Later, they walked to the Palace before Naruto spoke up. "I'm going to see if the others need any help." He ran to the edge, and jumped off, flying down to the buildings below.

 _Sanji Vs. Mr. Two._

Sanji, and Mr. Two were exchanging blows until they both kicked each other in the face knocking them both into opposite buildings. "Get out of my way." Mr. Two said pointing to Sanji. "Hell no you've to go through me." Sanji said dusting off They continued exchanging blows with Mr. Two blocking all of Sanji's move's.

Mr. Two turned into Usopp. "Let's see..." Sanji just kicked him. "How could you hit your friend?" Mr. Two asked as Sanji lit a cigarette. "I know you're not him." Sanji said with Mr. Two getting up. going through a friendship speech Mr. Two suddenly changed into Nami having Sanji swoon. going back and forth as Nami and himself, he smiled.

"Well there's an idea." Sanji ran at him only for him to change into Nami. "Nami-swan." Sanji swooned only for Mr. Two to kick him. "You're nothing but talk." He taunted in Nami's voice. Sanji tried to kick him, only for Mr. Two to fien scared causing Sanji to swoon. "All this heat makes me want to tear my clothes off."

He said as Sanji ran up heart popping out of his head. "Okama Choppu. (Ballet Chop.)" Knocking Sanji with a chop Mr. Two jump's in the air, changes into his original form and kicks Sanji in the face with both feet. "Keri Pointe. (Kick Pointe.)" Sanji run to him and jumps up in the air after dodging a move from Mr. Two. Mr. Tow changed into Nami again.

"Sanji what are you doing?" He asked as Sanji faltered and was attacked. Mr. Two laughed, and started spinning. "There's a flaw in your attack." Sanji said as he kicked Mr. Two. "What the hell are you talking about?" Mr. Two asked as Sanji smirked, and explained he needed to be in his form to attack.

"So what." Mr. Two said putting the swans from his shoulder on his feet. He tried to kick Sanji only to have him dodge and kick a wall. " _He punched a hole in the wall._ " Sanji thought as Mr. Two pulled his foot from the wall. " _And no cracks_." Sanji finished seeing a perfect hole. After exchanging some blows Mr. Two kicked Sanji in the shoulder.

"Damn his reach is longer now." Sanji thought as Mr. Two jumped in the air came down and tried to kick him. Sanji jumps up as Mr. Two changed into Nami. "Hey there's something on your left cheek." Sanji said with Mr. Two touching his left cheek and changed back. "Bāsu Kōto. (Basse Cote.)" Sanji kicks him in the face and landed.

"Ronju. (Longe.)" Sanji kicks him in the back. "Tandoron. (Tendron.)" Following with a kick to the collar-bone. "Furanshe. (Flanchet.)" Sanji kicks Mr. Two in the stomach just as Mr. Two also kicked him. They continued exchanging blows with both going on their hands every now and then. After kicking the other down, they got back up. After one more kick they both land a few feet from each other back to back.

Sanji suddenly fell to his knees, and Mr. Two flew into one of the buildings. Sanji lit a cigarette and walked over to him. "I.. I Surrender." Mr. Two said panting Sanji looked down. "You're still alive?" Sanji asked. "All you need to do is turn into one of the girls." Mr. Two shook his head. Sanji pulled him up, shook his hand, and knocked him out before taking Usopp's goggles.

 _Zoro And Nami._

Zoro blocked Mr. One's arms as they turned to blades. The support behind him was sliced as Mr. One looked to him. Miss Doublefinger walked over, and explained Zoro was the pirate who attacked all 100 of their men at Whiskey Peak, and turned down an offer to join them several years ago.

Mr. One attacked again as Nami vanished with Miss Doublefinger walked after her smoking a pipe.

 _Nami Vs. Miss Doublefinger._

Nami was hiding behind a building panting. "I wonder how the other's are doing? Some help I am." Nami thought looking up. She thought back to just before docking in Alabasta.

( _Flashback_.)

 _"You want me to build you a weapon?" Usopp asked as he stoped working on his weapon. Luffy messed with a sleeping Chopper."Yes or do work to my staff, I'm just the pretty face and have a great figure." She said said crossing her legs as she sat on the table. Nami pushed Luffy, and Chopper out and closed the door before turning to Usopp._

 _"Me and you are not as strong as the other's, or have devil fruit powers so please." She begged Usopp who looked down. "That's the reason you're always making new invention." She said as Usopp sighed._

 _"Ok, ok." He said as she smiled. "Now we don't have much time so it probably won't be perfect." Usopp said as Nami thank him and left._

( _Flashback End_.)

Nami stood up and pulled her staff out of the holster. She was suddenly stabbed in the shoulder and fell to the floor as small hole's came through and the part fell down showing Miss DoubleFinger walking out. "Give up." She said with Nami grabbing her staff, and stood up. "I know what you're thinking." Miss Doublefinger said as spike came out of her wrist's.

"I ate the _Toge Toge no Mi_. (Spike Spike Fruit.)" She finished as Nami walked in front of her. "Don't tell me you're going to try and fight me." She said with Nami put her staff together and thought back to when Usopp gave it back to her. "Stay back or face my Clima-tact." She said putting her stave in a triangle. " Fain Tenpo. (Fine Tempo.)"

Two doves pop out and flew away. "Oh look it's dove's." Nami said with a chuckle. "Damn thing." Nami threw her staff on the ground and sat down depressed. "You alright?" Miss Doublefinger asked raising an eye-brow. Nami fixing her staff to look like a rifle and aimed it at Miss Doublefinger. "Kuraudi Tenpo.(Cloudy Tempo.)" Flower's came out the end.

"Oh now it's flower's." Nami threw her staff on the ground again, with Miss Doublefinger looking on. She started attacking Nami with her spike's. "Give it up." She said as Nami stood up and puts her staff in a 'Y' shape. "Sandā Tenpo. (Thunder tempo.)" She shot out a punching glove that didn't reach Miss Doublefinger.

"Sutingā Fingā. (Stinger Finger.)" Turning her fingers into spike's Miss Doublefinger slash's Nami's cheek. Nami screamed, and ran away hiding in a nearby barrel. " _My cheek's been cut_." She thought seeing the blood on her hand.

She pulled the direction to her weapon and gasped. "I'm going to kill you now." Miss Doublefinger said sticking to a arch. She fell down and changed into a ball of spike's. "Sutingā Hejjihoggu. (Hedgehog Stinger.)" She crashed on the ground missing Nami.

Nami started running with Miss Doublefinger on her heels, she jumped into a building turned around taking off her cloak and using it to move Miss Doublefinger away, and left. "Where is it?" She asked looking through the direction, and after gaining a tick mark from finding out the other 'attack's' was intentional she found the real attacks.

"All right." She said standing up, and facing Miss Doublefinger who was looking for her, she tore off her jewelry, and rip her dress to move better. "I'm through running away." She said staring at Miss Doublefinger. She took her staff apart and blew into each part having different bubble come from each. The first Red,

"Hīto Bōru. (Heat Ball.)" The second Blue, "Kūru Bōru. (Cool Ball.)" And the third yellow. "Sandā Bōru. (ThunderBall.)" Miss Doublefinger took a drag from her pipe. "Are you done?" She asked then she ran at Nami long spike's coming from her heels. "Sōingu Sutingā. (Sewing Stinger.)" She stab's Nami in the leg causing her to fall she tried to step on Nami, only for her to block and threw her into some barrels the two piece's flew back to Nami in the shape of an 'X'.

Nami walked over to a building just as Miss Doublefinger was getting up. "Don't turn your back on an enemy." Miss Doublefinger said stabbing Nami only to have 'Nami' disappear. She turned around to see Nami as she explained what she did. Nami started running with Miss Doublefinger on her heels.

After dodging some attacks Nami stood in front of Miss Doublefinger thinking on what to do. "Rein Tenpo. (Rain Tempo.)" Nami taking a piece in each hand, and balances one on her head water started coming out of each. She started spinning. "Supurinkurā. (Sprinkler.)" Miss Doublefinger hair turned into spike's and charged Nami.

"Shī Āchan Sutingā. (Sea Urchin Stinger.)" Nami dodged and started blowing out heat balls into the air. Miss Doublefinger stabs her shoulder and they became muscular. "Toge Toge Dōpingu. ( Spike Spike Doping.)" Her arms grew small spike's and she charged Nami. "Sutingā Furail. (Spike Flail.)" Nami duck's causing Miss Doublefinger to punch a pillar causing part of a building to crumble.

Suddenly a cloud formed over them, and lightning struck Miss Doublefinger. Nami getting behind Miss Doublefinger puts her staff into a 'T' aims it at her, Miss Doublefinger charged her with her hair now spike's. Nami block the attack with her staff, and left foot. "AAAHHH!" She screamed being pushed back. "Torunēdo Tenpo. (Tornado Tempo.)" She yelled and after two bright flashes two clockwork doves came out.

The birds started wrapping around Miss Doublefinger and the top piece started spinning, Miss Doublefinger along with it. She was suddenly shot into a building leaving an imprint of her in different positions on each wall. Nami walked over saw she was knocked out and sat down. "You alright Nami-chan?"

Nami jumped before seeing Naruto land beside her. "Yeah." She replied standing. Only to wince as put weight on her left foot. "Hold on." Naruto picked her up bridal style before walking down the road. Missing the blush on Nami's face.

 _Zoro Vs. Mr. One._

Zoro and Mr. One were exchanging blows the bottom's of Mr. One's arms, fingers, and legs taking the shape of blades from eating the _Supa Supa no Mi._ (Dice Dice Fruit.) "You look familiar." Zoro said stopping his attack. "Yeah you were a bounty hunter...One of the fiercest in the West Blue."

He continued putting his bandanna on. "Let me show you the difference in pride between our swords." Zoro finished pulling out his swords placing two to look like bull horns. "Santoryu: Ushi Bari. (Three Sword Style: Bull Needles.)" He ran towards Mr. One hitting him in multiple places. "Supaidā. (Spider Defense.)"

None of Zoro's attacks worked. "So your body's hard as steel, and I can't cut steel yet, I guess there's only one thing left to do." Zoro said putting his words away so he can take off his cloak. "What's that?" Mr. One asked turning around. "I gotta learn to cut steel now." Zoro said grinning, pulling out his swords.

"And when I defeat you I'll be the swordsman that'll be strong enough to cut through anything." He finished getting into his stance. Mr One just laughed at that. "I've never been cut since eating the _Supa Supa no Mi._ (Dice Dice Fruit.) I can't be defeated." He finished as Zoro just stared ."Save that story for your grandkids because you've never faced me before."

Zoro finished pointing a sword at Mr. One. Mr. One ran at Zoro and tried kicking him with his leg only for Zoro to block. They continued exchanging blows. "Oni Giri .(Demon Slash.)" Zoro appeared on the other side of Mr. One who fell to the ground. Zoro jumped in the air and came down on to Mr. One. "Tora Gari. (Tiger Trap.)"

Panting Zoro looks over his shoulder and saw Mr. One completely unharmed. "I told you." Mr. One said plainly. they continued exchanging blows with Mr. One pushing Zoro back. "Happō Hinagiku Zan. (Sparkling Daisy.)" Putting his hands together, Mr. One lunge's at Zoro with Zoro blocking, the building behind him suddenly sliced into five sections. "Good-bye." Mr. One said pushing Zoro into the falling building.

Mr. One started walking away until he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw Zoro holding a huge chunk of the building bleeding. "It was a promise, I'm going to cut steel, and you're going to die. " Mr. One just stared at him. "I doubt that." Zoro threw the chunk at him. "Atomikku Supa. (Atomic Spar.)"

Bringing his arms down in a 'X' Mr. One cuts the chunk in pieces, Zoro slashing the pieces as well came up to Mr. One. "Gazami Dori. (Crab Seize.)" Zoro parallel holding his swords brought them down for a guillotine affect, knocking Mr. One away. Mr. One got up and and created blades on his forearms and they started to spin.

"Supairaru Horō. (Spiral Hollow.)" Zoro ran up and tried to cut him creating sparks. Mr. One punchs him a few time's leaving gashes on his chest. "There's only one thing left for you." Mr. One said finger's turning into blade's. "DEATH!." He yelled striking Zoro and knocking his swords out of his hands, and knocking him into a pillar.

Mr. One walked over to Zoro, who sat up leaning on the pillar. "Supā Bureiku. (Spar Break.)" He slash's Zoro cutting the pillar also. "Die in peace." Mr. One said leaving just as the part the pillar was holding came down on Zoro. Hearing something, he turned around and saw Zoro standing, and panting hard..

" _I feel them, my swords._ " Zoro thought looking at the rubble. " _There, one of them is under that rock_." He walked over picked up Wado. He thought about what his teacher told him when he was younger. "I get it now." He finished just as Mr. One spoke up. "How the hell did you survive that?!" He asked/yelled with Zoro running the blade across a tree branch, then slashing a rock.

"I see the rhythm." He thought before turning to Mr One. Putting Wado back in the sheath Zoro turns it around and puts it at his waist. Mr. One turn his hands into blades and charged him. "Mijin Zan Soku Tō. ( Atomic Spurt.)" Zoro ran past him. "Ittōryū Iai: Shishi Sonson. (One Sword Style: Lion's Song.)" Sheathing his sword Mr. One suddenly gained a gash on his chest and fell over just as Zoro fell to his knees.

 _Vivi Palace._

Vivi held a detonator as Crocodile explained about the Poneglyph about one of the ancient weapons Pluton is hidden in the country as Robin stood by Cobra who was nailed to the door. "It must be a secret passed down among the Royal Family." Chaka said with a hand on his chin as he watched Crocodile who explained he'll use the weapon to rule, get the pirates under his banner, and overthrow the Government.

Suddenly, the doors broke open, and four muscular guards walked in, and started to become more muscular. "Those bruises." Chaka said looking at the bruise covering their arms. "They drank the elixir!" Chaka explained about the elixir that grants the drinker with strength, only to kill them later.

The guards dashed at Crocodile who disappeared in sand, and appeared above the roof. Chaka glared up as the men fell dead before changing into a jackal, and dashed up to Crocodile. "Inu Inu no Mi Model: Jackal. (Dog Dog Fruit Model: Jackle.)" Chaka sliced Crocodile, only for him to reform back, and sliced Chaka.

 _Naruto And Nami Later._

Naruto stopped as he came up to the others with a heavily bandaged Usopp before hearing Luffy's voice. "Guys!" They looked to see Luffy with a barrel strapped to his back, riding Pell in his hawk form, and Vivi. Naruto dropped Nami, and had Sanji in his face. "Why is Nami sw-!" Naruto hit Sanji on the head before Luffy shot himself up to the Palace.

"I found her after she fought you ero-baka! (Perverted Idiot.)" Naruto yelled before Vivi explained there's a bomb hidden in the square. "Shit." Naruto said before creating a bunch of clones. "Well; what are you waiting for? Let's move!"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Mmodo Shiki.**

 **A/N: One Beta is focusing on finals at the moment so no uploads on my others stories til that's done.. But I am working on the chapters.. I've got 2 for each.**

 **Also sorry for Ch. Being mainly canon.. I forgot the next several episodes were with the fights or I would have added them to the last.**

 **Next will be a mass update for all with at least two chapters for my other stories, and maybe a long chapter for this one as I'll wait for the finals to be over for my Beta.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas, have a happy Kwanza, And I hope you had a happy Hanukah and a happy New Year**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **A/N: Again I want to apologize for the last chapter if I'd remember the next few episodes was just the fights I would have added them too chapter 2.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Suddenly, the doors broke open, and four muscular guards walked in, and started to become more muscular. "Those bruises." Chaka said looking at the bruise covering their arms. "They drank the elixir!" Chaka explained about the elixir that grants the drinker with strength, only to kill them later._

 _The guards dashed at Crocodile who disappeared in sand, and appeared above the roof. Chaka glared up as the men fell dead before changing into a jackal, and dashed up to Crocodile. "Inu Inu no Mi Model: Jackal. (Dog Dog Fruit Model: Jackle.)"_ _Chaka sliced Crocodile, only for him to reform back, and sliced Chaka._

 _Naruto And Nami Later._

 _Naruto stopped as he came up to the others with a heavily bandaged Usopp before hearing Luffy's voice. "Guys!" They looked to see Luffy with a barrel strapped to his back, riding Pell in his hawk form, and Vivi. Naruto dropped Nami, and had Sanji in his face. "Why is Nami sw-!" Naruto hit Sanji on the head before Luffy shot himself up to the Palace._

 _"I found her after she fought you ero-baka! (Perverted Idiot.)" Naruto yelled before Vivi explained there's a bomb hidden in the square. "Shit." Naruto said before creating a bunch of clones. "Well; what are you waiting for? Let's move!"_

 **Now.**

 _The S.H.C., Vivi, And Naruto._

"I'm sorry guys." Luffy said with his arms stretched up to the palace as Naruto's clones dashed through the city. "I know I lost to him once already... But this time... This time; I'm going to win! The rest is up to you!" Luffy shot himself up to the top as the Crew, Vivi, and Naruto ran to the city.

 _Luffy Vs. Crocodile._

Luffy shot up in the air and pulled back his left fist. Crocodile stood still as Luffy brought his fist forward and punched him. Blood came out of his mouth as he fell to the ground before Luffy grabbed him with outstretched arms. Crocodile looked up to see Luffy spinning his body like a saw blade. "Gomu Gomu no.. Marunoko. (Gum Gum Buzzsaw.)"

Luffy brought his body forward and headbutted Crocodile who fell to the ground. Luffy panted before speaking. "Get up... I figured something out when my Yuba water dropped on your hand. Once you've touched water you can't turn into sand." Luffy brought up a hose and wets his hand again.

"You took all the rain because you're afraid of water. I know how to defeat you Crocodile; our real fight starts now!"

 _S.H.C., Vivi, And Naruto._

Clang!

Naruto blocked an attack from one of Crocodile's men as he tried to attack Vivi with an ax. Naruto's clones ran around attacking the men with various jutsu's before looking to the others. "I'll handle the men let's find that bomb!" Before they could move, they heard one of his clones from the clock tower. "Boss!"

They looked up to see a Naruto clone standing inside the tower as the clock's face was opened with an unconscious man and woman by his feet. "I found the bomb! But you're the one with the sealing scroll it's on a timer!" Naruto knocked another man away before running to the tower and up the wall.

Naruto pulled out a scroll, pulled it open, and put it on the large cannon before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He threw it to his clone before speaking. "Take it in the middle of the desert." The clone nodded before jumping out of the tower and jumped across the rooftops.

 _Luffy Vs. Crocodile._

Crocodile sat up and grinned at Luffy who dropped his hat. "Come on! You think you can defeat me?" Luffy just stared down at him. "Sure do know that I've figured out how to keep you from turning into sand." Crocodile chuckled at that before speaking. "I'll admit; I'm impressed you've figured it out. Especially since you're about to die."

"But I hope you realize that won't be enough to defeat me. I am one of the _Shichibukai._ (Seven Warlords.) after all." Luffy scoffed at that. "So what? I guess that makes me the eighth!" Luffy yelled before he shot his fist forward. " Gomu Gomu no.. Pistoru. (Gum Gum Pistol.)" Crocodile leaned away from the attack, and grabbed Luffy's outstretched arm.

"But can still dodge attacks." Luffy's arm started to dehydrate rapidly. "And I can still absorb the water in, or on your body." Luffy cursed before dashing over and kicked Crocodile. Crocodile turned into sand having Luffy drink water from the barrel to being his arm back to normal.

"Ok not bad.." Luffy said before dousing himself with water. "But remember when you told me that Devil Fruit powers... Get stronger?" He shot his arm forward before flicking it like a rubber band having it look like his fist multiplied. "Gomu Gomu no.. Pistoru Shotto. (Gum Gum Pistol Shotgun.)" Crocodile jumped out of the way before attacking.

"Dezāto Supāda. (Desert Spada.)" Luffy barely dodges as the sand created a gap in the ground. Luffy dashes over and threw a punch at Crocodile. He pulled it back in a feint and hit him with his other hand. Luffy threw the barrel at the downed Crocodile to get him wet. Only for Crocodile to create a tornado throwing the barrel up in the air.

Luffy grabbed it and fell to the ground in a crouch as Crocodile laughed. Luffy surprised everyone by drinking the barrel and became water logged. Crocodile glared before dashing over. Only to get hit with water that Luffy spat out at him. Luffy threw his arms back before hitting Crocodile in the stomach. "Gomu Gomu no... Bazuka. (Gum Gum Bazooka.)"

Crocodile flew back and hit a gazebo as Luffy wiped water from his mouth. "How was that?" Luffy looked to see Robin take Cobra as Crocodile bursts out of the rubble and puts his hand to the ground. "Listen up Straw Hat... I'm going to destroy every last rock on this ground.. And you along with them." Luffy's eyes widened as everything dried up, or was destroyed.

"Guraundo Sekko. (Ground Secco.)" Luffy shot several balls of water at Crocodile who simply absorbed them. "You really thought you could kill my powers with water didn't you?" Crocodile asked with a glare. He put his hand back on the ground and continued to dry everything around him. "Guraundo Desu. (Ground Death.)" Luffy jumped off the side as he held his hat.

As he got up, he saw Crocodile standing above him before spitting water at him. Crocodile let the water past him as he took all the water out of Luffy's body. Crocodile turned into sand and left to catch up with Robin just as the water fell down.

 _Nico Robin._

Robin took Cobra down the street not noticing a shadow above her before as Tashigi and Marines ran in front of her. Robin used her powers to strangle the group behind Tashigi as one of the free men explained that twenty years ago, Robin got a 79,000,000 Berry Bounty after attacking, and destroying several Warships.

Suddenly, a line of Naruto's clones dropped own separated Robin from the groups. "I got the bomb out of here Cobra." Naruto said before addressing the Marines. "The _Shichibukai._ (Warlord.) Crocodile is planning on getting an ancient weapon to destroy the World Government.. He's somewhere at the palace last I checked."

The Marines faulted before each Naruto created a Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere.) and eyes glowed red. "Move!" All but Tashigi left running having all But Naruto disappear in a cloud of smoke. "Are you helping her?!" Tashigi asked pointing her sword at Naruto. "Nope.. I'm helping this country survive."

Naruto said before disappearing in a flurries of leaves. Tashigi blinked before noticing Robin was missing. Naruto dropped down in a courtyard, and saw Crocodile walk down hidden stairs. Discreetly following after him, Naruto saw Crocodile talk to Robin at a large stone block with writing on it about a weapon named Pluton.

"No.. This only talks about this country's history." Robin replied making Crocodile sigh. "I see... I guess I've got to kill you now." Robin's eyes widened as he took a swipe at her with his hook. He knocked her hat off as she ducked under before she picked up a vial of water. "I knew this day would come; so I had this!"

She threw the vial at Crocodile before a hand appeared on his shoulder and grabbed it. Crocodile disappeared in sand having the vial drop and break. She quickly looked around before gasping as someone grabbed her and she found herself by the wall with Cobra. Looking ahead, she saw Crocodile with his hook outstretched where she was standing.

"Well that's not cool." Robin looked to her right to see Naruto walking over to Crocodile. Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto suddenly grab Crocodile by the throat. Crocodile looked on wide eyed as Naruto's closed eyes gained orange pigmentation around them. Naruto opened the showing they turned yellow and gain toad like vertical bars in place of his pupils.

Suddenly, everything shook as Naruto created a Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere.) and hit Crocodile who was sent to the wall. Naruto dashed to him and brought his fist back. "CROCODILE!" Naruto stopped his fist in front of Crocodile's face as he heard Luffy's yell. "Seems like Luffy's on his way... Too bad he's called dibs on ya."

Naruto walked back to Cobra who held a brick and explained he's triggered a trap that'll cause the room to cave in right as a bleeding Luffy ran inside by breaking through the wall. Crocodile looked on as Luffy dashed to him and kicked him in the jaw. Crocodile hit the wall and cracked it before looking to Luffy.

Luffy cracked his knuckles before stretching his fist back and punched him. "I see.. You're using your blood." Luffy nodded before coughing more blood on his hands. "Yeah.. Blood's water too isn't it?" Crocodile chuckled before standing. "You should be rewarded.. First Rainbase, then the Palace, now this tomb.. I've put you through hell twice and kno-!"

Crocodile stopped to dodge Luffy's kick before touching his hook. He pulled on it, and revealed the gold was covering a silver hook with holes on it as purple gas escaped from it. "You're a pirate Straw Hat.. You've certainly proven that with your determination to defeat me no matter what. And I'll admit.."

"You've become a persistent annoying opponent throughout these three encounters.." Luffy looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Alright.. What's that?" Crocodile dropped the lid before raising his hook. "It's a poisonous hook." Luffy just stared at him for a moment longer. "I see."

"You seem to be a competent pirate.. So you should know that a duel between Pirates is a duel for survival. And when that's the case.. There's no such thing as playing dirty." Crocodile said as Luffy got in his stance. The ceiling started to fall as Luffy shot his fist forward. Crocodile brought his hook down and scratched Luffy's arm having him bring his arm back.

Luffy dashed forward and threw a punch at Crocodile. "Gomu Gomu no.. Pistoru. (Gum Gum Pistol.)" Crocodile raised his hand having Luffy stop his attack, lean to his side, and bring his leg up over Crocodile's hand. Crocodile leaned back to dodge before bringing his hook to graze Luffy's leg and hit a boulder.

Luffy jumped away, looked back, and gasped seeing the boulder melt from the hook's poison. Luffy panted as a pillar fell between them. They both ran towards the pillar before Luffy kicked through it and kicked Crocodile in the jaw. Luffy grabbed Crocodil by the arm, and spun around to heel kick him in the side of the head.

Crocodile was sent to the wall, and hit it. Luffy threw several punches at Crocodile who dodged as more debris fell. Luffy lost his footing as Crocodile smiled and explained he had poison in his system. "Whatever you want isn't in this country! You're fighting for another person's gold now!"

"Like I said; you don't understand anything. Vivi is always telling people not to risk their lives but she's the first one to lay hers on the line for her friends... Helping each other is what friends do!" Luffy glared at Crocodile as he groaned from the poison in his system. "Well... Good thing I got rid of that bomb; this is taking longer than I thought."

Crocodile looked to see Naruto standing by Robin arms crossed. Naruto just stared right back before flipping him off just as Luffy dashed over. Crocodile tried to stab him with his hook only for Luffy to kick it down and break it. Luffy punched him in the stomach before kicking him in the face. As Crocodile flew, Luffy jumped after and punched him down to the floor.

Luffy then grabbed him, brought him back, and had Crocodile hit the wall before jumping out of the way from debris. Crocodile got up and a knife came out from his broken hook to replace it. Crocodile dashed over and tried to stab Luffy. "Do you have any idea who I am?!" Luffy ducked under the attack before speaking.

"I don't give a damn who you are. I will beat you!" Luffy kicked him up to the ceiling before Crocodile created sand over his hand. "Sāburusu: Pesādo. (Sables: Pesado.)" He threw down a ball of sand and created a shockwave. Naruto grabbed both Robin and Cobra before jumping away from the blast.

Luffy took a deep breath before he expanded. Luffy started twisting before blowing down, and shot himself up in the air. Crocodile created more sand that turned into blades before swinging them down. "Dezāto Rasupā. (Desert La Spada.)" Luffy shot a barrage of fistsup, broke through the blades, and pounded Crocodile.

"Gomu Gomu no Sutōmu. (Gum Gum Storm.)" Luffy continued his attack forcing Crocodile towards the rock ceiling before punching him through it and high into the air. Luffy fell to the floor before a vial rolled over to him that Cobra picked up. "It's the antidote for the poison." He looked back to see Robin leaning against the wall waiting for her death.

Naruto picked her up over his shoulder as Luffy got up after taking the antidote and picked up Cobra. "Leave me to die! There's nothing else for me now!" Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "There's bound to be more of those blocks.. Your dream doesn't have to die!" Her eyes widened at that as Naruto and Luffy jumped up to the hole and up to the city.

Naruto put her down just as the others ran to them. Naruto looked back to them before turning back. Only to find Robin was nowhere to be seen. "Til we meet again." He said before seeing the others minus Vivi and Cobra fell asleep just as rain started to pour down.

 _Smoker's Ship; Bay_.

"Smoker.. Where the hell is this rain coming from?!" Asked a tall and slim woman with straight, waist-length pink hair that she wears in a middle part. She has dark brown eyes and red lipstick. She is smoking a cigarette. She's wearing a burgundy-purple two piece suit over a white blouse, as well as dark brown shoes and a pair of dark gloves.

Smoker ignored her as he looked at several pictures of Naruto's clone fighting showing them using different elements and several human sized toads. The woman took a close up picture of Naruto, and smiled. "He's handsome, Hina likes~ To bad he's a pirate." She said before folding the picture up and put it in her pocket.

"He's also has multiple powers.. Plus _Kairōseki._ (Sea Prism Stone.) doesn't affect him." Hina looked shocked at the last part. "So either he has a Devil Fruit that allows him to swim, and _Kairōseki._ (Sea Prism Stone.) doesn't harm him or..." He trailed off as Hina looked at another picture.

"We're dealing with something else entirely." They continued to talk about Hina helping out with the aftermath before Tashigi walked on the ship.

 _Three Days Later; Palace._

Naruto without his coat passed a tall man with a small red nose and has blonde hair in a style that resembles the wigs worn during the 16th and 17th centuries in a robe.

Beside him is a large woman with curly blonde hair. She looks almost identical to the man wearing a dark red tunic, with a orange lining, that has a white stripe. Under her tunic is a light blue shirt with white buttons. She also has bright red lipstick.

Another woman walked passed him and handed a paper to the large woman. She is a middle-aged woman with brown hair and dark eyes. She's wearing a purple common maid dress with a frilly white border and a white hat with a light colored part in the front, with an intricate design.

He walked in to see the others with Luffy sitting on a bed in a robe with his straw hat. Vivi and the others brought Luffy up to Speed as Terracotta brought a cart of food over that Luffy quickly ate by himself.

Later, Naruto watched the war of the Straw Hats as they ate in the dining hall before quickly taking out a combat knife and slammed it in front of Luffy's hand. "Try reaching for my ramen again and you'll lose a hand." Naruto said darkly as a hand got near his multiple bowls of ramen. Luffy quickly brought his hand back as they continued to eat as much as they could.

Later, Naruto sat in the Royal bath as the others minus Zorro played in the water. "Hey where the ladies side?" Sanji asked as Igaram scolded him before Cobra pointed to the wall. "Over there!" They all quickly got up to see Vivi and Nami bathing with towles. Nami sighed before standing and flashed them her breasts.

Everyone but Naruto fell back with nose bleeds causing Nami to smirk. "Naruto-kun~ want to join~? Only 500,000 Berries." Naruto shrugged at that. "What the hell." He jumped down, and slipped on a bar of soap having his towel fall off. Both Nami and Vivi looked down jaw dropped. "He's huge!" Nami yelled before passing out with a nosebleed followed by Vivi.

 _Later That Night._

Igaram ran in and saw the room that the S.H.C was using was empty except for Vivi. She explained Naruto gave her a weird knife that'll have him teleport to its location no matter where he's at, and he went to check on the ship before finding Navy ships near the Merry so he had to steer it to another spot.

"They left to get to the Ship before the Navy finds them again." Igaram dropped three posters with pictures of Luffy, Zoro, and Naruto.

'Wanted Dead or Alive: "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy: 100,000,000.' Luffy's poster had him grinning with the peace sign.

'Wanted Dead or Alive: "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro: 60,000,000.' Zoro had him looking off to the distance with a serious look and half of his face shadowed.

'Wanted Dead or Alive: "Elemental Sage" Uzumaki Naruto: 78,000,000.' Naruto's picture was a shot of him in the air with a Rasengan in hand ready to attack.

 _S.H.C._

Naruto created several clone to help bring the supplies on board as Mr. Two and his Crew was sitting beside them in their ship. Mr. Two explained that now that Baroque Works was beaten they're no longer enemies and he wants to help them escape. "Well we can't stay here.. Let's go!" Naruto said walking to the steering pole.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **Ok Naruto has his first bounty.. Thanks to everyone who sent suggestions.. Please send over any idea's/suggestions/O.C for Naruto to fight.**

 **Next to be updated will be Ninja On The League.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **A/N: OK a mass updated for all of my stories as Snow Storm Jonas/Blizzard of '16 did number here with 4 feet of snow. An inch for my house having melted and froze into ice I tried to get these up before it came but I had trouble with reaching my beta's.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter V.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Everyone but Naruto fell back with nose bleeds causing Nami to smirk. "Naruto-kun~ want to join~? Only 500,000 Berries." Naruto shrugged at that. "What the hell." He jumped down, and slipped on a bar of soap having his towel fall off. Both Nami and Vivi looked down jaw dropped. "He's huge!" Nami yelled before passing out with a nosebleed followed by Vivi._

 _Later That Night._

 _Igaram ran in and saw the room that the S.H.C was using was empty except for Vivi. She explained Naruto left a weird knife that'll have him teleport to its location no matter where he's at, and he went to check on the ship before finding Navy ships near the Merry so he had to steer it to another spot._

 _"They left to get to the Ship before the Navy finds them again." Igaram dropped three posters with pictures of Luffy, Zoro, and Naruto._

 _'Wanted Dead or Alive: "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy: 100,000,000.' Luffy's poster had him grinning with the peace sign._

 _'Wanted Dead or Alive: "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro: 60,000,000.' Zoro had him looking off to the distance with a serious look and half of his face shadowed._

 _'Wanted Dead or Alive: "Elemental Sage" Uzumaki Naruto: 78,000,000.' Naruto's picture was a shot of him in the air with a Rasengan in hand ready to attack._

 _S.H.C._

 _Naruto created several clones to help bring the supplies on board as Mr. Two and his Crew was sitting beside them in their ship. Mr. Two explained that now that Baroque Works was beaten they're no longer enemies and he wants to help them escape. "Well we can't stay here.. Let's go!" Naruto said walking to the steering pole._

 **Now.**

 _S.H.C._

"What the hell are you all waiting for?! Attack with the cannons!" Naruto yelled as he did his best to sal the Merry away from the attacking Marine ships shooting large black spears at them. Naruto looked through the door and saw two Marines grinning at them.

One is wearing a gaudy yellow button-up shirt with purple spots all over, a blue tie, and the standard Marine baseball cap. He has heart-shaped sunglasses and a goatee.

The second is an average-sized man. His hair long and messy and a scar under his right eye and bolts attached to his knuckles. He's wearing a Marine cap, a navy blue shirt, orange plaid pants, and brown boots.

Naruto saw the first pick up a disc on a string and waved it. Only for the ship to explode and fall on the other destroying both. Naruto sailed to the opening. "It's Black Cage!" Naruto blinked before seeing a ship with Hina on it sailing in front of them. "You guys sure you want to go to the East shore?" Naruto asked making the others nod.

Naruto sighed before turning the pole as Bon Clay and his men left on their ship dressed like the Straw Hats. Hina followed after and destroyed the ship having the Merry sail off. More ships sailed in front of them. Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji fired their cannons to destroy them before sailing to a bay where they heard Vivo's voice talking about battling Baroque Works over loudspeakers.

"I see at least 6 Marine ships heading towards us!" Usopp yelled as Luffy stared out to the bay. Naruto sighed as Nami told him Vivi wanted to continue traveling with them and they gave her twelve hours to think about it before deciding to stay or go with them. "EVERYONE!" The crew looked to see Vivi in a white dress and Carue with a Den-Den Mushi on his head.

"I've come to say goodbye!" She picked up the microphone and spoke. "Sorry.. But I can't go with you. Thank you so much for everything. I'd like to go on more adventures but I can't ignore the needs of my country. Which I love more than anything. I have to stay I hope you understand. I will remain here and fulfill my duties."

"If we ever meet again.. No matter how much time has passed... Will you still call me friend?" Naruto noticed the others keeping quiet as the Marines closed in. Before they turned around to face the ocean and lift their left arms showing a black 'X' on their forearms. Vivi cried in joy before she and Carue lifted theirs before sailing away.

 _Later._

Naruto walked out in blue jeans and no shirt as he watched as everyone minus Zoro was depressed laying with their through the railings on the upper deck. "Oh come on there was nothing you could do about it.. It was like asking you to give up your dreams to stay with her." Naruto said making them sigh.

"Looks like we finally escape the firing squad." Naruto blinked as he felt hands on his shoulder before looking back. He saw Robin in tight purple pants and black button shirt with several buttons left open to show her cleavage. "Oh hey Robin. You awake?" She smiled as the others minus Chopper, Luffy, and Sanji started freaking out and brought out their weapons.

Only for a hand to appear on their arms and knocked their weapons to the floor. "Don't point those at me." Robin said walking away while trailing a finger on Naruto's shoulder. "Where did you get those clothes?!" Nami yelled out as Robin pulled a folding chair off the railing. "I borrowed yours and Naruto's."

"Uzumaki Naruto.." Robin trailed off as Naruto stared at her with his hands in his pockets. "It hasn't been long that you've forgotten about what you did to me have you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow before ducking as Sanji lunged at him hitting the wall. "Don't do that.. And the only thing I did was keep you from killing yourself."

"And so my life is now on your hands... I would like to join with you." The others just stared at her. "WHAT?!" She leaned her head on her had and explained how Naruto saved her from the tomb. "Sure." Luffy said shrugging. Later, Usopp was asking Robin questions while using her powers to play with Luffy and Chopper.

Chopper noticed she was staring at him and hid behind Luffy. Backwards as he put his hooves on Luffy and stayed in sight. Naruto walked over just as Sanji with a heart replacing his eye brought Robin a cup of tea Nami who was sitting on top of the stairs looked down. "I don't buy it; you try anything and I'll personally throw you off."

"I'll keep that in mind.. Oh yeah... I took some of Crocodile's treasure." Robin said dropping a bag of jewels. Nami quickly appeared beside her with dollar signs in her eyes. "Welcome Robin-Neechan. (Sister.)" Naruto, who was leaning against the mast, looked at Usopp and Zoro who was quietly talking about being the only ones with their heads on straight.

"Well Sanji is thinking with his head.. Just not the one on his shoulders." Naruto replied before Usopp noticed Luffy with two hands on his heads acting like Chopper. Usopp fell down laughing as Both Naruto and Zoro walking to the top deck. "This ship has charm; is it always this lively?" Robin asked as Zoro stared.

"Yes.. It usually is." Zoro replied as Robin smiled and walked to the figurehead. "I didn't save you on a whim." Robin looked to her left and saw Naruto. "Then why did you?" Naruto smiled at her before turning around. "You've got the same look that stares back at me in the mirror.. I just saw myself in you."

 _A Few Days Later._

"Island!" Naruto woke up from the couch in the kitchen and fell to the floor. He got up in only black boxers and heard a hum. Stiffening, he looked to see Robin smiling at him drinking coffee at the table. After quickly getting dressed they landed on a deserted island with fruit trees before having everyone but Chopper, a clone of Naruto's, and Robin go to collect food, and log the island for Nami's map.

The clone of Naruto saw Robin reading a book before looking to see Chopper in the crow's nest. "We're low on fresh water.. I'll go get some." Naruto said taking several barrels with him to the island as Robin and Chopper followed. Naruto walked through the woods as Chopper talked about his time in Drum Kingdom before filling both barrels and returned to the Merry.

Later in the night, Naruto's clones and Zoro were the only ones who brought food back having Nami berate everyone. Naruto noticed Robin far off from the others before taking her a plate of food.

 _The Next Day._

Luffy and Usopp fished off the side before both of their pokes almost pulled them in the ocean. Pulling them back, a large ammonite-shaped vehicle out. Suddenly, a hatch opened and a man in a suit with slicked back hair jumped out. "Nice to meet you. I'm from a den-den mushi delivery service."

He brought out a stack of magazine and smiled at them. He showed them everything he sells and brought out several items with kitchen cutlery, history books, and weights. "Do you sell map paper?" The man blinked before nodded and brought out a large stack of paper out. "Yes we do! 1,000 Year Paper! guaranteed to last a lifetime and won't fade even being in the sun for 1,000 years!"

"I'll take it! No matter the price!" Nami said shocking the others. "68,000,000 berries!" Nami opened her mouth but stopped as Naruto spoke up. "75,000,000 for everything." Nami looked at him and blinked. "You sure Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded before walking to the kitchen. "Yeah.. Luffy will just bug us if we don't." The man started to sweat before jumping back in his vehicle and left.

Naruto walked out with a scroll before seeing the man was gone but left the stuff. "Well... His loss." Naruto said as Nami quickly took the paper and went to her room. "Now.. While I work on my maps; you all clean the ship." She closed her door having everyone start to clean. Naruto placed a tag on the door to keep sound out before he started to clean.

Later, Naruto steered the Merry away from waterspouts just as Nami walked out and blinked. "How the hell did I not hear any of this?" She asked as Naruto pointed to her door. "I placed something to keep sound out."

 _Next Morning._

Naruto wearing faded jeans and a black camouflage shirt stretched as he walked out and watched the others looking out to the ocean. He looked up in the sky and his eyes widened. "Holy shit!" He yelled as a very large ship fell down beside them upside down. Everyone screamed as they held onto something as the waves shook the Merry.

Once everything died down Nami blinked as she stared at her Log Pose. "It's broken.. It's pointing straight up in the sky." Robin shook her head at that before speaking. "No.. Out here in the Grand Line the Log Pose is the only thing you can rely on.. It must be pointing to... Sky Island." The others just stared at her.

"Sky Island? Is there really such a thing?" Naruto asked as Robin shrugged. "It's an entire ocean above us." Luffy and Usopp cheered and started to get the Merry ready to sail. Only for Robin to use her power to clamp their mouths shut and stop moving. "All I know is word of mouth.. But I'd bet my life the Log Pose is telling the truth."

Later, Robin was studying one of the skeletons that fell with the ship that was slowly sinking. She saw three small holes in the skull as she pieced it together. "What's that?" Naruto asked as he knelt beside her. "This is from an old medical procedure called 'Craterization' right Doctor-san?"

Chopper nodded as he 'hid' by the mast. "Yes; they cut a small hole to remove a small mass like a tumor and it leaves those craters behind. Hence the name." Robin hummed as she looked at the skull. "Based on the procedure.. I'd say this man has been dead for 200 years at least. And that he was in his early 30's.. And his teeth are in surprising good condition..."

"Because he rubbed tar on them. It was a common practice in the South Blue to protect against bacteria. He was with an exploratory party as well." She narrowed her eyes before reaching for a book and skimmed through it. "Here it is!" They looked to see an old picture of the ship beside them. "This was taken 208 years ago."

Naruto looked over and sweatdropped as the ship sank and Luffy was drowning. He took off his shirt and jumped over, grabbed Luffy, and jumped back. "I found the most incredible thing!" Luffy held an old map with 'Skypiea' on the top. "It's real?!" Nami asked snatching the map out of Luffy's hands.

 _Later._

"Ha-Ha-Ha!" Naruto laughed seeing the barrels Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy wore with Luffy's being a full body to keep him safe. "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha I can't stop laughing." Naruto fell down as Zoro gained a tick mark before they dropped with air hoses hooked to the Merry. After a few minutes, the Crew heard chanting before seeing an island themed ship with a large monkey figure head holding symbols.

A man jumped up and looked at them. He has ape-like features, he's wearing an orange-yellow jumpsuit, and also has headphones and goggles. And he has a tail. He also has huge arms and some kind of piercing around his wrists.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know all sunken vessels belong to me Masira?!" Marisa said causing the Crew to blink. "Really?" Nami asked as Naruto plugged the speakers the others are using to talk to them to not draw attention. Nami flirted with them to keep them from noticing the air hoses going down.

Several men in scuba suit jumped in the water before coming back up a few minutes later as ropes and the monkey figure head went under. Masira blew into a hose and Naruto looked over the edge of the Merry. He saw air bubbles before hearing screaming from Masira's crew over their speakers before Masira jumped in the water.

"Crap." Naruto said before a very large turtle came out of the water. With the ship in its mouth. "Does anyone else see the monster the size of an island in front of us!" Nami yelled/asked as Naruto saw the turtle's mouth open a little. He started to swim away pulling boats ships with it.

"We need to cut the-!" Naruto stopped as it suddenly got very dark out and the turtle stopped. Suddenly, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy out of their suits jumped on the Merry with bags on their back. "How the hell did you all get out of the turtle's mouth?!" Usopp asked as Sanji, and Zoro blinked at that before looking back.

"We were in that?!" Chopper noticed a wide-eyed Naruto looking up. "Naruto what's wro..." He trailed off looking up as well. Soon everyone did the same. And saw three giant shadows of men blocking out the sun. "RUN!" Everyone yelled using paddles to row their ships away. After rowing for a few miles, the S.H.C. panted before hearing Masira. "Arigato. (Thank You.)"

Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro kicked him high in the air away from the Merry before talking about what happened as Luffy opened the bags showing broken plates and armor. Robin threw Nami an Eternal Log Pose with 'JAYA' on the top of it. "I grabbed from the Salvagers ship.. Just in case." She explained as Nami cried anime tears.

"You're the only one I can rely on!" Naruto shoulders slumped at that. "Thanks.. I've only been with you for almost two weeks but OK I know when I'm not wanted." Nami quickly looked to him before speaking. "No, no you're really valuable.. I could use a larg-BIG strong man like you." she said with a small blush.

"Okay to Jaya!" Luffy exclaimed before running to the kitchen. "First food!"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **OK starting the Skypeia arc remember to send any O.C.s moves, or even jutsu's if I don't get an O.C. for Naruto to fight for Skypeia.. I'll just have Naruto fight the knight that attacked the Merry like in Naruto On Board.**

 **Next to be updated will be Ninja On The League with a triple update for the 2 yr. anniversary**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **A/N: Sorry for late update, and this not being Ninja On The League. One Beta's having P.C. problems and I had Internet problems as well. And one started collage so they focused on getting used to their schedule. So I just decided on uploading this story.**

 **Ninja On The League should be next but If Beta is still having Problems I'll update this one again.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"We need to cut the-!" Naruto stopped as it suddenly got very dark out and the turtle stopped. Suddenly, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy out of their suits jumped on the Merry with bags on their back. "How the hell did you all get out of the turtle's mouth?!" Usopp asked as Sanji, and Zoro blinked at that before looking back._

 _"We were in that?!" Chopper noticed a wide-eyed Naruto looking up. "Naruto what's wro..." He trailed off looking up as well. Soon everyone did the same. And saw three giant shadows of men blocking out the sun. "RUN!" Everyone yelled using paddles to row away. After rowing for a few miles, the S.H.C. panted before hearing Masira. "Arigato. (Thank You.)"_

 _Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro kicked him high in the air away from the Merry before talking about what happened as Luffy opened the bags showing broken plates and armor. Robin threw Nami an Eternal Log Pose with 'JAYA' on the top of it. "I grabbed from the Salvagers ship.. Just in case." She explained as Nami cried anime tears._

 _"You're the only one I can rely on!" Naruto shoulders slumped at that. "Thanks.. I've only been with you for almost two weeks but OK I know when I'm not wanted." Nami quickly looked to him before speaking. "No, no you're really valuable.. I could use a larg-BIG strong man like you." she said with a small blush._

 _"Okay to Jaya!" Luffy exclaimed before running to the kitchen. "First food!"_

 **Now.**

 _S.H.C. Jaya._

Naruto laid on the railing as they docked in the harbour of Jaya before seeing Robin walk down the ladder as Luffy and Zoro jumped off with Nami. Naruto created a clone to follow after Robin before putting his hand on the railing and jumped down. His clone landing beside Robin. "Want some company?" He asked having her smile and continue walking.

Naruto shrugged before following after. Doing his best not to stare at her swaying ass. _'Is she doing it on purpose?'_ He thought as he shook his head. Missing Robin look back with a grin.

 _Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, And Nami._

"No fighting you two!" Nami said looking at Zoro and Luffy. "Yeah, yeah." Zoro said as they walked through town. Naruto, who was walking beside her, had his hands behind his head before a man fell down in front of them.

He is a very large man. His nose is slightly longer than normal, his face appears unshaven, and there are straight purple tattoos coming from his hairline to the corners of his eyes. He has long, curly, grey hair, and has a pallid look about him. He is wearing a black fur coat, a wide-brimmed, black beaten hat, and what appears to be a dark white hangman's noose around his neck.

He would appear to wear a green turtleneck, and from under his coat sprouts what looks to be a brown robe, under which his hairy legs are visible. He has black, large-buckled shoes. On his back he carries a long, cylindrical bag. His overall appearance resembles that of a undertaker.

Beside him, is a sickly looking horse.

The man couched before raising a hand to them. "Hey, sorry but could you help me back on my horse?" Zoro raised an eyebrow at that. "Luffy give me a hand." They threw him back on the horse before he coughed again. "Thank you... I don't have much for a reward but take one." The man said before picking up a basket of apples.

"No thanks." Naruto said before pushing Luffy away. "Hey! Why no-!" Naruto silenced Luffy until they were out of earshot. "Because this is a Pirate town. The apples could have been poisoned." They continued walking before hearing another man yell. Looking up, they saw a man on a rooftop.

He is an unusually big, tall, broad, broad-chested, broad shouldered, tan-skinned, muscular man, with a broad upper body and a thin lower body in comparison. He has curly violet hair reaching down to his shoulders and a dark brown mask with orange decorations on it, which covers the upper part of his face but reveals his eyes and his nose.

He's wearing a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of white pants with ruffles coming from the base then reaching up to his knees; he also has black bands tied around both elbows. He's wearing what looks like a championship belt.

Naruto ignored him before they made their way through town. Later, they came up to a very nice looking hotel before hearing a man speak. "I'm sorry but you need to go." They looked to see a short man who was fidgeting explaining that a person named Bellamy rented out the hotel before hearing another man.

Looking back, they saw a man walk in holding a woman by the waist.

He has wavy, shoulder-length blue hair and has a purple-tinted visor over his eyes. He's wearing a white-furred coat over his bare chest in addition to golden chains that are either a necklace or a clasp. He has red-and-white striped gloves and pants with the same pattern alongside a gold belt.

On his bare chest is a tattoo of a smiley with a cancel symbol. He also has the symbol on his belt.

The woman is a blonde girl wearing a red bandana, sunglasses, and a white shirt that exposes her cleavage. She has an hourglass figure that is fairly developed. Her sleeves are blue fur that lay downwards which do not seem to go with the rest of her outfit.

"Who the hell let this trash in." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before the manager of the hotel apologized quickly. "I don't care we paid a lot to rent this place out." The woman said as Naruto walked in front of Luffy. "Yeah so get the hell out of here before I throw you out."

"Oh I'm sorry. You seem to have confused me for someone who gives a shit." Naruto said getting the man to glare before throwing money at them. "Here go and buy some decent clothes." Naruto stared before looking back at the Crew. "Guys; leave." Nami wanted to speak, but stopped seeing the look in his eyes.

They left as the man laughed. "What? Didn't want them to see you get your ass kic-!"

 _CRACK!_

Naruto punched the man in his nose having him fall on his ass before falling on his back as blood ran down his face. "I don't know who the hell you think you are." Naruto said picking him up by his hair. "But some little piece of shit like you don't get to throw money at us. Now; you go tell your bastard of a leader that if I see him I'll make hell seem like a paradise when I get through with him."

Naruto turned him around and kicked him into the wall as the woman stayed rooted in fear. Naruto put his hands in his pockets before walking to a restaurant. There, he saw Luffy arguing over nothing with a man sitting beside him.

He is a middle-aged looking man with a massive build with his body being round with relatively thin limbs, a big mouth with several broken or missing teeth, a pronounced crooked nose and a very large and hairy chest and torso. Long, thick, woolly black hair falls down the back of his neck, underneath a black bandana, and a small scruffy black beard around his jawline. He is extremely tall, being exactly twice Luffy's height.

He's wearing an open buttoned white shirt with rolled up sleeves, green trousers with black line patterns, a yellow sash around his waist and classic black swashbuckler boots complete with large bronze buckles.

The bartender gave the man some cherry pies before he left. Naruto walked up to them before glancing back as the man stopped outside as another walked in.

He is a tall man with tan skin and short, unkempt blond hair. He's wearing white pants, a green sash with markings, and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. He has a scar above his right eye and tattoos of eye-like designs on his arms.

Naruto saw more people along with the man he beat up walk in and sit beside Luffy talking about his $30,000,000 bounty. The townspeople ran out as Naruto kept his eye on the man. _'Must be Bellamy.'_ He thought before leaning to Nami. "Listen; anything happens just get out of here.. I can beat these guys since I don't have a bounty."

"So the people who lives here will just think I'm a bounty hunter." She silently nodded before saying the same to Zoro, and Luffy as Bellamy ordered. They looked to Naruto who nodded having them do the same. Luffy took a drink before Bellamy slammed his head on the bar breaking it.

Luffy got up just as Naruto picked up a glass. "OK guys; leave." The man who Naruto beat up looked at him as Nami took both Zoro, and Luffy out. "Bellamy! That's the man who broke my nose!" Bellamy took his eyes off the trio before looking to Naruto. Bellamy tried to punch Naruto, but he leaned back before bringing his left hand up.

And grabbed Bellamy by the face and squeezed. "AAHH!" Bellamy screamed as Naruto moved his free hand up and did several hand signs. Lightning cracked around Bellamy as his clothes were burned before Naruto threw him out a window. "How dare you!" Naruto just smirked before doing more hand signs, and blue a fireball at Bellamy's crew.

 _Clone Naruto And Robin._

Naruto followed her over town going through different stores before stopping in another clothing store where Naruto watched her try on different outfits. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling before hearing the curtain open. "Not to rush you or anything Robin but we should be... Going..." He trailed off as she stood in purple panties and bra.

"Like it Naruto-kun~?" Robin asked turning around having Naruto fly back with a nose bleed as she revealed she's actually wearing a thong. "I'll take that as a yes."

Later, Naruto carried the bags of things she bought up to the Merry before taking them to her's and Nami's room. Walking back up, Robin smiled at him as his clone poofed away. She's wearing a purple cowboy hat, jacket, pants, and boots.

"Thanks. Naruto-kun." She surprised him by kissing his cheek before walking away as Nami looked at a map. Robin had explained it was to a man's house on the other side of Jaya that would have information on Sky Island before a shadow covered the ship. "Oh now what?" Naruto asked turning around, and saw a ship that was like Masira's along with a man that looked down at them.

He is a large man who looks like an orangutan with long green hair. He's wearing a black button up shirt that is too small for his body showing off his hairy torso, a green captain's coat with his arms in the sleeves, and a green captain's hat with a jolly roger on the front. He's also wearing a belt that has the kanji for 'forest' engraved upon it.

Naruto sighed as his shoulder slumped. "I'm regretting hitching a ride now." He said before looking up to see the man about to attack. Naruto jumped up and punched the man into a wall before looking to his crew. "He's fine but leave!" Naruto jumped back on the Merry as the Ship quickly left having them sail.

 _Later, Other Side Of Jaya._

"WHOA! SUGOI! (Amazing.)" Luffy and Usopp yelled seeing the large castle in front of them on the land. "That's where he lives?! It's a freaking palace!" Naruto dropped the anchor as they docked by the house before seeing that the 'Palace' is just made out of plywood in front of a small house that seems to be cut in half.

They looked around before Nami picked up a old book on a large stump. "What's this? It looks old. Noland The Liar." She finished reading the title out loud. "Noland?" Sanji asked taking a drag from his cigarette. "Yeah. You know it? It says it was published in the North Blue." Sanji nodded before speaking.

"Yes I'm from the North Blue. It's a very famous fairy tail about Noland who lied about a city of gold." Nami read from the book before hearing Luffy scream as he fell in the water. "What are you doing here?!" They looked to see a man jump out of the water and look at them.

He is a muscular, middle aged man with blond hair. He has a large chestnut on his on his head. He's wearing dark-purple tracksuit-pants with a white stripe running along each leg, and a rope around his waist. He's not wearing a shirt, or shoes. On his left arm he has a tattoo of a chestnut with the word 'Maroon' written across it.

He's also has a cigarette in his mouth.

"You have some nerve relaxing on someone's land when they're not here!" Sanji dashed towards the man and traded blows before the man collapsed.

 _Later._

Chopper worked on the man as he explained he has an illness from continuous diving and not letting his body rest before the door was kicked opened showing Masira and Shougou. After explaining they're helping Luffy walked out as Masira and Shougou explained they're helping Cricket look for wreaks around Jaya to look for the city of gold.

"Luffy! He's awake!" Chopper said as Luffy walked in. Cricket explained He's a descendant of Noland and that he was ashamed to be in that family. And he's looking for the city of gold that he lied about. And how Masira and Sogou is helping him for the past five years.

He gave Nami a log book of Noland's of him finding artifacts not of the World that belongs to Sky Island. Later, Cricket explained there's a ancient dark cloud that blocks out the sun. "If Sky Island is anywhere.. It would be there."

He went on to explain that there's a stream that happens around Jaya every now and then that shoots straight up in the air and they can use that to go to Sky Island. "You'll need a Southbird. They always point South. And South is where the Knock-up Stream is going to happen next as well as that cloud."

"If you get the timing right, you can use the wind to shoot up into the clouds."

 _Next Day; Noon._

Naruto sighed as he sailed the Merry towards a black cloud with Masira and Shougou. "A chicken? Really?" He asked as Masira and Shougou fixed the Merry to withstand the force of the stream And gave Merry wings and a chicken makeover. A whirlpool started to form before they heard a yell.

Looking to their left, they saw the sickly man, the 'Champion' and the man that Luffy argued with at the restaurant on a large raft. Naruto saw another man with them holding a long rifle.

He is a rather thin man of abnormal height, with light brown hair that hangs down to his lower neck. He has a calm appearance. His eyebrows are furrowed in what looks like a saddened expression. The left lens of the black glasses he's wearing is a normal, rectangular eyepiece, but the right side is circular and holds what appears to be a cross hair.

He's wearing a large black hat, protruding out to both sides anand looks like an upturned boat hull. He is wearing a long black cape, under which he has a button-up, pale lavender shirt with loose sleeves, and simple black pants, with a maroon belt with an aqua outline that goes over a small portion of his shirt. He also has black shoes.

"Oh what now?" Naruto asked before the man with the black beard held up three posters. "I've come for your 100,000,000 bounty! The 60,000,000, and 78,000,000 is just icing on the cake!" Nami blinked before Usopp looked through binoculars. "Hey Luffy! Your bounty went up, and Zoro as well as Naruto has one!"

Naruto rolled his neck for a fight as Zoro and Luffy cheered. Naruto coughed for a jump only to slam against the wall as they were shot up into the air. He groaned until Nami hit him, her chest hitting him face first. He pushed her away and stood on the wall as they 'sailed' on the Stream before Nami yelled. "Open the sails!"

Doing that, they picked up speed before hitting the cloud and flew several feet above it before falling on it. "SKY ISLAND HERE WE COME!"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **Ok a little short of 1k from cut off but I wanted to give you a 'update' on how things are progressing with the stories. like I said before I won't do an A/N Ch. But instead do at least a short Ch. to let you know what's going on.**

 **As always feel free to send O.C.s, moves/Jutsus and anyone you would like to see in the harem. (Minus Nojiko and Miss Valentine since I had Naruto join the World after they're introduced.)**

 **I guess the only one we're not sure on adding is Hancock as we haven't decided if Naruto would go to Amazon Lily with Luffy. Probably won't get involved with the War unless we want his bounty to go up after the training**

 **(Like Luffy was 400,000,000 while the others stayed what they were after Ennis Lobby until after the Dressrosa arc.)**

 **Like I said at the top, this story may get another update before Ninja On The League as a beta is having P.C. problems. Also I've gotten asked to add Olive to Naruto's harem in Naruto on Board. If you read that story then feel free to give me your thoughts on the matter in a P.M/Review if you want Memodo to see them**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **A/N: OK a 8,643 word chapter for the 100th review. it's 95 at the time of this upload. Like I do for Naruto On BOard I do a 7-10k chapter for every hundred review, 50,000 view and yearly anniversary.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter VII.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Naruto sighed as he sailed the Merry towards a black cloud with Masira and Shougou. "A chicken? Really?" He asked as Masira and Shougou fixed the Merry to withstand the force of the stream And gave Merry wings and a chicken makeover. A whirlpool started to form before they heard a yell._

 _Looking to their left, they saw the sickly man, the 'Champion' and the man that Luffy argued with at the restaurant on a large raft. Naruto saw another man with them holding a long rifle._

 _He is a rather thin man of abnormal height, with light brown hair that hangs down to his lower neck. He has a calm appearance. His eyebrows are furrowed in what looks like a saddened expression. The left lens of the black glasses he's wearing is a normal, rectangular eyepiece, but the right side is circular and holds what appears to be a cross hair._

 _He's wearing a large black hat, protruding out to both sides anand looks like an upturned boat hull. He is wearing a long black cape, under which he has a button-up, pale lavender shirt with loose sleeves, and simple black pants, with a maroon belt with an aqua outline that goes over a small portion of his shirt. He also has black shoes._

 _"Oh what now?" Naruto asked before the man with the black beard held up three posters. "I've come for your 100,000,000 bouny! The 60,000,000, and 78,000,000 is just icing on the cake!" Nami blinked before Usopp looked through binoculars. "Hey Luffy! Your bounty went up, and Zoro as well as Naruto has one!"_

 _Naruto rolled his neck for a fight as Zoro and Luffy cheered. Naruto coughed for a jump only to slam against the wall as they were shot up into the air. He groaned until Nami hit him, her chest hitting him face first. He pushed her away and stood on the wall as they 'sailed' on the Stream before Nami yelled. "Open the sails!"_

 _Doing that, they picked up speed before hitting the cloud and flew several feet above it before falling on it. "SKY ISLAND HERE WE COME!"_

 **Now.**

 _S.H.C. Clouds._

The S.H.C. panted as they breathed the thin air while the Merry floated on the clouds. "Oh, shit! I didn't think about the thin air." Naruto breathed out as he slowly stood up. "Guys! look at that!" Luffy exclaimed catching his breath looking out at the sea of clouds they're sailing on.

"They're clouds!" Chopper exclaimed as he looked to the 'sea' with the others. "I-It's clouds! Why aren't we falling?!" Nami asked as Luffy crossed his arms. "Boats floats, Clouds float. Same thing." Naruto sighed as Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper chistised Luffy. ' _Wow.'_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop at Luffy's 'reasoning'.

"OH NO! Usopp's not breathing!" Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as Chopper ran to the still downed Usopp. "He's not?!" Luffy exclaimed running over. "Quick, someone give him mouth to mouth!" Sanji jumped at that with a heart replacing his eye. "Right! I'll give mouth to mouth to Nami!"

' _Did I do something in one of those past lives of mine that caused me to be surrounded by perverts?!'_ Naruto thought as he looked up at the cloudy sky. ' _First Kakashi with Ero-sennin. (Pervert Sage.) books. Then Ebisu who was a closet pervert. Then Ero-sennin (Pervert Sage) himself! Now in this world it's Sanji!'_

Usopp suddenly woke up before sitting to look around. "AHHH! Where are we?! What's with all these clouds?!" He yelled running to the railing. "It's.. a sea of clouds." Nami said standing near the figurehead. She looked to her Log Pose and saw it was still pointing up. "It's still pointing up."

"So we must still be in the middle of the cloud." Robin said from her spot on the railing. "So wait, we still need to go higher?" Chopper asked Robin who nodded. "That's what the Log Pose is telling us." Naruto looked at the sea as Sanji was arguing with Zoro who called him an idiot.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Naruto blinked as he heard Usopp laugh. Looking to his left, he saw Usopp strike a pose on the railing with his shirt on the deck and the top of his overalls around his waist. "Here I go! Cloud Champion Usopp!" Luffy and Chopper cheered as Usopp put his goggles over his eyes and jumped in the clouds.

Several moments went by as the Crew looked on. "Uhh... He's not coming up." Zoro commented as the others looked down. "You know... It's possible that this ocean may not have a bottom." Robin commened getting the others to look at her with wide eyes. "Baka. (Idiot)! Did that fool just fall through the clouds?!"

Zoro asked as Luffy shot his arm down. "Luffy; stretch out as far as you can!" Robin yelled before Luffy looked to her. "I am! But I can't see where he is!" Luffy replied as Robin crossed her arms in a 'X' over her chest. "Just leave that to me. Ojos Fleur. (Eyes Flower.)" Robin closed her eyes as Luffy's arm was covered in them.

A few moments went by before she gasped. "I see him. Veinte Fleur. (Twenty Flower.)" She said before opening her eyes. "He's safe. Pull him up Luffy." Luffy jumped on the railing and struggled to pull Usopp up. "He shouldn't be heavy." Robin said just as Luffy pulled with all of his strength, and Usopp came up out of the water.

With a large octopus and eel fish. "Holy shit!" Naruto yelled as Zoro jumped up to slice the octopus. The octopus popped like a balloon just as Naruto jumped up with Sanji and attacked the eel. The eel went flat as the head hit the Merry and stayed there as Usopp shivered and shook on the deck.

Everyone panted from the thin air as Sanji looked to the eel. "What do you make of this?" He asked with his foot on the head. "It's the strangest creature I've ever seen. I'm not sure it's even a fish." Naruto looked at what was left of the octopus as Luffy spoke up. "And that octopus was like a balloon."

"How can there be fish up here in the clouds?" Nami asked as Robin looked out to the sea. "You said it yourself, it's a 'sea'." She explained as Chopper looked up to her. Suddenly, Usopp screamed as he picked a flat blue fish with small feathers out of his pants and curled up in a ball. Robin looked at it before picking it up as it flared around.

"Hold on... I think this is one of the Sky Fish Noland talked about in his book. It sounded fantastic at the time. But now that I see it, it looks like they've evolved to survive up here in the clouds." She explained as Zoro crossed his arms. "Evolved? You mean turn all flat and balloony?"

"To make them even lighter. The buoyancy up here must be several times lighter than the oceans down below." She replied as Luffy took the fish. "And grew scale like feathers and carnivore like mouths." Nami said before hearing Luffy eat. She looked to Luffy eating a suited fish.

"HEY! We were still examining that!" Nami yelled as Luffy took a bite. "Sure that wasn't poisonous? I mean I know Luffy would eat a poisonous fish with his appetite." Naruto said as Nami took a bite of it as well. Naruto shook his head before Chopper screamed about another boat being attacked.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled looking as a man with tan skin skated towards them. He's wearing a large mask, shield, and a grass skirt. He's wearing what looked like skates with a bend on them, small white wings on his back, and carrying a bazooka.

"Look out!" The man jumped up to them and hit Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro. The man dashed to Naruto who dodged slowly before touching the man's arm. The man jumped up to the mast and looked down, only to see Naruto's gone. "Behind you." The man looked behind him, and saw Naruto who punched him.

The man tried to jump away, but every time he did, Naruto appeared beside or behind him. "That's enough out of you villain!" A man wearing armour, riding a pink polka-dotted bird said attacking the man. After deposing him the knight jumped on to the Merry. The Knight is an old man of average height with long white hair, mustache, and beard, with a dark red shirt, and brown pants, with the visor pulled up.

He has a long dark blue cloak that's yellow on the inside and at the back.

"Oh, great. Now who's this guy?" Nami asked as the man looked to her. "Miss. You may call me the Sky Knight." The Sky Knight introduced himself as the bird squaked 'Pierre'. "What's going on? Who was that guy?" Nami asked before looking to the painting forms of Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro. "And you. Could you be any more useless?"

"Naruto's the only one worth his salt here." Nami finished as Chopper bowed to thank the Knight. "Just my duty. This one is on the house." He said as Luffy panted hard. "It must be because of the thin air." Robin commented as the Knight walked up to the upper deck to the bow.

"You must be Blue Sea People." Nami looked at him in confusion. "Blue Sea People? What's that? And who are you?" The knight sat on the railing before explaining. "Like I said. I'm the Sky Knight. And Blue Sea People is what we call the people who live beneath the clouds. I'm assuming you traveled here from the Blue Sea."

"That's right." Luffy said from his spot on the deck. "That explains it. You've traveled to the White Sea, 7,000m in the air. The White-White Sea, which is where I assume you're traveling is still higher at 10,000m. Ordinary Blue Sea People can't possibly handle it up here." He finished as the trio got up breathing normally.

"Now I'm sure you've got many questions but we have business to discuss. You see, I am a Soldier for hire. The White Sea's can be quite dangerous. There are evil doers like the one we just fought who would like nothing more then to turn you into food for the Skyfish." The Knight said resting his lance on his shoulder.

"For 5 million Extol, I'll protect you." The Crew looked at him for a moment having him wave his free hand. "Now wait a minute! That price is more than reasonable." Naruto walked over with his hands behind his head. "I'm sure it is.. But what the hell is Extol? We use Berries on the Blue Sea."

"You don't know? Surely the taught you the difference at the Summit of High West didn't you? Surely you must have passed an Island or two." The Crew looked at him in shock minus Luffy who had a confused look. "What?" Nami pointed at the Sky Knight before speaking.

"Wait. Are you saying there's another way to get up here that would have had us pass an Island or two? As in there's more than one Sky Island?" She asked as the Knight raised an eyebrow "Don't tell me you came up here by the-!" He was interrupted by Robin.

"We came here on the Knock Up Stream." The Knight gained a shocked look at that. "My word! That monstrous current? So.. There are still souls brave enough to even make the attempt?" Nami hugged Naruto and cried into his chest. "I knew it. So we risked our lives for nothing."

Naruto pats her on the back trying to ignore her chest pressed into his. She suddenly let go and shook Luffy. "Are you happy?! We should have all been killed! If we had only asked around a little more, we could have found a safer way of getting up here!" She yelled as the Knight spoke up.

"Did you lose any of your crew?" Luffy looked back at him before speaking. "No, we all made it." The Knight nodded at that. "You're lucky. If you had gone a different route, you would have lost all but one or two of your crew, that's the gamble." He raised his hand up as he explained.

"Either all of you would have died or lived, that's the way of the Knock Up Stream. Not many are willing to take that risk. Especially these days. If nothing else, you are extraordinary navigators." Usopp with his overall fixed stood up to take the credit. Only to stop as Nami pinched his cheek.

The Knight held up a whistle on as string before speaking. "This is the One Whistle." He threw it down having it land at Nami's feet. "It's yours to use as you see fit." The Knight stood up and turned around. "Blow it and I will come to your aid. Like I said, I normally charge 5 million Extol but this will be my gift to you."

"But we still don't know your name!" The Knight turned to Nami before speaking. "I am Gan Fall. And this is my partner Pierre." Gan Fall pointed to his bird who chirped his name. "Pierre is no ordinary bird. He ate the _Uma Uma no Mi_ (Horse Horse Fruit.) and gained its powers."

Gan Fall explained as Pierre turned into a horse with wings although he kept his bird face and only looked a little like a horse. After Gan Fall left, the Crew started to sail towards what looks like a waterfall. When they got to it, their way was blocked by two darker shaded clouds that was floating on the sea.

"It looks like the clouds are floating. Like icebergs." Sanji said taking a drag from his cigarette. "So what, they're cloudbergs?" Usopp asked leaning against the railing. Luffy stretched his arm out to grab the clouds only for it to bounce off. "It bounced off!" Luffy exclaimed before jumping over and started to bounce on one.

"I guess that explains on how the people don't fall on the islands up here." Naruto said as Luffy continued to bounce as Usopp and Chopper joined him. "Hey! Look for a way to get passed these clouds!" Nami yelled as the trio left. "Hey! Get back here!" Nami yelled as Usopp looked through his goggles.

After a moment, they came back explaining there's different paths leading to a large gate under the waterfall. "A man-made gate under that waterfall?" Sanji asked as Robin looked towards it. "At this point, nothing surprises me." After sailing through the paths, they came up to a large gate that goes into a tunnel.

It's a star shaped tunnel with ' _HEAVEN'S GATE_ ' on a red sign near the top. "It is a gate." Zoro said as they stood on the bow minus Naruto who was in the crow's nest. "And it really is a waterfall." Nami said as Naruto jumped down just they went in the tunnel before hearing an elderly voice. Turning to their left, they saw an elderly woman.

She is a short with an extensively wrinkled face. She has purple hair, put into two buns. She has thin arms, and wears a pink tunic, and has small white wings on her back.

She's taking their pictures before looking up as she stopped. "I am Amazon, the Gatekeeper. What brings you here? Sightseeing, warmongering, or other." Nami stepped forward to answer. "I guess sightseeing." Luffy smiled as he held his straw hat. "We want to go to Sky Island. It's just past here right?"

"You must pay the toll of 1 billion extol per person." Nami held her chest as she felt her heart stop at that. "8 billion?!" She yelled before looking up. "Listen! I don't think we have that much! Can we just go through the gate anyway?" Amazon shrugged at that before replying. "Sure."

Naruto blinked at that before large lobster claws came up and held the Merry. ' _I have a bad feeling about this.'_ He thought as they started to sail up the waterfall with the lobster. "HANG ON TIGHT!"

After getting to the top, they saw what looked like a regular island with trees and clouds on it as well as a smaller one above it in the air, as well as a cloud bridge with white twisted edges.

 _(For a better picture look at ep. 154/Skypiea.)_

"Wait. Didn't the sign on the waterfall say Skypiea?" Robin asked as Nami nodded at the question. "Yeah, that is what was written on the map we found as well." Nami explained before they stopped at a beach. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ran to the beach as the girls changed clothes as Sanji took his jacket off as did Naruto who also took off his shirt to change into a black one.

Sanji rolled his pant legs up a little and took off his shoes before following after the trio. "OW!" Naruto looked to see Nami being pecked on by the South Board in new clothes. She's wearing a bikini that was designed in a cloud pattern colored in blue, light blue and white. She paired her top with maroon trousers, and barefoot

The bird flew off as Nami held her head. "We forgot about the South Bird." Zoro shrugged at that as he anchored the Merry. "He'll be fine. Birds adapt quickly and there are people living here. This place seems to be floating on that heavy cloud from earlier." Zoro explained before Robin walked out.

She's wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and purple pants reaching to her calves, with a simple belt around her waist, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. She's wearing her white ornament on her left arm.

"That means Sky Island floats on a sea of cloud cover. I wonder if it's stationary in the sky or if it moves with the tide?" Nami smirked as she walked to the railing swaying her hips in front of Naruto. "We can sit on this deck all day and pick this apart. But where's the fun in that?" She asked before jumping off to the calf high 'water'.

As the Crew looked around the beach with a gazebo and cloud funiture, they heard a harp. Looking near the ocean, they saw a girl playing a harp on a cloud hill as a fox ran past them to her.

She has blonde hair which she is in two braided pigtails and two antennas sticking out at the top of her head. She's wearing a pink dress with black, flower shaped textures that goes to her thighs. She also has red and pink striped sandals, that are white on the bottom. As well as two small wings on her back.

The fox is solid white with squinted eyes and average sized ears. Her mouth somewhat resembles a snout. Her tail is long compared to her body, and is lighter at the end.

"Heso. (Hello)" She greeted with a smile as Sanji swooned over her. "Su, come here." She started to walk to them. "Are you from the Blue Sea World?" Luffy nodded as he tried to eat a hard green fruit from the tree. "Yes. Is this your home?" He asked as she stopped by them.

"Yes, it sure is. I'd like to welcome you to Sky Island's Angel Beach." She said before seeing Luffy holding fruit. "I'd bet you'd like to drink that right?" Luffy blinked before handing her the fruit. "The top is as hard as steel. You need to cut the underside and drink it." She said turning it over and cut a hole in the center.

She put a long straw in the hole and handed it back to Luffy. "Here." Luffy took a sip as the girl picked up Su. "I'm Conis. And this is Su, a Cloud Fox. Please let me be of service to you." Conis introduced herself before Sanji spoke up. "Yes, your eyes are li-!" He stopped as Nami pulled his ear. "Enough."

"Actually.. We have tons of questions. I hate to bother you, we've never been anywhere like this before." Nami said as Naruto walked around looking at the trees. "Oh that's my father." Naruto looked to see a man riding what looks like a water scooter.

 _(For a better picture look at Waver One Piece.)_

"Heso (Hello) Conis!" He is average height. He is almost bald but has the hair antennae sticking out. He has a strange round beard covering his mouth, and his eyes are closed. His hair antennas and beard are dark brown, along with his eyebrows. He's wearing robes like his daughter, a brown yellow one with a light yellow collar, and a black leaf like design. And a basket on his back.

"Heso (Hello) father!" Conis greeted him as he came closer. "He's riding a Sky Waver." Conis said as she noticed Nami staring at the Waver. He couldn't stop and crashed on the beach as the others looked to him. "Hey Luffy.. Didn't you bring back something like that Waver from the sea bed?"

Nami asked Luffy who was still drinking from his fruit. "Oh yeah, I did didn't I?" Nami looked at Conis' father as he stood up and picked the Waver up. "Then that must be the boat we read about in the Noland the Liar book. A boat that can sail without wind." Naruto shrugged as he stopped by her.

"Not that surprising to me.. In my World we have flying ones.. Although I'm sure there's a way to do that here." He said as the others talked to Conis' father who introduced himself as Pagaya. Nami walked over to the Waver with Naruto following and she bent at the waist to look it over.

Naruto looked away as she examined the Waver, intentionally swaying her hips a little as she did. "I have a question. This boat, doesn't have any sails so how does it propel through the water?" Conis smiled before she spoke up to explain. "Oh, that's right. Your people don't know about dials."

"Dials?" Nami asked looking back just as Luffy jumped on the Waver and stepped on a pedal. And sped off drenching the others before crashing in the water. "Got him." Naruto said jumping over to the prone Luffy who was sinking. Naruto fell in the water and grabbed Luffy before swimming back to the beach.

Naruto sat on the beach as Luffy recovered listening to Pagaya and Conis explain it takes ten years of training to even get decent enough to drive a Sky Waver. As they explained, Naruto looked on slack jawed out to the ocean as Nami skillfully rode the Waver around.

Along with the others before Luffy yelled out. "Nami we're invited to dinner! Now get off that thing and stop being rude!" Sanji kicked him in the head before Pagaya walked ahead to his house up a flight of stairs. Naruto created a clone to follow after as he remained seated. "I'll wait for Nami-chan to get finished."

As they left, Naruto smiled at the look on Nami's face as she sailed back and forth.

 _The Others._

The Crew, Conis, and Pagaya walked the stairs passing a factory with white blocks of clouds going into it as Pagaya explained everything. "That is our Cloud Quarry Site. It's where our clouds are manufactured and cut to meet our many needs." Zoro looked at the conveyor belt that hauled the blocks before speaking. "I didn't know you could cut clouds."

"You did take the Milky Road on the Great White Sea to get here, didn't you?" Pagaya asked them as Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Milky Road? That the name of that messed up current we took to get here?" Pagaya nodded at that before continuing. "Yes, it's a canal instructed by our engineers using the natural clouds we quarry."

"There are two types of natural clouds. Your Ship traveled on top of Sea Clouds. And the ones we can stand on and build with, are called Island Clouds." Zoro put his hands in his pockets as they continued climbing the stairs. "They're not the clouds we're used too, are they?" He asked making Pagaya nod.

"That has to do with a mineral on the Blue Sea called _Kairōseki._ (Sea-Prism Stone.)" Robin looked up at that before speaking. " _Kairōseki_. (Sea-Prism Stone.)? What effect does that have on the clouds?" She asked before Pagaya looked over his shoulder. "Inside _Kairōseki_. (Sea-Prism Stone.) are Carnelian Particles called _Pairoburoin_. (Pyrobion.)"

"During volcanic eruptions, these particles gain moisture and ascend up here in the sky. Our clouds are formed based on the density of the moisture." Luffy and Usopp jumped from the clouds and nodded. "Of course I knew that." Naruto facepalmed as Sanji bereted them.

"In all actuality.. There are three types counting the ones we make." Pagaya finished as they went inside his house. Sanji followed him into the kitchen as the others sat on cloud couches in the living room. "I was wondering. Could you explain more about these dials?" Robin asked as she sat beside Naruto.

"Of course.. It's a little complex... I don't know where to begin." Conis replied before walking to a desk by the open door to a deck. She picked up a large spiral sea shell and handed it to Luffy.

 _(For a better picture type Dial One Piece.)_

"It's just a sea shell." Conis smiled at that. "Yes It looks like it. But speak into it." Luffy brought it to his mouth and spike into it. "Usopp stinks." Conis brought a hand up and pointed at the top of the dial. "OK now press the dial at the apex of the shell." Luffy looked confused at that before Usopp pointed to the point of the shell.

"She means there, the top of the shell." Usopp said before pressing the top revealing it's a button. _"Usopp Stinks."_ The dial replayed shocking the duo. "That's a neat trick. So it replays whatever sounds it hears?" Zoro asked with his arms on the back of the couch. "Yes, we call this a Tone Dial."

"It's a shell from the White-White Sea that records and replays whatever it hears." She went on to explain that the shells are on the shallow parts of the sea and there are different ones for different jobs. "This is a Breath Dial." Conis picked up a different dial and it blew air. "We have ones that create heat, light, taste, and records pictures."

Naruto looked up before standing. "Oyabun. (Boss.) just joined Nami." The others looked at him before Chopper spoke. "How do you know that?" Naruto looked to him and explained. "He created another clone and had it dispel.. Anything a clone like me finds out after being created, as soon as we dispel, the original will get our memories of the information."

Naruto created another clone and dispelled it so the original Naruto will know what Conis told them. After eating, Sanji looked out to see Nami wasn't visible anymore causing Conis and Pagaya to gain a worried look. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked sitting down having Conis sigh.

"There's a part of the island called Upper Yard. No one is allowed to set foot on there.. I'm afraid Nami may have gone there... It's not far from here and it's a short ride on the Waver to get to it." Zoro raised an eyebrow at that before speaking. "Why's that?" Conis looked to them before replying.

"It's where kami (God) lives." She looked to each as Naruto raised an eyebrow. ' _Either that person is delusional or that's what they call their leader here.'_ Naruto thought looking up to the ceiling as she explained his name is Enel and he can see everywhere in Skypiea.

 _Nami And Naruto._

Naruto was riding with Nami on the Waver before she saw something up ahead. She sped to it and saw land from Earth with very large trees. "What the hell? How did this get here?" Naruto asked as he held Nami's waist. "Yeah.." Nami replied looking up at the trees. "Well Gan Fall did say there's a safe way of getting up here.. Maybe they bring trees up here with dirt."

"Or maybe it came up here hundreds of years ago by some means." Naruto finished before hearing a voice talk about finding treasure. They slowly sailed around a bend to see a old boat with a bird sitting on a Tone Dial. "Oh, that must be one of those Tone Dial Conis is explaining to the others."

"It's like a Black Den-Den Mushi down below." Naruto explained before they heard a yell. Looking up, they saw the tree leaves moves as birds flew away. They heard several voices before following them to a clearing and saw a group of four men gang up on another man.

The First is a tall, bald, muscular, and bearded man. he has a pair of small wing sprouting from his back. He's wearing a pair of sunglasses with point-like extensions on both sides. His right arm is covered with tattoos; the one on his wrist, resembles a bracelet. His attire consists of a dark-green A-shirt, loose grey pants with many pockets and what look like zips under his knees.

A long and flowing white sash around his waist, and dark leather boots with bandages around the soles. He has a massive sword with an extra-large hilt on his back.

Beside him is a large, pale yellow dog.

The next man is a round-shaped man with fair skin and long, dark red hair. He is clad in a white, full-body jumpsuit, which has a vertical line of golden rings that run from front to back, an orange hat similar in style to a Cappello Romano, orange gloves, shoes, and large, yellow sunglasses that completely obscure his eyes. In addition, he carries a large, striped cane on his back.

The next man is a tall, dark-skinned man. He has an unusual hairstyle, with a row of upward-pointing tufts or rasta-styled dreadlocks from ear to ear. He has a pair of wings on his back.

He's wearing a matching purple jacket and pants, black gloves and shoes, a pink shirt, and a blue tie-like scarf around his neck. He has a large, white tissue belt around his waist with a red circle in his center.

The final man has a thin, pointed mustache that splits into two parts; on his head there is an aviator hat decorated with wings, and a pair of goggles on the front. His attire is composed of an orange fur-lined jacket, with brown swollen sleeves decorated by beige spots; loose matching orange pants held up by a belt, fur-lined gloves and boots, and a purple scarf around his neck.

He's dark haired, and on his back there is a pair of wings. He has a jousting lance and is riding a giant bird

The bird is a purple feathered bird with gigantic wings, on its enormous body. It has red feathers around its neck. Its head is white, has a sharpened beak and the eyes are yellow colored. Its tail is further purple colored with lighter extensions to it. The claws underneath its legs are white, with sharp black nails.

"What the hell is going on?" Nami asked as the group argued on who would kill the man. Suddenly, Naruto stiffen as he heard something. Looking back behind them, they saw the man that attacked them earlier aiming his bazooka towards them. and shot it having the missile fly past them.

 _BOOM!_

And hit the men with the explosion. Looking up, they saw the man that was being attacked begging for help off of the island. "But we're already over the limit." Nami said before the man picked up a sword. And was hit with a large pillar of lightning, killing him. "Well.. That escalated quickly." Naruto said before another smaller one attacked the man behind them.

The man sped away having Nami and Naruto hide along the edge listening to the four men talk about them and their ship being here illegally. "The others are in trouble with the police force here. I'll go on ahead while you catch up." Naruto said before flashing away.

 _The Other's; Beach._

Naruto flashed beside Robin as he saw a group of men wearing characteristic uniform that consists of light-purple T-shirts, blue with white cloud-shaped spots wide trousers, and white berets with letters 'WB' on them.

Usopp looked to Naruto and explained that they would need eight million berries to pay their fines. "Oh the currency difference. We should have asked about that at the gate.. We may have had enough on the ship." Naruto looked at the Captain who has a scar on his left cheek before hearing Nami drive to them.

"Hey Nami! We need seven million berries to pay off our fines!" Usopp yelled missing Nami's eyes shadowing at that. She sped up and hit the Captain of the squad before blinking. "Whoops.. I was so worked up I forgot to break." She said before taking the Waver to Pagaya and Conis.

"We just got in even more trouble." Zoro said with his arm crossed. "Yeah; I'm starting to think almost all police forces are crooked." Naruto commented looking as Nami lied to the other men that it was an accident with it being her first time on a Waver. Naruto blinked as he saw them carry the Captain on their backs as they crawled.

"Why the hell are they crawling? Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" He asked as Nami ran to them "We need to leave now!" They started to get the Merry ready to sail before seeing The White Berets with Conis and Pagaya. Nami tried to get Luffy on board but only exceeded in stretching his arm before the White Berets attacked with bow and arrows.

Cloud came out of the head of the arrows creating several paths before Naruto jumped over and picked two black kunai out of his pouch as the White Berets attacked by skating on the clouds with dials on their shoes. The White Berets picked up knives only for Naruto to slice them apart before stopping at another group.

Everyone gasped as they felt malice in the air. The White Berets eyes widen in shock as Naruto's eyes became red, and his pupils became slitted. His whiskers darkened as his canines grew before they saw his shadow grow and take the form of a nine tailed fox. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the White Berets having them fall to the ground.

"You've done it now criminals!" Naruto, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro looked over their shoulders at the Captain of the White Berets who was in the forest bleeding. "Out of all of the Law Officials, we White Berets are the most lenient! However, they are not congratulations. You are now considered 2nd Degree Criminals."

"You can try to cry for mercy-!" He stopped as Naruto laughed. "Man I can't believe people keep confusing me for this guy who gives a shit! I'm wanted back on the Blue Sea what difference does it matter up here?!" After talking on how to get back home, Conis told them the only way at the moment was on Cloud End.

They started to get the Merry ready before Luffy ran to Pagaya. "Hey can we take the leftovers?" Pagaya nodded having Luffy walk with Sanji, and Usopp following. Naruto started helping the others with the Merry.

 _Later; Merry._

Naruto was tying ropes as Conis left after telling them of a current that'll take them to the White-White Sea quicker before walking to the mast that has metal around it before the Merry shook. Suddenly, they started sailing away from the shore at high speed. "What the hell?!" Naruto yelled using chakra to stay steady on the deck.

The Merry was lifted up and they saw they were on a large shrimp before Zoro jumped down and attacked but did no damage to its shell. "Zoro! We're being followed by more fish! We'll just need to ride this out!" Naruto yelled seeing two eel like fish follow them from behind.

 _The Others; Beach. (This will be canon so feel free to skip it.)_

Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp walked down the steps after getting supplies and a change of clothes. Luffy just has a black wristband around his left wrist with a white bangle over it.

Sanji is wearing a pink dotted shirt with black knee-length pants with slippers.

Usopp has a murky green shirt and a white bandanna.

As they talked on how to get to where their Merry went, Conis came and offered to take them to a port that will lead them straight to it. As they walked, they noticed everyone give them a wide berth as they went to the docks. They stopped at a small three person boat shaped like a crow.

Luffy looked to Conis before speaking. "You've been trembling ever since we've left. Are you alright." Her eyes widened in shock before he continued. "You could have told us. We could have come here on our own." Sanji looked to see the people walking away from them before Conis fell to her knees.

She cried as she apologize because she had to take them to Upper Yard to die because of a law before Luffy grabbed her. "WHAT?! Then why tell us?! Now you're in even more trouble!" He yelled before a bright light shone and a pillar of lightning hit where they were sitting.

The dust cleared showing the S.H.C. were all right as Gan Fall was riding Pierre with Conis laying on his back. "She'll be alright with me. I'll watch over her. Now that you've seen Enel's power.. What will you do?" Luffy fixed his hat before speaking. "The same thing from the start.. Save our nakama's. (Friends.)"

Gan Fall flew off as the trio got in the Crow and sailed off through a gate with ' _2_ ' on it. Luffy steered the ship as they talked about having to go through an ordeal to save the others who was taken to an alter. They went down a hill before Usopp pointed ahead. "Guys! Where did that huge forest come from?!"

He asked pointing to a rather large forest in front of them. "Is that the Upper Yard?" Sanji asked in disbelief. They went through the entrance with several statues and cattle skulls beside them as it got darker from the trees hiding the sunlight. They passed several wrecked ships and saw large birds fly above them having Usopp freak out.

Suddenly a large axe swung at them barely missing them before others came down as well. Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji used oars to have the Crow sail faster dodging the blades. "PADDLE LIKE CRAZY!" Luffy yelled before stopping and jumped to the back. "Gomu Gomu no.. Bazuka. (Gum Gum Bazooka.)"

Luffy hits the water having them fly in the air dodging the last blade. Only for spears to shoot at them with one hitting the deck. "Spears?!" Luffy grabbed two, twist his body before spinning hitting all the spears before they got past them. A flying bladed disk flew at them having them scream.

 _The Going Merry._

Naruto put on a black sleeveless shirt as he walked out of the kitchen and noticed Nami was now wearing a yellow T-shirt.

He looked to see they were on a giant altar in the forest surrounded by water. Naruto looked to see shadows swimming around them before seeing Zoro with goggles on his neck. "Are you telling me we're all going to die?!" Naruto looked to see Chopper fall of the railing and down the steps to the sea.

Robin created two hand to catch him at the bottom as a dark blue shark jumped out. Only to get sliced by Zoro who also fell in the water. A few moments went by and they saw Zoro jumped out of the water uppercutting a fish. ' _What kind of swordsman uses his fists instead of his swords?'_ Naruto thought with a sweatdropped.

Nami threw Zoro a blue sleeveless shirt to switch with his wet one as they talked about finding a way off. Zoro looked to see a large dent in the hull. "Damn. Can't leave with the hull like that." Zoro said fixing his shirt. "Hey Chopper. Find a way to fix the ship." Chopper looked at Zoro with a shocked look.

"I'll help." Naruto said creating a clone who started walking to the storage area in the bottom. Naruto watched as Zoro looked for a way to the forest to scout before getting a backpack and went up to the Crow's Nest. Zoro started walking on the sail followed by Robin who also had a pack on as well as a white cowboy hat.

Nami slumped before following after as Zoro used a vine to swing over to the forest followed by the girls. "Nami! Throw that tri pronged kunai if you need me!" Naruto yelled as several more clones worked on the Merry before the others left. "I wish I could go." Naruto looked down at Chopper before speaking.

"The Merry needs to be protected.. These Priests of Enel could attack her if we're not here."

 _Sanji, Usopp, And Luffy._

The trio sailed to a large stone face with four tunnels, each had kanji above them. "Ordeal of Iron, Ordeal of Swamp. Ordeal of String, and Ordeal of Spheres." Usopp read each one off. "That must be those Ordeals we were told of.. I guess we can choose which one to take." Sanji said as Usopp gulped. "But which one?"

"Let's go with Spheres." Luffy said pointing to the one on the far right. "But why Spheres?" Usopp asked looking back at Luffy. "Sphere's are like balls, right? Sounds like fun." Usopp deadpanned at that before speaking. "That's your reasoning? They're ordeals, they're not supposed to be fun."

"Although, I don't disagree with you. Sphere's is the one that sounds less dangerous." Usopp turned to it after debuting on the others and went through a dark tunnel. "Oh! Maybe this is like one of those games. Where if you pick the right door, you get a prize." Luffy said with a grin having Usopp look over his shoulder.

"Why would you bring this up now?!" Usopp yelled as Luffy grinned. "And if you pick the wrong one you... Fall off the island." Usopp gained a tick mark at that before yelling. "Why would you say that?!" Sanji sighed as he had a cigarette in his mouth. "You both are being bakas. (Idiots.)" He said as they made it to the other end.

"Nothing like that is gonna..." He he trailed off as the light revealed a waterfall leading to a bottom set of clouds as they drifted on the air. "AAAHHH!" They screamed as they fell down into the clouds. And back on the river. Usopp hyperventilated as Sanji started kicking Luffy in the head as he laughed.

They continued down the river as Sanji steered the Crow while smoking a new cigarette. "Where are we now?" Sanji asked as Luffy held onto his straw hat. "The forest.. But with balls." He said as they looked to see large white balls floating around them in the forest. As well as multiple paths going up into the trees.

They started sailing in the trees, missing Satori sitting on a ball above them. Luffy and Usopp started hitting a ball back and forth before a large green snake popped out of it and lunged at Usopp. Usopp ducked as he screamed before Luffy kicks it away from them.

Sanji kicked at another, only for his foot to go several inches inside and gently push the ball away.

 _BOOM!_

The ball exploded leaving the trio singed. "For crying out loud! What's with these things?!" Usopp asked before hearing a laugh. "Ho, ho-hoo! Silly children. These are Surprise Clouds." The trio looked up to see Satori sitting on a ball as he drifted closer to them. "You never know what's coming out of them."

"I'm so glad you picked my challenge. The Ordeal of Spheres!" They sweatdropped as they looked up to Satori who started to dance on top of the ball. "You'll need to beat me if you plan on going any further, and I really don't see that happening." He jumped down to them as Luffy twirled his arm around.

"Oh, you're going to stretch?" Luffy faulted before throwing a punch. "Gomu Gomu no.. Pistoru. (Gum Gum Pistol.)" Satori leaned to the left to dodge before appearing in front of Luffy with his hand in front of Luffy's face. "Inpakuto. (Impact)"

Luffy was suddenly sent flying away from a force before hitting a tree and cracked it as he made an imprint of his body. Sanji and Usopp looked on in shock before Sanji lunged at Satori. "You're going to kick." Sanji kicked as Satori dodged out of the way. "Only the most well trained are granted the ability of.. _Mantra_. (Mind Rope.)"

Satori attacked Sanji with an opened palm sending him flying down to Luffy who fell to the ground. Satori attacked Usopp from behind sending him flying as well before laughing. "The shock destroys the body from the inside out." Luffy slowly sat up as he recovered from the attack.

"Sanji.. Usopp." He groaned picking his hat up as the others sat up as well. "Ho, Hoo! My name is Satori one of the four Priests of the mighty Enel who watches Upper Yard and see the judgement of criminals like yourself." Satori introduced himself as he bounced on the Crow.

He turned the row on and had it sail in the forest. "Get to your boat before it reaches the exit, and you'll pass my ordeal." Satori jumped on another ball and danced on it as the trio looked at their boat. "The Ordeal of Spheres. There's only a 10% survival rate, good luck!" Satori finish with a laugh before the others dashed towards the Crow.

Luffy stayed to distract Satori with a smirk. Luffy stretched his left arm up and grabbed a limb before throwing his right one at Satori. "Same move as before." Satori dodged the attack before grabbing Luffy's outstretched arm. And spun around twirling Luffy with him. Satori had Luffy hit a tree head first before letting him go.

Luffy flipped and wrapped his legs around a limb before throwing his arm out past Satori. "Gomu Gomu no.. Muchi. (Gum Gum Whip.)" Satori jumped over Luffy's leg as he went past before Luffy attacked with another kick. Satori grabbed his leg before Luffy shot forward. And was hit with Satori's palm.

Luffy was sent flying into a tree and Satori dashed over and had a force attack him several times in the face. Luffy's head was sent inside the trunk and he struggled to pull his head out as Satori looked on in amusement. Satori ran towards Usopp and Sanji before kicking a ball at Sanji as he was climbing a tree to jump on the Crow.

"Sanji look out!" Usopp yelled as the ball bounced off two more and was heading towards Usopp who was on a limb. "USOPP!" Usopp leaned back while letting go of the limb. He cried as the ball stopped above him and hit his nose. Only for a Daisy flower to pop out on the top.

"It was a dud." Satori said looking at the ball before Luffy ran to him along the trees. "Gomu Gomu no.. Gataringu. (Gum Gum Gatling.)" Luffy attacked with a barrage of punches only for Satori to easily dodge as Luffy hit multiple balls instead. "Luffy, use your head! You're only making it worse!" Sanji yelled as the balls bounced around.

"Take cover!" Sanji yelled as Satori watched doing a handstand. Multiple weapons and animals came out of the balls as the trio dodged the attacks. Usopp put on a red belt and climbed onto a limb. "Got an idea?" Sanji asked from his limb. Usopp shot a grappling hook to another limb and started to swing towards the Crow.

"Usoppu Aāaaā. (Usopp AAaaaaAAA)" He swung right past the Crow as he tried to undo the belt. "Baka! (Idiot) Why didn't you unhook?!" Sanji yelled as Usopp continued to struggle. A few minutes later, Sanji beat Luffy and Usopp to get them back on track before deciding on taking out Satori first before getting the Crow.

Satori dropped behind Sanji and hit him as he turned around sending him into the tree beside them. "SANJI!"

 _Zoro, Nami, And Robin._

Zoro pulled Nami from the shore as a small shark jumped at her. Robin looked down before speaking. "I've just noticed something.. This is dirt. How did it get up here? All the other Islands are clouds." Zoro tapped the ground with his boot. "Yeah, it's not fluffy." Nami grabbed a handful of the dirt before letting it drop.

"Yeah; I noticed it when I got here earlier. Sky Islands are made of clouds. It's feels like it's been a year since I've seen dirt. So why is this island different from the others?" She asked as Robin looked down. "I don't know. But it can be the reason why this place is so sacred." She replied before standing from her kneeling position.

Later, they continued walking through the forest as they talked about trying to go to the other side. "No! I'm not getting attacked again!" Nami yelled before hearing birds fly away. Suddenly, an alligator dropped from a river above them and lunged at Nami. Zoro punched him away as Robin held his mouth shut.

 _The Going Merry._

Naruto stopped working on the mast as he looked over his shoulder. And saw Shura flying Fuza before turning to face the man. "Who in the hell are you?" Naruto asked walking to the railing as Shura smirked. "The person who has the pleasure of killing you." Naruto just raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"I'd like to see you try. Now why don't you do the smart thing and just leave." Naruto said before getting into a stance.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **Ok thanks for the upcoming 100th review, next to be updated will be Ninja On The League**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Zoro, Nami, And Robin._

 _Zoro pulled Nami from the shore as a small shark jumped at her. Robin looked down before speaking. "I've just noticed something.. This is dirt. How did it get up here? All the other Islands are clouds." Zoro tapped the ground with his boot. "Yeah, it's not fluffy." Nami grabbed a handful of the dirt before letting it drop._

 _"Yeah; I noticed it when I got here earlier. Sky Islands are made of clouds. It's feels like it's been a year since I've seen dirt. So why is this island different from the others?" She asked as Robin looked down. "I don't know. But it can be the reason why this place is so sacred." She replied before standing from her kneeling position._

 _Later, they continued walking through the forest as they talked about trying to go to the other side. "No! I'm not getting attacked again!" Nami yelled before hearing birds fly away. Suddenly, an alligator dropped from a river above them and lunged at Nami. Zoro punched him away as Robin held his mouth shut._

 _The Going Merry._

 _Naruto stopped working on the mast as he looked over his shoulder. And saw Shura flying Fuza before turning to face the man. "Who in the hell are you?" Naruto asked walking to the railing as Shura smirked. "The person who has the pleasure of killing you." Naruto just raised an eyebrow before speaking._

 _"I'd like to see you try. Now why don't you do the smart thing and just leave." Naruto said before getting into a stance._

 **Now.**

 _Upper Yard, Naruto And Chopper._

 _TWEEEETTTT!_

Naruto got out of his stance and leaned his head back as he groaned before turning to see Chopper blow the whistle Gan Fall gave them. "Really? OK I'll just sit this one out." He said walking to the mast and leaned against it. And quickly grabbed the lance as Shura thrusts it at him.

And then let go as a spark came off it having fire shoot out a couple of inches. Naruto threw a punch only for Shura to dodge by leaning to the left and had Fuza breath fire at him. Naruto poofed revealing a log that was kicked at Shura who leaned back, letting it fall in the clouds.

As Naruto kept Shura from attacking the ship, Shura explained that each Priest have an area that have paths that lead to this spot and when people are coming to the altar the Priest that didn't get 'picked' are to leave them alone as they go through a trail to get to the alter.

"But the alter doesn't sit in either area, it's a free zone. Which means any one of us can attack it without repercussions. But proper etiquette has us not killing the ones here if their friends pass a trial.. But three of your friends left the altar using vines."

"..."

"TEME! (BASTARD!)" Naruto yelled out as they looked to where Zoro and the others left. "We could have had a free pass!" he finished just as Shura turned and parried a strike from Gan Fall. Gan Fall jumped onto Pierre as Shura jumped onto Fuza and flew around attacking each other.

 _Nami, Robin, And Zoro._

The Trio walked across a root to pass over the river before a shark jumped out at them. "AAAHHH!" Nami scream and slipped off as Zoro sliced the shark with Wado. "You OK Nami?" Zoro asked as Nami hung upside down as Robin created hands to hold her. "Yeah... Fine..."

She came back up on her hands and knees. "Thanks.. Sorry for being a burden." She said to Robin who looked around. "No problem." They walked to the other side and Robin saw what looked like a well. They continued making their way down and saw steps broken by the overgrown trees.

As they made it to the well, Robin used a test tube to bring a sample from the bottom of the well. Zoro looked to see Nami looking ahead in shock through binoculars. They walked towards the direction Nami looked and came up to half a house that looks like Cricket's.

 _Luffy, Sanji, And Usopp Vs. Satori._

Satori laughed as he danced on a ball as the others struggled to get up. He created a dragon with the balls and had a dragon mask in front. "That the best you can do?" Luffy asked panting. "Each ball is rigged with explosives, just try and escape!" He directed the dragon at them as Luffy spun his arm.

"Gomu Gomu no.. Pistoru. (Gum Gum Pistol.)" Usopp pushed him away as the dragon flew near where Luffy was standing "Baka. (Idiot.) That freak just told us if we touched it, it will explode!" The dragon flew to them, forcing them to run. "Jump!" Usopp said while running on a root. They jumped and grabbed another ball that exploded.

Later, Satori taunted them as they were attacked by several exploding balls before having the dragon attack Luffy who ran. Luffy looked back, and saw a rope tied to the dragon before grabbing it, tore it, and held both ends before Satori pulled them towards him. "OH NO-!"

 _BOOM!_

Satori barely dodged the main blast before Luffy grabbed him, wrapped his limbs around him and had Sanji axe kick him on the head.

 _Naruto, And Chopper._

Naruto jumped up just as both Gan Fall and Shura hit each other with their lances and landed on the ground in front of the altar. Naruto jumped up to the Merry and put Gan Fall on the ground just as Shura leaving saying he's late for something. "Chopper! He was hit near the chest!"

Naruto stood up before a shadow descended on them. He looked up and saw a flock of very large South Birds flying by them. "Holy shit." Later, Nami and the others got back. "Hey! Are you alright?!" She yelled before hearing Naruto. "Hey Zoro!" He yelled before they saw Naruto lift his hand up and flip Zoro off.

"If you didn't leave we would have been free to go once the others got here!" They got back on the Merry and waited for the others.

Later, the Crew camped out on the land and cooked the fish that was killed beside the Merry and gave what each group what they saw, and about the people that attacked them. Nami explained Upper Yard was the island of gold that was apart of Jaya that was sent up to the clouds by the Knock-Up Stream.

 _A Few Hours Later._

Sanji was cooking by the fire as the others was eating soup. Naruto looked up to see Nami wearing glasses with her hair tied in two pig tails at the bottom.

They went on to talk about Noland's tale and how the gold city came up to Skypiea while they ate and how being up here had the foliage grow and thrive. Chopper went on to explain that a flock of South Birds referred to Gan Fall as Kami (God).

"He's kami?! So if we beat the crap out of this guy our job's done?!" Luffy asked as Naruto sighed. "No, 'kami' must just be what they call their leader up here King isn't the only label people would use for their leader.. We called our leader Hokage. (Fire Shadow.) Gan Fall must be the previous leader, or was beaten for the position."

They continued talking about Noland talking about a bell as well a flock of South Birds and the city is located within the 'Skull's Right Eye'. Nami nodded before pulling out Skypiea map as well as one for Jaya. Putting them together, they made one large island in the shape of a skull.

"And it should be right here." Nami said pointing to the right eye where a large temple was drawn. "We can't leave the ship unguarded. Tomorrow morning, we'll split up into two teams."

Night came and Naruto sat on a root before hearing Robin say they should douse the flame to keep the enemies from seeing them. Naruto noticed Luffy and Usopp slyly snicker at that. "A rookie mistake." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before seeing them both fall to their knees saying you need a fire for camping.

 _The Next Morning._

Naruto woke up to the sun starting to rise from his tent after partying with a pack of wolves. He felt something soft pressing into both of his arms before looking to see that both Nami and Robin were sleeping under his blanket before they stirred awake. He tried moving his arms but both were numb before the girls woke up, and sat up to stretched.

Naruto saw they were wearing only painties as they stretched before they covered their chests with their hands. Nami looked down to him and smirked. "Morning Naruto-kun~" Naruto sat up as he felt the feeling come back to his arms. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Well. we heard something and thought a strong man like you would protect us." Robin said standing up and started to get dressed. Taking her time as she did so. Once they were dressed, both girls walked out swaying their hips doing so.

 _Priests, Other Side Of The Island._

The three stood in a courtyard in front of a gazebo with a large chair with a small group of people. They saw an obese man with a triple chin standing to their left.

He has a round body shape with wavy black hair and tanned skin. He has bags under his eyes and thick lips. He's wearing a white toga with black vertical stripes, three on each side. Over his toga he has an orange sash, connected by strings, and has red lining and dark orange vertical stripes on it. He has gold bracelets on both his wrist, and has wings on his back.

Suddenly, they were attacked by lighting as a man somersaulted to the chair.

He is a tall, muscular man with light hair covered by a simple white bandana. He has long earlobes weighted down to his chest by diamond-shaped gold earrings that stretch all the way to his chest. He is dressed in a very luxurious manner, with loose, orange pants with a black pattern on them, and around his waist there is a blue, flowing sash, holding up a light-blue veil .

He has gold bracelets on both his arms and legs, and two little gold rings around his bigger toes as he's barefooted. He's holding a gold staff which he puts against the chair as he lazily laid on it. His nose has many lines running horizontally across it. He also has four large Tomoe drums attached via a large ring to his back.

"You boys are getting soft. You're out of practice, you're all on your way to being dismal failures like Satori." He said resting his head on his hand. Two women brought a tray of food over as they talked about the Crew and about a tournament that Enel will start today.

 _S.H.C. The Going Merry._

The Crew looked at the Merry with the small damaged from getting to the altar now fixed and the flying gear was now off as well before Usopp thought about the night before and thought he saw a ghost working on the Merry. Chopper and Usopp went to the Crow before tying a rope to it had Chopper act as bait to get a shark to jump up.

As one did, Sanji kicked a large hook to it and used the shark to pull the Merry down off of the alter. Later, they split off into two teams to go after the gold. One will stay with the Merry and sail it to the city as close as they can while the other will go on foot to collect the gold.

A few hours later, Nami, Usopp and Sanji stayed on the Merry while Chopper, Zoro, Luffy, and Robin traveled on foot to the city. Naruto and the others traveled for several miles with Robin keeping Luffy and Zoro from going the wrong direction. "Hey is that root moving?"

Zoro asked seeing a green, and dark green striped root move before a large snake moved in front of them. "Oh come on! Really?!" Naruto asked as the snake lunged at them and forced them to dodge. After several minutes of dodging the attacks, each of the group was separated from each other.

 _The Merry; Sanji, Nami, Usopp, And Gan Fall._

The Merry sailed through the forest using the Crow as a source of power as Sanji moved barrels. Usopp and Gan Fall sat, and stood on the bow as Gan Fall closed his eyes. He explained he was the previous kami six years ago. And that Upper Yard came up on the Knock-Up Stream over 400 years ago.

And before then, they only got trinkets from the Knock-Up Stream. Once Upper Yard came, they attacked the people that came up as well before forcing them from their home and taking the land for themselves. Gan Fall explained he became the Knight to help those that want to go to another Sky Island and escape Enel's rule.

And that Enel and his followers beat him for the position when they showed up from another Sky Island six years ago. He took medicine that Nami gave him before continuing his explanation. "Most people have been forced to do labor on a secret project, I don't know what it is."

After sailing for awhile, Gan Fall showed them Dial's used for attacking before putting a red on on a barrel, and had Sanji hit it with a large mallet. Only for nothing to happen. "Now, flip it over, and push the tip." Sanji did that before pressing the tip.

 _BOOM!_

The barrel exploded sending Sanji back and hit the railing. "That is an Impact Dial." Gan Fall said before explaining that the dial absorbs the 'impact' from an attack and stores it for later use. "That must be how Satori's attack works." Usopp said realizing the attack was the same as before.

He went on to explain a arer one called 'Reject Dial's' can release stored energy ten times stronger than the original attacks. Only to have a chance of injuring the user as well.

 _Zoro._

Zoro walked through the forest resting his arm on his sword as he walked. He looked around thinking of moves that would combat the fighters on the island and against Mantra. Suddenly, a large buzzard flew down at Zoro before he turned and sliced at him. A shock wave went up in the air before Zoro continued.

"Needs work, but after a few tests, I'll have it down." Zoro said out loud as he walked. He was attacked by the guerilla's before easily taking care of them. Suddenly, one jumped out after attacking one of Enel's followers.

He is a muscular man with the upper-half of his face always hidden by his hat. He's wearing a head covering. He's wearing a grass skirt, with a decorated, long light-red sash around his waist and a light-blue veil appearing from under the skirt and reaching down to his feet. He has on a fur-lined, dark-green jacket, and has dark gloves on his hands.

Zoro sighed as the man picked up two pistoles and attacked. Every time the man shot, Zoro was blinded for a second before running back as the man went in the air. He fired again and blinded Zoro before appearing behind him and used the dial's on his skates to attack Zoro with a kick.

Zoro pulled Wado out just as he was kicked away. "You put up a good fight." The man said as Zoro got up. "I'm almost sorry I underestimated you." Zoro threw his backpack to the ground before smirking. "Thanks pal; but I should apologize to you. I took you for a loser."

The man used his skates to dashed behind Zoro. 'He never moved his feet!' Zoro thought pulling out Kitetsu. Zoro dodged another bullet before putting Wado in his mouth and pulled Yubashiri out and attacked. The man jumped out of the way and went up into the trees.

The man threw a Milky Dial just as Zoro ran up a tree trunk and jumped at him. "Oh shit!" Zoro cursed as the man road the new path towards him. Zoro leaned back just as the man shot at him point blank. And had a large leech jump up out of the river. "Damn it!" Zoro cursed as he fell down at it.

Only to slice it in half and fell to the river before landing on the dead leech. Zoro dodged other shots before running to hide behind a tree and panted as he caught his breath. He gritted his teeth as blood came out of a graze on his right leg. He smirked before putting his goggles on and walked away from the tree.

"Your blinding trick won't work now!" The man just stared. "They look like regular goggles to me." Zoro froze at being found out before the man attacked again. Zoro dropped to the ground and landed in a crouch having blood spray out of his wound getting him to hold in a yell of pain.

Zoro continue to dodge the man's shots before looking up as they stopped. "Think you can run away?" The man asked as the smoke cleared. "Sight, sound, smell, taste, touch, and thought." Zoro said holding Wado staring up at the man. "These six root's ground us all by way of good, evil, or neutral." The man raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as Zoro continued." And they can be pure and impure, these are the thirty-six Earthly desires." Zoro holds Wado horizontally above the shoulder of his arm holding his elbow with the other. "Listen up; I have the barrel of a cannon pointed right at you."

"And all you have is a couple of pistols. My weapon's superior. You've done very well... But you're still going to die." The man snorted and threw a dial down creating a cloud. "You don't have a cannon, all I see are three sword's." He said gliding down. "You ever see a flying blade attack?"

Zoro asked before tensing. "Ittoryu..." Just as the man got near Zoro just as he swung Wado. "Sanjūroku Pondo Hō. (One Sword Style: 36 Caliber Phoenix.)" Wave's of compressed air hit's the man sending him flying away with a gash on his chest.

 _Robin._

Robin looked up at a man standing on a old building in white robes, brown gloves, and skates and looks like a goat with small horns on his head.

"Please move; You're disturbing the building!" She yelled. The man just glared at her before hands came up on him and twisted.

 _Crack!_

And he fell over as she looked at the other buildings in the area.

 _The Going Merry._

A burned Sanji fell down on the deck as the others looked to see Enel crouching on the railing. "Sanji!" Usopp yelled us Nami held a tri-pronged kunai with writing on the handle by the figure head. "What a foolishly angry man." Enel said with a chuckle. "If I came with pain and destruction that would be the first thing I offer you."

"Then why are you here Enel?" Gan Fall asked with a glare. "I expected a warmer hello... It has been six years now; Gan Fall." Enel finished just as Nami threw the kunai on the deck.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **Ok a little short of the cut off. but only by a few hundred words, just thought it was a good place to end the chapter. I've got nothing else to talk about. One negative thing about having multiple stories is sometimes what you want to talk about only goes for one story or iif you have something to say, you'll only put it on one, and won't have anything else to say for the others.**

 **Next to be updated will be Naruto On Board.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **A/N: OK a 8,900 Ch for the 50K views Thank you all. Also, I put a poll for Naruto on Board about adding Viola, Olive, and/or Rebecca to the harem as I've been asked to do so, and reviews say to add at least one of them. so vote if you want one, two, all three, or none to join.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter IX.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Robin._

 _Robin looked up at a man standing on a old building in white robes, brown gloves, and skates and looks like a goat with small horns on his head._

 _"Please move; You're disturbing the building!" She yelled. The man just glared at her before hands came up on him and twisted._

 _Crack!_

 _And he fell over as she looked at the other buildings in the area._

 _The Going Merry._

 _A burned Sanji fell down on the deck as the others looked to see Enel crouching on the railing. "Sanji!" Usopp yelled us Nami held a tri-pronged kunai with writing on the handle by the figure head. "What a foolishly angry man." Enel said with a chuckle. "If I came with pain and destruction that would be the first thing I offer you."_

 _"Then why are you here Enel?" Gan Fall asked with a glare. "I expected a warmer hello... It has been six years now; Gan Fall." Enel finished just as Nami threw the kunai on the deck._

 _ **Now.**_

 _The Going Merry._

Enel blinked as he saw a blond haired man standing above the three bladed knife. Naruto picked it up, and pocketed it before looking to Enel. "And who the hell are you?" Naruto asked putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm kami." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before disappearing.

"You'll hit me from beh-OOF!" Naruto did just that, and hit him to the deck. Enel looked to see Naruto in his _Sennin Mōdo_. (Sage Mode.) "So, you're this supposed 'Kami'?" Naruto said before jumping at Enel. Enel rolled out of the way but his stomach distorted like he was hit.

Naruto grinned before getting in a stance. "Guys, get Sanji inside." Naruto said as the trio did that as Gan Fall walked with them. Naruto dashed to Enel who dodged every strike with Mantra but his body distorted like he was hit and sent to the railing, or mast. _'How is he doing this?! I'm dodging every strike. Plus with my powers, he shouldn't hit me at all!'_

Enel thought before disappearing. Naruto moved his arms down before hearing two people land on the railing behind him. "I'm surprised you could do that." Naruto heard one say before turning to face them. "Even the weakest person can beat the strongest with one lucky strike."

Naruto replied looking at the two men who resemble Satori. Their bodies are shaped like giant balls, and they're wearing white jumpsuits with a white sash. They have orange shoes and gloves with yellow sunglasses. The have magentas ribbons on their backs and have goat ears, nose, and horns on their heads.

 _One Beating Later._

Naruto dropped the two men off the Merry and had them fall in the river before dusting his hands off. "Well, that's done." He said walking inside, hands in his coat pockets.

 _Robin._

Robin held a book open as she looked at a pillar with writing on it with images as well. "Shandora, that was the name of this place 402 S.E. the city was at its peak 1,100 years ago. But then it toppled, around 800 years ago." She said touching it as birds flew off. "That time frame almost perfectly matches the time frame of the missing 100 years of History."

"Perhaps this island holds the key, the key to unlocking the history that was veiled below. This is a complete map of Shandora, perhaps I can learn more of the Blank Century." She finished before hearing a twig snap. She looked to see Yama standing behind her before speaking.

"Who's there?" She asked before Yama spoke up. "Well aren't you a beautiful young lady." Robin just stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Are you another one of Enel's henchmen?" She asked having Yama raise an eyebrow. "Henchman? You had better watch your mouth."

"I'm Yama, devine commander of Enel himself." She just gave him a blank stare at that. "And what exactly do you want from me?" She asked as Yama took a couple steps forward.

 _Chopper._

Chopper looked at Gedatsu in shock as they stood in an area that's like a swamp. Chopper didn't move and saw Gedatsu was looking around with his eyes rolled up in his head. "Where did you go?!" He asked as Chopper looked up, now in shock. _'His eyes are rolled back in his head.'_

 _'That's really spooky!'_ Chopper finished before one of Enel's men yelled out. "Gedatsu! You can't see the enemy with you eyes rolled back in your head like that!" Gedatsu gasped before letting his eyes down. "An enemy huh? I get it now. You must be one of Enel's priests."

Chopper said as Gedatsu looked down at him. Gedatsu brought his arms up to cross them, only to slid them down every time he did. _'Indeed I am. Let me introduce myself. I am Gedatsu, I command the Ordeal of the Swamp!'_ Gedatsu thought as Chopper just stared at him.

"Gedatsu! He can't hear you unless you speak up!" The man yelled out again having Chopper's jaw drop. "You don't normally forget that!" Chopper yelled as Gedatsu struck a pose and rolled his neck. "I'd advise you to watch where you step. This entire area is my territory."

"All around us is swamp land. And once you found yourself trapped by one, there is no hope for escape. The survival rate here is 50%." He said as Chopper just stared at him. "The swamp?" Chopper asked as Gedatsu started sinking. "You're sinking!" Gedatsu scoffed at that.

"Fool! It has no affect on me!" Gedatsu said before flying up in the air with Milky Dials on his shoes. As he flew up in the air, clouds came out of his sleeves before throwing the cloud at Chopper. "Numagumo Bāgā (Swamp Cloud Burger.)" And hit the Divine Soldier instead having Chopper watch as he drop.

Chopper ran over, pulled the man out before hitting the man's chest as he turned into his human form, and turned to Gedatsu with the Soldier helping him. Only for Gedatsu to dash over and punch the Soldier into a stone pillar. "Jetto Panchi. (Jet Punch.)" Chopper took off running as Gedatsu gave chase.

Chopper took out a yellow jawbreaker and bit down on it, having it break. "Ranburu Bōru. (Rumble Ball.)" Chopper changed form before jumping high in the air to dodge another punch.

He now looks like a less muscular human but with his reindeer like legs.

"Janpingu Pointo. (Jumping Point.)" Gedatsu flew up and tried punching Chopper who transformed into his muscular human form to lean down away from it. Gedatsu threw another cloud having Chopper change form again. His form grew to form a ball and left only his head, and limbs visible.

"Gādo Pointo (Guard Point.)" He bounced off of the cloud and away from it landing on the cloud ground. "Burēn Pointo. (Brian Point.)" Chopper went into his hybrid form and brought his hooves together in front of him. "Skōpu. (Scope.)" Chopper looked through his hands and narrowed his eyes. "He's got to have some weak point!"

Gedatsu punched Chopper to a broken building and destroyed it before hovering. He landed and saw Chopper was in his _Janpingu Pointo._ (Jumping Point.) form before Chopper looked at is feet and smiled. "So that's his weak spot." Chopper got up before changing into his reindeer form as blood dripped off of him.

Chopper walked over, and almost lost his balance several times before falling in front of Gedatsu who's standing on a corner of a building. Chopper changed into his human form before he started climbing up to Gedatsu and grabbed one of his feet. Gedatsu kicked him off before creating a cloud over his head.

He threw it, only for Chopper in his _Janpingu Pointo_. (Jumping Point.) form to dodge by jumping in the air, and had Gedatsu fly up. With only one shoe and flew wildly before Chopper changed into his human form and dodged a punch. " Āmu Pointo. (Arm Point.)" Chopper's biceps, triceps, and shoulders became extremely muscular in a human-esque form and he retains his hooves.

Chopper punched Gedatsu with both hooves having him land in the water upside down as he fell going back into his hybrid form.

 _Robin Vs. Yama._

Robin jumped back as Yama punched another wall destroying it. "You big oaf! Can't you see you're destroying priceless artifacts?!" She asked making him laugh. He threw several punches at Robin having her dodge by jumping backwards before hitting a pillar. Yama hit her through it.

Yama jumped up in the air before falling down having Robin jump out of the way. She stopped at another pillar before creating arms in a circle on each of hers to act like shields. "Veinte Fleur: Calendula. (Twenty Flowers: Marigold.)" She blocked Yama's kick before being sent back.

"How long are you going to keep protecting these ruins?" Yama asked as Robin got up. "Indefinitely; why must you disrespect our ancestors?" She asked having Yama scoff. "The past has nothing to do with me." He replied before attacking again. Robin ran off in hopes of getting away from the ruins before coming to a cliff.

She turned and saw Yama jump up in the air before creating arms from the trees that connected to each other and grabbed him by the legs. "Treinta Fleur... (Thirty Flowers.)" She swung him at the trunk of a tree putting a dent in the bark. "Hangu. (Hang.)" She grunted before dropping him from his weight.

Yama got up and dashed to her pulling his sash off showing dials in it. Robin raised her arm before creating arms that covered his eyes then flip the sash so the dials pointed at him. He hit a tree and blood came off of him as the dials activated. He slid down before Robin walked over and created several hands to lift his head up.

Yama grabbed her and stood up before having several arms appear on his shoulders and pull his hands back, breaking the fingers as she walked away. "Cien Fleur. (Hundred Flowers.)" A hundred arms appeared in front of Yama on the ground leading to the cliff. "Delphinium (Large Rocket Larkspur.)"

The arms pulled Yama to the cliff and threw him off as more arms appeared on his body. "Kuracchi. (Clutch.)" She heard a loud cracking noise as Yama hit the ground below before picking up her backpack and walked back to the city. "That was unpleasant." She said before walking to where Chopper fought Gedatsu and saw a large tunnel "The center should be here."

She said looking around the area. "But it doesn't match the map at all." She continued walking through the tunnel remembering her conversation with Cobra and Naruto back in Alabasta. She walked to a building and went down steps before seeing cloud covering the floor.

Eyes widening, she took out a knife before cutting a hole down in the clouds and saw another section of the building. She continued on and saw an opening leading outside. Running there, she stopped seeing she was several stories above the dirt ground and sat down on the edge of the door.

"This is it, Shandora, the City of Gold."

 _The Going Merry._

"Hold on! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Nami asked as Gan Fall in his armour with Pierre got ready to leave. "To locate Enel." He replied fixing his helmet. "You're going to leave us?!" He nodded before pointing to Naruto who was laying on the railing. "You've got him."

"That's beside the point!" She yelled only for Gan Fall to fly off on Pierre.

 _BOOM!_

Nami jumped as another cloud road formed as they heard a trumpet. Both Nami and Naruto looked to see Pagaya ad Conis riding a bull themed Waver with a little girl wearing robes and barefooted with brown hair.

Nami blink seeing a blue Waver behind them before Pagaya explained that's the one they brought up with them from the salvage they did. Nami rode around the Merry as Pagaya explained what he did to fix it and update it to the current standards.

 _Chopper._

Chopper was climbing a beanstalk that twisting with another straight up into the sky before speaking. "Almost there." He continued to climb up to the clouds above. "I can't wait to see the faces of the others once they see I discovered the gold first." He went through the clouds and saw a ruined city.

He went to the dirt ground and lost his balance as it was lopsided. "What's up with this place? The ground's all crooked, guess I'll go this way." He said slowly walking ahead. He started chanting 'Gold' before the clouds beside him rose. Chopper froze s he heard growling before hearing a voice.

"No Holy, stay. I said stay!" Chopper turned to see a large dog lay down behind him before hearing the voice again. "Interesting, you're the third one to make it this far. You killed Gedatsu, didn't you?" Chopper turned to see Ohm crouching on a building before thinking back to his fight with Gedatsu.

 _'I guess he means that guy from earlier.'_ Chopper thought before Ohm spoke again. "I guess it's for the best. One less idiot in the world right?" Chopper started to back up before tripping over a bleeding Shandorian before screaming as Ohm spoke up again. "Holy is a well trained dog. He wouldn't bite anyone... I did that."

Chopper took off running in his reindeer form having Ohm chase him. Chopper ran around the ruins before hiding behind a wall. Chopper sighed before walking down a street. And was hit with a white blade cloud coming through a wall cutting his chest. "The Ordeal of Iron. Survival rate, is zero!"

Ohm said holding his sword from the other side of the wall.

 _Luffy._

Luffy ran through a cave looking at the broken buildings as he did. Missing his clothes start to tear up as water splashed on them. He continued walking as his stomach growled while finding gold scattered around the ruins. He continued walking before coming to a wall. "Are you serious? A dead end?"

"But I came all this way." He said looking back from where he came. "Maybe it's a trick door." He said before punching the wall. Only for everything to shake, and move up forcing Luffy to fall down where he came. And was hit with cloud water forcing him back.

 _The Going Merry._

"Another voice has disappeared!" Aisa said from her spot on the deck as the other looked to her. She jumped off the shop having Nami pull her shirt off and dived after her. Usopp sighed as he stayed at the steering pole to keep them straight. Nami swam to her Waver with a screaming Aisa before calming her down.

Suddenly, a large snake came out of the water burping clouds having them scream before it suddenly yelled out in pain and thrash around. Nami drove the Waver away screaming having Naruto curse. He put his hand in a cross sign before yelling. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (Shadow Clone Jutsu.)"

He created two clones before jumping on the snake and followed Nami from the trees as she drove in the forest. "I'll watch her!" He saw several Soldiers and Shandorians fighting before catching up to Nami who was idling on a river. Naruto landed on a tree trunk and kept his feet and a hand on it as he looked to her.

"Nami! That snake followed us in here!"

 _Zoro._

Zoro fell down in the ruined city beside Wyper before looking to see Ohm, Holy, and Gan Fall with Pierre. "Hey! Hand over the gold!" Zoro said looking to Ohm putting his hand on _Kitetsu's_ handle. Behind him, the snake from earlier started thrashing around in pain. Ohm jumped on Holy as Gan fall got on Pierre.

Zoro pulled _Kitetsu_ and _Yubishira_ out and looked at the snake. "How the hell did that snake get all the way up her anyway." He said glancing to the bottom part of the forest he was previously on before a South Bird brought him up here trying to take his pack for lunch.

Zoro looked to see Wyper shoot a stream of blue flame at him from his bazooka before dodging. "Need to work on your aim there, pal!" Zoro said smirking having Wyper scoff. They talked blows with Wyer shooting his bazooka several times before dodging as the snake came down to bite them.

The snake bit a building having it melt. "OK, note to self: watch out for his poisonous fangs." Zoro said looking at the building. He heard growling before looking behind him, and saw Ohm sitting on Holy. Zoro swung his sword, only to lean back to dodge a punch from Holy as he stood on his hind legs.

Gan Fall attack Ohm as Zoro dodged the sake again and dashed off. He stopped outside the city before noticing something. His eyes widened seeing a bloody Chopper lying underneath white barbed wire. He ran over, and stepped on a rock that sunk. More barbed wire came out of the ground and hit Zoro's shoulder as it attacked to a wall.

"What the hell?" Zoro asked as blood seeped out of his shoulder. He crawled to Chopper and tried waking him up. As Zoro did that, Ohm was explaining his Ordeal and making the barbed wire out of clouds with a dial. "I guess you'll want to get revenge now." Ohm said as Zoro's eyes shadowed.

"I don't usually fight for that." Zoro said turning to face Ohm as he fixed his glasses. "But.. You just changed my mind." Holy dashed over having Zoro dodged his attacks before he was hit by Ohm's sword that stretched over to him. Zoro flew back several feet before getting back up to his feet.

Blood dripped from his chest as he hissed in pain. "This sword of mine is also made from Iron Cloud." Ohm said as his sword wavered. "So it's like a whip." Zoro said before blocking a strike from Ohm's sword. "AAAHH!" Zoro looked to see Nami ride up on her waver with a girl as Naruto jumped up through the clouds.

They stopped in the city as Naruto looked to see the battle. "What the hell did we miss?" Wyper shot at Nami only for Gan Fall to grab them as Naruto hit Wyper. "Teme. (Bastard.) you were willing to hit your own friend!" Naruto said before punching him. Naruto looked to see the snake leap up to swallow Nami and Gand Fall before cursing.

Suddenly, barbed wire came out of the ground creating a dome around them. Naruto was about to Hiraishin. (Flying Thunder God.) to Nami before hearing a female spoke up "Wyper!" Naruto turned to see a female Shandorian.

She is a tall, black-haired woman, with two large bangs parted to either side of her face on the front, and a long and elaborate ponytail on the back. She has dark green eyes, and her lips are covered with pink lipstick.

She has two small wings on her back. Her outfit consists of a light purple cleavage revealing tunic with a darker pattern that exposes her stomach. And light-red pant that are open on the inside of her legs. She also has matching colored Skate-type Wavers.

"Laki!" Wyper said dropping his weapon and ran to the wire. "Enel's pure electricity!" She said before Wyper spoke up. "Get out of here!" He yelled before Enel appeared behind Laki. "Did I hear my name called?" He asked before a Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God.) Kunai flew past Laki.

Naruto appeared in front of Laki before creating a clone and dispelling it. He went into _Sennin Mōdo._ (Sage Mode.). "Glad I had one clone meditate to gather energy. Real easy up here with the large vegetation." Naruto said before dodging a strike from Enel's staff. Naruto grabbed it and punched Enel sending him flying having Like look on in shock.

"How did you do that?!" She asked as Enel got up. "Just go!" Naruto yelled before being hit in the stomach with a bolt of lightning. He lurched over and fell to one knee before Enel appeared in front of him and hit Naruto with his staff. Only for Naruto to slowly stand up as he was also covered in red Chakra.

 _ **"You're healed now kit."**_ Naruto heard a voice in his head as he also gained slits with his bar-like eyes. Naruto punched Enel sending him flying away before he disappeared in a bolt of lightning. Naruto cracked his neck before sighing. "They always leave when faced with someone who can match them."

He said before walking back with his hands in his pockets before disappearing in a flash.

 _Inside The Snake._

Naruto in his normal form appeared beside Nami as the group looked around at the ruins inside the snake. Suddenly, Luffy in tattered clothes walked over to them barefooted. "Oh, you guys came in the cave as well?" He asked as Nami looked to him. "You're not inside a cave! We're inside a large snake!"

"OK guys, grab each other." Naruto said as they looked at him, Gan Fall, and Aisa in confusion. They put their hands on their shoulders as Nami held her Waver. Suddenly, their vision distorted before appearing outside of the dome. "Luffy?!" Zoro asked as he looked to them.

All but Naruto fell over holding their stomach, and greened faced. "Yeah, that'll pass. Just wait here as Zoro finishes his fight." Naruto said as they groaned. Zoro dashed around as the snake started to slither around before stopping at a building. "This is getting really old!" He said panting.

"That extendable sword he's using is a pain!" He finished before hearing Ohm. "Aizen Wippu. (Iron Whip.)" Zoro flipped forward dodging Ohm's blade before running to the roof of another building. He looked around before dodging another strike from Ohm's sword. "Aizen Wippu. (Eisen Whip.)"

Zoro dodged several more strikes before looking to the last spot he was attacked. "How does he know where I am? It's like he can see through walls or something." He said before running to Ohm and brought up his swords. "Nitoryu: Taka Nami. (Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave.)"

Zoro tried to attack with an air wave, only for Ohm's sword to become a ball, blocking the attack. "Aizen Bakku. (Eisen Back.)" The sword went back to normal before Ohm attacked with several different techniques. Zoro raised one sword over his shoulder in a horizontal pattern.

"Sanjūroku Pondo Hō. (36 Caliber Phoenix.)" Ohm attacked with his sword, and blocked Zoro's attack. _'How can he block it?!'_ Zoro thought before jumping away from Ohm's attack and ran in the city. Zoro stopped at a wall, and put on his bandanna. "So, you're the leader of the Blue Sea Dwellers up here."

Zoro heard Ohm on the other side of the wall before pulling Wado out and put it in his mouth. "One life holds 36 desires. Two lives hold 72. Three lives hold 108 Earthly desires." Zoro said holding both of his swords over his shoulder in a horizontal pattern. "Santoryu: Hyakuhachi Pondo Hō. (Three Sword Style: 108 Caliber Phoenix.)"

Zoro swung his swords just as Ohm's sword came through the wall, and three air projectiles came out flying towards Ohm, breaking his sword, and hit Ohm having blood spray as he fell on his back.

 _Robin._

Robin continued looking around the city for a giant golden bell that has a Poneglyph on it before finding tracks for mine carts. She looked at them before hearing a voice behind her. "Isn't it amazing?" She turned to see Enel sitting on a building throwing an apple up in the air.

"Even after being shot up into the sky, the city of Shandora still majestically exist. Even if it's a city everyone knows about, how can it show off its lovely figure if it's covered in clouds? I'm the only one who could see it. I discovered it. The other Kami's never knew it existed" Enel said as Robin raised an eyebrow.

"And who are you?" She asked as he smiled. "I'm Kami." Enel replied taking a bite from the apple. "You're quite intelligent. One might guess you're an Archaeologist from the Blue Sea World with how fast you found these cities ruins. It took us several months to find the same thing."

"I suppose it's easier when you can read the words on the ruins, right? Unfortunately, the gold you're looking for isn't here anymore. I'm afraid you're a few years too late for that." Robin just stared at him before speaking. "The gold? Well, you're right about that I couldn't find any."

"You must have been the one who removed it." Enel took another bite before speaking. "Gold is a good thing too have, and that glittering metal suits me well, don't you think?" Robin held her pack before speaking. "Then you must have taken the golden bell that was once here as well."

He looked to her in confusion. "There was a golden bell?" He asked before finishing the apple, along with the core. "Well, I'm intrigued, what did you learn from reading those letters on the bell?" He asked with his mouth full before swallowing. "I never got too read them. It must have been a myth." She replied having Enel point at her.

"No wait, it's here, right here in the sky. When this island was blown up here 400 years ago, it was said the loud chimes of a bell was heard. The island inhabitants called it the 'Island's Singing Voice'. But that wasn't it, it was the bell! The bell made of gold! Amazing! Soon, the game will be over." He finished before laughing.

 _The Going Merry._

Usopp, Conis, and Pagaya looked at a robbed man with burn marks on him. He explained he was forced to work on a project for Enel before grabbing Usopp's army. "Enel is planning to destroy Sky Island!" Their eyes widened at that before the man explained more. "He built a ship! The Ark Maxim!"

"He plans to fly away as the island's burn!" He finished before a bright light shown down on them. Usopp looked up in fear before he and Conis was pushed away to the Merry by Pagaya.

 _BOOM!_

"TOU-SAN! (FATHER!)"

The Merry was blown back by the blast as Usopp and Conis held on to the railing. "I've got to go tell the others!" Conis said after several minutes of silence as Usopp nodded. "Yeah, go on." He said as she jumped on the bull Waver without Su and left.

 _Zoro._

"Well, that took longer than expected. Guess I need to do a little more training." Zoro said sheathing his sword looking at Ohm. Before a shadow came over him. He turned to see Naruto black a punch from Holy. "NO!" Zoro said having Holy sit down and wag his tail. "You mean this dog obeys anyone?!"

Zoro asked having Holy bark. "Oh, knock yourself out!" Holy did just that getting Naruto to sweatdrop at that.

"Pitiful."

 _Robin And Enel._

"What exactly did you just do?!" Robin asked as Enel glowed after sending lightning in the air. His glow died down as he smiled. "I showed mercy, a pitiful worm was in a great deal of pain so I saved him by releasing him from his torment. I performed my duties as Kami."

"It seems that the young woman is behaving desperately. But desperation is the most interesting option. Soon enough, full despair will be something everyone understands." Enel finished as Robin looked to him in thought. 'This man, he has Logia power.' She thought before Enel spoke.

"And now I must say what little time we have here has come to a close... This is the beginning of the end. I will now set into motion a series of events that will reveal my ultimate plan." He said as Robin looked up to him. "What plan? What do you mean?" She asked as Enel grinned.

"The 'Sky Lord' is calling you! Heed my call lowly beings, and come to me!" He yelled glowing before lightning appeared around him. "Sango. (Lightning Flash.)"

 _BOOM!_

Lightning covered the area and went up Giant Jack hitting the others on the city above them. "What are you doing?!" Robin asked as Enel laughed. "It was I who brought you and your friends up here to Shandora! I beckoned you!" He yelled as the others free fell down to them.

Naruto dove down fast and caught Chopper before slamming into several debris as the others did as well. With Luffy falling into a building before it crashed down into the ground. Laki, Asia, and Nami used her Waver to drive down the debris before landing in the cloud water creating a big splash.

Naruto moved a wall off of him as he held Chopper and showed a panting Zoro. "What the hell was that?!" Naruto asked putting Chopper down and threw the wall away. "Swordsman, Naruto-kun!" She said as Naruto cracked his neck and rolled his right shoulder. "This is not my day!" Zoro said standing up.

"Where are we?" Zoro asked as Naruto picked Chopper up and walked to Robin. "This is the city of gold we've been looking for." She replied before they stopped near her. "Where's the gold? Did you find it?" Zoro asked making Robin shake her head. "I didn't, there's no evidence the gold was even here."

"Eru Tōru. (El Thor.)" The Straw Hats looked to see Enel shoot a bolt of lightning at the snake knocking it out before hearing Nami speak up. "Zoro, Robin, Naruto-kun? When did you get here?" She asked making them blink. "I'm glad to see you're alright Navigator-san." Robin said as they looked to the snake.

Everyone but Nami who hid with Chopper, walked over to where Enel was sitting on a Ball Cloud talking to Wyper as Laki hid with Aisa. "Well done, I'm happy so many of you made it this far." Enel said as Nami looked to see a clone of Naruto meditating beside her, a small vine wrapping around him.

"I extend my welcome to you survivor's, and now, the fun truly begins." Enel said with a laugh before looking to the five standing in front of him. "This is a survival game to see who's still standing after a total of 82. The last person left will of course, be the winner." Enel said as the others just stared at him.

"Among you, there are a few participants who came in late to the game. But I allowed them to stay. It will make it all the more interesting. Now the sixth of us will go on to the final part of the game. In just a few minutes, the three hours will be up, which means the nine people we have here, are three too many."

Nami squeaked at that as the group in front of Enel stared at each other. "The one thing I know, is that Kami's prophecy's will never falter. I'm curious to see how these people will die." Naruto pointed at Enel as his glared. "Or, we can kill you and be done with this whole thing."

Enel laughed loudly at that before calming himself down and spoke. "Listen to yourselves!" He said laughing as Robin raised her arm and the other pointed their weapons at him. "I must admit, I'm quite impressed. But you have no idea what you're up against."

He said gripping his staff having electricity crack on it. Even the five of you together have no chance." Naruto rolled his eyes at that before moving his left hand behind his back. ' _And like so many people, they think the previous times you face them were a fluke, or delude themselves it didn't happen_.'

He thought tossing a pebble at his clone, it poofed away as Naruto's eyes started to change. Enel explained he was leaving Skypeia to go to his 'rightful place' as he turned around on his ball and stood up. "It's my dream to find 'Kami's Place', the Endless Vearth, a place where the ground extends as far as the eyes can see in all directions!"

"I'll tell you this, this place you desire is an abomination! Consider this." Enel said turning to them, and pointed to the sky. "It was born in the sky, though it's not a cloud. It lives in the sky, though it's not a bird." He slammed the end of his staff on his ball before continuing.

"This nation in the sky, is an unnatural one, when we die we all return to the Earth, the soil. But here, there is none." He finished having his ball disappear. "This unnatural nation will be ripped apart, and pulled from the sky!" Enel yelled having the group's eyes widen.

Enel sat cross legged and explain how he used Gan Fall's soldiers to build an Ark to fly away as he destroyed Sky Island and go to Endless Vearth. And the nine of them are the only ones left alive on Shandora. Gan Fall charged ahead to attack, only for Enel to throw his staff up in the air.

Gan Fall's attack went through Enel before he created a small ball of lightning between his fingers having it grow. "Ni Senman Boruto Vārī. (20 Million Volt Vari.)" The others were blinded before the light died down showing a badly burned Gan Fall. His helmet fell down showing a small hole melted through it.

Enel caught his staff and turned to invite the others to go with him. "Screw off." Naruto said flipping him off as the others, minus Wyper looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto kept his eyes on Enel as Robin bought time by saying he'll destroy the bell before Enel laughed.

"I know where it is now." He said getting her eyes to widened remembering the location of the bell is where Giant Jack is before Enel pointed a finger at her. Lightning shot out of it having her eyes widen further before she was pushed out of the way. Naruto took the shot to his head and fell down to the ground, his face badly singed.

 _Later._

Naruto woke to feel someone run their fingers through his hair. Opening his eyes, he saw his head was in Robin's lap before Luffy came running to them. Robin explained to Luffy that Enel attacked them, and his plan to destroy Sky Island. And Nami went with him to an ark he built having Luffy run off following Aisa who said she'll eat him.

Naruto got up as the last singed spot on his face healed and walked after them. "Stay here Robin, I'll bring everyone back once the fight's over with."

Later, Naruto dropped in a cave before looking up to a massive ark.

The ark contains a throne that is beneath a golden face, and a large storage room. The gears and generators are quite large, and it has a line of oars.

"HEY! ARE YOU THE ONE THEY CALL ENEL?!" Luffy asked up to the ark just as Enel jumped on the railing as Nami laid on it after jumping. "LUFFY! NARUTO-KUN!" Luffy glared up at Enel as Naruto put his hands in his pockets. 'Luffy's _got this one.. It'll also be easier since he's rubber._ '

Naruto thought as Luffy ran up to the deck. Naruto jumped up, and landed on the railing having Nami latch onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're here!" She said as Naruto's face turned blue from lack of oxygen. She let go having Naruto gasp just as Enel shot lightning at Luffy, engulfing him in it.

The light dimmed showing an unscathed Luffy who looked at Enel. Enel tapped his drums having them light up, and shoot a bolt of lightning at Luffy in the shape of a dragon. "Rokusenman Boruto Jamubūru. (60,000,000 Volt Julungul.)" It hit Luffy, only for nothing to happen.

Enel disappeared, and appeared at Luffy. "Ichi Oku Boruto Vārī. (100,000,000 Vari.)" Luffy just grabbed Enel before throwing him away. "Get off of me!" He yelled having everyone but Naruto gain a shock look, or very shocked look in Enel's case. Luffy dashed over and kicked Enel in the stomach.

Knocking him down with blood coming out of his mouth. Enel got up before jumping backwards to the railing to the front of the ship. "You're no mere mortal, what are you?!" Enel asked as Naruto yelled to him. "Luffy's made out of rubber from eating the _Gomu Gomu no Mi_. (Gum Gum Fruit.)"

"And electricity, or lightning doesn't work on it!" Luffy dashed to Enel, only for him to dodge his punch with Mantra. Luffy shot his leg down in a sweeping motion. "Gomu Gomu no... Muchi. (Gum Gum Whip.)" Enel disappeared having Luffy land on the deck. Enel appeared just behind him having Luffy jump back on his hand, and brought his feet together.

"Gomu Gomu no.. Yari. (Gum Gum Spear.)" Enel disappeared having Luffy almost hit the others before bringing his feet back as Enel appeared beside him. Enel hit Luffy up to the face with his staff before pushing his staff against Luffy's throat. "Lightning can do much more than electric shocks."

Luffy kicked at Enel having him disappear. "I see, he has that ability to predict my moves." Luffy said before Enel's staff glowed with lightning. "Gurōmu Padoringu. (Gloam Paddling.)" His staff changed into a trident before he attacked, having Luffy jump to the top of the face.

"So you do have weakness." Enel said before Luffy jumped up, and brought his hands back. "Gomu Gomu no.. Gatoringu. (Gum Gum Gatling.)" Enel disappeared before coming out of the face and attacked Luffy from behind. Luffy grabbed the trident as gold dripped off of it having it burn his hands.

Luffy stretched one leg in the air and brought it down on Enel. "Gomu Gomu no.. Ono. (Gum Gum Battle Axe.)" Enel was sent down to the deck as Luffy attacked with fists. "Gomu Gomu no.. Gatoringu. (Gum Gum Gatling.)" Enel grabbed his hands before looking up to Luffy.

"It's still only two hands attacking me." He said before slamming Luffy on to the deck. Enel jumped to the railing and twirled his trident as he walked on it. "Sightseeing on Sky Island, you Blue Sea people picked a bad time to visit." He said walking to the face, and turned the ark on with his powers.

The ark started to rise as Luffy got up from his spot. Nami muttered before catching Luffy's hat. "Calm down." He said as Nami looked at him in shock. "Calm down?! How?!" She asked as Luffy calmly walk towards Enel. "You're a part of the Crew of the future King of the Pirates. So wipe that frown away."

They broke through to the outside as Enel walked in front of Luffy. Black smoke came out of the top as Enel laughed as the cloud started to cover the entire Sky Island. "Thunder Clouds." Enel said explaining he created them using his power with the ark and that's how he plans to destroy Sky Island.

He shot a small bolt in the cloud having a large one hit Sky Island. Naruto crossed his arms as his eyes shadowed. _'Come on Luffy.. If I didn't want you all to rely on me, I would have taken this guy out when he powered up this ark.'_ He thought glancing up to Enel.

Enel thrusts his trident at Luffy who jumped back before kicking Enel who brought his arm up to block it. Luffy put his foot on the trident and quickly pulled it off after being burned Luffy blocked several attacks before kneeling down to blow on his hands just as Enel thrusts his trident and hit the railing.

"How can I beat a guy who can predict my moves?" Luffy asked before remembering he just ducked under Enel's attack. "That's it." He said before standing up. "Gomu Gomu no Bō... (Gum Gum Daze...)" Luffy gained a dazed look before easily dodging Enel's attacks before backflipping away and panted.

"I can't attack him if I turn my brain off." Luffy said as Nami blinked. "Don't stop now!" She yelled as Luffy stared at Enel. Luffy took a deep breath and had his head expand. He exhaled having his limbs stretch and stay that way. "Gomu Gomu no.. Tako. (Gum gum Octopus.)"

Luffy jumped to the throne and hit the face multiple times having his fists hit randomly around him. "Gomu Gomu no.. Tako Hanabi. (Gum Gum Octopus Fireworks.)" His punches hit Enel multiple times having blood spray from his mouth before Luffy dashed over and slammed his hands in Enel's stomach.

"Gomu Gomu No.. Bazuka. (Gum Gum Bazooka.)" Enel fell on his stomach before Luffy attacked again with his arm that's twisted around. "Gomu Gomu no.. Raifuru. (Gum Gum Rifle.)" Luffy hits Enel in the stomach having him spin from the attack and was sent back to the gold face.

Enel sat up and coughed up blood while he continued talking about destroying Skypeia before Luffy dashed to him. Enel just he put his hand on the face. "AAAHHH!" Luffy screamed in pain as Enel pulled gold off into a large ball in front of encasing Luffy's arm leaving only his hand out.

Enel threw the ball overboard having Luffy fall down to the forest below. Enel turned just as Naruto disappeared with Nami and her Waver. And appeared on the ground below in front of Usopp sand a bandaged Sanji. "The Merry OK?" Naruto asked as they dumbly nodded as Nami held onto Naruto holding her stomach.

Naruto heard an explosion before seeing the ark shake a little as smoke came out of the bottom. "Kibaku Fuda (Explosion tags). Gotta love them." He said before looking to the others. "Want to go to the Merry, or to the others?"

 _Robin._

Naruto flashed beside Robin with Nami and the others before seeing Luffy run up Giant Jack. And fell down after running up several feet from his gold ball. Nami rode up on the waver as Naruto and the others watched. Naruto pulled out binoculars and saw Luffy convince Nami to take him up.

"Ring the bell?" Naruto asked reading Luffy's lips before they went through the clouds. Lightning hit several places in the forest as the others watched the ark fly above them. Zoro, Gan Fall, and Wyper got up to see the destruction as Robin spoke up. "Luffy said something about ringing the golden bell."

Robin explained about deducing the golden bell was in the place where the bean stalk was growing and it's on the top. Suddenly, the tip of the stalk fell down to them having them look up again. A few minutes later, a leaf fell down with writing on it as well as a compass with the ' _W_ ' circled. "'Cut down the stalk.'"

"And make sure it falls to the West." Aisa said as Naruto shrugged. "OK, and in West huh?" Naruto held his hand out as the others heard screeching. Naruto created a Futon: Rasengan. (Wind Technique: Rasengan.) and threw it as the stalk. It cut the bottom before Naruto jumped at it, and kicked it so it started falling to the West.

Up with Luffy and Nami, Nami was driving Luffy up the tilting stalk as they looked to see a large ball form in the clouds. Lightning crackled around them as they made it to the top of the stalk. They flew off the stalk towards the ark as Enel attack with lightning as Luffy threw his gold covered arm back.

Luffy jumped off the Waver having Nami fall to the cloud base under her as he went into the cloud ball and attacked in multiple places. "Gomu Gomu no... Hanabi: Ōgon Botan. (Gum Gum Firework: Golden Peony.)" The ball broke revealing Luffy with his arm thrown back and twisted as the dark clouds cleared.

Luffy fell to Enel as Lightning covered him and he started to grow and change apperance. Enel now looks like a gigantic Raijin-looking thunder god made of pure electricity.

"Makkusu Ni'oku Boruto Amaru. (Max 200,000,000 Volt Amaru.)" Luffy blinked as his arm went further back. "What the hell is that?" He asked before bringing his foot forward and kicked Enel. He screamed in pain as he was cut in the ribs with Enel's trident before bringing his fist forward.

"Gomu Gomu no... Ōgon Raifuru (Gum Gum Golden Rifle.)" Luffy punched Enel and sent him back to a large golden bell, hitting it.

 _GONG!_

The bell rung as it was hit having Luffy cheer as he fell to Nami.

Later, Naruto sat with the others as Chopper was fixing everyone up before hearing Luffy yell. They looked to see Luffy, Nami wearing a blue hoodie, Conis and Su running to them with a very large bag. Naruto looked as Pagaya walked over and explained he wa sent to the lower level of the White Sea.

And that countless others who there as well as People who escaped before Angel Island was destroyed were now making their way back up and to Upper Yard for their new home. Later that night. Naruto watched the others party at a large bonfire before seeing Robin sitting on a log drinking from a mug.

He walked over and smiled at her. "Wanna dance?" She looked at him for a moment before taking his hand and started dancing. And was joined by Nami who, after getting to them took off her hoodie showing her bikini as they danced through the night.

 _Four Days Later, Night._

A hand covered Naruto's mouth waking him up to see Nami was the one who did it. "Luffy found gold in that snake's stomach." Naruto got up and saw the Crew was up before walking to the sleeping Anaconda and went in his mouth. They walked to the ruins and saw gold weapons, crowns, and other things made out of gold before taking as much as they could.

The next day, Naruto walked with Robin who was wearing a purple jacket and her purple corset showing extreme cleavage up to the golden bell with a Poneglyph in the base. She began to speak as she walked to it. "'We shall know the true meaning and utter it to no one. It's our legacy to be the inheritors of history.'"

"'And our duty to protect it with the sounding of the Grand Belfry.'" The leader of the Shandorians looked to her in shock. That was written on the walls in Shandora." She relied stopping at the black stone. "Generations ago, your people were tasked to be its guardians, correct?"

"You-You can actually read the writing?" The leader asked as Robin stood at the stone. "It mentions Poseidon an ancient weapon named after a god. It even gives its whereabouts." She said making the others mutter to themselves. After a few minutes, she turned around. "Just another dead end."

She walked away until one man spoke up. "Miss, what about the writing on the side?" Robin's eyes widened at that before looking to see a note on the gold beside the Poneglyph. "Gol D. Roger?!"

" _I made it here, and I will guide this passage all the way to the farthest ends of the Earth._

 _The stormiest seas will not stop me!_

 _Pirate Gol D. Roger."_

"The Pirate King?! Then he made it up here, to Sky Island." She said before Gan Fall spoke up. "I met Gold Roger over twenty years ago. I take it it's his name inscribed there, correct?" She nodded before speaking. "Yes, I have no idea how he reached this bell but somehow he did."

"Now that I think about it, there are two kinds of Poneglyph Stones. Ones that contain information, and the others that tell how to reach other Poneglyphs guide this passage.. Could he mean the Rio Poneglyph?!" She asked as a breeze picked up. "Cheif, this Poneglyphs duty has been fulfilled."

She went on to explain how some Poneglyphs contain direction to the Rio Poneglyph that has the history during the Void Century before leaving. "Wait! Take that broken support as thanks. You all wanted gold, right?" Naruto looked to see the large support before looking to Robin. "I'll go prepare a scroll to take that like I do for my weapons, and gear."

Naruto flashed into the kitchen of the Merry before taking out supplies to work on a scroll. Later, he felt the Mery move before walking out and saw they were at a gate with _'CLOUD END_ ' on the sign "Where's the pillar Robin-chan?" Naruto asked seeing everyone changed into their regular clothes.

With Nami in a grey vest with 'EVIL' written on it in blue unzipped to show her cleavage, and jean short shorts.

"Pillar?" Nami asked turning around. "Yeah, the people gave us a large gold pillar. It would have filled at least 5 Merry's with nothing but the highest Berry bills they make." Nami gained a shocked look before turning to Luffy. "You said we were being attacked! GO BACK AND GET THAT GOLD!"

She yelled only for them to pick up speed as Conis and Pagaya ran along side them explaining they needed to hang on from being dropped with the free fall. "Free fall?" Naruto asked coming to a drop. They picked up speed sailing down before coming to an edge

and sailed off, staying airborne for several seconds. "AAAHHH!" They screamed as they fell down towards Earth. Suddenly, an octopus grabbed them and inflated having them slowly drift down. Naruto flailed his arms as Nami held him to her bust in a death grip. She let him go and Naruto fell to his knees gasping for air.

Later, they looked at their gold figuring out what to buy with it before Naruto spoke up. "Why not fix the Merry?" He said as the others looked at thee broken steering pole, mast, and several spots on the railing before nodding.

Later that night, Naruto looked up at the octopus after being blown slightly off course before hearing Luffy jump on his head. Naruto's eye's widened before yelling. "Luffy! Get the hell off of the octopus!" Nami looked at him in confusion before speaking. "Why?"

"It's shrinking!" Their eyes widened at that before Nami looked over the railing and saw the ocean was coming to them faster than before. "We're still too high in the air!" She said just as Naruto ran to the railing. Luffy and Sanji who went to get Luffy fell down with a pack of cigarettes as Naruto leaned out and extended his hand.

Luffy grabbed it with his right arm stretched out and grabbed Sanji with his left. Luffy laughed as they dangled before Naruto pulled having them fly up and land on the deck. Suddenly, they started falling down as the octopus shrunk completely. Usopp put on his belt and suction shoes before swinging to the bottom of the Ship.

He started putting Breath Dials on and the Merry slowed down. Only for the octopus to shrink down to Chopper's size having everyone look up in shock. And they started to fall down faster and landed on the water. "Holy crap." Naruto said as water splashed them. "Everyone alright?" He asked as they nodded.

The octopus landed on Luffy's face having him pull the octopus off. Everyone looked to the night sky to look at Sky Island before Sanji lit a cigarette and went to make coffee. Suddenly, lights went off revealing a Marine Base with alarms going off.

It's a large mountain with a rock formation around it like a ring and a large bridge.

"I hate my luck." Naruto said sighing as he leaned his head back to look at the sky. "Does anyone know... Just where the heck we are?" Luffy asked as more lights came on.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **As you can see, we've decided on doing filler arcs and the movies to both my One Piece stories, this one to change it up from Naruto On Board, and Naruto On Board to keep from catching up with the Anime.**

 **OK a 8,900 Ch for the 50K views Thank you all. Also, I put a poll for Naruto on Board about adding Viola, Olive, and/or Rebecca to the harem as I've been asked to do so, and reviews say to add at least one of them. so vote if you want one, two, all three, or none to join.**

 **Next to be updated is Ninja On The League.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece..**

 **A/N: I'm not actually going to apologize for being late in updating... Because the main reason is I lost my grandfather early in October. Also, My P.C quit on my and I had to get a new one. Got weather from Hurricane Matthew that caused my internet to act up as well.**

 **But I am updating all of my stories so I can just explain all of this just once.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter X.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Luffy grabbed it with his right arm stretched out and grabbed Sanji with his left. Luffy laughed as they dangled before Naruto pulled having them fly up and land on the deck. Suddenly, they started falling down as the octopus shrunk completely. Usopp put on his belt and suction shoes before swinging to the bottom of the Ship._

 _He started putting Breath Dials on and the Merry slowed down. Only for the octopus to shrink down to Chopper's size having everyone look up in shock. And they started to fall faster and landed on the water. "Holy crap." Naruto said as water splashed them. "Everyone alright?" He asked as they nodded._

 _The octopus landed on Luffy's face having him pull the octopus off. Everyone looked to the night sky to look at Sky Island before Sanji lit a cigarette and went to make coffee. Suddenly, lights went off revealing a Marine Base with alarms going off._

 _It's a large mountain with a rock formation around it like a ring and a large bridge._

 _"I hate my luck." Naruto said sighing as he leaned his head back to look at the sky. "Does anyone know... Just where the heck we are?" Luffy asked as more lights came on._

 **Now.**

 _G-8 Base, A Few Minutes Before The Merry Fell._

An orange haired man with black eyebrows and mustache is fishing by the shore. He's wearing a typical Marine Uniform with a overcoat with medals and a feathered tricone folded beside him.

He threw his line out hearing more Marines at the base and bridge. He also heard hammering from the bottom of the base where they repair their ships. Later, he hummed just as e heard a large splash and the sirens go off. "Well I'll be. Someone's invaded from the sky."

He said recalling his line in. Once he hook came up with a yellow and red floater that had 'G-8' on it, he saw Usopp's goggles on it and blinked. He took them off before looking to the Merry as the lights shown down on it. He saw his men surround the ship from the bank as several Marine ships sailed to them.

 _Inside; Kitchen._

A bunch of cooks are preparing dishes whiles several cleaned dirty plates and utensils. Two were talking about the commotion outside, only to be hit to the floor with a ladle. They looked up to see it was a woman who hit them.

She is a young and tall woman with blonde hair and dark green eyes. She's wearing a Marine kitchen outfit with a cooks hat.

"No chit chatting in the kitchen!" She said holding a pot. "Look here, it is our duty to prepare a warm and delicious meal for 1,000 hungry Sailors!" She put the pot on one of the stoves and continued. "And we've got to get all that done before the night shift starts in two hours!"

"Does it sound like we have time for fooling around?!" They shook their heads no at that before continuing their jobs.

 _Vice Admiral's Office._

Jonathan walked in his office and saw another man near his desk.

The man has brown hair with mutton chop sideburns. He wears a marine cap with an overcoat draped over his shoulders, over a blue suit.

"Commander, finally. Where have you been?" The man asked before catching Jonathan's fishing gear as Jonathan put his coat on his desk and walked to the window. "I didn't catch anything." Jonathan replied looking down at the Merry. "What, again?" he man asked as Jonathan sighed.

"I had such a big catch yesterday." The man placed the gear down before looking at Jonathan. "That's not what I'm talking about. Commander, if you're constantly absent..." Jonathan looked back before speaking. "Don't lecture me. My fishing isn't necessarily a waste you know."

A knock on the door interrupted them before a Marine walked inside. "Commander, I have a report. according to the Watchmen, as well as the maintenance men on the dock who saw the enemy ship up close. THey reported they saw ghosts, sir!"

Drake, and Jonathan interviewed each person who saw the Merry land for several hours before leaving to investigate the ship.

 _The Merry._

Spotlights shown on the Merry as canons on the base turned to the ship. A group of Marines ran on board and wrapped the ship up in caution tape as they looked around. They saw eight cups of coffee on the deck as they took pictures before Jonathan wearing his coat picked the blue pot up and took a whiff of a cup.

One Marine ran out with the Skypeia gold as more walked out with the rest. "These treasures are quite old." Jonathan said with his hand on his chin. "Get them to the lab!" Drake said having the man nod. "Well then, let's have a look inside shall we?" Jonathan asked walking to the kitchen.

Only to stop hearing a Southbird. He looked up and smiled. "Easy there.. It's just a Southbird. Sailors of old used them to navigate as their heads always pointed South.. despite their silly appearance." Jonathan said and was attacked for his insult by the bird. They went to look at the kitchen and saw several kunal and scrolls around the room.

"The kitchen's well maintained..." Jonathan said before a Marine brought out multiple History and Medical books on the table. "Interesting, seems these 'Ghosts' study a lot." Jonathan walked out and explained the Merry was a ghost ship to keep the base calm. He walked with Drake talking about the supplies and Southbird being from Jaya.

Later, he sat in his office thinking about the Straw Hat Crew. "'Straw-Hat' Luffy, 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, and 'Elemental Sage' Naruto.. We can count that woman with multiple hands and hairy beast is aso a part of their crew. All in all.. There are eight Pirates. Among them are..."

"A talented gourmet cook, a knowledgeable ship's Doctor, and possibly a Historian as well."

 _Chopper And Naruto._

"Where did everyone go?" Naruto, who was looking at the Merry from the forest, turned to see Chopper hiding backwards from a tree. "It'll be easier if we separate for now.. Easier to rescue anyone that gets caught." Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Chopper and jumped in the trees as a spotlight came over to them.

"Damn.. We should find their laundry room and get uniforms for the other to blend in. Naruto looked to see a person swim in the water as he jumped along the treetops and sighed. "And I thought my sense of directions was bad." Naruto said before continuing towards the Base.

Naruto jumped through a window and put Chopper down. "If we stay quiet, we'll be fine.. I can hide us with my Genjutsu. (Illusion Technique.)" Naruto said before hearing footsteps running towards them. "AH-!" Naruto silenced Chopper with his hand as they shimmered out of sight as Marines ran past them.

"Well, let's look for uniforms to hide."

 _Nami._

"Good thing we still have this Waver." Nami said hiding her Waver in a corn field with before falling down as two Marines walked past where she walked up. "Security is tight." She whispered standing up. "I'd better find every body and get out of here right away."

She looked at the mountain surrounding the base and widened her eyes. "Oh no is this...?" She trailed off before going to one mountain ledge and started climbing. Once she got halfway up, she panted before turning around to look at the base. "This is bad... It's enclosed by land in all directions."

"Then where are we? Did we land in a lake with no way to get out?!"

 _Sanji._

Sanji crouched on a tree limb as two Marines walked under him. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and grinned. "Well, would you look at that. We've landed in another fine mess haven't we? I hope Robin and Nami was able to get out of the ship ok."

 _Bang!_

A bullet whizzed past his cheek having him lose his balance before hearing one of the Marine speak. "I thought I saw a light up in the tree." The Marines left having Sanji jump down and put his cigarette out on the tree. "I can't even smoke in peace."

 _Luffy._

Luffy stood in front of four entrances to the building and looked at each. "Beef, pork, chicken, fish." He said before sniffing. "I know there's food inside. And one way or another, I'm going to find it." After taking a big whiff, he ran in one entrance.

 _Robin And Usopp._

Usopp found his goggles and sighed as he looked at the Merry. "Can't get anywhere near the Going Merry. THey have our ship under a freakin microscope." Robin crossed her arms in front of her and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she opened them. "The Marines think the Going Merry is a ghost ship."

"That'll buy us some time.. They won't look for anyone then." She finished walking to the woods.

 _Chopper And Naruto._

Naruto crouched against the wall of a turn into another hall. One Marine walked by and Naruto grabbed his arm, pulled it forward, and hit his throat. The Marine gasped before Naruto put his hand over his mouth and pulled him to the ground.

Naruto slammed the man's head down hard knocking him out before tossing the Marine in a room and took his clothes. Putting the hat on, Naruto saw he was in a guns locker room before taking out a sniper rifle and a flintlock pistol.

 _Usopp And Robin._

The duo walked to the base and hid behind a tree as a Marine walked by. "At any rate, obtaining any information we can for escape is our first task." Robin said looking around.

"Let's do this Long Nose." She said getting Usopp to stiffen.

 _Inside, Dawn._

Luffy walked behind a Marie while walking in the rock hall. The Marine stopped and looked behind him before continuing. Luffy turned around and grinned as he sent a peace sign. Sanji looked past the rock he was hiding behind and sighed. "That baka. (Idiot.) can't he take anything seriously?"

Sanji heard more people running before dashing to Luffy. He grabbed Luffy before jumping up to an air vent and went inside.

On the other side of the base, Zoro walked behind a large gear in the dock as Marines ran in the opposite direction. "This base is huge." Zoro said looking at the Marines running to the other side of the dock as he past the gear.

 _Nami._

Nami walked against the wall of the hall before coming to a corner. "Who decided this base should be a maze?" She whispered as Marines ran past her at the end of the next hallway. "We need to get out of here, and soon." She went down the next hall and to a door.

Opening it, she saw she came out to a walkway showing the Merry was gone and a red bridge. "No way!" She gasped holding onto the guard rails. "Jeez its enormous. Hey, where's the Merry? What did they do with our ship? And where's our gold?" She asked before walking down the walkway.

She looked to see destroyed Marine ships at the docking area before blinking. "THey weren't there before. So this place is connected to the Sea instead of a lake like I thought. Ok, so I just need to find the others.. If I can go undercover..." She said before the door opened again.

"Man this place is like a maze." Nami stiffened as she looked to see two men behind her.

One is taller than the other and is a thin man with short purple hair, a wide mouth, and a well-trimmed mustache. He's wearing a purple suit over a blue shirt with an orange and black tie.

The shorter man is a round body-shaped man with brown hair and a beard. He has a black shirt under a standard Marine chef uniform.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where the kitchen is?" The tall one asked before the short one continued. "Yeah we just came in off those ships and we can't find a thing." Nami chuckled nervously before speaking. "Oh yeah, same thing happened to me. But that must have been five years ago."

She took the men inside and gave them random directions before walking away herself. She found a room before putting on a Marine cleaning uniform with the kanji for 'On Duty' written on it and a baseball hat that she put on backwards.

Picking a pail of water and a mop, she walked outside and started mopping as two Marines walked past her talking about taking care of Naruto and Zoro. Just as Zoro walked in from another hall as they turned a corner. "Gonna make me regret what?"

 _Crack!_

Nami hit him with the mop having him turn to glare at who hit him. "Oh, it's you." He deadpanned as she glared. "How the hell can you just stroll around a hostel fortress?! You'll be caught in no time walking around with those things!" She yelled taking his swords and ran to a door beside her.

"You'll get me caught too." As they got outside, they saw they were on a balcony several stories in the air. "Stay here. You have no sense of direction and I can't keep my eyes on you while looking for the others as well." She put his swords on a tree beside the balcony having Zoro reach for them.

Only for them to fall down to the ledge under the balcony having him jump off to get them while holding onto the railing.

 _Sanji And Luffy._

Sanji pulled Luffy inside a room just as Marines past them before seeing chef's clothing. They both got dressed in the uniforms as Luffy wrapped his hat up to hide before they walked in the kitchen.

The cooks stopped to look at them before hearing Jessica speak. "So you're the big shot cooks H.Q. sent here? Listen up, I don't care about that, you don't live up to my standard syou won't set foot in here again!" She put two frying pans down and looked to them. She brought out food and had her cooks prepare meals as Marines came in.

As they finished, Sanji looked at the unused food scraps and bones before scoffing and cook meals out of the scraps having the Marines flock to his meals. "This is a battlefield, right? It's important to use everything, and making sure your food storage lasts. 1,000 or 1,000,000 Berries."

"You should never waste food. It is our duty as chefs to use every bit of ingredients with love and skill.. Like loving a woman... A wise old geezer once told me that."

 _A Few Hours Later, Naruto And Chopper._

Naruto slid against the wall hearing Marines talking about just capturing Zoro in the water. "Zoro got captured? What do we do now?" Chopper asked having Naruto look down. "Look for the others. Zoro should be fine.. I didn't see any execution platform, so this must just be a place for holding prisoners only."

"Let's look for clothes that'll fit your human form." Naruto grabbed Chopper just as Marines walked in the hall in front of them. Naruto dashed down the hall, and passed Nami who blinked before hiding as Marines started yelling. Naruto hid in a large storage room just as two Marines in coveralls walked in and moved boxes.

Naruto jumped in one before covering his mouth after landing in a bunch of deer antlers before feeling the box move. After a few minutes, they stopped before hearing the men talk to a woman about them being used for medicine before hearing a group of nurses come in and take the woman out for the Marines that are injured.

"But I'm a Pediatrician!" Chopper picked the top up before stepping out. So, this is a Med Lab... Can she handle that?" Naruto stepped out and fixed his rifle over his shoulder before speaking. "Not the ones who would need surgery." He saw Chopper walk in the same direction before following after.

Once getting to the large room with Marines on beds before Chopper transformed in his human form. He picked out a coat glasses with a moustache and shoes. He started ordering the nurse around before Nami bumped into Naruto wearing pink nurse clothes.

"Naruto-kun? Chopper?" Naruto saw a woman sitting on a stool get up.

She is a woman of average height with purple hair and round glasses. She wears a white Doctor coat, over a red jumper.

"Doctor? I'm so glad you're here! I can't do this!" She explained she's a kids Pediatrician and has a fear of blood before Chopper spoke up. "The man who taught me, told me a story. There was once a man who was told by several Doctors he would be dying in weeks."

"Distraught, the man went to the wilderness to die. Once there, he came among an amazing sight. The entire mountain was covered in cherry blossoms. When he went back to his doctors, they were astonished to learn he was cured. A healer must never give up. There is no illness that can't be cured!"

"You're the last person that can help those men!" Naruto stayed in the room as Chopper, Kobato, and a sighing Nami left to go to the operating room before looking out the window. "Well.. He and Sanji keep to their morales of not letting anyone go hungry and healing them."

 _Robin And Usopp._

Robin looked at the base from the treeline with a telescope as Usopp moved holding a bush to hide. "Marine Command Branch 8." Usopp said before Robin spoke up. "That's the official name. But it's more commonly known as Navarone, the Marine's most powerful stronghold."

"The Command Center is likely in that central tower." She pointed to the mountain in the middle of the lake. "Enough with all the technical talk already. We need to find the Going Merry." Usopp said as Robin sighed. "Knowledge is power. Or have you forgotten we're in an enemy fortress."

"How will we escape? Or do you think they'll just let us go? We need to find out all we can about this place." Usopp stood up to walk away, only for Robin to use her power to grab him, and hid him behind a tree as Marines walked by.

 _Later._

Robin hid behind a rock looking at the dock after Usopp ran off to get Merry and save Zoro. She looked to a ship as a Marine walked down.

He is a grayish skinned man with a black ponytail. He's wearing the official Marine over coat, purple clothes, and a pair of purple eye glasses.

He yelled at another Marine to see Jonathan to investigate the base before the man walked away to a hallway. Robin followed before using her powers to knock him out and take his clothes to disguise herself. She walked to Jonathan's office and saw Usopp in a Marine uniform being yelled at by Drake.

"Oh, hey there fellow Inspector!" Usopp said with a grin. "Remember me? I'm Usopp in your Division." Jonathan looked to Robin before speaking. "Major Sheppard, you know this man?" Robin just smiled before speaking. "I've never seen him before in my life." Usopp was taken out as Robin talke with Jonathan.

When they walked outside,, Naruto, now wearing a black mask covering the bottom half of his face walked out of a room. "Oh, Arashi." Robin said walking to him. "Do you know this man?" Jonathan asked having Robin nod. "Yes, he's with me." She replied wrapping her arms around Naruto's right.

Naruto blinked before hearing the Marines mutter. "She's dating one of her men?" One said before another spoke up. "Well, the Commander's married to Jessica." Naruto blinked at that missing Robin move one arm lower as the Marines moved passed them. Naruto jumped as she left after pinching his ass before sighing.

"I'll never understand women."

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **If you didn't read the above A/N please do as it explained why I was late in updating.**

 **Now I will apologize for the short chapter. There's six episodes left for this arc and I wanted at least 1 more chapter out of it.**

 **I've got nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **A/N: Sorry for late update, Memodo and I have been busy. Here's a 9,965k Chapter for the 1 year anniversary. Thanks for a great year.**

 **Stats. Views: 76,548. Reviews: 147. Favorites: 569. Followers: 629. Communities: 9.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter XI.**

Last Time.

 _He yelled at another Marine to see Jonathan to investigate the base before the man walked away to a hallway. Robin followed before using her powers to knock him out and take his clothes to disguise herself. She walked to Jonathan's office and saw Usopp in a Marine uniform being yelled at by Drake._

 _"Oh, hey there fellow Inspector!" Usopp said with a grin. "Remember me? I'm Usopp in your Division." Jonathan looked to Robin before speaking. "Major Sheppard, you know this man?" Robin just smiled before speaking. "I've never seen him before in my life." Usopp was taken out as Robin talked with Jonathan._

 _When they walked outside,, Naruto, now wearing a black mask covering the bottom half of his face walked out of a room. "Oh, Arashi." Robin said walking to him. "Do you know this man?" Jonathan asked having Robin nod. "Yes, he's with me." She replied wrapping her arms around Naruto's right._

 _Naruto blinked before hearing the Marines mutter. "She's dating one of her men?" One said before another spoke up. "Well, the Commander's married to Jessica." Naruto blinked at that missing Robin move one arm lower as the Marines moved passed them. Naruto jumped as she left after pinching his ass before sighing._

 _"I'll never understand women."_

 **Now.**

 _Robin._

Robin walked into a library with the logs before picking one out. She went through several pages before stopping on one. _'This is strange... There are times when no ships enter or leave, why is that?'_ She thought before noticing she was being watched by several Marines.

A few minutes went by before she saw the Marines run out. She smiled at that before putting the book back. _'Well, sounds like the boys made their move.'_

 _Med Bay; Naruto, Nami, And Chopper._

Naruto walked back in as Marines walked past with an alarm blaring. Kobato walked past him as he stopped by Chopper in his hybrid form and Nami. "The girls escaped from jail. That must have been the explosion we heard earlier." Kobato walked over to them after talking with the guards that kept everyone out during operating.

She explained she was just told the Marines knew that they were disguised as pirates before holding both Chopper's and Nami's hands. "We need to get you to safety, who knows where they could be!" Naruto blinked at that as he sweatdropped. Chopper explained that they're the pirates the base is looking for before she screamed.

Naruto jumps at her and closed her mouth just as she fainted. "Shit!" Naruto cursed as he heard the guards bang on the doors. He turned to see Nami was tied and gagged before taking Chopper and used a Genjutsu (Illusion Technique.) to hide them as two Marines ran in.

Nami tricked them into thinking the pirates escaped through the ceiling vents right as Kobato woke up having Naruto shimmer into sight as Nami covered Kobato's mouth. "No screaming, please. I need you to stay quiet for a while, OK?" She asked before Chopper spoke up.

"Nami, we've got to get out of here now." Kobato, who nodded as he spoke, looked at Chopper. "Y-You were big... How?" She asked as Chopper went into his human form. "I ate a devil fruit and that's what gives me the ability to transform." He explained as Kobato just stared at him.

"We'd love to explain how his powers work, but we're pressed for time." Nami said as Chopper went back in his hybrid form. "Wait, I' like to help you. As a thank you for teaching me about medicine." Kobato said as they made a plan of her helping them escape by having Chopper hide in a gurney to race pass any Marines.

And if caught, she'll pretend to act like their hostage. They put Chopper on a gurney and ran down towards the docks.

 _Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, And Zoro._

Sanji and Luffy were able to get both Usopp and Zoro out of the jail fighting their way out to the bridge and hid by a rock near it.

"There's no one guarding up top." He said standing up. And was pushed back down as Sanji gained a tick mark. "Baka (Idiot)! Do you want to get caught?!" He asked before looking up. "It must be a trap." He said before sighing as they had no other choice. As they went up to the top, with Usopp yelling they'll need to save them, they saw a group of Marines waiting.

The Crew started to fight as Usopp made good use of the Dials he brought from Skypiea on the marines he fought. After fighting the Marines, they continued on to the docks only to see it was filled with Marines pointing weapons at them.

 _Nami, Chopper, Naruto, And Kobato._

"I think your ship is on Base 88. Most of our docks are closed due to budget cuts and the only one on the Western side is dock 88." Kobato said after Nami explained the Merry landed on the West side of the base. After running for several minutes, they made it to the docks, and ran into Usopp.

Naruto saw they were surrounded before taking off his shirt and hat. He cracked his neck as he looked at the Marines before creating a bunch of clones that outnumbered the Marines. Naruto smiled as every Marine minus Drake was knocked out. Naruto lifted his pistol and his sniper rifle at the man.

"You're going to let us go to out ship." Naruto said as they made their way over. Kobato and not surprisingly Nami acted like a hostage. They walked to the Merry just as the anchors holding it inside gave way having it fall in the water. Kobato ran off as everyone jumped on.

They sailed beside the edge of the mountain before Naruto blinked. "Where's Robin-chan?" He asked only for Robin using her power to swing to them out of her disguise. She fell to Naruto who caught her bridal style before letting her down. "Thanks, Naruto-kun." She said holding a rolled up paper.

She unrolled it showing it's a map of the base as canons fired at them. Nami directed the Crew to the gate in front of them. "But it's too shallow here... Why put a port here? It doesn't make sense." She said looking at the water as Naruto steered. "We don't have any cannonballs!"

Usopp said coming up from the bottom. "They took everything!" He yelled as Luffy's stomach blew up with air and shot the cannons fired at them to the gate.

 _BOOM!_

The gate blew up having them cheer just before Nami realised something. "AAAHHH!" She screamed running down to see all the gold was gone. "THEY TOOK THE GOLD TOO!" She yelled as smoke blanketed the area. "Turn the ship around!" All but Naruto looked at her confused. "Would real pirates leave gold?!"

They shook the heads at that before Nami turned to Naruto. "U-Turn!" Naruto pushed the pole hard to the right having the Merry turn around into the smoke. The alarm went off to let the Marines know where the other ships are as Nam directed Naruto past several of them.

After narrowing passing the last of the ships, Robin walked up with the map and explained there are multiple docks not being used due to budget cuts having Nami look at the map and saw they're near one unused dock. "OK! we'll hide the Merry in this unused dock!"

Naruto, following Nami's directions, sailed them to said dock before dropping the anchor. Nami changed out of her disguise as they went to the kitchen. "Well... What do we do now guys?" Usopp asked sitting down at the table. "If you asked me, I think we should make a run for the gate." Zoro said from his spot at the table.

"You have a point there. These Marines mean business. Too bad we have to leave the gold behind, but our lives are more important." Usopp replied putting his arms on the table. "You're the Captain Luffy, what do you think?" Chopper asked as Luffy laid his head on the table.

"We need to get our gold... But I need something to eat." Sanji got up and walked to the fridge. "I hear ya. Just give me a second and I'll whip something up." He looked to see what was in it before starting to cook. "Just so I understand you correctly, you guys want to leave without our gold?"

Nami said from her spot beside Naruto arms crossed under her bust. Naruto looked over, only to look away as her breasts were pushed up giving him a clear view of her cleavage. The others minus Robin who was leaning against the wall nodded. "Well; that's too bad. Because pirate treasure is always divided up."

Naruto chuckled at Nami saying that, only to winced as Nami stomped on his foot. "Just think of all the stuff we could have bought." The others did think of that before Nami spoke up. "Of course I would get eighty percent." The others complained at that before she explained it would be to repair the Merry.

Later, after eating, they discussed on how to hide the Merry as they talked about the adventures they had. "There's still a bunch of ship parts outside, why not make the Merry look like an old Marine ship?" Naruto asked pointing out to see a mast leaning to the side.

They went outside and crudely built a ship shaped box around the Merry. After finishing, they sat to plan on getting their gold, and Nami's Waver as she forgot it. "OK, listen up!" Usopp said rolling out the map with a Dial over the picture of the dock they're using. "We'll need to split up into two teams."

"First, is the Gold Recovery Team. It consists of Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Naruto, and Captain Usopp. The second team will be the Waver Recovery Team. And that is, Nmi and Sanji." Usopp finished getting Sanji to gain a heart in his eye as well as make one with his hands.

"So, Usopp you're just going to leave me alone with the ship?" Chopper asked. "Yes, we can't risk you getting injured." Usopp replied as Naruto stretched. "I'll leave several clones with you." Usopp pointed to the map as they came up with the routes for each team to go. "Nami, do you remember where you hid the Waver?"

"Yes, on the Eastern shore." She said pointing directly across where they are on the map. "That's opposite of us, it'll take you too long to get there." Usopp said before looking up to see a small blue boat with patches of wood on it. "That'll work. You two go on that, and you'll be there in a jiffy."

 _Sanji And Nami._

Sanji rowed them to the other side of the base as Nami looked to make sure no one would spot them. Along the way, Sanji was telling her what a dream come true it was before rowing faster as they saw Marine ships just behind them. They made it to the other side and went to the bank before running into another part of the base.

As they went inside, they stopped as a Marine walked out of a room holding a sabre. Sanji knocked him out having them continue running down the hall.

 _Naruto, Robin, Usopp, Luffy, And Zoro._

The Crew ran in the woods up to the base as there was no Marines in the area. They stopped on a cliff seeing a part of the building leading to the vault where their gold is. "Breaking in that spot should be the shortest route." Robin said as they nodded with Usopp using his grapple belt to shoot rope down.

As it wrapped around the railing, Luffy tied the other end to a tree and then zip-lined to the door. avoiding the spotlights, they went inside and ran down a long hall. At the end, they saw a very large vault with seven large gears on it. In front of it are the dials for each gear before they walked up to it.

Luffy tried breaking it with a punch, only for it to bounce back to hit Zoro. "You know.. If Nami wasn't the only one who can drive the Waver, she would be better coming here instead." Naruto said putting his hands in his coat pockets. Usopp went and started to turn the dials.

Only for spotlights to turn on showing Marines were behind them. Naruto sighed before looking to the others. "Usopp.. We'll take care of them. Focus on the vault!" Naruto dashed forward and started punching any Marine in front of him as Zoro attacked with his swords and Robin stayed near Usopp to use her powers on any Marine that got near them.

Usopp went to getting the combination for the vault. After getting the combination for one, a gear turned before falling off right behind him. "If that hit you, you'd be dead by now." Robin said as Usopp gulped and went back to unlocking the vault. After getting the last one, the vault door fell down.

Revealing an empty vault with a large poster of a fish with elephant tusks, and trunk. "It's a trap!" Naruto yelled out, bring one Marine's head down on his knee to knock him out. Suddenly, the door opened showing the real Sheppard with another group of men. "RUN!" Naruto yelled kicking him out-of-the-way and created several clones to attack the other Marines.

The Crew ran out as more doors were open and ran back outside.

 _Chopper._

"And Pirates don't get scared." Chopper said pacing back and forth. A Clone raised his eyebrow at that. "Being courageous doesn't mean you don't have any fear. It means you still do what you need to do with the fear." He said before Nami and Sanji sailed in on the waver. Naruto shook his head before looking down.

"The gold wasn't in the vault! It was a trap." Nami looked up before the clone dropped down. "They walking near the woods back here but could be in the base as well.." Nami nodded before leaving without Sanji.

 _The Others._

The Crew walked in the Medical Hall before Naruto spoke up. "We're back in the Med. Bay." Usopp shushed them before hearing Kobato talking to. "Tou-san. (Father.) Listen to me!" They walked in to see an old man talk to Kobato.

He is a small man with white hair and red sunglasses on his head. He's wearing orange overalls with blue stripes on his collar along with the Marine symbol on his back.

They explained that their gold wasn't in the vault to them as Kobato looked to see her father about to drink beer from a flask. "No drinking or smoking in the medical area!" She yelled before helping the Crew get back up to the mountain with an unused path. They walked to the top and talked about a new plan before Nami drove up to them.

They explained the situation to her having her sigh and sit down on the Waver. "That old man said he would have our bait in plain sight." Usopp said remembering what Mekao said to him before leaving. "So the Commander would have our gold in plain sight?" Zoro asked looking at the base.

Luffy went with Nami to the Commander's office as the others waited. "If you all want to go to the Merry, I'll watch them." Naruto said crossing his arms. Zoro and Robin shrugged before doing that. A few minutes went by and Naruto saw Nami and Luffy holding a large bag jump out of a window before he jumped down and landed on the Merry as Nami sailed to the ship.

The box fell off as they sailed to the gate with Luffy sitting on the figurehead. Marine ships sailed to them before rolling their sails up and dropped their anchors. "They dropped their anchors?" Nami asked looking out from the stern of the Merry. "Maybe they gave up?"

Naruto asked before noticing they were sinking and shaking as they hit reefs before Nami ran to get the map. "I knew it! I knew there was a reason the Marines would use a shallow bay with reefs on the base as a fort. They can regulate the water's depth with the sea gate."

"That would explain why there are times when no ships enter or leave." Robin said from the Crow's Nest. They hit several reefs before stopping as the water lowered to puddles. "Somebody help!" Usopp yelled as holes formed on the hull. Naruto looked at the bed before sighing.

"Any way of getting out of here?" He asked as spotlights shone down on them from the base. _"Attention, Straw-Hat Luffy and Crewmates! All of you fought valiantly against one of the Marines great fortresses. And for that, I salute you. You may be the enemy, but you've impressed me greatly."_ Jonathan said over the loudspeakers.

 _"However it's time we end this game. This is checkmate. You've got nowhere to run and you're surrounded so don't even think of trying to escape! You've put up a good fight, but accept it, you've been beaten! Now, listen as Commander of this fortress you have my word that you and your crew will be treated with the utmost respect."_

 _"Come quietly and I'll even make you a deal."_ Nami glanced down to Luffy who smirked. _"You, Roronoa Zoro, and Uzumaki Naruto are the only ones with bounty on your heads. So I have no choice but to hand you over to headquarters. However, I promise to let the rest of your Crew go free."_

Jonathan continued as the cannons pointed at the Merry. The Crew sat on the deck and decided on using an Impact Dial to blast them over the wall and have the Sky Octopus float them over. "Where is it?" Naruto asked as Luffy grinned. "I have it!" He said reaching in the front of his pants and pulled it out.

"Not it!" Naruto said raising his hands and stepped back. "But I'll have a clone do the dial." He said creating a clone that went to the storage of the Merry. After getting ready for the octopus. The Merry went flying having Naruto hiss as he held his right arm. "Damn it!"

He cursed as Robin used her powers to pull the octopus around the Merry and Nami used a Heat Dial to inflate with Naruto who ran over and blew fire out of his mouth having them go higher and having them fly away from G-8 as a missile hit a cannon that was about to fire at them.

Later, the Crew floated having Usopp, Chopper, and Naruto fix the holes on the Merry. As soon as they finished, the Merry fell down fast having them go to the deck. The Merry hit the water with a splash as the octopus fell to the deck, now back in its small size. Chopper tended to the burns the octopus gained from using fire to keep them afloat.

They threw it in the water and said their goodbyes before going to bed.

 _A Few Days Later._

 _Bang!_

The Crew minus Naruto ran out to the deck. And saw Naruto shooting the sniper rifle on a table. "What are you doing?" Nami asked as Naruto looked to them. "Fiddling with this. I'm board so I thought I'd learn how to use this rifle as it's the only one on the Merry."

They saw multiple books on sniping and working on a rifle near him before seeing he made some modifications to the rifle. It's now a bolt action that as soon as Naruto pulled it, showed he can keep several bullets inside and a black scope.

"What are you shooting?" Zoro asked before Naruto pointed to the sea. Looking out, they saw a red ball very far away. "That thing? I can barely see it." Usopp asked looking through binoculars. "Can you hit it?" Naruto loaded the gun before looking through the scope.

Zoro, who moved to Naruto's left saw he had both eyes open. "Why aren't you closing one eye?" Naruto, not looking away, answered. "To look for trouble." Zoro raised an eyebrow at that. "What trouble will you find out there? There are no ships." Naruto turned the rifle to the left and took a shot.

The others looked to see a shark jump out of the water and get hit in the head. "Dinner!" Luffy yelled as Naruto turned the rifle back to the ball. "I've been doing this for thirty minutes." Naruto said pointing to a ruined tag on the table. "Sea water ruined that. I seem to shoot better with both eyes open."

He took another shot and hit the ball before they sailed to the dead shark. Naruto looked up as storm clouds started to form before putting the gun around his shoulder.

 _A Few Hours Later._

Rain poured down as the Merry sailed from a Marine ship that was chasing them. Naruto steered through the cannon balls as the waves hit the ship while sailing faster away with Nami's direction.

Later, they docked in a large island with a very tall mountain before walking trough to a bar. Naruto's now wearing a black trench coat with orange flames on the bottom and a burnt orange shirt. He has black cargo pants on with a pouch tied around his right thigh and black boots.

They opened the door and saw a spiral staircase leading down before going inside. As they walked down, Naruto noticed wanted posters with some having a red 'X' over them indicating they were caught on the wall. "The highest here is 20,000,000 Berries." He said as they reached the bottom and went through swinging doors.

Naruto, who was last looked to see his, Luffy's, and Zoro's posters by the door as well. They ordered food and talked for a while as Luffy got more and more food. Naruto stretched as he leant back in his seat. Only for something to be put on his head as he leant his head back.

"A gift." Naruto picked it up and saw it was a straw cowboy hat with a long chin cord that came to his chest. Naruto looked to see Robin smiling at him resting her head on her hand. "Thanks." Naruto said before putting the hat down on his back having the chin cord hold it in place.

"Ahh, I'm stuffed!" Luffy said patting his large stomach. "I bet you are." Zoro said crossing his arms. "You ate a ton!" Luffy looked back at him before replying. "I can still eat more." Naruto smirked before Sanji spoke. "Man, those were some simple yet delicious dishes. Nami-san, Robin-chan, would you care for some dessert?"

He asked as Naruto looked around at the people drinking. "I'm fine arigato (Thank You.) I'll have some coffee." Robin replied with a smile getting Sanji to stand up. "No more for you!" Nami yelled as Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy tried to get more food. "If no one stopped you, you'd go on eating forever!"

"Are we low on food?" Sanji asked sitting down after bringing Robin her coffee. "We haven't earned much, and the gold we have will go to fixing Merry first." Nami said with a sigh. "So after we stock up on food, we'll have nothing left." She finished slumping down in her seat.

"Oi (Hey), let me say that as your Captain. You guys are spending way too much money!" Luffy yelled as he looked up from his plate.

 _Bonk! Bonk! Bonk!_

Only for Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp to hit Luffy on the head. "It all goes to feeding you!" They yelled as Naruto sighed. "Well, I spent almost all the money I won from Alabasta on food and supplies on fixing the Merry, I only have enough left to cover this meal." Nami sighed at that.

"Is there any way to earn some quick cash here?" She asked as Sanji looked to her. "I didn't see any casino's here." Nami glanced to the bartender as she noticed he was staring at them. "What's wrong?" Sanji asked having her look to them. "Nothing." Naruto saw a man walked up to the bartender, talk for a moment, then hand him two hundred Berry coins.

The bartender walked to the door by the bar and took the man inside before walking back out by himself. "You saw that right?" Naruto asked getting Nami's attention before Zoro spoke. "He's probably a pirate. And he just had a suspicious exchange with the bartender."

"You smell it, right? The scent of your beloved money." He asked as Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp started fighting over the food having bones hit Zoro. "Are you calling me a money fiend? Nami asked having Zoro nod. "You're spot on Zoro. The thr-Two things I like are money and tangerines."

"Luffy, Chopper, Usopp! I smell an adventure. This isn't the time to be fighting" She finished walking to the bar as Naruto followed putting his hat on having it shadow his eyes. "Hey." Nami greeted the bartender getting his attention. "We have this chronic problem of being flat broke."

She leant over the bar and grinned. "I don't suppose you have any good business advice that will help us strike it rich would you?" The man said nothing for a moment before Nami continued. "Oh, don't worry! We have enough to pay for what we ate here. But I've just got this feeling."

"That you know something interesting." The man sighed before speaking. "You're just a bunch of kids." Nami smiled before patting Naruto's arm. "But we're famous pirates." The man nodded at that. "I noticed. I saw his face on the wanted poster. And I heard you're hard up for some money."

"But you don't want to throw your lives away because of it do you?" He asked having her shake her head. "Of course not. That's a given. Even so, we really need the money." She said sitting down on a stool. "And doesn't the saying go, 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'?"

"We're on the wanted list, so we can't just obtain cash out in the open, you know? And it's not like we always get our hands on the treasures we seek, either. No one hits the big time without taking a few risks here and there, right? And we're used to illegal and underground arrangements."

"We've been through countless dicey situations." he finished as the others walked to them. "Of course, it's not like we want to throw our lives away. But... It's more than just the money. My comrades aren't the type of guys to give up just because it's dangerous. Especially our Captain and Ninja here." She said pointing to Luffy and Naruto.

"That being the case, would you mind sharing? Where the smell of money is coming from." She finished looking at the man who sighed and shrugged. "There's no cure for bakas (Idiots.) and pirates, is there? Now I'm positive you want to die young." He said as Luffy talked with Zoro.

He took them to the door and unlocked it. The Crew walked in and saw a dugout tunnel and stairs leading down below ground. He handed them a lantern before they started to walk down before the man spoke. "Show two 100 berry coins at the end of this tunnel. That's the password."

"Why did you become a pirate?" The man asked Luffy who looked back and grinned. "To become the Pirate King. Besides, the ocean is nice and free, right?" Luffy asked before following his crew. They walked for several minutes as Zoro held the lantern as he leads. Only to stop as a face appeared in front of him.

He jumped back, held the lantern, and let it go as it burned his hands having Naruto catch the handle. "I would have let it drop." Naruto said as several torches lit the end with another door as an overweight guy guarded it. Nami showed two coins having the man open the door.

Luffy ran inside and saw a large dome dug out with several stories of dining rooms. They walked to a railing and saw different Jolly Rogers hanging off the railings. They saw a large chain move beside the railing and a large row ship hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room as a water wheel brought water in and filled a pool at the bottom.

"They must have come from different bars and restaurants." Naruto said seeing more people than their bar could have brought. "Hey, babe," A man said from a poker table. Naruto growled a little before the man continued. "You come here to bet? The Bookmaker's on the top floor."

"Bookmaker?" Nami asked before the man looked confused. "You mean you're not here to race?" He asked as Robin walked up with a look of recognition. "Ah yes, this is the place. It's been awhile, so I didn't recall it at first." Nami turned to her for answers. "W-What? Tell me."

"I was here before with the Captain of another pirate ship I'd boarded. It's not regular, but they do have a race every feOrganised by pirates, for pirates, the anything goes, Dead End Race." She explained as Sanji lit a cigarette. "By pirates?" He asked taking a drag.

"Ex-pirates to be precise. All the citizens of this town was once pirates. The goal is different every time, but the starting point is always here. The participants sail via Eternal Pose adjusted for the final goal. The rules are simple. Whoever reaches the goal first, is the winner. The winner will then receive the prize."

"And whatever should occur en route is your own problem. Yes... No matter what happens." She finished as Luffy and Chopper got excited. "That race sounds dangerous. We... It might not be so bad with a crew like ours... And it looks like Luffy is eager to join." Nami said before looking to the man.

"Say, who else is entering the race?" The man looked to them before answering. "I'd say about a third of the people here. The guys at the bottom are the third favorites to win." They looked to see two giants drinking by the water.

One is a dark-skinned, has a red-nosed with brown hair and beard. He's wearing a red tunic and a cap.

The second has dark haired and dark facial hair. He's wearing blue pants along with black sandals and a sleeveless black and gold vest.

"They are the giants, Bobby and Pogo. And on the terrace in front of us. An old rival of Arlong, and the second favorite, Grampus Merman, Willy." They looked to see a Meran drinking from a large barrel.

He is an Orca fishman. He's wearing a helmet, golden chains around his neck and an orange shirt with black stripes.

"Even a Merman!" Nami said as she, and Usopp gave nervous grins. And then Nami punched Luffy lightly and grounds her fist on him. "Wait Luffy, we haven't decided on entering the race! Besides, there's no point taking part in a crazy race like this-" She was interrupted as Robin asked what the prize is. "300,000,000 Berries."

Nami blinked before yelling. "We're joining!" She and Sanji went to the top floor as Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy went down a floor after hearing the food is free. "I've signed." Nami said before the overweight man gave her an Eternal Pose. She looked and saw 'Partia'.

"Is this where the goal is?" She asked making the man nod. "There sure are a lot of pirates joining. We didn't see any ships." Nami said looking at the list of people who joined. "So that ballsy ship in the port is yours?!" The man asked having her sheepishly nod. "Yeah."

"Everyone hid theirs around the island! What if the Marines sees it?!" The man yelled at her.

 _Unknown Ship._

"Jiichan (Grandpa)!" said a little boy as an old man fell over beside a boiler.

He has brown hair, under a large white cap. He's wearing big brown overalls, that go up to his chest, with patches stitched into them. Under that, he has a long sleeved blue shirt, with a collar. He also has light brown gloves, and standard shoes.

The man is short with pale skin, a bald head, a white mustache, and white eyebrows. He also has a pink nose and sports a brown shirt, black suspenders, brown gloves, and brown boots.

He tried to help him up as he coughed violently. "Jiichan. (Grandpa.), hold on!" He yelled as he got up and went back to work.

 _S.H.C._

"It's OK if you're a little late to the start tomorrow, it's going to be a parade start." The man said as Nami stood up. "Wait. Everyone usually places a bet here too. There anyone you wanna bet on?" Nami smiled as she raised her hands in a shrug. "Don't be stupid! I'd bet on us of course."

"Oh great! You'll get 350 times your wager if you win." The man said clapping his hand on his thigh. "Who's the favorite?" She asked over her shoulder. "Gasparde. General Gasparde." He replied as they left to go back to the others. Only to see Robin and a clone of Naruto sitting at the table.

"Where are the others?" Nami asked as Naruto opened his mouth. Only to shut it as Robin ran her foot against his leg. "Down below eating, along with the real Naruto-kun." Nami narrowed her eyes at that before she continued. "It's all free." Nami relaxed at that before sitting beside Naruto.

Down below, Luffy had a pile of lates in front of him as he stretched to get other plates from waiters that walked past him. They talked for several minutes before Naruto saw a hand reach for Luffy. Using the Kawarimi no Jutsu. (Body Replacement Technique), Naruto switch places with Luffy having his head slam on the table, break it, and slam on the floor.

Zoro stood up and held on to Wado as he looked at the man who attacked.

His hair is wavy, light brown, and chin-length. His outfit consists of tall black boots, black cargo pants that reach to mid-shin level, and a bright yellow zippered jacket with black stripes along both arms and a high black collar that is zipped up.

The jacket also bears a red hook design on the left chest, with the word 'SICK' under it. This hook is also tattooed on his left cheek in smaller form.

"What was that for?" Zoro asked as Luffy looked confused that the food was gone. "He was stealing all the food!" The man yelled before looking down. "He switched places that fast?!" Naruto slowly got up, and picked up his hat before dusting it off. "Now I know we're all pirates here, but shouldn't we play nice?"

"You have the ability of a Devil Fruit?" The man asked getting Naruto to grin. "No, I'm just that badass. Now, go back to your seat, and I'll forget this ever happened. Or I'll kick your ass six ways from Sunday." He finished as other pirates walked up annoyed at having their food stolen as well.

A red aura from Naruto got most to back down except for a small group that attacked. Naruto dashed around dodging bullets before hiding behind behind a table. "Damn it! I need to get a gun!" He cursed as the man who attacked first dodged attacks fluently before pushing a table and ran along side it before jumping to the moving chain.

Naruto followed suit watching the group above him try to get the man. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing?" Naruto looked to see he was passing Sanji, Robin, and Nami. "Fighting." Nami shrugged before drinking from a tea cup. "Ok, don't get lost." Naruto snorted at that. "I'm not Zoro."

They rode up to the row boat as the man used the oars to knock all but one man up. "I've seen that fighting style before, but I can't place it." Naruto aid crouching on the edge of the boat. "You 'Elemental Sage' Naruto, right? didn't think I'd see a 78 Million bounty here." He said getting Naruto to nod. "The one and only."

One man with short pink hair and a purple sleeveless shirt stood up and pointed his saber at them. "Don't get quickly because you have a 78 million bounty! My oyabun (Boss.) has a 95 million bounty!" Naruto just looked at him before punching him across to the top floor. "I don't care."

Naruto and the man jumped down and landed in a rouch to a shadowed dining room. "Obnoxious pests..." Naruto looked to see candles light up the room revealing two men.

One is a tall, muscular man with short blonde hair and a pale complexion. He has black, wavy patterned tattoos on both his biceps, and a tattoo of x-crossed dark green sabers with black seagull wings and a hook-ended cross on his face. He's wearing a black a-shirt and pants, two golden earrings on each ear, and holsters holding clawed weapons on his waist.

The next man gained Naruto's attention as the pirate he hit stood up. "Gasparde-sama! Why are you here? I thought you were at the ship!"

Gasparde is a tall and muscular man, with dark-blonde hair that is neatly combed to the sides, but with the back somewhat flowing outwardly. He has strong cheekbones, a heavy chin, and squinted eyes.

He's wearing an elaborate Marine jacket. He's wearing the jacket normally, with a brown shirt underneath, leaving his chest bare. He's also wearing black pants with a belt that has two buckles on the side, a purple scarf, brown gloves, and steel boots.

Naruto looked to see everything in the room was slashed as dead men littered the room. "There a problem with me being here?" Gasparde asked getting the man to shake in fear. The other man attacked throwing the first off the railing after Gasparde pretended to not know him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that before speaking. "A bit extreme don't you think?" He asked the man beside him, keeping his gaze on Gasparde. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, who are you?" Gasparde asked the man beside Naruto. "My name is Shuraiya." Shuraiya introduced himself putting one hand in the pocket of his jacket.

"A poor, no-named bounty hunter" Shuraiya finished putting on a black wide brimmed hat. The others near them muttered to themselves. "The 'Pirate Executioner' Shuraiya Bascùd!" Naruto looked at Shuraiya before Gasparde spoke. "I know you too. You don't look like a man worth 78 million."

"It is my first bounty." Naruto said getting some shocked looks from the other pirates. "Want to work under me?" Gasparde asked getting Naruto to snort. "Hell no. You're lower than trash." He replied as the other man appeared behind him holding his clawed weapon to Naruto's, but the blonde didn't seem to be worried about it. "Leave him Needles."

Needles let Naruto go, missing the cuts immediately heal. Gasparde stood to leave and Naruto noticed an 'X' over the Marine logo before he left with the other man. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave.

 _Gasparde's Ship._

Anaguma was arguing with a man about tending to Biera before Gasparde walked up with Needles. Anaguma grabbed the flintlock from the man and pointed it at Gasparde. "I'll use this gun to take down a pirate and use the bounty for medicine!" He said as Gasparde smirked. "Fine by me."

"Go and try boy, there are plenty of rookies in the race. If you succeed, I'll let you become a member of the crew." He nodded before running off in the town and past Shuraiya a few minutes after running.

 _Dawn, S.H.C._

The Crew was getting the Merry ready to sail as Nami looked to see the Pose was pointing to the mountain. "Huh? It's still pointing that way?" Sanji climbed down from the top of the mast before speaking. "Maybe that's where the starting point is." Robin wearing her hat came outside before looking up to the mountain.

"The town is the starting point. This island has several rivers that branch in from the sea. And meet at the main stream in front of us. The other ships should be on standby at the other branches. The starting point is at the top of the mountain." She finished explaining as Naruto jumped down from the Crow's nest.

"You mean we're going up the mountain?!" Nami asked having Robin nod. "Yes, like you experience on Reverse Mountain, right?" Nami sighed at that. "Hai (Yes) but there was a huge current there-" She was interrupted by Robin. "There's one here too. Once every few years, a strong current accompanied by fierce gale winds arrive here."

"So we're going to sail up the mountain?" Naruto asked looking at the mountain and saw several streams on it. "Oi (Hey), are you sure about this? Our ship was nearly wrecked that time, remember?" Usopp asked having Nami sigh before Luffy spoke up, hands behind his head. "We'll be fine! We'll make it somehow."

"The gale's coming!" Nami exclaimed before ordering the crew to get ready. Suddenly, a hard wind pushed them down the river towards the mountain through a tunnel. When they came out the other side, the people from the tow cheered for them as they continued going up to the mountain.

Sanji saw other ships sailing up as well on other currents in the town. "That's interesting. A steam powered ship." He said seeing a large ship.

The ship is gold colored with a colossal Gilded Dragon Prow on the bow, two large masts and many cannons. Its main propulsion is two colossal paddle wheels and a large steam engine. It has the Marine symbol crossed out on the sail.

"Must be Gasparde's, he had the Marine symbol crossed out on his jacket." Naruto replied as he felt the wind on his face. Nami went on to explain Gasparde is an ex-Marine who defected once he stole the ship Salamander his bounty and he has an ability from a Devil Fruit.

"Luffy. If we come to blows with him, I want to fight him." Naruto said staring at the Salamander. "OK, why?" Luffy asked tilting his head. "How he treats his crew goes against a creed I was taught." Naruto replied before Usppp spoke. "What was it?" Naruto turned to him and explained.

"'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon a comrade is lower than trash." Naruto went on to explain his teacher's father failed a mission to save teammates and was shunned so bad from his village that he committed suicide. "After that the leader then made stricter rules to help ninja's who failed a mission."

The rivers started merging as another ship sailed near them. "You think you can make the Grand Fall in that shabby ship?" A man asked standing on the deck.

He is a large man with a large head, and a long black braided ponytail. On his left eye, he has a black sun design around it, and it is closed. He also has an orange sun tattooed on his chest. He's wearing a big coat, with blue and yellow designs, and a purple inside. The coat also has white fur lining the chest area.

"Bigalo, the 'Hanged Man'." Nami said recognizing him before Willy's ship with a drill on it came up on the other side. "It's Willy's ship!" The Giant's ship which was a raft followed suit as they came up to the top of the mountain. They started to incline and held on to what they could.

"We're inclining rapidly!" Chopper in his human form wearing a blue shirt said holding onto the stairs. they made it to the edge as the sun shone before falling down a waterfall having Luffy yell out. "YA-HOO!" They fell on the river below as several ships hit the land beside the river.

The ships started colliding into each other and attacked before Nami spoke up. "From this point on, anything goes! Usopp, stand guard on the aft deck!" Everyone ran to keep watch on the sides and Naruto created several clones to help out. They attacked several ships that got near them as they continued to sail to the ocean.

We're going to crash on that turn!" Naruto yelled out seeing several ships crashed from attacks or hitting the land from not being able to turn. "Luffy~" Nami sang having Luffy look back before jumping over and expanded his stomach. "Gomu Gomu no... Fusan. (Gum Gum Balloon.)"

They hit Luffy as he went to a downed sip and went flying in the air over several houses. "Gran Fleur. (Great Flower.)" Robin created multiple hands that formed into one large one as it grabbed a deck of a house and pulled them towards the water. They went into the ocean with other ships that survived attacks and the fall.

"Well, lets win this race!" Naruto yelled out as they sailed.

 _A Few Hours Later._

Naruto without his coat and hat hanging on his back stretched as he saw no ships in sight. "Well... At least we won't have to deal with anything while we go to the end line." He said before going to help Zoro check for any damage. When they went into the storage room, Naruto turned to the bathroom before opening the door.

"If you plan on stowing away, you should have gotten on a different ship. We'll probably be attacked sooner or later." He said as Anaguma stood from the tub and aimed his pistol at him. Naruto dashed forward and knocked it out of Anaguma's hand before holding him by his overalls.

"You've got guts kid." He said before walking out and outside as Anaguma feinted.

An hour later, Naruto sat in the kitchen as Nami looked to him while Chopper was tending to Anaguma. "You didn't go easy on him?" Naruto rolled his eyes as Anaguma stirred. "He feinted when I picked him up!" Naruto said before Anaguma yelled as Chopper greeted him.

"A talking deer!" He yelled jumping back to the wall. "I'm not a deer! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper yelled at Anaguma as they argued. "If you're going to call him a monster, forget it." Nami said looking at Anaguma. "He's actually a superb doctor. Although He's not very good at controlling his emotions."

Chopper started to happily dance at that. "Dumbass! Complimenting me won't make me happy! Asshole!" Nami smiled before putting Anaguma's pistol on the table. "Looking for this?" She asked as Anaguma looked in his pockets. "Y'know, if you bought something like this onto a pirates ship."

"Nobody would be to blame but you if you ended up dead. She finished as Anaguma just stared at her. "What are you after? Who sent you here?" Nami asked before Anaguma gulped. "Nami, the kid is still in bad shape. Let's just ask later. And besides-" Chopper said trying to defuse the situation.

But he was interrupted by Anaguma. "To kill you. To kill you all and make some money!" He yelled as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you want to be straight about it. But there were boards of other pirate ships, why this one?" She asked as Luffy, Usopp, and Robin walked in and stood in the doorway.

"Isn't it obvious? We're the infamous Straw Hat Pirates after all." Usopp said as Anaguma blinked at that. "I never heard of ya, the ship just looked weak than the others is all." Luffy just laughed at that. "Don't laugh! I'm serious!" said as Chopper tried to get him to lie back down.

"Pirates should be used to be being marked for death." Luffy said crossing his arms. "But if you're not ready to put your life on the line. You're not ready to fight me." A hand appeared on the table and threw the pistol to Anaguma. "Show us how serious you are." She said leaning on the railing.

 _Bang!_

Anaguma shot Luffy having the bullet go through his chest and bounce back to hit the wall beside Anaguma's head. Nami explained about Devil Fruits, their weakness of not being able to swim, and that Luffy, Robin, And Chopper have powers. "Even the deer?" Anaguma asked having Chopper go into his human form. "I'm a reindeer!"

"Kill me. Just kill me already! Shit.. Just do it already." Anaguma said sitting cross legged. Naruto looked to see Nami narrow her eyes at that before she spoke. "Impressive resolve... Is what I would saw. Except aren't you treating your life a little too lightly?" She asked resting her arms on the table.

"I don't need to be lectured by a pirate." Anaguma said looking up. "There's no reason to keep living without any hope. I'd be better off not existing at all!" Anaguma finished as Nami's eyes were shadowed by her hair. "Zoro, I'm borrowing your sword. She said standing up, picked up Wado, and stepped over Zoro.

"Oi (Hey.) don't go stepping over people." Zoro said as she walked to Anaguma. "Quit that self-pity crap." Naruto got up and slowly walked over to Nami just as she pulled Wado out of it's seath. "If that's how you really feel, then I'll give you what you want!" She yelled as Naruto appeared in front of her. "Wait Nami-chan!"

"Get the hell out of my wa-Hey!" She yelled as Naruto grabbed her, and carried her over his shoulder to the deck as Nami was struggling and shouting curses along the way.

Later that day, Naruto put a black sweater on over his shirt as snow fell down. He put tarps over the tangerine plants as Sanji talked with Anaguma about Nami being a slave to a Merman named Arlong who took over her village and killed her adoptive mother for eight years and tried to get 100 million berries to buy her village back.

Only for Arlong to go back on the deal when they got there. And Chopper was treated as a monster in both the reindeer herd he was apart of and the village that was on his island before befriending a doctor. "All of us has had the same dark past... Not sure about Naru-"

"I had the same past as Chopper's. I was hated by my village for fifteen years because of something I had no control over." Naruto said his hat shadowing his eyes before walking off.

A few hours went by before Naruto saw Bigalo's ship before the others came out. Sanji and Zoro jumped over and easily took care of the crew before the ships shook. Suddenly several very large Sea Kings came out with both ships on the noses of two different ones. The Merry fell down as Luffy stretched his arm out for Zoro and Sanji to come back.

Bigalo's ship crashed and sunk as the Straw Hats went to eat dinner. As they ate, Luffy talked with Anaguma about a pirate named Shaks saving his life when he was a kid, losing his left arm in the process, gave Luffy his straw hat, and made him promise to give it back once Luffy became a famous pirate.

And how Luffy won't throw his life away but isn't afraid to die to reach for his dream. Naruto noticed Nami looking at the Pose before looking out the window. "I get the feeling we've been here before." Naruto said before looking out the window. "What the hell?" He asked seeing a familiar sight a mile away.

"Give me that Eternal Pose!" Naruto took it and looked to see the nameplate was crudely screwed on before pulling it off. And saw 'Navarone on it instead. "We're going back to G8!" He yelled before breaking the Pose. "Damn you Gasparde!" He yelled before Anaguma spoke.

"He's telling the truth. I saw a large crate of Pose's on board the ship when we docked." Naruto stood up and went to the steering pole as Nami directed them away ass several ships were attacked at the base.

 _Later, The Salamander._

"GASPARDE!" Naruto yelled as the Merry got near the Salamander. Naruto jumped up and threw several kunai with tags on them hitting the ship's sides and near the crew.

 _BOOM!_

The tags exploded knocking the entire crew in the ocean as well as the mast as rain poured down hard. Naruto slowly walked out of the smoke and up to Gasparde who's standing over a downed Shuraiya. Zoro, Sanji, and Anaguma came up as well as Biera. "I'm surprised you made it here. I guess that 78 million bounty isn't for show."

Gasparde said as Naruto cracked his neck. "Well, I just couldn't wait to kick your ass, so I thought I'd come get ya." Naruto said before Gasparde went on to explain he rigged the race to fix his boredom and bring the winning crew over to join his. "So it's just a game for you?"

"And I thought I hated you before." Naruto said getting into a stance. "Naruto, we're one here!" Naruto looked to see Zoro carry Anaguma away as Biera walked downstairs. "OK I'll get the old man, Shuraiya and meet you on the Merry. Just make sure my kunai is in the floor, wall, or mast!"

Naruto turned back to Gasparde just as Shuraiya stood up. "Wait.. I can still fi-" He stopped as Naruto chopped the back of his neck, knocking him out before Naruto tossed him aside. Naruto looked back to Gasparde and punched him in the stomach. Only for his hand to go into it as green syrup formed around him.

"Shit! Devil Fruit!" Naruto yelled throwing a Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God.) Kunai to the mast and flashed to that spot. Picking it up, Gasparde spoke. "I ate the _Ame Ame no Mi_. (Candy Candy Fruit.) My body's candy syrup!" Gasparde dashed to Naruto who easily dodged his attacks before slicing his head. Only for it to reform a second later.

Naruto flipped back to dodge a punch before jumping up to a higher deck Gasparde followed and threw a punch at Naruto. Who caught it with his eyes closed. Gasparde saw orange pigmentations form around Naruto's eyes showing he's entering _Sennin Mōdo_ (Sage Mode.)

"You can't beat me now." Naruto said opening his eyes. And punched Gasparde to the other side of the ship. "We need to get out of here, now! There's a cyclone coming!" Nami yelled over the storm before Naruto saw the Merry sail away a lightning cracked in the sky.

Naruto dashed forward as Gasparde got up on his knees and spat blood out before looking down in shock. Lightning flashed as Naruto hit him with a knee in the face Naruto stopped several feet away from the momentum before turning around and heel kicked Gasparde to the deck by the mast.

Gasparde created spikes to replace his fingers before Naruto appeared in front of him. Gasparde brought it down, only for the tips to break off causing him to hiss in pain before Naruto jabs him in the face having Gasparde go to a wall. Gasparde stood up as Naruto ran and jumped kicked him.

Only for Gasparde to harden his body before smirking. "You fought well, I guess 78 million does go a lon-!"

 _BOOM!_

The boiler exploded having the Salamander sink. "Shit! looks like I have to finish this now." Naruto said before dashing over, and uppercuts Gasparde Naruto follows by kicking him high in the air before jumping after him at high speeds. His leg seemed to be on fire as he made his way to Gasparde.

Gasparde seeing Naruto's leg, tried to liquify his body. Only for nothing to happen as Naruto's leg got near and he was kicked to the ship. "Konoha Neppū. (Leaf Hot Wind.)" As Gasparde flew down to the ship, he seemed to be on fire as well just before Naruto dived down to get Shuraiya and Biera.

 _A Few Hours Later._

Naruto laid down on a rowboat with Shuraiya and Biera as they talked. Shuraiya was talking about being from a shipwright island that Gasparde destroyed eight years ago leaving only a handful alive before Biera spoke. "You know, I was there as well.. I saved a little girl from the water.

"Her name is Adelle Bascùd!" He said before hearing Usopp yell. They turned to see him and a little girl wearing an orange dress with blue dots on the top who looks like Anaguma waving at them from a shore of an island. Naruto squinted his eyes as he looked at the duo. "Who the hell is that with Usopp?"

 _The Going Merry._

"NANI?! (What)?!" Naruto yelled as Nami explained Adelle pretended to be a boy. "She was a girl all along?" He asked as Shuraiya and Adelle sat in silence processing they're siblings. Later, they came up to the real end goal for the race before a fleet of Marie ships stood in their way.

They fled having Shuraiya, Adelle, and Biera leave on the boat before Zoro looked to see Nami was depressed. "This is a surprise." He said getting her to glance his way. "Nani. (What):?" She asked getting him to smile. "The prize money. You Just passed up 300 million berry prize."

"It couldn't be helped... We had no choice, right?!" She asked angrily before she started to strangle Zoro who turned blue. "Don't fret. We have our whole journey ahead of us." Luffy said with a grin as the Marines chased them. Naruto smiled before walking back. It was just another day for them.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **I've got nothing to talk about. Thanks for the great year and the next to be updated will be Ninja On The League.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **A/N: OK a 11,046 Chapter to get past the Davey Back Arc as I know it's the least favorite Arc so far.**

 **UPDATE! Add all three to the harem is the winner of the poll!**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter XII.**

 **Last Time.**

 _A Few Hours Later._

 _Naruto laid down on a rowboat with Shuraiya and Biera as hey talked. Shuraiya was talking about being from a shipwright island that Gasparde destroyed eight years ago leaving only a handful alive before Biera spoke. "You know, I was there as well.. I saved a little girl from the water._

 _"Her name is Adelle Bascùd!" He said before hearing Usopp yell. They turned to see him and a little girl wearing an orange dress with blue dots on the top who looks like Anaguma waving at them from a shore of an island. Naruto squinted his eyes as he looked at the duo. "Who the hell is that with Usopp?"_

 _The Going Merry._

 _"NANI?! (What)?!" Naruto yelled as Nami explained Adelle pretended to be a boy. "She was a girl all along?" He asked as Shuraiya and Adelle sat in silence processing they're siblings. Later, they came up to the real end goal for the race before a fleet of Marie ships stood in their way._

 _They fled having Shuraiya, Adelle, and Biera leave on the boat before Zoro looked to see Nami was depressed. "This is a surprise." He said getting her to glance his way. "Nani. (What):?" She asked getting him to smile. "The prize money. You Just passed up 300 million berry prize."_

 _"It couldn't be helped... We had no choice, right?!" She asked angrily before she started to strangle Zoro who turned blue. "Don't fret. We have our whole journey ahead of us." Luffy said with a grin as the Marines chased them. Naruto smiled before walking back. It was just another day for them._

 **Now.**

 _A Week Later S.H.C._

Naruto walked out of the kitchen and stretched as the full moon shone down. He was wearing a black shirt with orange arms and edges and jeans.

He looked at the ocean as Nami walked out after him. She was wearing a black shirt with 'GOLD' on it in gold leaf design and white jeans with a black belt.

Sanji's wearing a white dress shirt and a blue tie with black lines crossing into diamond patterns and black pants.

Robin is wearing an aqua blue sleeveless shirt with green straps and spots on the top, black pants and her arm band.

"So, where to-!" Naruto stopped seeing a large wave coming towards them. "Holy shit!" He yelled running to the steering pole as the others used the Merry's oars to row them away. Suddenly large sea monkeys popped out of the wave laughing. **"I can attack them."** Nami blink hearing a deep voice. She looked to her left, and saw a large fox sitting beside her, his head chest level. "AAHHH!"

"Kurama? When did you wake up?" Naruto asked as red chakra flickered off of his shoulders. "Who the hell is that?!" Nami asked as Naruto spoke up. "That demon that was put into me. He's been asleep for a month or so. Sorry for not introducing him earlier. Every time he was up, we were busy fighting."

A few hours later, the wave died down having the Crew breath a breath of relief. "Emergency! We've got another ship!" Usopp yelled from the Crow's Nest. "Are they enemies?" Luffy asked sitting near the railing. "Well, they don't have a single sail or flag, so I don't know."

"Is it a steamship like Gasparde's?" Naruto asked looking out to the Ship seeing a frog figurehead. "No! I don't see smoke!" Usopp replied as they made their way to the ship. "Who the hell comes out here without a sail?!" Luffy asked before everyone got up. "The crew's also way too small for a ship that size."

"They also look catatonic." Suddenly, the sea monkeys from earlier came up out of the water behind the Merry and created another wave. "FULL SPEED! SEA MONKEYS!" Luffy yelled yelled having the Crew scramble to their positions. They rowed towards the other ship before Luffy yelled to them.

"Hey! You're going the wrong way! There's a wave full of Sea Monkeys!" The crew on the other ship saw them and scrambled to attack. Only to find no weapons and started to argue with each other. As the Straw Hats left them, the wave hits the ship and killed the crew.

A few hours later, the Crew sat on the deck before Nami spoke up. "I guess all those waves were from Sea Monkeys. Everything's normal, we must be in the next Island's climate zone." Usopp, who was laying on the deck, looked up to Robin who was in the Crow's Nest.

"Hear that Robin? Do you see an Island?" Robin, who was looking through binoculars looked down to them. "We've been approaching one for a while now." After talking about the ship they passed, they sailed into a heavy fog before coming up to an Island that's flat with long tall trees.

"Hey!" Nami yelled as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper jumped of and started to roll on the ground. Naruto walked up and saw long animales walk around before Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp ran off to a house in the distance. A few minutes went by before two foxpaw anchors landed on either side of the Merry.

They looked to see an enormous ship with a huge bow shaped like a fox's head and a large replica of a tail sticking out of the stern. The Jolly Roger has fox ears and an unique nose, with the word 'FOXY' written on the one on the sail in red.

"You looking for a fight?!" Zoro asked before hearing a voice. "We want more than just a fight from you! We want a showdown!"

 _Luffy, Chopper, And Usopp._

The Crew sat and talked with the owner of the house after rescuing him from being stuck on bamboo stilts.

He's an elderly man, with wrinkles and a round white beard. He has small round eyes, and a round nose. He has a purple-brown hat, with brown fur lining, and brown cloth on the sides. He's wearing a yellow tunic, with green lining with a circle design on the end of the sleeves, and side of the chest.

He has a purple sash, with a red string hanging down. He's wearing purple shoes, held on by white strings, and grey on the toe area. He's also wearing vertical zigzag striped purple and tan pants.

He explained he was a nomad that got separated from rest of the nomads. He explained the island they're on is part of circle of islands connected called the Ring Long Islands. And that he and the other nomads travel around each one once every three years once the tides got low enough to cross on the connected paths.

And that he would go after them if he has his horse Shelly to catch up in only 5 years. "There's a horse outside." Chopper said as Tonjit ran out and saw a long tall horse with a white mane and tail with a saddle on.

 _Bang!_

After riding her around for a few minutes, the Crew heard a gunshot as a net wrapped around Shelly's legs. As Chopper and Usopp ran to help, Luffy turned to see three people behind him. Two men and a woman

The first man is a stout man with skinny arms and legs. He has almost a cleft-lip like mouth and a unique hairstyle, with his hair split into two spikes pointing upwards. He has thick, triangles-like eyebrows, and is grinning. His nose is also colored red, and it is These characteristics make him look like a fox.

He's wearing yellow-orange pants, held up by suspenders, with large, rotund buckles on the edges, tucked inside black boots, which are white on the front part of the legs and have orange strings. Under his pants some sort of strange indument circling his waist can be seen, which is light-green with leaf-like motifs on it, and has orange laces on the front.

In front of this, threaded in his pants, he's carrying a short wooden sword. He has an elaborate necklace hanging on his chest, with many circular orange and yellow pendants, and a blue, bigger and more elaborate central one, with ears on it resembling those of a fox.

He also has a fur-lined coat, with a large collar and big buttons on the right side. His coat is purple.

The next man is a huge gorilla-like human. He's wearing blue long-sleeved gloves and a face mask. He also has a leopard patterned scarf on.

The woman is a slender young woman with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a long pointed nose. She is wearing a pink jumpsuit with extremely puffed pant legs, which is unzipped on the top to reveal a bikini top beneath it.

Her outfit is adorned by several large, white puff-balls, the most notable one being the one hanging from her hat. She is also wearing a face mask.

"Whoever you are... YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Luffy yelled as the trio laughed at him. "Fe-fe-fe! You don't know this face?" The fox-like man asked Luffy who just glared. "All I know is that I'm going to break it!" The man fell down depressed as the woman tried to cheer him up as the other man laughed after making a joke.

"My name is Foxy." Foxy introduced himself as Luffy brought his leg back to attack. "Wait a minute Luffy." Luffy faulted before looking at them. "How did you know my name?" He asked as Foxy grinned. "Unlike others, I do my homework." He said before the woman cleared her throat.

"'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy: 100 Million berry bounty. 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro: 66 million berry bounty. 'Elemental Sage' Uzumaki Naruto: 78 million berry bounty. Quite the lump of cash for an eight person crew." She said before Foxy held up three gold one dollar berry coins.

"Now that introductions are out of the way. I, the leader of the Foxy Pirates, challenge you to a Davy Back Fight!" Luffy just glared at that. "I don't know what that means. But if you want to fight, then you got one! Bring it on, I'm sick of hearing you talk!" He yelled at Foxy.

"That makes sense. That messed up crew we met earlier must have been challenged to a Davy Back Fight and lost." Usopp said turning to them after hearing what Foxy wanted. "This is bad. I've got to stop him. Luffy no!" Usopp yelled running to Luffy. "We'll end up losing our crew!"

"I know this guy's a jerk! But you can't agree to fight him!" Foxy laughed at that. "But he's already agreed. No take backs!"

 _The Others._

"You said the fight's already started?" Nami asked one crew member on the ship. "Yes, a Davy Back Fight starts when one Captain accepts the challenge from the other. No take backs." He yelled as Sanji and Robin explained a Davy Back Fight is just a contest of three different sport games to win a member from the losing crew for each loss.

"Or you can take their Jolly Roger for the ultimate shame." Robin finished having Nami scoff. "Like hell we'll-!"

 _Bang!_

She stopped hearing a gunshot. Later, The Foxy Pirates set up a fair with different stands set up and shot off fireworks. Porsche was on a stage with Luffy and Foxy going over the rules as both captains agreed to not break them, and uphold losing a member. "Alright, Straw Hat. I'll let you choose your fate."

Foxy said holding the coins up to let Luffy choose how many games to have. Naruto looked at the countless members of the Foxy Pirates. 'Either this guy is good. Or he cheats at this.' He thought as Nami and Usopp held up on finger to signal Luffy to just choose one.

Both didn't notice Hamburg holding one up as well having Luffy pick three games. "That's actually the better choice here." Naruto said walking to the other's, arms crossed. Red chakra came off of Naruto before Kurama formed from it. **"Yeah, with all of these people on his crew won from this game."**

 **"If we just chose just one and lost, then you would have lost someone from the crew for good."** Kurama finished before shaking and fell asleep. "Oh Kami (God.) you're lazier than a Nara." Naruto said having Kurama snort before laying his head down on his paws.

Suddenly, a paper with a list of the three games fell at Zoro's feet. "You've got to fill out your team's roster. You can each play twice." One Foxy Pirate said as Zoro picked it up. Three events. A race, a ball game, and a Team contest." Sanji glanced down before speaking.

"Looks like we all can do the race, three for the ball game, and five for the team match." After getting the Team's together, they gave their list to the announcer.

He is an average size man with very distinct facial features. He has a round, pink nose, no chin and a broad mouth that makes up most of his face.

He's wearing a purple shirt, yellow gloves, light-yellow trousers, black boots and a striped tuque covering his face down to his nose. It has holes for the eyes.

He is carrying a bag with a Den Den Mushi that is serving as his microphone.

Beside him is a large bird with a black striped tuque. "And it's time to announce the team for each crew. First up, we've got the Straw Hat Pirates. The entire Straw Hat Crew, for the Doughnut race! Participating in the Groggy Ring is Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, and Uzumaki Naruto!"

"And the third event The Round-And-Roller, will be... Monkey D. Luffy, Nico Robin, Nami, Usopp, and Tony Tony Chopper!" Naruto noticed Foxy looking at them before the announcer continued. "Alright! Let the merciless Davey Back Fights begin! A winner will be crowned, while the loser will be forcibly drafted!"

"I am Itomimizu! I will be your commentator! Now round one, the Doughnut Race! You must use only three barrels to make your boat! If you don't have barrels, then come up here and get one." Itomimizu said pointing to different sized barrels The Crew split off into teams of three.

The first team is Zoro and Chopper, their boat is two barrels together with pieces from the third acting as handholds, and a rudder. Chopper in his human form held onto a bar and ran on the front barrel with steps made from the third.

Sanji and Luffy made the next team with a badly made raft.

Lastly was Naruto, Robin, Nami, and Usopp in one with each barrel cut in half, and nailed together with a backrest.

"Alright! I'll take this time to explain how the Race works. The Race will consist of one lap around Long Ring Long Land. It may sound easy, but believe me, It's not. If your boat sinks, your team is out of the Race! Weapons are also aloud. You have a problem with that, then you don't deserve to be a Pirate!"

Everyone took their boats to the start/finish line near the ships. "The final odds are in! I'll announce the favourites in order of popularity! First is our own Porsche!"

Porche is in a pink boat being pulled by a shark with star patterns on his body and a Fishman beside her.

He is is a billfish fishman with green skin, dark red hair, and a long, sharp nose. He's wearing a yellow shirt, purple gloves, purple shorts, a yellow belt, and a dark purple mask, along with a light purple hood.

"Joining her is the Fishman Capote!" Nami glared at them before speaking. "You're being pulled by a shark?!" Proche smiled at her. "The rules doesn't forbid it." The Announcer spoke up continuing the favorites. "The second is the Straw Hat Pirates team of Navigator Nami, Sniper Usopp, Archeologist Robin, and 'Elemental Sage' Uzumaki Naruto."

The announcer went to the other ships popularity, one, a flower ship with women on it, another shaped like a crab, and one that's a restaurant using very large barrels to make it. "And in last place, our very own, the Bohemyth Mothership Coaster!" Naruto looked to see three large barrels each the size of the Sexy Foxy nailed together.

The boats minus the Straw Hats, the Coaster, and Porche's turned away from the island as everyone got ready to row while Itomimizu dropped Eternal Poses to each team. "Guys, get away from the shoreline as soon as the Race starts!" Usopp yelled as Itomimizu raised a flintlock pistol.

 _Bang!_

The Coaster let out water and barrels from its barrels sending everyone away from the shoreline. "What's the big deal?" Nami asked poking one barrel that floated near them." Nami don't!" Usopp yelled as Naruto wrapped his arms around Nami and turned to have his back face the barrel just as it lit up.

 _BOOM!_

The barrel exploded sending them up in the air. Naruto hissed as they hit the water having the salt water hit his burns on his arms and tears of his shirt. Most of the Foxy Pirates sailed as Luffy's and Zoro's boats were surrounded by the explosive barrels. "Nami, Robin! Hit the deck and hold on tight! We've got to ride this wave!"

Naruto looked to see Zoro use an oar to send the barrels back to the Coaster and destroyed it creating a large wave. They rode the wave to the front of the Race and Naruto rowed with Usopp to continue their momentum. He looked back and deadpanned seeing Zoro, Chopper, and Luffy eat and drink at the restaurant boat as Sanji went to the women's boat.

"Dumbasses." Naruto said before continuing. "Guys get it together!" He yelled over his shoulder. He turned to see Capote chop the water, split it and cut the part he was on off. Naruto moved to the middle of the boat before grabbing on as they rocked. "And Zoro and Chopper are out of the race!"

Itomimizu announced as Luffy used a broken board as a propeller with his powers sending them over at high speeds. "Why don't we use a Dial?" Naruto asked as Usopp used a Breath Dial. And went slower than when they paddled. "Oh come on! Use an Impact Dial!"

Nami yelled as Usopp looked away. "I left it on the Merry." Naruto sighed at that just as Sanji and Luffy came to them at high speeds as Luffy used a board as a propeller. Sanji reached out and grabbed Robin's arms as she created multiple to act like a rope and sped past Porche and Capote.

Only to slow down as the board broke and Luffy lost all his energy. Porche passed them having Robin latch onto their boat to sail with them. Capote tried to cut her arm only for a kunai with a tag to land on him.

 _Boom!_

It blew up sending Capote to the shark slowing them down as the Straw Hats paddled past them. They came up to reefs that grew out of the water creating rapids in front of them and a whirlpool in the back. Naruto heard laughing and looked to see Foxy riding Hamburg who's running on all four.

Nami had them slow down having Porche go in the reefs. Only to be pushed out. The Straw Hats drifted closer before Nami spoke. "Now!" They rowed into the reefs just as Foxy shot a smoke arrow to cheat. The currents took the Crew to the other side without a problem.

They came to the whirlpool before Nami looked to Usopp. "Use your Impact Dial!" Usopp shook his hands having Nami hold it up. "Oh, here! I'll do it!" Naruto yelled taking it and put it in the water. Naruto screamed as the Impact Dial shot them into the air and over a patch of land.

Sanji and Luffy, who was using Robin's arms to follow, fell after their raft broke and landed on the ground. Naruto fell to his back and held his shoulder. "Shit dislocated it!" He cursed before slowly standing up and turned to the back rest. "Naruto-kun, what are yo-!" Nami stopped as Naruto slammed into it and popped his shoulder into place.

"AAHH!" He screamed out in pain, falling back down. "Go!" He yelled holding onto his shoulder. He heard Foxy cheating more before hearing him yell out. "Noro Noro Bīmu. (Slow Slow Beam.)" Naruto saw a pink light go over them before suddenly blinking as he heard fireworks as Porche won the Race.

Naruto groaned looking up to the sky as he laid down on the ground with the others. Naruto sat up as Foxy walked over laughing explaining he ate the _Noro Noro no Mi._ (Slow-Slow Fruit.) and can make anything go in slow motion for thirty seconds. "Here look."

He said as Hamburg shot a bazooka at him. Foxy hit the ball having it go slowly to him. Then speed up and hit him as he continued explaining his fruit. "That would explain how he has this many crew members. "Most of these games must deal with speed. And thirty seconds can give you a hell o a head start."

Naruto said rubbing his shoulder standing up as Foxy went to the stage. "I pick... You! The Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!" Two of Foxy's crew brought a struggling Chopper up to the stage and put a mask on him. "Luffy! I refuse! I only came out to sea because of you!" Chopper yelled out before Zoro slammed his beer bottle on the ground.

"Quit your bellyaching Chopper! It's disgraceful! You made the choice to set out to sail as a pirate! And only you have to live with the consciences. We agreed to the terms of this fight, we all did our best. Not one pirate worth his salt will sympathise with your tears."

"A man would suck it up and quietly watch the rest of the game." Zoro finished having Chopper sit down quietly. He, Naruto who took off his ruined shirt, and Sanji walked to the ball field with two large doughnut floater goals on each side with a circle on each half of the field.

"I will now explain the rules of the Groggy Ring!" Itomimizu said flying above the field. "We have the playing field and two goals. Knock the ball into the goal and win! However, the ball isn't an ordinary ball, but one of the players! So teams, make your selections!"

Both Naruto and Zoro pointed to Sanji having a Foxy Pirate put a red and white striped ball hat on Sanji. "What the hell? I'm not agreeing to this!" Suddenly, the mouth of the Sexy Foxy opened showing Hamburg with two other men.

The first man is a large husky man wearing green schemed clothes. He has relatively long arms and relatively short legs in comparison to his body. He also has a hippo-like face. On his shoulders, he's wearing round shoulder pauldrons.

The other man is a gigantic Wotan that towers over the other Foxy Pirates. He has slippery mud fish skin, sharp teeth, and an orange dorsal fin. He has orange hair and beard.

He's wearing yellow swim briefs, boots and gloves together with a Foxy Pirate mask. He's also wearing the strap-on ball hat.

"Of course they make the biggest person the ball." Naruto said staring at the trio. "Disappointed?" Sanji asked both of them having Zoro grin and crack his neck. "No, not at all." Fireworks went off as Itomimizu flew over for introductions. "Our mighty Groggy Ring combatants are on the field!"

"Opposing on the Straw Hat Team. The savage chef, Sanji! Next to him, the man with a 60 million berry bounty, 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro. And finally, the man with a 78 million berry bounty, 'Elemental Sage' Uzumaki Naruto!" The referee came up and held out a fist.

"First, the coin toss." He flipped the coin and caught it before flipping it on top of his hand. "Tails." Hamburg sid as the referee turned to the others. "And you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before Sanji spoke. "It has to be heads for us, right?" The referee lifted his hand and showed the coin had Foxy on it looking over his shoulder.

"Tails. Field, or ball?" He asked Hamburg. "Ball please." He said before Itomimizu spoke over the speakers. "Our Groggy Monsters have chosen ball! That means the Straw Hat's Ball Man goes to our Team's mid-circle. The one's with the silly ball hat are the balls, each Team must knock the other into their sides goal to win the game!"

"Hey Ball Man, get into position!" Zoro said to Sanji who glared before arguing with Zoro. "Sanji, that hat looks good on you!" Nami said to Sanji to get him to wear the hat. "Hey, no weapons on the field!" The referee said to Zoro who sighed before giving him his swords.

The referee dropped the swords by the Straw Hats before Sanji walked to the circle on the Monster's side of the field.

 _Preet!_

The Referee blew his whistle having Pickles dash towards Sanji. Naruto dashed towards the duo as Sanji jumped on Pickles and up to Big Pan. Naruto brought his knee up and hit Pickles in the chin sending his head back. Naruto saw Sanji slipping on Pan's slimy arm before being thrown over to their goal.

Hamburg ran alongside Zoro as Naruto threw Pickles over to hit Hamburg out of the field several feet away. Sanji dropped down beside the goal as Naruto stopped as well. "Well, I guess it'll take all three of us to get him into their goal." Naruto said looking up at Big Pan.

Only to jump away as Pan ran over with spikes on the soles of his shoes. Naruto cursed seeing the referee blatantly look away before Sanji went to argue. "Damn it Sanji! It's no use-!" Naruto ducked under a swipe from an axe before Pickles and Hamburg got up.

Pickles now has spikes on his pauldrons as Hamburg has brass knuckles and elbow pads.

Naruto dashed to them, only to have slime cover him from Pan who was having Zoro and Sanji spin by holding his legs. Pan let go having the duo fly up in the air and had Hamburg punch Zoro down to the ground. Zoro fell onto Naruto before Pan hit Hamburg down hard having his elbow pad hit Zoro.

Sending him, and Naruto into the ground creating a crater. They coughed blood as Sanji was hit by Pickles who was shot to him by Big Pan. Sanji flew up in the air as Hamburg punched him back to Pickles who hit him up in the air. Big Pan punched him beside Zoro and Naruto creating a crater.

The dust cleared before the trio stood up. Naruto staggered forward as the others fell on their backs. Naruto spat out some blood before wiping his mouth and looked at the Monsters. "That the best ya got? I know a nearly sixty-year-old woman that hits harder than you!"

Sanji and Zoro got up and stood beside Naruto as they looked up to the Monsters. "One Monster Burger please!" Foxy yelled out having his crew gain shocked looks. Hamburg pulled out metal clubs as Pickles picked up sabres and Pan held two weights like cymboles.

"Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)" Naruto hit Hamburg sending him flying to the ocean before running to Pickles. Naruto slid and kicked his knee before Zoro spun around creating a tornado. "Mutōryū: Tatsu Maki. (No Sword Style: Dragon Twister.)" Pickles spun as he flew over to Big Pan.

Pickles cuts into Big Pan forcing him to fall on his back. Only for Sanji to kick him in his spine knocking him out and forced Pan to stand up. Naruto jumped over to Pickles and grabbed him by the back of the head and slam him down. Sanji kicked Zoro up to Pan's mouth and grab him.

Zoro fell over to the goal and slammed Pan's head into the goal ending the game.

 _Preet!_

"And the end of an era! Our own Groggy Monsters have been dethroned as Kings of the Groggy Ring! The winners, Sanji, Zoro, and Naruto of the Straw Hats!" The trio walked back to the others and up to the stage. Luffy smiled before lifting his hand. "Luffy wait!" Nami yelled getting the Foxy Pirates to faceplant.

"Foxy would probably be in the next fight, we should choose him then we would be guaranteed to win Chopper back." The other Foxy Pirate's started yelling at her. Nami turned and latched onto Naruto and cried on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and glared at the pirates with red slitted eyes.

They stopped as Nami looked over her shoulder, grinned, and stuck out her tongue before moving to Naruto's side and held onto his arm. "Nami-chan, while that is a smart plan we would have him on our crew." Naruto said pointing to Foxy. "Nope!" The other quickly said getting Foxy to fall down depressed.

"I choose... Shelly!" Luffy yelled getting Nami and Usopp to drop their jaws. Tonjit walked over with Shelley in a cart and thanked Luffy as the Foxy Pirates built a skating ring around the Groggy field.

Everyone but Naruto, Sanji, and Zoro put on a yellow sleeveless jersey with numbers on them as Foxy's Team wore purple and black shirts with a blue 'F' on the front and their Jolly Roger on the back.

Porche is the Team Captain as Foxy is the Coach and Hamburg is the Manager.

One man is a large and rectangular man, with tan skin, and thin limbs. He's also wearing baggy brown pants, as well as a striped cap and the Foxy Pirate mask.

The next two men are Fishmen. The first is a squid fishman has black hair with a pointed-up ponytail and the mask.

The next one has purple skin and yellow-green hair.

The last man is a cheetah hybrid.

As the Straw Hats walked in from the locker rooms, they stopped on the Groggy Ring inside the track with Kurama sleeping by a bench. Luffy finished a long Kiwi that Tonjit gave him while the track was being set up. "I will explain the rules!" Itomimizu said from a commentator box over a bird swing.

"It's a head to head race around the track. At the sound of the first whistle, each Team's Point Getter will start the race skating around the track. Twenty seconds later, the second whistle will blow, and the Team's Defenders will follow suit. The Defenders can either help their Point Giver, or hamper the other Defender's. Anything goes."

"Assuming the Point Giver's aren't injured or disqualified, the race will go for five minutes. At the end, the Team's whose Point Giver is in the lead wins. So, as little as a inch will be a victory! Naturally, your's truly will call the race from my bird's eye view from the starting line!"

Suddenly, Chiqicheetah walked over and started smelling Luffy. "Hey!" Foxy chuckled as he explained Chiqicheetah has sensitive smelling. "Must have been something you ate Luffy." Naruto said from his spot on the bench beside Robin. She leaned against him as Sanji came up with the roster.

"Let's get back to the rules! In addition to the Defenders and Point Getter's, each Team has a Coach and Manager whose only allowed on the sidelines. The Team's must change Point Getters for each round. And each player can only be Point Getter once. That leaves the Straw Hat's one man short. "

"With Chopper being with him, he can't compete, how do we go about that?" Sanji asked as Foxy looked to them. "I'll allow you to use one person twice." After getting the roasters up to Itomimizu. "Any player that leaves the track will be disqualified, same if you start before either whistle blows."

the Foxy Pirates started to laugh as Naruto stared slack jawed beside him. "Huh? Why are they laugh..." Nami trailed off seeing Luffy struggle to stand on his skates. **"You're screwed."** Naruto's eyebrow twitched as Kurama spoke up. "Shut it!" Naruto yelled before the Team's got into position as Luffy struggled to stand at the starting line.

 _Preet!_

Porche started skating as Luffy kept falling down before twenty seconds were up. Mashikaku fell onto Luffy who expanded his stomach. "Gomu Gomu no... Fuusen. (Gum Gum Balloon.)" Mashikaku came back up before Nami kicked Luffy to the track. "Hold your breath!"

Luffy rolled as Robin used her hands to keep him on track. She threw him up in the air to get past the rest of Foxy's team. Only for Giran to jump up with blades on his arms and hit Luffy to the crowd. "And Straw Hat Luffy is disqualified!" Giran patted his blades showing they were dull.

"Don't worry, they're only for show." He said as the teams went back to the starting line. "Zoro was helping Luffy on how to skate as Nami got ready to go against Mashikaku. The whistle blew having Nami speed off as Mashikaku went lowly on his caterpillar tread skates.

After twenty seconds, Porche jumped on Mashikaku and twirled her baton. "Ohana Saimin. (Flower Hypnosis.)" Gas came out of her baton and knocked out the Straw Hats as Nami was getting ready to lap Mashikaku.

"NAMI! NAMI WAKE UP!" Chopper yelled as the Crew woke up. And saw Mashikaku was in the same place as was the others. "Holy shit, he lapped you Nami-chan." Naruto said seeing the tracks from his skates made a lap. After getting everyone back in place, Usopp went up against Chiqicheetah.

The whistle blew having Chiqicheetah dash forward at a fast pace, lapping Usopp before the whistle blew again having the Defenders on the track. Usopp heard cheering before looking to see Luffy was standing up on his skate, albeit shaking a little. Luffy took off and went through the barrier at the first turn.

Chiqicheetah transformed into a full Cheetah and actually went over the barrier for each turn but used his tale to bring him back in to continue lapping Usopp. Naruto saw the time was running out before Sanji yelled up to Tonjit. "Hey old man! Where did you get that Kiwi?!"

"Over there." Tonjit replied pointing to a tree beside the stands. "Sanji turned to Zoro before speeding. "Go and get a branch!" Zoro shrugged before jumping into the stands and rode on Shelly to the tree. The clock started counting down from '10' seconds just as the tree fell over the stands and over the tracks.

 _Preet!_

The whistle blew as Chiqicheetah went off the track and rubbed against the branches of the tree. "The Kiwi acts like catnip, that's why he was smelling Luffy earlier." Sanji explained taking a drag from his cigarette. "We'll take a break to get the tree off of the tracks." Itomimizu said as the Foxy Pirates hauled the tree away.

Robin went up against Guran as the whistle blew Foxy got ready to hit Robin with his beam, only to get depressed as Nami and Usopp insulted him. The second whistle blew having the Defenders on the track race.

Luffy using Chiqicheetah idea jump over the barrier and grabbed them to come back in before punching Guran to the barrier and kept him there having Robin lap him. Five minutes went by having the Straw hats win round 4 as a whistle blew. "And we will take a five minute break!"

After the break, Luffy went up against Giran and as soon as the others came up on the track, Foxy hit Nami and Usopp with his beam. He started firing all over the track and had the beam reflect off of Giran's blade. One hit Luffy having Giran pass him before Foxy hit Nami and Usopp again.

Robin left the track as Foxy aimed at her. She walked to the others before creating hands on Foxy's and turned his hands to him and put his fingers together to call his attack. Foxy froze as Luffy dashed and got in front of Giran just as time ran out.

 _Preet!_

The Straw Hats won having fireworks go off as Luffy yelled up to the stands. "CHOPPER COME ON DOWN!" Chopper ran down and into Luffy before Foxy spoke up. "No pirate worth his weight in seaweed will accept a draw. It's plunder or be plunder. What do you saw Straw Hat? Care for another three point game?"

Nami just scoffed at that. "Oh please, you'd have to be a baka. (Idiot.) to ac-!"

 _BANG!_

"Have you met our Captain?" Naruto asked Nami before she and Usopp started beating Luffy up.

Later, the Foxy Pirates removed the ring having all of the as well as the Straw Hats surround the field. "I will not explain the rules." Itomimizu said under a tent from a table. "It's a twist on a child's favorite game Hit And Dead Ball." Naruto saw two volley balls with spikes on them in the middle circle.

"If your opponent hits you with one of those baby's you are out of the game! The Team's are divided into on and off field teams. The ones that are off field can move around and throw the balls but are forbidden from going on the field. And once you lose all your on court members, your team loses the match!"

"So basically dodgeball, OK." Naruto said stretching his arms. "Well, I can dodge kunai, I'm sure I can dodge a ball." Naruto, Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, and Zoro went on to the field as a large group of Foxy's Pirates came up on the other side. Itomimizu threw Robin a large rulebook.

"Why are you giving us the rules? So we can tell when you cheat?" Nami asked having Itomimizu shake his head. "Read the first page." Robin opened it and saw the first rule. "Any referee that contradicts what's written here shall be beheaded." Itomimizu pointed to a group of referees headed by an elderly one before getting ready to start.

Chopper, in his jumping form and Luffy went to the balls as Giran and Guran to jump for the balls. One Referee threw both balls high in the air having the Fishmen attack Luffy and Chopper. They jumped from the attacks and grabbed the balls. "Aim for Split-Head Chopper!" Luffy yelled throwing his ball.

Chopper followed suit and they both hit Foxy in the face. "Safe! Rule number 23: Balls to the face do not count!" The elderly Referee sai as Hamburg picked up Foxy as the balls rolled to Nami. She picked them up and threw them to Zoro and Sanji. Both threw and kicked their balls and knocked out nine players each.

Robin used her powers to throw the balls to Luffy and Chopper. They threw their balls with Luffy knocking out ten players. As Chopper threw his, all the people he hjit was caught by Hamburg. He threw both balls to Big Pan who threw both at high speeds. Naruto added chakra to his limbs and caught one as Usopp was hit with the other.

Usopp and twenty two of Foxy's men went out of bounds before Naruto threw his. "And thirty men for Naruto! It's now two to five!" Itomimizu said as Foxy and Hamburg were the only ones left for the one field team. Suddenly, Robin had one ball hit the top of Hamburg's head.

"Safe!" One Referee said as Robin looked up from the rule book. And was halfway through it. "You sure? Rule 54: While the face is safe, the top of the head is fair game." She said as the mn looked to the elderly Referee. Sanji picked up a ball, only for the Foxy Pirate women to get him to give the ball to them.

He laid down and had Nami yell at him. "Get up!" Sanji looked to her and had the ball drop on his head. "Really, you let your lower head do the thinking?" Naruto asked pinching the bridge of his nose. "I must have screwed up in a past life to get stuck with perverts!"

Suddenly, a cannon machine that looked like Foxy rolled up having Foxy jump in. "Oh come on! That has to be against the rules!" Naruto yelled only for the Referees to shake their heads. "So that's the Acu-Cannon?" Robin asked before looking back to her book. "I read an article about it earlier."

"Rule number 322: The only weapon allowed is the Acu-Cannon." Porche tried to knock them out only for the Crew to close their eyes Foxy shot at Zoro who sliced the ball with his hand. "Zoro is out! Rule number 645: The slicing of the ball, even with your hands is a disqualification!"

"And Foxy gets a new ball!" Foxy loaded another ball and took aim as the trio. He shot the ball at them having the Crew dodge. The ball hit Mashikaku and bounced it at Luffy's back. Naruto and Chopper jumped to catch or block the ball. The ball hit Naruto on his shoulder and bounced off to hit Chopper in the face and slid to the women.

"Chopper is out due to being out of bounds!" Naruto got up and walked to the others as Luffy looked at Foxy. Only for the Foxy Pirates to hold balls as well. "Ignore them Luffy! You and Foxy have the balls!" Nami yelled having Luffy throw his arm back to Porche. She grabbed the ball and put it behind her back.

The others followed suit and moved the balls around before throwing them at Luffy. Foxy shot his at Luffy and had it hit him in the face. And then swallowed it. "Straw Hat Luffy is out! Rule Number 999: Ingesting any part of the ball is a disqualification!" Robin turned to the last page and nodded at that.

The Crew got together before Foxy pointed at them. "I chose you! The Archaeologist Nico Robin!" Naruto cursed at that. "Damn it! Now she can't keep him from using his Devil Fruit powers." After Robin walked to sit by her new crew, Itomimizu flew on his Sparrow with Tonit and explained the next game was Green Light Red Light.

And Tonjit would be the stop light for the game. Everyone but Luffy walked to a long path from the Ocean as Foxy's team of the Groggy Monsters, Porche, Capote, and Chiqicheetah. They started therace as Tonjit slowly counted. Once the Teams got close, they started to attack.

"Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere.)" Naruto hit Pan into the water knocking him out just as Pickles threw a boulder at the fighting Sanji and Zoro. Tonji stopped having everyone freeze as Zoro sliced the boulder and Sanji kicked it to the duo. They froze in their attack pose knocking Pickles out into the water.

Tonjit went back to counting having the Teams run on the same path. Chiqicheetah, Hamburg, and Porche are in the lead having Sanji go off the path and jump on pillars as Zoro got lost on one of the dead ends. Capote looked at the other Straw Hats before getting in a stance. Naruto simply walked up and punched Capote knocking him out.

"Run!" Naruto yelled only to stop as Tonjit looked to them. Naruto saw Sanji and the last of Foxy's team was near Tonjit before he went back to counting. Hamburg attacked Sanji only to stop hearing a sneeze.

 _ACHOO!_

Tonjit sneezed in Chiqicheetah face having him wipe it off and lose. The trio ran up and Sanji jumped off of Hamburg having him fall of the cliff with Porche. Sanji jumped after her and caught Porche just as Tonjit looked at them. Sanji kept them still in the water until Porche kissed his cheek.

They fell in having the others smile before Tonjit closed his eyes. They ran up to him and was about to touch him just as Hamburg fell on them and touch Tonjit himself. Naruto sighed before lifting Hamburg off of him as Foxy cheered. "Luffy, we just lost one member for good."

Naruto said having Luffy's eyes widened. "Then I'll just do another three point game!" Foxy shook his head at that. "No thanks, let me ask you something. Do you know why the Foxy Pirates are the strongest of the strong? The best of the best?" He asked getting the others to scoff at that.

"It's because we know when to quit! We faced the Fanged Frog Pirates in five Three Game Davey-Back fights before running into you. My people are tired, wounded, they need rest." The Crew just deadpanned at him. "You expect us to feel sorry for you?" Zoro asked getting Foxy to fall down depressed.

As the Crew discussed on what to do, Nami looked to Foxy for a moment before speaking. Hey Oyabun. (Boss.)" Foxy looked up to her before she continued. "How about a wager? Instead of one person, how about six? All we want is Chopper and Robin, so how about it? If we lose you get all six of us." Foxy thought about how strong Sanji, Zoro, and Naruto is while thinking of the bounties.

"Alright, but how about Crew for Crew, if we win you have to provide us with 500 men, so you descendants will swear their loyalties to the Foxy Pirates!" Foxy yelled as Nami blushed before she glanced towards her whiskered blond crewmate for a second befoe looking back. "Deal!"

 _Later._

The Captains walked over to a cannon as Itomimizu explained about the next game. "The battlefield is 100 meters around where the cannon ball land's." Luffy, and Foxy spun the cannon, but it turned and fired at Foxy's ship. "Alright we'll take a break to get things ready, and remember to get your souvenir's, or snacks at our tent's." Naruto walked around looking for a snack tent.

Finding one he bought drinks for everyone, and carried them in holder's. When he got back he saw Sanji, and Zoro fighting. "What are they fighting about now?" Before Nami could answer, dark cloud suddenly covered the area, and Luffy's, and Foxy's poster's was projected on the cloud's.

"Introducing first, our Leader 'Silver Fox' Foxy!" Foxy waved wearing boxing gear, and purple gloves.

The Foxy Pirate's cheered loudly, as the announcer continued. "And all the way from the East Blue Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy came out in a cloak. He threw it off showing his boxing gear, black elbow pads a skull tattoo on his chest, and an afro.

"Alright anything goes, and fight until one of you are out of bounds."

The stand's started moving up. "FIGHT!" Luffy threw his fist at Foxy only for him to use his beam on it. As soon as Luffy caught up to his fist Foxy hit's him with his beam. He jumped up on Luffy. "Take this Kyūbi Rush.(Nine-Tails Rush.)" Foxy attack's with a barrage of fist's, and thirty second's later Luffy smashed to the ground moving in sync with the punches. Getting up Luffy looked around, and saw Foxy was gone.

 **"The hell?! He freaking named a move after me?! Oh hell no!"** Kurama yelled bringing his paws up to cover his eyes. "Ha-ha-ha! That's the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Naruto yelled laughing as he held his stomach.

Back to the fight, Luffy saw slow-moving arrow's that soon sped up, forcing him to dodge. "I would be careful if I were you." Foxy said floating on a ball. Luffy jumps over, and saw multiple ball's and grabbed one. "Not that one." The one he grabbed sped up, and exploded on the deck.

Soon all of them did, and Foxy jumped down, and aimed a cannon at Luffy and fired. A bunch of head's looking like Foxy came out, and Luffy's side-stepped them. Foxy came up behind him with spike's on his gloves and punched him. "These are bomb's, good luck getting past them."

Foxy said to Luffy before walking away, leaving Luffy with the bomb's. Luffy looked at them as they closed in.

 _BOOM!_

The ship shook from the force of the blast. Itomimizu coughed as the smoke came up to him. "Who survived that explosion?" He asked, then jumped hearing coughing beside him. He looked, and saw Luffy on the sail. Luffy jumped down on the higher deck, and saw Foxy's silhouette in the smoke. As it cleared it showed Foxy a bit messed up from the blast.

Foxy, and Luffy argued for a few minute's, then Luffy jumped down and attacked only for Foxy to disappeared in the smoke. Hearing laughing behind him Luffy turned and saw Foxy's silhouette, and punched him only for it to be a cut out of Foxy. Suddenly more came out in the smoke as Foxy laughed.

"Try and find me Straw Hat." Luffy looked around before replying. "This is so stupid Split-Head." One of the silhouette's fell down, and Luffy punched Foxy in to the wall behind him. Foxy got up, and ran inside with Luffy looking around as the smoke cleared. He looked to his right, and saw an opened door.

"Gotcha." Nami yelled out to him. "Luffy don't it's a trap!" Luffy ignoring her went inside after Foxy.

 _Inside the Sexy Foxy._

Luffy came to the arsenal room with ammo, and cannon's around the room. Hearing something, he turned just in time to see a door close. On the other end Foxy painted on a small floor, with the rest of the floor being nothing but spike's. "When he comes he'll be impaled on the spike's." He suddenly grinned.

"And then I'll wi-" He was interrupted by a big cannon ball hitting him to the wall, and almost hit's the spike's, but jumped on to the ball. "What kind of person shoot's a cannon at a wall!?" Foxy asked before running on the ball, and moving back to Luffy. He punched Luffy, then ran down some stairs, and into a room.

Luffy chased after him, and opened the room to find Foxy... In a bad female doctor disguise. "Oh did you see a guy run through here?" Luffy asked as Foxy shook his head. Luffy closed the door and walked away. "Wait a minute." He ran back in. "Hey you're protecting your brother!"

He yelled only to be attacked by Foxy, who ran into another room. When Luffy got there he saw Foxy in another bad disguise of a male cook. "Hey have you seen a man with a bad haircut here?" Foxy fell to his knees, and Luffy recognized him. "Hey you're Foxy." Foxy got up, and yelled back. "Yeah, and I was the woman Doctor also!" Luffy eye's widened at that. "What no way."

"Noro Noro Beam.(Slow Slow Beam.)" He hit's Luffy then attack's him. "Kyūbi Rush.(Nine-Tails Rush.)" He walks over to a metal door, and opened it. "I have a surprise for you." He said just as Luffy fell in the door, and down in a grey room. He looked around, and saw Foxy on a big square machine with big boxing gloves.

After explaining what it was, Foxy attacked Luffy with his beam, but missed. "Where were you aiming?" He asked as Foxy pointed behind him to show a mirror wall. Luffy dodged the beam when it came back, into one of the glove's that's on fire. "They all burn, not even sea king's can take these punch's."

Luffy was forced to dodge both Foxy's beam's, and his glove's until he yelled out. "ENOUGH!" Turning around Luffy hits, and breaks the mirror. "I... I didn't think of that." Foxy said weakly. Foxy attacked Luffy with his beam's having Luffy dodge by jumping in the air.

Foxy attacked with all the glove's at once hitting Luffy who was on the floor after the attack.

 _Outside._

Smoke suddenly came out with two silhouette's in it, one laying down. "There they are, but which one is standing." Itomimizu said as the smoke cleared showing Foxy, who's standing and Luffy, who's laying down with burn's on him. "And it's our boss Foxy!" The Foxy PIrate's cheered until Luffy stood up. Foxy pulled on his sword showing his beam in it, and attacked Luffy putting shackles on his arm's, and legs.

Foxy attacked him sending him into the mast, but Luffy still got up. "Noro Noro Beam.(Slow Slow Beam.)" Foxy attacked him again, breaking his mast. Luffy stood up and glared at Foxy. "I won't let you take a single member of my crew... NOT AS LONG AS I LIVE!" He yelled out as Everyone cheered.

Foxy attack with his sword again hitting Luffy's leg, then shot a cannon at him hitting the ball with his beam. He puts a glider with a fox face on it, and jump on it. "Luffy he hit you a few seconds earlier dodge as soon as you can!" Sanji yelled out over the cheering crowd.

Luffy, getting back to speed dodged but was punched into the railing. "You've put up a good fight Straw Hat, but in the end I still won." Foxy said jumping off the glider just before it sped up, and hit's Luffy.

Everyone was silent for a moment as smoke rose up. As it cleared it showed Luffy standing up before falling to his knees, and something clattered to the deck. Foxy attacked Luffy as he stood. "Kyūbi Rush.(Nine-Tails Rush.)" Luffy countered all his blow's. "Gomu Gomu no..Gatiringu.(Gum Gum Gatling.)"

After a few minute's of the stalemate Foxy used his beam, but it hit him instead. When Luffy fell to his knees something fell out of his glove. "It's a piece of a mirror!" Itomimizu yelled out as Luffy spun his arm around at his elbow before swinging at Foxy. "Gomu Gomu no..Flail. ( Gum Gum Connecting Hammer Spear.)"

Luffy went up to the figurehead just in time for Foxy to fly in the air. And into the ocean out of bounds. "AND STRAW HAT WINS!" Everyone cheered as a few member's went to get Foxy.

 _Later._

The Crew sat around a bandaged Luffy who suddenly sat up. "That wasn't a dream, was it?!" Chopper jumped on him crying before a bandaged Foxy walked over with his crew. He held his hand out for a shake. Luffy raised his hand, only for Foxy to try and flip him. Only to hit his head as Luffy's arm stretches. "Now, pick your crew."

"Chopper, and Robin." Robin stopped by Naruto as Chopper cried tears of joy. "I guess I'll take your flag." The Foxy Pirates looked at him in shocked anger before he spoke. "But I'll paint you-!" He was interrupted by Naruto. "I'll paint them one Luffy." Naruto said creating some clones that started painting on a new sail.

It's now a regular fox head glaring ahead with bones under it.

"You can add your name to it however you want it on there." Naruto said as the Straw Hats made their way to the Merry. "Hold on! you still need to take 497 members." Naruto looked back, and thought he saw someone perk up as Luffy sighed. "OK, I'll choose, you..."

He pointed at the end before moving to stop by Itomimizu. "How many is that?" Itomimizu counted before speaking. "That's 497 exactly." He said as Porche, Hamburg, and Foxy were all that's left. The former Foxy Pirates, put the trio on a small boat having them leave swearing revenge.

"You're all disbanded from the Straw Hats." Luffy said to the large group. "You're free to do what you want." The Pirates boarded the Sexy Foxy and sailed after Foxy. "Umm..." The Crew looked to see one that woman stayed behind.

She is a normal sized, attractive woman with short, wavy red hair reaching down to her neck. She also wears the same mask as other Foxy Pirates and a dark colored shirt with straps over the shoulders and short short with a belt, and long gloves. She's wearing a string around her forehead with a green jewel on it and two red bands with a heart on her forearms.

She also has a thigh holster with a hammer in it. ( **1.** )

"I would like to join. My name is Gina." Gina said smiling at them. Sanji gained a heat for his eye as Luffy shrugged. "Uhh... Sure." He said before Nami spoke up. "Why should we let you join? What do you do?" Gina smiled before speaking. "I was actually one of the Shipwrights." She proved this by holding up a hammer she had in her belt.

The others looked at her and her hammer as Usopp smiled. "We finally got a Shipwright!" She smiled sheepishly before speaking. "No, I'm an apprentice. I just sailed out with my mentor a few weeks ago before Foxy won us. And my mentor sadly got too injured in a fight after that."

The new Crew walked to Tonjit and gave him the old Jolly Roger before the ground shook. A large, long mole with a hard hat came up with a teenaged boy. "Gramps!"

After talking for awhile, the Crew left at sunset after saying goodbye to Tonjit and Shelly.

 _A Few Day's Later._

Luffy was laughing sitting on a barrel as the Merry was swaying in a storm. "Well he's having fun." Robin commented to Nami as She, Nami, and Gina were wearing rain coat's. "We need to make sure the mast dosen't break." Zoro yelled as he, Usopp, and Naruto held onto the mast.

Sanji came out from underneath the deck with a hammer. "Don't worry, even if it does break, the Merry won't sink." They suddenly heard familiar voices arguing about the same thing they were. Looking over they saw Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg in their small boat.

"How the hell did his crew not find them?" Naruto asked blinking."Their crew left right after they did, we could still see them."

Later they brought them aboard for the night, with Porche looking for Chopper after Sanji gave the soup. "Gina, why are you here?" Porche asked walking inside after failing to find Chopper. "I.. Joined the Straw Hat's." She said glancing to Naruto with a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

A few days later, Usopp, Luffy, and Hamburg was fishing while Nami was beating Foxy for trying to eat one of her tangerine's. "Hey what's that?" Hamburg said seeing his ship in the distance. "Hey Oyabun. (Boss.) I see the Sexy Foxy." When they got to the ship they lowered a ladder which Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg climbed on.

After a few minute's the sail came down with a frog image on it."Isn't that those pirate's we passed before meeting Foxy?" Naruto asked as Usopp and Luffy climbed up. Another few minutes went by before Luffy spoke up at the railing. "Hey! Come on up! Split-Head's on fire!"

Naruto jumped onto the Ship and ran up the hull as Gina looked on in shock. Everyone but Robin, Chopper, and Gina went up to see Foxy talking to the Captain that took his ship with a lot of members still wearing Foxy's mask. Foxy challenged the Captain to a duel before attacking with his beam.

Only for several of the Frog Pirates to block it with swords and hit Foxy with it. The pirates attacked Foxy having Hamburg attack them. Only to stop as the Captain grabbed Porche and held a knife at her throat. "Hey! This was supposed to be a duel between Captains!"

"I never accepted!" The Captain said before Zoro spoke up. "Don't bother Luffy, Foxy needs to do this on his own. Butting in will do nobody any good." Foxy chuckled weakly and nodded. "The Swordsman is right Straw Hat. I need to do this myself!" He got up and pointed to the sky.

"What is that?!" Foxy ran as the others looked up and put a badly disguise of a woman on. "He went that way." The Pirates ran, only to shoot a canon at Foxy. Luffy ran over to him and talked.

Then Luffy stood up after being handed the afro from earlier, and attacked the Captain. Nami sighed and looked to the others. "Go on I know you want too." Soon all of them attacked the rebelling Pirate's.

 _One Beating Later._

Foxy walked over to them and held out his hand. "Thanks' Straw Hat." Luffy tried to shake his hand but Foxy attacked. "Noro Noro Beam.(Slow Slow Beam.)" They suddenly fell through a trapdoor leading to an empty room.

"Stop these trick's, and fight Split-head!" Luffy yelled up to the trap door. Usopp came over and took the afro off. "I think this afro's making you crazy." Naruto raised an eye-brow. "I still don't know what the hell is with that afro." Sanji got up, and tapped the wall. "This is hollow."

Kicking a hole in the wall, they came to a room with stars, and rainbow's painted on the wall's. "Oh where's Choppy?" looking over they saw Foxy, in a bad disguise of Porche as Luffy went up to Foxy. "Hey do you know where Split-head's at?" Everyone's jaw dropped at that. "Really? Come on Luffy you can't be serious?" Luffy looked back to Naruto confused.

Foxy seeing his chance pulled out a sword and tried to attack Luffy, only for Zoro to block him. "Luffy look closer at the face." Zoro said as Luffy looked for a moment. "Hey you're Foxy's sister." Everyone face-planted down on the floor. Foxy pulled off his disguised, and Luffy yelled at him. Foxy shot his beam at Luffy who dodged, and the beam hit a mirror behind Luffy.

"Look out!" Zoro shouted pushing Nami out-of-the-way. Sanji ran to Zoro, and both got hit. Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Naruto ran out leaving Sanji, and Zoro. While looking for Luffy, they came across a closed-door with a piece of paper on it.

 _'Only men are allowed to enter here.'_

Nami tried walking, but after hearing the catcalls' couldn't do it. Naruto picked her up bridal style as Usopp threw a flash ball in the middle of the hall. Nami, and Naruto ran inside the other door, but Usopp was grabbed. Looking around the room they went inside, they saw Luffy eating food on a blanket.

"Luffy? What are you doing?" Nami asked as Luffy explained he was eating food he found. The door closed, and they heard Foxy over some speaker's. "I wanted to separate you three from the other's all along." As the light's went on they saw Foxy, on the punching machine, and Porche and Hamburg on another with horse shoes instead.

After Nami made it rain, Luffy punched one machine, ran around it, then pulled it having it spin in to the other one destroying both.

They brought them up to the deck, with Sanji, and Zoro carrying Usopp came through a wall, and settle with the rogue pirate's.

 _Later._

The S.H.C. were at a small island cooking a barbecue. They heard something and turned to see a big crab machine with Foxy's, Porche's, and Hamburg's face in the portholes. "What the hell?" Naruto asked mid bit of his food. Luffy came up and grabbed one of the leg's thinking it was real.

"It's not real Luffy!" Naruto said standing up as Luffy attacked the machine. After it was destroyed Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg sat a few feet away from them. Porche's stomach suddenly growled, and she blushed in embarrassment.

When Foxy refused to eat, Sanji kicked him knocking him out, and gave Porche a plate. She took a bite. "Oh, Cook-san, can you come with us?" She asked having Sanji Swoon. "Oh no, don't temp me." He said with heart's coming off him. "No please don't let us stop you." Zoro, and Naruto begged sarcastically.

The Foxy Pirate's left them after eating. "You're sure you don't want to go?" Zoro asked Sanji who started arguing with him. "Let's go." Naruto said as he, and Gina got up holding backpacks of fruit they got.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **1\. I had actually thought of having her join in Naruto on Board but couldn't think of a way since she was a Shipwright. When I got to the Water 7 Arc I thought of her being an apprentice would have worked.**

 **OK after I upload a chapter for Naruto on Board, which is next to be updated, I'll be focusing solely on Naruto and the X-Men to finish it as I'm only 9 episodes away from doing so.**

 **UPDATE! Add all three to the harem is the winner of the poll!**

 **Spoiler, stop reading now if you don't want to be spoiled.**

 **I'm doing the movies as well so I had to wait until getting past movie 7 before introducing Aokiji. That's why he wasn't in his filler introduction from the end of this Arc.**

 **Spoiler over.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **OK, I hope you like this mass update of all of my stories, next to be updated will be Naruto on Board for the 4 year Anniversary.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter XIII.**

 **Last Time.**

 _They brought them up to the deck, with Sanji, and Zoro carrying Usopp came through a wall, and settle with the rogue pirate's._

 _Later._

 _The S.H.C. were at a small island cooking a barbecue. They heard something and turned to see a big crab machine with Foxy's, Porsche's, and Hamburg's face in the portholes. "What the hell?" Naruto asked mid bit of his food. Luffy came up and grabbed one of the leg's thinking it was real._

 _"It's not real Luffy!" Naruto said standing up as Luffy attacked the machine. After it was destroyed Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg sat a few feet away from them. Porsche's stomach suddenly growled, and she blushed in embarrassment._

 _When Foxy refused to eat, Sanji kicked him knocking him out, and gave Porsche a plate. She took a bite. "Oh, Cook-san, can you come with us?" She asked having Sanji Swoon._

 _"Oh no, don't temp me." He said with heart's coming off him._

 _"No please don't let us stop you." Zoro, and Naruto begged sarcastically._

 _The Foxy Pirate's left them after eating. "You're sure you don't want to go?" Zoro asked Sanji who started arguing with him._

 _"Let's go." Naruto said as he, and Gina got up holding backpacks of fruit they got._

 **Now.**

 _S.H.C. A Few Weeks Later._

Naruto had a few clones work on and clean the Merry as he steered, his hat hanging on his back. "OI! (HEY!) Island!" Naruto's clone in the Crow's nest yelled before he and the others dispelled. The Crew got out and ran to the deck as Naruto sailed to a dock.

 _Asuka Island._

Later, the Crew minus Zoro and Usopp who stayed to guard the Merry was eating in a outdoor restaurant as Nami Was telling the story of a cursed sword. "The _Shichiseiken._ (Seven-Star word)?" Chopper asked as Nami nodded.

She's wearing a large orange dress like shirt with a white line going down the shoulder and her high heels.

Robin is wearing her white cowboy hat, a black shirt with a blue design on it baring her midriff and tight blue jeans.

Naruto bit back a groan as he took a bite of his food. ' _I swear she's been bending over more since putting those jeans on. I hope she didn't hear me mention that I prefer them over skirts._ ' He thought as Gina ate her food beside him. "It's a legendary sword said to be the most beautiful in the Grand Line."

Nami continued as Luffy finished his tenth plate of meat. "And that wonderful treasure is rumored to be here on Asuka Island!" Nami finished as Luffy stole Chopper's final drum leg.

"Hey! Give me back my Meat!" He yelled as Robin took a drink from her cup. The two continued to argue before Sanji spoke up.

"Hey, don't eat so much. We still need to take food back to Zoro and Usopp." Nami glared at Luffy before speaking up.

"It's the greatest treasure in the Grand Line! And it's right under our nose!" Robin put her glass down before speaking. "That legend of The _Shichiseiken_ (Seven-Star Sword.). I remember reading something about it."

"For many years, the people of this island have feared the coming Red Moon. An ominous event that occurs once every 100 years, bringing suffering and catastrophe." The Crew looked at Robin as she spoke. "Consequently, the 'Gods of the Seven Stars of Aska'... Bestowed the King of Aska a means to protect the people."

"In the form of three spherical gems to use as a shield. And an unbreakable sword. the _Shichiseiken_ (Seven-Star Sword.), to use as a weapon."

Nami gained Berry signs for eyes as she squealed. "A beautiful and unbreakable sword bestowed by the gods... And three gems too? Wow, I'm getting pumped up!"

Robin stood up and walked to the windowsill. "But, subsequently. The Shichiseiken (Seven-Star Sword.) would meet an ironic fate. The rest of the legend is a passage which contains a prediction: When the Red Moon shines, the sword will be imbued with a great power. If the Seven Stars should fall to it. The world will be forever ruled by darkness."

"F-Forever ruled by darkness?" Nami asked as Gina stopped mid-bite to listen.

 _The Going Merry, Zoro And Usopp._

Zoro slept against the mast with one foot hanging down the door leading under the deck. Usopp was working on some repairs before looking up. "Oi. (Hey.) Zoro, send some boards by your feet down." He said as Zoro snored. Suddenly, Zoro stopped, and moved his head to the right as a short sword hit where his head was.

Opening his eyes, he looked surprised at the blade before freezing at the handle.

' _Zoro_ '

He looked to the island for a moment before pulling the sword out and left. "Zoro?" Usopp asked getting up and looked around. Missing the mark in the mast by the knife.

 _Zoro._

Zoro walked up a path in the woods holding the short sword before stopping in front of three men.

The one on the far right is a tall slim man with broad shoulders and a very angular face. He's wearing a blue face mask, which holds up his red, spiky hair. A green jacket over his blue armor which covers his whole body. with a sword at his hip.

The one in the middle is short and is wearing a white and grey leopard print coat with a small blue stripe around the rim of the collar. Underneath he has a long low cut black shirt that showed much of his upper chest, and striped grey and blue pants tied off with tan cloth just above his ankles over black shoes.

He has a beat-up white baseball cap with a burgundy smiley face with stars for eyes and a spiked outline, a chipped bill, and a patch that said 'MARINE' slightly peeling loose from the front of the cap, which he wears tilted sideways over his shaggy neck length brown hair.

He's wearing a chain around his neck with a thin metal plate and finger less brown gloves. Over his shirt he's wearing a blue sash which holds a katana with an outer casing on the sheath and hilt resembling bone, with a red orb being grasped at the end of the hilt.

The last man is a massive, round man. Compared to his heavy body his legs look rather small. He has blond hair that curls over his cheeks and over his body he has dark green tattoos in triangular patterns. Over a fraction of his body he's wearing a fluffy-rimmed, orange, unbuttoned vest.

He has white pants, black shoes and dark grey gloves. He has a continuous scar starting from the top of his face which reaches down to his belly. He's holding a spiked club resting on his shoulder.

"Roronoa Zoro, I presume." The red haired man said before the blonde haired chuckled.

"We've been expecting you." The brown haired man smiled. "Thank you for coming."

Zoro just stared at them before following them farther into the woods.

 _The Going Merry._

"I'm starting to regret coming on this crew!" Gina yelled holding onto the railing as the Crew sailed in front of Marines that fired at them.

"Why isn't Zoro here, Usopp!?" Luffy asked holding onto his straw hat sitting on his spot of the figurehead.

"Dammit! I told you! he just left while I was repairing the Merry below deck!"

Usopp replied holding onto the railing by Luffy. Naruto held on with chakra as he looked around as Robin was not surprisingly calm. "The rocks..." Naruto looked to Nami on the upper deck before she yelled out an order. "Everyone! We're taking the ship into those rocks!"

They looked to see large rocks by the bay of the island. "OI! (Hey!) Nami! You don't give orders! I'm the Captain and I say we're going back for Zoro! Turn the ship around!" Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How the hell are we going to find him with the Marines after us!? We need to loose them first!"

"Damn it now they're in front of us!" Nami yelled seeing another ship in front of them.

"We should do what Miss Navigator says." Robin said having Luffy sigh.

"OK to the rocks!" Chopper in his human form sailed to the rocks as Naruto jumped up in front of Nami's tangerine garden.

Going through hand signs, he clapped his hands giving it a burst of wind. The Merry picked up speed as they went to a rock leaning on the side. "There!" Naruto created several more clones before doing the same. The Merry picked up more speed and jumped off the rock and flew in the air towards the island.

"The ship's falling!" Nami yelled as Naruto dropped down. And had Gina latch onto him as they fell to boulders. Before bouncing off of one and landed in a large river.

 _Zoro._

Zoro walked with the men to a old Marine Dojo where Marien swordsmen stood guarding the doors. Walking inside, they saw a large group of Marine standing in the dojo with one man standing in front, sword on his back.

He is a tall man with tanned skin and long white hair that he wears loosely. He's wearing a red robe and with a white armband on his left arm. He's also wearing red shoes.

The sword appears to be a double edged sword, with an eight-petaled design guard and a somewhat elaborate hilt and a red tassel at the end. The sheath is black with a gold end.

"We escorted him as you ordered, Master!" Toma said walking in first. Zoro narrowed his eyes as the Marines made a path and brought their swords up in a salute. Zoro walked up to the man and handed him the short sword.

"Saga. I give you... This life." Saga took the sword as Toma, Bismarck and Boo Kong knelt right behind Zoro.

Toma came up and grabbed the sword as Saga held it to his side. "So this is the short sword you loved as a child, Zoro-san. And the mark of friendship you have with our Master." Toma said with a smile before Zoro smirked and looked around.

"This is an unexpectedly welcoming place. After all, the Marines and I are supposed to be enemies."

Saga nodded before speaking. "Yeah, I was surprised to hear... That the Pirate hunter had become a pirate himself, Zoro." Zoro looked to Saga before speaking.

"You've been wielding your sword for justice since we were kids. I bet you're itching to fight me."

Zoro finished as Saga looked at a large banner with the kanji for Justice on it.

"Give up being a pirate." Saga said after a moment of silence.

"(Sigh) don't make it sound so easy I've got some things I can't-" Zoro said before Saga winced and held his chest as he fell to his knees.

Toma ran over as Zoro walked up. "Saga!? What's wrong?" Saga gritted his teeth before glancing up to Zoro.

"Z-Zoro. I have a favor to ask. Will you... Lend me your strenght? Zoro!"

Zoro just stared at him for a moment. "I'll hear you out."

 _S.H.C._

The Crew sailed through the lake and into the river yelling out for Zoro Soon, they came up to a lake with a large temple by it before sailing into it. There, they saw a woman in a white strapless bikini with three orbs on an alter.

She has long blue hair that is partially held up by lavender barrettes on the sides, with side-locks in large pink beads.

"OI! (HEY)! You there!" Luffy said as she jumped, grabbed the orbs and ran into the woods.

There, she changed into a long light yellow shirt with a white-tasseled orange cloth wrapped around her waist. She also has six gold bracelets on her wrists and brown sandals.

"Have you seen a guy named Zoro around here!?"

"I don't think she wants to talk Luffy." Naruto said as Luffy stretched his arms over.

"Oi. (Hey) Luffy!" Usopp yelled before grabbing Luffy and was flung with Luffy to the shore.

"Oh Damn it!" Naruto yelled out before jumping over. "I'll watch him!" Naruto ran after the duo as the Crew docked the Merry and walked after them.

They saw the woman lose the others and followed after her to a village. Once going there, they saw the woman beside an elderly one.

She has pink hair tied in side-locks with blue bands. She has many wrinkles on her face, and squints her eyes. She is also hunchbacked, giving her a short stature. She's holding a long and crooked walking staff and is wearing an elaborate orange ceremonial orange robe with red shirt and many jewelries hanging around her.

"Hello there." Sanji said with his hands behind his back.

Suddenly, several men wielding spears stepped in front of the women.

"Maya-sama!"

"Your name's Maya?" Sanji asked, heart replacing his eye. "What a wonderful name~!"

"You have no right to be here!" One man yelled running up to them.

He has dark brown hair and a rope cord tied around his head. He's wielding a sword in a chopper style and a shield.

"Leave this place at once!"

"What's this?" Sanji asked walking up as Robin saw carvings in the stone pillar by her.

"Get your blood stained hands off of that!"

"What was that?" Sanji asked narrowing his eye. "I'll make you eat those words!"

"The Marine Dojo are here!" One man yelled running up.

The Straw Hats ran and saw Marine Swordsmen attacking the village with Bismarck and Boo Kong. After the Marines started to destroy the village, Zoro holding all three swords walked in the village. He attacked using the dull end of the blades getting the Crew to stare in shock.

"What the hell!?" Gina asked looking on as Zoro attacked more men before Sanji narrowed his eyes.

Zoro stopped in front of them and looked at the clothes Maya was holding. "Are those the orbs?"

"Yes." Boo King replied Zoro Chased Maya and Izaya.

"Zoro!"

The Crew yelled as Sanji gave chase. He caught up to Zoro and slid to a stop in front of him.

"Damn it... Are you thinking clearly, Zoro!?"

"Yeah... I found her." Zoro replied before Sanji attacked.

Zoro dodged his attacks before attacking as well. The Crew caught up and watched the two men fight. Zoro crossed his arms and dashed over. Only for Sanji to block with his foot, keeping Zoro's arms crossed. Zoro suddenly uncrossed his arms sending Sanji flying back holding his shoulder.

Zoro walked over and took the three orbs from Maya before leaving with the others.

Marine Dojo Luffy, Naruto, And Usopp.

"Oi! (HEY)! Zoro!" Luffy yelled running in the Dojo. Naruto dropped down in a crouch and put his hands in his pockets. He raised his eyebrow seeing the Marine practicing.

 _'I should think about buying a sword or some sort of bladed weapons. Like 90% of Marine use swords. I don't want to risk getting sliced by them.'_ Naruto thought before hearing Usopp.

"This looks like a dojo for Marines." He said before seeing Luffy's, Zoro's and Naruto's posters on the wall by them. He quickly tore them down and crumbled them up. "We're like moths in the fire here! Let's hurry and leave Luf-!" Usopp stopped as Luffy started to ask the Marines about Zoro.

"Straw-Hat' Luffy?" Usopp jumped as Toma was suddenly beside him.

"Have you seen Zoro?" Luffy asked Toma who nodded.

"Oh, Zoro-san? He should be back any minute." He replied.

"We'll wait for him then." Luffy said with a grin as Naruto sighed.

Toma raised his hand having the Marines stop and move to the side. And revealed Saga on the stand on the other side.

"So, you're the man worth 100 million." Saga said to Luffy who stared at him.

"Yeah I am. Huh? You look like you're a swordsman." Luffy replied looking at Saga's sword on his back.

He is master Saga of our dojo." Toma said looking up at Saga.

"Hmm, your name's Saga?" Luffy asked blinking up at Saga. "THat's a looong kata you have. Can you use that thing?"

"You're a funny person Luffy-san." Toma said before looking up to Saga. "Master, can I test him? I wish to know if he's the man who defeated Crocodile of the _Shichibukai._ (Seven Warlords.), as rumors say."

"Very well." Saga said as Toma bent as he reached for his sword and unsheathed it.

 _Clang!_

And was blocked by Naruto who held a kunai. "Didn't think a honorable swordsman would raise his blade to an unarmed opponent."

Toma just smiled. "There's not many people who can block my unsheathing technique, Elemental Sage."

Naruto just stared at him as Toma rests his sword on his shoulder.

"Zoro will no longer be apart of your band. He no longer desires the mundane of being a pirate's nakama. (Friend.)" Saga said walking to them.

"If Zoro wants off the crew, that's fine. But he needs our Captain's permission first. He just left." Naruto said pocketing his kunai.

"You wanna fight?" Luffy asked staring at Saga. Naruto sighed before stepping back.

' _I fought the last guy, better let them handle this._ '

"Gomu Gomu no... Pistoru. (Gum Gum Pistol.)" Luffy shot his fist forward having Saga dodge. "Gomu Gomu no... Muchi. (Gum Gum Whip)" Luffy threw his leg out in a sweeping motion having Saga jump over the attack and had it hit the Marines.

Saga raised his hand having the Marine stand down. "Let's begin." Saga brought his sword out showing it's glowing green and his eyes glowed a light red.

"Do you understand its power?" Saga asked Luffy before attacking having Luffy dodge each attack and went outside.

Luffy threw several punches and kicks that Saga dodged each one before attacking himself. Luffy dodged as well before hitting the back of the wall. Saga puts the sword on the ground before thrusting it forward creating green fire.

"Yōkazan. (Mystic Fire Slash.)" He threw the fire at Luffy who jumped but was hit and sent flying through the wall, and off a cliff.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed before running over and jumped after him. Followed by Usopp who didn't want to stay with Saga.

As Naruto landed, he saw Luffy slip in a hole before following after. Usopp did the same as he landed and found themselves in a cave before Luffy set off a trap that sent a large boulder rolling to them.

"I've seen this somewhere," Naruto said as they ran, and set off more traps along the way.

 _S.H.C. Later._

Chopper was tending to the wounded with the women of the village helping. Sanji, left arm in a sling was making soup as he sat by a kettle.

"Sanji. Are you sure you should be cooking with your arm?" Nam asked walking over.

"Yeah, this helps take my mind off things."

The Crew talked about why Zoro attacked and what to do next before Izaya spoke.

"You should leave. Pirates or not. All lives are important."

Later in the night, Robin was reading the carvings about a ritual of the orbs stopping _Shichiseiken_ (Seven-Star Sword.)

 _Morning._

The next morning, the Crew was eating breakfast with Maya as Izama tried to get them to leave.

"We're waiting on the rest of our crew." Gina said sipping on her juice.

As they ate, Izama and Robin told the story of the _Shichiseiken_ (Seven-Star Sword.)

"Three princes of Asuka Island beheld a beautiful priestess on the day of the red moon, and all fell in love with her. To make her notice their grace, the three brought forth _Shichiseiken_ (Seven-Star Sword.), the royal family's symbol, and all fought for it. The battle spread throughout the entire kingdom.

"And the blood of the victims soon covered the land and sea. The sword, absorbing the blood and hatred of so many, became cursed, causing massacre and destruction, destroying the Kingdom of Asuka." Robin read the story by deciphering some old ruins, which they walked to as Robin started to tell the story.

However, due to the ruins' deterioration, Robin is unable to read any further. Izaya sighs before telling the rest of the tale.

"The sword spread wars as blood begot blood until the entire region was engulfed in war, and the sea became a world ruled by darkness. However, the very same priestess that had caused the conflict to start took all the hate that was stored in the Seven-Star Sword, and sacrificed her own life."

"The princes, now grieving over their loss, vowed to atone for their sins. Then, they were presented with three orbs by the Gods of Asuka's Seven Stars, which sealed the cursed sword's powers."

"However, once every one hundred years, the Seven-Star Sword gains enough power to break its seal, once the red moon shines. That was the reason why Maya was praying to the orbs: to purify them and bring them to the three towers in order to perform a ritual that would seal the red moon's power."

"But thanks to your friend, that attempt proved futile. Also, the red moon will be tonight." She finished before explaining that Saga and his possession of the _Shichiseiken_ (Seven-Star Sword.), and of his plan to revive its power, which would have been stopped by the sacred ritual.

"So, in order to stop the ritual, Saga, who cannot touch the orbs due to the _Shichiseiken_ (Seven-Star Sword.) influence, had your friend steal the orbs away."

Izama finished before Maya explained Saga and Zoro trained together in the same dojo as kids. And a promise they made together for Zoro to be the strongest swordsman and Saga to be the sword of justice. And sometime before Zoro joined with Luffy, Saga lost the use of his right arm fighting pirates with Zoro and saved his life.

And he came to the Grand Line and came to the island and came across the sword while fending off a pirate attack not long ago. They walked through the woods explaining that Maya would have to give her life to seal the sword again since they lost the orbs.

Later, they came across ruins just as Naruto, Luffy, and Usopp jumped out of a hole from a geyser.

"Sup." Naruto greeted with a wave.

And was tackled by Gina in a hug, shoving his head in her cleavage. The others explained to them the situation with Zoro and the ritual for the sword.

"I see," Luffy said sitting cross-legged. He stood up to beat Saga, only to stop as Izama explained the sword would just spread its magic infecting the world with its hatred and that they need the orbs to defeat it.

"You mean these?" Naruto asked holding three orbs getting shocked looks from everyone. And a shocked look himself as Izama suddenly stood up revealing she's very tall.

"Well, now you don't need to die," Gina said as they calmed down and came up with a plan to keep Saga's men from disrupting the ritual. And that they need to go to three towers.

"Oh, we found each of them. They're connected by the tunnels here." Naruto said pointing to the hole they came out of. "We also got rid of the traps there as well."

Later, Maya got dressed in a ceremonial robe and started the ritual having the orbs glow brightly.

The Straw Hat's split up to go to each temple. Naruto went with Gina, and Robin, Nami went with Chopper, and Sanji went with Lacos.

"We need to stop this before that sword takes control of Zoro." Sanji said getting the others to nod.

 _Marine Dojo._

Zoro fought against Saga after he possessed Toma. They clashed blades and dodged each other swipes before Zoro spoke, blocking a swipe. "Open your eyes, Saga! Stop losing to that cursed blade!" Zoro glanced up and saw the red moon.

"Tora Gari. (Tiger Trap.)" Zoro dashed to Saga with his swords and brought them forward in a descending slash. Saga just jumps back.

"That won't work."

"Oni Giri. (Demon Slash.)" Zoro dashed forward with crossed arms before uncrossing them.

Saga just jumped over the attack before putting his blade on the ground. "Yōkazan. (Mystic Fire Slash.)" He threw the fire at Zoro who crossed his arm to try and block as the fire engulfed him.

"Yaki Oni Giri. (Burning Demon Slash.)" Zoro shot forward with the fire, shooting it at Saga who jumped back and chuckled.

"Yōja: Gashūzan (Mystic Snake: Fang Assault Slash.)" Saga transforms the Seven Stars Sword into a blue-flame snake and attacks with it, in which the snake bites Zoro several times and drains blood from him before being sent flying away.

Zoro groaned as he reached for Kitetsu but it was kicked away by Saga. He stabbed him in the shoulder while telling Zoro about being a swordsman with only one arm and becoming one with the _Shichiseiken_ (Seven-Star Sword.)

Zoro got up to try and attack but was sent to the Dojo, putting a crater in the wall. And stopped seeing light go up to the sky. "Impossible!"

 _Naruto, Gina, And Robin._

"Clones are keeping the Marines away from each group." Naruto said running with the women to their tower. "Maya's starting!" They got to the top of the tower and placed their orb on top with a hole on it.

A light came from it and shot into the sky and it flew up and created a pink barrier around the island Naruto turned towards Maya where several clones and Luffy are keeping Saga from attacking.

"Screw this!" Naruto flashed to him and jumped over to him with a Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere.) in hand. He was hit with the green fire before Kawarimi. (Body Replacement Technique.) with a log. Naruto got up and saw Saga disrupt Maya and the sword disappears into his body just as Zoro came and threw Saga a sword.

They both jumped in the air before Zoro attacked by slicing through the sword and cutting Saga across the chest. A green mist came off of Saga who smiled at Zoro before closing his eyes as he lost consciousness.

The next morning, the Crew picked up supplies before Nami saw two black steel handles on Naruto's hip.

"What's that Naruto-Kun?" he asked as Naruto smiled and picked up each handle. He pressed a button on each having an 11" inch blade pop out of each handle. ( **1**.)

"This adventure showed me I need a blade to go against fighters that use a sword." He put the sword back and attacked the handles showing it's, 27" inch long staff. "Plus I can use bo-jutsu to fight as well!"

Suddenly, a large pink rhino came out of the water with hearts in its eyes. Chopper explained it has a crush on the Merry after it bounced off its back in the forest and got it unstuck before it bumped against the ship.

"Off to our next adventure! Full speed ahead!" Luffy ordered as they caught the wind.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **1 A small bo-staff that has blades in each handle, the URL is also on my profile.**

 **OK as you can see I've cleaned up the chapters. Sorry about how they were. I've been trying to break that for a while as doing a story on here in '13, was the first time I wrote on the PC outside a report for class.**

 **And at that time, the words were larger (14 size) on my pad and line spacing was larger as well so 99% all dialogue was in its own paragraph to me.**

 **I'll work on previous stories when I can but will be slow as I lost most of the chapters for each due to PC stopping on my back in Sept.**

 **I've also got some recommended reading for you to read. I don't usually do this. (As the stories I read/fav are very popular. One story I do/did, Shinobi Of The High Seas, is over 8k reviews.) So I don't need to say anything about them.**

 **It's called Total Drama Rebel by Phoenixlord42. It's an O.C centered story and his first story. I'm also giving this shout out as some media I think isn't popular outside of a crossover. Like Naruto X-Over with the series Total Drama.**

 **I know TD has 13k but I was talking about those that have maybe 100 stories to it but over 1k X-Overs.**  
 **So I like to help the regular media get more attention if I can.**

 **OK I've also got a poll up for the next X-Over you want me to do after I finish another story as at the moment my beta's and I can't decide on what to do next.**

 **I've got over 80 choices to choose from and you can pick 10 so you don't have to choose between a couple you'd like to see me do.**

 **I've got a good mix of TV shows, cartoons/anime, and video games. A few I've never seen or it has been a while since I have seen it but I wanted to be fair. Only things I do not have is...**

 **Movies as I wouldn't be able to get much outside of one or two chapters. BUT I will add any if You want me to tackle one. Especially if it got a TV show out of it like any Disney and Nickelodeon movie in the '90's- mid '00's.**

 **Books as I haven't read the ones on here.**

 **American adult cartoons. Family Guy, American Dad, Simpsons, King Of The Hill Etc., Etc. but again will add if you want me too. MINUS Archer, the FX/FXX series as that's too mature for me.**

 **Same for the anime/manga Black Lagoon.**

 **Any of the X-Over I already have up. We just want to take a break from them as not to get burned out on the shows and we have at least a 2nd idea for them. so after a third story gets finished as Hero Rising I feel will be the next one to be finished I'll ask my beta's if they want to go back to X-Men: Evo., Young Justice, or DCAU J.L.**

 **Or a regular Naruto story as everything I can think of has been done to death. Only thing I can think of is a pseudo crossover. Where Naruto gets a power from another media and that's the only thing from that media. Example: Naruto having Wolverine's claws but no one from the X-Men/Marvel comes to his World.**

 **Or Naruto getting a Devil Fruit from One Piece but no one from One Piece comes to his World.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or One Piece.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this Chapter, been busy. For those that live in the USA, I hope you had a safe and happy Fourth of July.**

 **ALSO! I have a new poll up with the top 20 so be sure to vote on the next story you want me to do. Now, the 1st and 2nd place are tied at the time of this update (July 5th, 2017.) so next update will be a mass update of all stories before I focus on Hero rising to finish out season 2 while we wait for season 3 next year to let people know of the poll and that I'll be focusing on a story for a couple of weeks.**

 **But if there's still a tie after I get to the 5th chapter. (There's 10 left) I will do a top 10 for the last 5 Ch.'s.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter XIV.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Screw this!" Naruto flashed to him and jumped over to him with a Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere.) in hand. He was hit with the green fire before Kawarimi. (Body Replacement Technique.) Naruto got up and saw Saga disrupt Maya and the sword disappears into his body just as Zoro came and threw Saga a sword._

 _They both jumped in the air before Zoro attacked by slicing through the sword and cutting Saga across the chest. A green mist came off of Saga who smiled at Zoro before closing his eyes as he lost consciousness._

 _The next morning, the Crew picked up supplies before Nami saw two black steel handles on Naruto's hip._

 _"What's that Naruto-Kun?" he asked as Naruto smiled and picked up each handle. He pressed a button on each having an 11" inch blade pop out of each handle._

 _"This adventure showed me I need a blade to go against fighters that use a sword." He put the sword back and attacked the handles showing it's, 27" long staff. "Plus I can use bo-jutsu (Staff Technique) to fight as well!"_

 _Suddenly, a large pink rhino came out of the water with hearts in its eyes. Chopper explained it has a crush on the Merry after it bounced off its back in the forest and got it unstuck before it bumped against the ship._

 _"Off to our next adventure! Full speed ahead!" Luffy ordered as they caught the wind._

 **Now.**

 _The Going Merry._

Naruto steered the Merry as a storm came down. He had several clones working around the ship as he did his best to stay near a wreckage of another ship they saw a few hours ago.

Nami, seeing this as a chance to get berry's had everyone but him and Gina go and search the wreckage before it sunk. And shortly after they left, it started to rain.

 _CRACK!_

Lightning cracked as one clone pulled on a rope just as a tarp flew up from the lifeboat the others went on.

Water came over the deck, hitting Gina who was wearing one of Naruto's hooded trench coats.

"The tent was blown off it's pegs!"

Naruto heard Usopp yell before yelling himself. "Get the hell up here! I can't steer the Merry very well in this storm!"

One clone dropped the rope ladder down having the others climb up showing they are wearing what they wore when facing off against Foxy.

 _Morning._

Naruto stretched as he held a button short sleeved denim shirt, Putting it on, he walked to the others staring at the chest. He shook his head as he stared at the women. _'Something seems... Odd.'_ He thought as the each of the women's chest bounced, or jiggled with the slightest movement.

 _'Must be something I ate.'_ Naruto finished as Usopp opened the chest, and had a woman pop out.

She is a short older woman who's wearing red blush and lipstick on her somewhat wrinkly face. She has poofy light tan hair with two curls and a purple bow on each side. She's also wearing a blue pearl necklace and a black and purple dress with green markings.

Naruto held in a laugh at everyone's reaction minus Robin's who looked amused.

"Uh, hi!" The woman greeted with a nervous smile.

Only for Usopp to drop her back in the chest, wrap chains around it, and had Luffy run to the railing and held the chest over his head.

"Please wait! Hear me out!" The woman yelled from inside the chest. Luffy put her down and opened the chest.

"Phew!" The woman said getting all but Chopper, Robin, and Naruto to glare.

"Spare us the 'Phew'!" The Crew yelled at her.

"Is this also a pirate ship?"

"That's not important!"

"What's the deal?" Usopp asked pointing a finger at her. "What's an old woman doing in a treasure chest?"

"I-I was captured by pirates during my travels... A-And their s-ship was sinking and... I-I-I-"

"You hid in the chest." Nami said interrupting the woman placing her hands on her hips.

"Right, right, right."

"Where's the treasure that was in there?" Nami asked.

"Oh, I threw it into the ocean."

Nami facepalmed at that getting Naruto to glance at her breasts bouncing a little.

"Group huddle."

The Crew got into a huddle and talked about what to do before the woman spoke up thinking they'll throw her in the ocean.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Naruto asked from his spot in between Nami and Gina.

The woman ignored them and continued about being captured again, getting the Crew to sigh.

The woman clapped her hands together before speaking up. "Oh, yeah! Treasure!"

That got Nami's attention as she stood up, clapped her hands, and had hearts replace her eyes. "Treasure?"

"That was too easy!" The Crew shouted at Nami.

"That's right! Treasure. Perhaps we can make a deal. If you let me go, I'll give you lots of treasure! So please spare me... Huh? Did I say something wrong?" The woman asked having Nami stare down at her, eyes narrowed.

"Be more specific. What kind of treasure are we talking about, exactly? You reek of suspicion. You expect me to buy the way you suddenly remembered about it? What if you're making it all up?" Nami said to the woman.

"Nami's staying cool during treasure talk!" Chopper said looking at Nami.

"Sanji, what did you put in her food?" Luffy asked Sanji, only to get kicked in the face by Nami.

"You already know we're pirates. Do you know what we do to liars? You'd better not be making this up!" Nami finished getting in the woman's face.

"I don't think this is a deal anymore." Usopp said to Zoro.

"Well, I guess I'm not the terrifying one anymore." Zoro said moving past Usopp.

"I-I-I mean it! It's not a lie! It's for real. It's the legendary treasure spoken about on my island, 'The Golden Crown!' "

"The Golden Crown?" Nami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Golden Crown, said to be wearable only by the King of the Seas. I've never actually laid eyes on it... But it's worth more than any sum of money!" The woman exclaimed as Luffy got back up.

"Sounds like bull!" The Crew minus Luffy said at that.

"I'm not lying! Please believe me!"

"Sounds great!"

The others looked to Luffy who grinned. "We're heading to the old lady's island!"

"Y-You mean it?" The woman asked Luffy who nodded.

"Yep! I made up my mind. And it sounds like a lot of fun!"

"I'm also interested." Robin said from just behind Luffy.

"Wait Luffy. Nami-swan said she's not sure it exists." Sanji pointed out, raising his hand."

"I'm sure it does."

"There's no proof of it though!" Sanji said, eyebrow twitching.

"Just how are we going to find it? Do you have an Eternal Pose?" Nami asked the woman who picked up a gold compass.

"We use this to find my island." She opened it showing a baby sea turtle in a small pool of water. Underneath the turtle are compass arrows. She explained the turtle always points to her island, acting like an Eternal Pose.

Luffy poked the turtle away several times having it swim back in place each time.

"What a mysterious island." Nami said looking at the Turtle Pose.

"That just makes me look forward to it even more!"

The Crew looked to Luffy who gave the order to sail to the island.

 _Later._

Naruto steered to the woman's island before seeing Usopp work on Nami's _Tenkō Bō._ (Clima Takt.). Soon, they came about the island as Naruto walked out with Robin saying down from the Crow's Nest.

He pulls his hat off to rest on his back as they heard singing while passing a fisherman's boat.

 _Swaying, swaying, swaying._

 _The King of the Seas, the Golden Crown!_

 _White snake eyes..._

 _Two moons..._

As the man continued, Robin looked at the mountains on the island.

"Even though it's a summer island, there's snow on the peak."

 _The sound of the black wind..._

 _Feeling lighter..._

Roba walked up and explained it's an old folk song about the Golden Crown.

"I knew this was a load of crap! Luffy, you baka! (Idiot!)" Nami exclaimed as she stared up at Luffy who sat on the figurehead.

"That's not true! The treasure is real!"

"What's this island called?" Gina asked Roba.

"Mecha Island."

"What kind of name is that?" Usopp asked turning to look over his shoulder.

"It's been called that since the old days."

"'Mecha' doesn't suit it at all." Usopp said seeing nothing mechanical on the island.

On the island, a man ran up stairs inside a building.

"Ratchet-sama!"

He has an afro with sideburns, very large forearms with relatively small biceps, a square jaw and thick lips. He's wearing a dark blue jacket, opened to show his chest, militarily designed pants green patterned as though camouflage, with a belt with gear-like designs.

He got to the top and went in a room where a man was looking at a long blackboard.

"Ratchet-sama! We've got some unexpected guests on shore!"

Ratchet is a thin man with his light brown hair parted at a 7:3 ratio. He has brown eyes that are narrowed. He's wearing loose yellow overalls that expose his lanky chest and a thick black scarf with red gear patterns on it. He also has round, light orange glasses with round joints that give them a mechanical appearance.

"And?" Ratchet asked the man. "Come up with something worth saying before opening your mouth."

"They're pirates, sir!"

Ratchet threw a wrench in the air and caught it before speaking. "Are you sure?"

"Hai. (Yes.), sir! What should we do?"

"Don't fret. This is a good opportunity to test our _Bōei Shisutemu._ (Defense System.)"

Back outside with the S.H.C., Usopp looked to Roba as Gina looked at the beach.

"By the way, where should we dock?"

"Anywhere's fine." Roba replied as Usopp sighed.

"This is a pirate ship! We can't just brazenly leave it wherever we please."

"Then how about the beach up ahead?"

Naruto's clone steered towards the beach and they saw what looks like a roller coaster track.

"What's that?" Gina asked, having Roba explain her son built it, and works with machinery non-stop since her husband passed away. Suddenly, multiple large robots came out of the sand, each holding a bow and arrow.

Naruto jumped to the railing, reached to his left wrist where a seal was, and unsealed his sniper rifle. He twists off the scope, rests the gun on the railing, and looked through the scope. He saw a man on the beach with speakers.

He has blue, fin-like hair with a purple tattoo around his chest. He's wearing a green jacket unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest, and pants.

"Yo-Ho! Welcome to Mecha Island!" He said as Naruto frowned before Zoro walked beside him. "You can't win pirates! What exactly are you here for?" The man asked as Naruto fixed his scope back on. "Don't think you'll get your dirty hands on our island! You're not getting squat!"

"This is the sacred island ruled by the great Ratchet-sama! Without his permission, not a single one of you insects is lying a foot here! Get that? Now turn your puny ship around and buzz off! Otherwise you'll have a thousand arrows shot through you! Well? Are you scared?"

"Man this guy loves to hear himself talk." Naruto said putting his hands on the railing.

Luffy stood up and showed Roba by holding her up. "Not a good idea Luffy." Naruto said before seeing Ratchet fly on a glider plan that's using a large rubber band to spin the propeller. He grabbed Roba and went back to the island and landed on a cart that slowed down on a track.

Naruto saw Maji jumped to the robots before looking through his scope as Zoro got ready by him. "Don't worry." Naruto said before pulling the trigger. And hit the lever Maji was about to pull, breaking it.

The robot beside him, started to malfunction as Naruto hit an engine on one and they all blew up. "There, no biggie."

 _Night._

The Crew sat on the deck as Luffy refused to leave the treasure behind. Naruto had to hold Nami back from pounding Luffy as they were made fun of by Maji about the treasure being fake.

Now, Naruto lit several lanterns as they talked on what to do next. He heard Nami deduce the song they heard was about the treasure and it may contain a hint. Naruto looked up to see Robin reach inside her cleavage and pull a paper out that she wrote the song on, making her breasts jiggle.

Gina looked at the paper with the lyrics. "Swaying, swaying, swaying. The King of the Seas, the Golden Crown. White snake eyes. Two moons." She said as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ran around the deck.

"Sound of the Black Wind. Feeling lighter. Swaying, swaying, swaying. The King of the Seas, the Golden Crown."

"If we suppose 'the King of the Seas, the Golden Crown' refers to the treasure itself... Then it would seem that lines three and four are clues of some sort." Robin said having Nami look to her.

"I wonder what 'white snake eye' means."

"And two moons." Robin said as Naruto walked to them.

"I doubt it means a real snake... Maybe a statue?" He said as Nami gained a tick mark as the noise from the three got louder.

 _Bonk!_

 _Bonk!_

 _Bonk!_

"Urusai (Shut up.) or I'll kick your ass!" Nami yelled ass she held Luffy whose face is swollen from her punching, and Usopp and Chopper each having their left eye swollen.

"Thowwy!" They said throw swollen lips having Nami drop Luffy who bent back on the railing. He blinked seeing the ridge of the mountain coming down to the waters looked like a white snake.

"A white snake."

The others looked to see that Luffy was right before talking about another option.

"That cliff even looks like a snake's head with eyes." Naruto said looking to the cliff with two boulders protruding to look like eyes. They talked about what two moons could mean before Usopp and Luffy threw objects at the cliff trying to hit it.

 _Ratchet_

Ratchet was writing on a blackboard as Honki was looking at a model of the island and was moving the moon over it as they tried to figure out the clues for the song.

 _"Pura-Pura-Pura."_

A _Den-Den Mushi_ went off having Honki answer it. "Oh, General Maji."

Maji explained he's watching the Straw Hats who are starting to figure out the song as well before Ratchet shrugged. "The first is easy to figure out."

 _S.H.C._

"Gomu Gomu no.. Pistoru! (Gum Gum Pistol!)" Luffy shot his fist forward and hit the right boulder and had it crack.

"Captain! Can you hit the other eye just like that?" Robin asked making Luffy nod. "Maybe it's not two moons, but two tsuki. (Thrust.)"

(A/N: For those that don't know, Tsuki can also mean moon as well as thrusts/jabs. That happens a couple more times in the upcoming riddles.)

Luffy threw his fist to the other eye, and cracked it. Suddenly, the cliff broke apart showing a hidden cave. "A hidden cave?!" Gina yelled as Luffy cheered. They started to sail to the cave before hearing Mji yell as he came to them via a speedboat.

 _Later, Ratchet's Home._

The Crew was in a dance room with the men wearing their usual clothes as the women dressed up.

Nami is wearing a red sleeveless dress black stockings and choker with a tangerine on it and had her hair done up.

Robin is wearing a blue backless dress wrapped around her neck and had a 'V' cut to show off extreme cleavage, her midriff and the sides of her breasts, slits to show off her pantyhose clad legs and a necklace with a gold pendant on it.

Gina is wearing a dark red dress with a slit in it showing her right leg.

Naruto was sitting at a table, drinking his drink as he noticed a maid move robotically to Chopper before her head fell off, revealing she's a robot.

Beside her, is a middle-aged, half bald man. He has white coloured hair and beard. He's wearing a standard black suit, with a white shirt. He's also wearing a pair of round shaped glasses.

Naruto took another sip before a wall opened up showing animatron band playing music. Suddenly, a disco ball dropped with multi-colored lights as Ratchet came in on a mechanical turtle with him sitting on a throne.

Naruto stood up and walked to the others as he stared at Ratchet. Ratchet explained he wants to work with them to find the Golden Crown as Nami narrowed her eyes. He apologized for his men's actions and explained they didn't want outsiders to find the treasure as his glasses fogged.

He pressed a button on the frame having windshield wipers come out and clean them. As they talked, Chopper looked out the window as he heard a voice.

 _Morning, The Going Merry_

the Crew, Ratchet, Maji, and Konki were in a airboat as the girls changed again.

Gina is in her black short shorts, hiking boots and a tank top.

Nami is wearing a similar outfit with beige shorts, boots, and a blue top.

Robin is wearing black pants with an 'X' design cut out along the legs, blue sash wrapped around her waist, knee-high boots, corset that's strapped to show her cleavage and midriff.

They went into the cave with Luffy and Usopp singing the song as Naruto stood, and held a lantern. "Holy crap." He exclaimed looking at the other wrecked boats as they sailed through the cave.

"There must be boats from all different era's." Gina said looking at a boat that was over 100 years old.

"Luffy, be quiet." Nami said and heard wind blowing as Luffy ad Usopp stopped. Suddenly, they started to sail faster before seeing a wall ahead with a narrow passage.

"If we miss that, we're dead!" Naruto yelled looking to see the propeller die down. Luffy broke it, and used his arms to spin it faster, sending them speeding to the passage and make it through. They came to a waterfall, and plummeted down to a dark cavern.

"AAHH!"

"Luffy! Inflate yourself!" Sanji yelled having Luffy use Fusan. (Balloon.) to expand. Sanji kicked him down, having Luffy hit a pond and had the boat bounce from him. Naruto grabbed Luffy and pulled him on the boat as they went to land and the boat broke apart.

They got up and dusted off as Ratchet spoke of splitting up. Naruto narrowed his eyes before Luffy yelled as he was near an opening. "Guys, I found something awesome!"

Nami dashed past Naruto, eyes sparkling with Berry signs. "Treasure!? Treasure! Treasure!"

They walked up to see a lake with sunlight shining down on it and surrounded by large animal statues with moss on them. They looked around before Robin spoke. "Everyone! Come here! There are symbols inscribed on this pillar."

They walked to Robin as she picked up a book. "It's more lyrics to the song."

"You mean the 'swaying song'?" Gina asked as Robin read from the book.

"Hai. (Yes.)"

"What's the rest of the lyrics?" Ratchet asked as Robin walked back, reading the lyrics.

"A blue jug of water. When you drink it dry... Lightning strikes in the green forest. Swaying, swaying, swaying. The King of the Seas, the Golden Crown."

"Do you think the 'blue jug of water' refers to that over there?" Usopp asked pointing to the lake.

"That would be the obvious answer." Sanji said looking at the lake.

"What if all twelve of us drink the water?" Ratchet asked as Naruto looked to the lake.

"That would take too long. What if the next thing is on a timer? And we missed it because we're drinking?"

"Nami!"

They all looked to see Luffy jump on a large bird statue. "Luffy! Push that bird to the lake beak first!" Naruto yelled putting together the wording meant drinking ibis and not drink it dry.

Luffy did that, breaking the statue having the head hit the middle of the lake. Suddenly, the water drained out. Naruto looked to the others, only to look back as Nami's and Gina's tops became wet from the splash, and became see through.

"The green forest should be there." Ratchet said as Naruto, Honki, and Robin went down to the bottom. Only to see stone.

"Nothing here!" Naruto yelled out as Robin stopped at a tunnel. Luffy jumped down and ran around, splashing water around.

"Captain-san." Robin said getting Luffy's attention. And had him trip, and roll to the wall, getting his upper body stuck. "Captain-san, are you alright? Let me give you a hand."

"I'm fine! Anyways, what's up?"

"Something's bothering me, and I'd like to investigate it." Robin explained looking to Luffy.

"The Golden Crown?"

"I don't think it's directly related."

"Oh? Well, I don't mind."

"Luffy! Can I go too? Something's been bothering me too?"

"Sure. Sanji, you should go with them." Luffy said to Sanji who got a heart for an eye.

"Robin-chwan!"

Naruto glanced back to see Maji was missing before looking back to the others as Zoro went to help Luffy. Zorro sliced the wall having Luffy get free, and revealed a green harpoon.

"So it's mori (Harpoon.) instead of forest." Naruto said jumping down.

 _Robin, Chopper, And Sanji._

The trio walked u a spiral staircase before coming out on top of the mountain with what looks like calcium is on it instead of snow.

"This is the summit?" Chopper asked looking around. "The white stuff is calcium!"

"It's covered in fossilized barnacles." Robin said looking around and saw several shells as well.

"But barnacles are in the ocean... So, why are they on the summit?" Chopper asked looking to Robin before they noticed a dome shaped building.

"A shrine?" Robin asked walking to it. "It's old. Over a thousand years old." They walked inside, and saw the entire room looked like the night sky. with lamps and a large fountain. "This is... The island's secret!" Robin exclaimed looking around before going to the fountain and saw a carving of a turtle in the ocean.

 _The Others._

"Kūru Bōru. (Cool Ball.)" Nami blue her blue balls out of a section of her staff over the harpoon. "Hīto Bōru. (Heat Ball.)" She then blew out her red ball and went back and forth on each one. "Here we go! Sandāboruto Tenpo! (Thunderbolt Tempo!)"

Lightning hit the harpoon having green electricity cover the hole, having nothing happen.

"I wish to express my gratitude to you all." Ratchet said after a moment. The Crew looked to him. "Arigato. (Thanks.) to you, we finally made it."

Suddenly, the ground shook as a green hexagon light formed around the lake.

 _Robin, Chopper, And Sanji._

Chopper ran outside as Robin ran up to the top of the fountain having Sanji follow. "Robin-chan!" He ran up and saw her looking down before glancing down himself.

"What is this?"

"This is the island's true form." Robin said looking at a carving of a turtle with Mecha Island on its back.

She saw writing on the fountain before reading off that Shimagama, the turtle, has slept for a thousand years and just woke up to lay her legs.

 _The Others._

Ratchet was telling the others the story of the turtle and how it's a tradition of waking her up with the song being the riddle that's passed down, but the Golden Crown has yet to be found. And that he plans to control the turtle for world domination.

"Are you stupid?!" The Crew asked looking up to Ratchet. Maji suddenly flew in on the aeroplane dropping a rope ladder. Ratchet and Honki grabbed it, dropping several bombs.

 _BOOM!_

The area was covered by smoke from the explosion revealing a dome before it broke showing the Crew was inside. They walked to the hole leading to the island, and saw a castle that gained metal spider legs.

Robin, Sanji, and Chopper walked down to them and was filled in on what happened.

"Well, let's go!" Naruto said getting ready to run down. And had Gina jump on his back as he jumped down the hill having the others follow.

They made it to the castle, and Zoro cut a hole in the wall having them run inside. As they did, they saw multiple gears moving. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro ran ahead as the others stayed in the room before sighing. Chopper stayed behind to talk to the turtle before they heard Luffy yell.

They ran down the hall, only to have a hole open up and them to fall in as sea water hit them. They looked to see they were in a trash room and saw the three that ran ahead as Robin leant on to Naruto, weak from the water in the room.

Suddenly, the trash moved forward as a door opened having them come out.

"What the...?" Gina trailed off holding her head and looked to see Gonzo and Roba by a lever.

She apologised for bringing them here, and for what her son's doing before asking them to do whatever it takes to stop Ratchet.

Luffy broke through the ceiling and made his way to Ratchet as Naruto created several clones ad carried the women up with him. The castle shook as they made their way up. They saw tendrils going around the island having Usopp go and get the Merry.

"Wait! We'll go with you!" Naruto yelled before creating several clones to go with Usopp and one to carry Gina. They ran up the stairs and came to a door before going through. Only to slide to a stop to show a platform.

Suddenly it dropped having Robin grab Sanji as Nami and Zoro fell. Naruto pushed off where he was sticking to and dived to Nami. After a few seconds, he caught her and spun to put his feet to the wall. Only for the momentum to push them forward and slam into the wall, knocking them off.

They fell to Zoro who was using his sword to try to stop only for it to slice through it and they landed on a roller coaster car. They moved forward and started to fly down the track at high speeds with Maji following after on a motorcycle themed car.

 _Luffy._

Luffy got to the top of the castle where Ratchet was waiting in a robot suit with a large drill on its chest. Ratchet shot one hand to Luffy who leant back to dodge. "That was close!"

Ratchet pulled it back and shot it again having it hit Luffy. "I'm surprised you're still standing." Ratchet said before pulling Luffy towards his drill.

Luffy jumped out and ran from him and was hit on a tendril. Luffy struggled to stay balance as Ratchet used clamps to walk on it himself.

"That's not fair!"

Ratchet shot his drill at Luffy who jumped away and fell off the castle. Luffy stretched his arm to wrap around Ratchet's leg before coming back up through the tendril, cutting it off.

Luffy spun around and stopped his leg on to Ratchet and sent him flying down. Ratchet escaped the robot using a parachute and floated down.

 _Naruto, Zoro, And Nami._

The trio continued to ride on the tracks as Maji started to catch up. Maji brought up saw blades having Zoro jump off. Naruto got in Zoro's seat and waited for Zoro to stop Maji with his sword. Naruto pulled on the brakes having sparks fly off the wheels.

"Santoryu: Tatsu Maki!. (Three Sword Style: Dragon Twister!)"

The cart broke as Maji was sent high into the air, unconscious.

Up ahead, the cart Naruto and Nami are slowing down near the turtle's head and saw tendrils around it.

"Nami! Naruto!"

The two looked to see Chopper, Usopp, and Gina on the ground by them as Naruto's clones stayed on the Merry.

They went down and Usopp explained the turtle needs to lay eggs. "Didn't Ratchet say something about that?" Naruto asked as Usopp ignored him and Chopper continued.

"We need to get the tendrils off of her!"

 _Sanji, And Robin._

Sanji was tackled through a wall by Honki in suit of armour. He kicked Honki several times to get him to let go before kicking Honki in his ribs. "Mūton Shoto. (Sheep Shot.)" Sanji kicked Honki in the stomach sending him through multiple walls and outside the castle.

They made their way to the control room where they saw maid robots standing on each end of the room, and some are frozen while at the controls.

"No one's here. even the puppets are offline." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

"Shall we mess with it?" Robin asked looking to him

"I'm bad with mecha stuff."

 _Luffy Vs. Ratchet._

Ratchet came out of the water in a rough boat robot suit.

"It's still a work in progress, but it'll do. Iron Man-kun No. 32!"

"Lame!" Luffy yelled as Iron Man walked up on land on four feet. And had trouble doing so. "Really lame!"

"Urusai! (Shut up!)" Ratchet said before running to the castle.

"Wait up!" Luffy yelled as he followed, and saw Ratchet in another rough caterpillar robot.

Luffy jumped back as Ratchet shot a drill at him. Ratchet followed and shot his drill again. Only to stop as wires kept him from moving shot a claw hand at Luffy who stood his ground. Luffy caught it and threw the hand at the drill, destroying both in the process.

Ratchet glared before bringing a front leg forward on to Luffy, breaking the hoses and wires doing so. Luffy grunted as he kept the leg from stomping down onto him before his legs buckled into a spring shape. His skin took on a pink hue and stream came from him before pushing the leg up really fast.

"Gomu Gomu no... Bazuka! (Gum Gum Bazooka!)" Luffy quickly shot his arms back before quickly shooting them forward hitting the robot sending it flying. Luffy blinked as the steam vanished before looking to his hands. "What was that?"

He asked before Robin and Sanji ran to him and explained he broke the controls only for nothing to happen. Nami came to them on her Waver and explained they're heading towards another island with a large city that's ready to attack before Luffy came up with a plan to destroy the castle.

Nami went back to get Usopp to ready a canon as Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro got ready to attack. They saw Luffy shoot himself up in the air before Usopp lit the cannon. He fired a cannonball to Sanji who bent before kicking it to Zoro.

"Arume do Rēru Shotto! (Air Force Shot!)"

Zoro gripped his swords as the ball flew to him. "It's hard to send it flying without cutting it. Hyakuhachi Pondo Hō! (108 Pound Phoenix!)"

The air wave sends the ball up to Luffy. Luffy caught it in his feet as he stretched his arms out and started to spin as he stretched very high.

"Gomu Gomu no... Kaiten Ono! (Gum Gum Spinning Axe!)"

He kicked the ball down onto the castle, before coming down, spinning the other way. Luffy cut through the castle, destroying it, and had the tendril fall down making the turtle stop.

 _The Next Day, Morning._

The turtle laid her egg on the island before leaving as the Straw Hats looked from the Merry.

"OI! (HEY!) Luffy yelled looking to the hatched eggs. They looked to see the eggs are made out of gold. They tied one shell to the Merry and set sail. Only for the shell to sink in the ocean from the weight having Naruto take his blade and cut the rope to keep the Merry afloat.

 _A Week Later, Island._

"Looks uninhabited to me!" Nami said looking through a telescope as Naruto looked through his sniper scope.

"I don't see anyone." He said adjusting his zoom to looking around. As they docked on the beach. Naruto noticed ice on the water before created several clones. "Just incase. Gather _Shizen Enerugī._ (Natural Energy.)"

They nodded before jumping to the woods as the original Naruto flipped over the railing and landed on the ground.

Later, after eating, they went into the forest to get more food. On the way, Naruto saw Robin look down with a worried expression before looking down and saw a small grove on the ground. _'Looks like a bike rode through here.'_

They walked to a clearing where they saw something on a rock. Chopper ran over as Luffy gave chase before the others followed. There, they saw a man.

He is an incredibly tall, slim and muscular man, roughly 9' tall. He has black, curly hair cut to chin length that fans out at the tips, tanned skin, and an altogether lean, long build.

He's wearing a white buttoned-up vest with standing collar over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, with matching white trousers and black dress shoes. This is accompanied by a matching white suit jacket. He's also wearing a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead.

Naruto looked at him before hearing Robin gasp. He turned and caught her before she fell. "You alright Robin-chan?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. I know you're surprised to see me, but don't get so worked up. It's not like I came here on official orders or anything. It's a nice day. So I decided on going for a ride." The man said fixing his sleep mask.

"He's a Marine. Not only that, but he's known as one of the World Governments ultimate powerhouses, one of the three only Admirals. The only one above them is Fleet Admiral Sengoku. This is Admiral Aokiji from the Navy Headquarters." Robin explained as Naruto looked to the forest and shook his head as he saw a clone.

"My, my. You've grown into the lovely woman... Nico Robin." Aokiji said before noticing Nami and Gina. "Oh my, my. More super sexy women with super big bazongas. Are you free tonight?" Nami and Gina shook their heads before Aokiji continued.

"Like I said. I'm just out taking a little stroll. Don't get so worked up You guy's should just do... Just..." He trailed off, putting his hand to his chin. "Do like just what-cha-ma-call-it? I forgot oh, well."

"Robin, are you serious? This guy can't be an Admiral!" Usopp said having Aokiji raise his hand.

"Oh come on now. You can't judge someone based on their appearance. The model I've always lived by as a Marine is this: _Darakekitta Seigi_. (Lazy Justice.)"

"Then our judgement was right!" Usopp and Sanji yelled at him having Aokiji sigh.

"Anyway. What I was saying was... Hold on." Aokiji said before laying down on the ground on his side. "Been on my feet too long. Now, what I was saying was... I have no intention of capturing you or anything like that. So relax, and take it easy."

"I'm only here to confirm the whereabouts of Nico Robin. Who hasn't been seen since the Alabasta incident."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he moved in front of Robin. "Well.. She's with us now. So go tell the Government that they'll be going through me to get to her." He felt Robin grip his shirt at that before reaching back and held her.

"Now that you've added another member with a bounty, that brings your total to... Some big ass number." Aokiji said counting on his fingers.

Before anything else could be said, a group of people walked out of the woods with raggedy clothes on. Aokiji explained they must be the castaways from a cruise ship that went missing a month ago before Sanji went to cook food as Chopper tended to their wounds.

Later, they went to the shoreline where Chopper and Sanji fixed a raft with supplies on it before Aokiji went to the water and knelt.

He put his hand in the water just as a Sea King jumped out at him.

"Aisu Eiji. (Ice Age.)" The Crew and people looked on in shock as the water and Sea King were frozen solid. Aokiji himself had ice covering areas of his body before Robin spoke.

"This... Is the power of a Navy Admiral."

"There, this will get you to the next island. It'll stay like that for at least a week." Aokiji said before walking back to the island as the people left. "You're the spitting image of your Ojiisan. (Grandfather.)"

Naruto reached behind him where his staff was in a pouch on his belt as Luffy started to sweat.

"Your Ojiichan. (Grandfather.) helped me out once. That's why I'm here. I wanted to see you and Nico Robin together with my own eyes. On second thought. Maybe, I should kill her." Naruto looked to the woods before seeing a puff of smoke.

"The Government doesn't see you as a threat yet... But I can see you're a formidable crew." Aokiji said as Naruto looked to see Gina beside him.

"Get ready to run." He whispered getting her to nod.

"OK."

"You all will learn soon enough that protected this woman will be your downfall." Aokiji said as Naruto snorted.

"No, all I learn today is I'll be standing between the Government and Robin-chan."

Aokiji just stood up explaining every organization Robin was apart of for the last twenty years has been annihilated except for her.

"I don't care about that." Naruto said pulling out his staff and twirled it. "You want a fight. You got one." Naruto took a step forward, only for hands to appear on Aokiji. Robin tried to bend him, only for Aokiji to turn into ice and reappear by her.

He picked up grass and threw them before blowing on them, creating a crude sword. "Aisu Sāberu! (Ice Saber!)" He swung at her.

 _Clang!_

Both Zoro and Naruto appeared in front of Robin and blocked the ice sword with their blades, Naruto holding his so the blades were in the 'X' pattern.

"Like I said. You'll go through me before you get to her." Naruto said before Sanji kicked the sword away. Luffy charged shooting his fist forward as Naruto jumped in the air. Aokiji just grabbed Zoro's arm and Sanji's leg before freezing them. Luffy's fist froze just as he hit Aokiji's stomach, having all three scream.

Naruto jumped back from a swipe before putting his staff back together. He swung it at Aokiji having the body parts he hit, turn to ice. "Shit!" Naruto cursed throwing his staff to Gina who caught it. He looked to see Aokiji wrap his arms around Robin while turning to ice.

Naruto's eyes started to turn yellow as he brought his hands up and did several hand signs. "Kawarimi no Jutsu! (Substitution Jutsu!)"

"Aisu Taimu. (Ice Time.)"

Robin fell on her ass as Naruto switched places with her. She looked on in horror as she gazed on his statue.

 _'Dereshishishishi.'_

"Well, I didn't think you'd do that." Aokiji said looking at Naruto's statue. "I did hear you have multiple powers and _Kairōseki._ (Sea-Prism Stone.) doesn't work on you.. So maybe I should kill you right now." Aokiji said bringing his fist up.

 _Crack!_

Everyone gasped as a crack formed on Naruto's stomach and steam seeped out before a hand came out of the ice. The other followed suit as Naruto's head broke free. "Damn that's cold!" Naruto yelled as he broke free of the ice.

They saw small frostbite places quickly healing as he was covered in a red aura before dispersing and felt his body gradually warm itself up from his chakra. ' _Thank you Kokuō and your Futton (Boil Release).'_

"Get out of here! I'll hold him off!" Naruto yelled as Gina ran and picked Robin up who stared in disbelief. "GO! Sail the Merry out of here! I'm the best shot at fighting him! I'll fight him alone."

"Fine by me," Aokiji said, ice covering parts of his body. "But since I don't have a ship to take you back. I'll have to kill you."

"Stronger people than you have tried." Naruto said throwing his hat over to the others. Nami caught it and put it on before dragging Robin away.

"You're an odd one." Aokiji said as ice started to cover the field.

"I've been called worse." Naruto said before creating several clones that ran to Aokiji.

Naruto dashed forward as the two clones jumped up and kicked Aokiji. Aokiji just sighed, only to widen his eyes as the kicks connected as the real Naruto punched him away.

 _'How? There's no Haki in his attacks!'_ Aokiji thought as Naruto appeared in front of him. Naruto went to punch Aokiji again who dodged, but his face deformed like he was punched and sent back again.

Naruto appeared behind Aokiji and hit him with an open palm strike. "Kawazu Tataki! (Frog Slap!)" Aokiji groaned as the pain seemed to ripple through his body before turning around and hit Naruto in the stomach, having ice cover it.

"Aisu Burokku Paruchizan! (Ice Block Phalanx!)"

Naruto dodged several ice spears before jumping away from a third by rolling to the side.

"Oh, man." Aokiji said as Naruto's eyes started to return to normal. The clones dispersed having Naruto regain the pigmentations.

"You tricked me. The minute I agreed to go after you one on one, I'd be the bad guy if I attacked your crew."

"Uh, sure let's go with that."

"You didn't think that did you?" Aokiji asked as Naruto created a large Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere.)

"Nope, I'm the only one strong enough to at least keep you occupied while they get to safety."

"Here's a piece of advice: Keep an eye on Nico Robin. Soon she'll grow to be more than you can handle." Aokiji explained having Naruto to raise his eyebrow.

"That wasn't a crack at her chest was it?"

"I'm serious. The nature of the violent fate she was born into. Will be a greater danger than you can imagine. More of a burden then you can hope to bear."

"Oh come on! There's a person here who believes in that fate crap?! I thought I was done with that!" Naruto said as his Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere.) grew very large. "I don't care about that. Tell the Government leader that I will burn them to the ground before I let them get near Robin-chan."

"You've been warned... Mr. Uzumaki Naruto!" Aokiji said creating a large block of ice that took the shape of a pheasant. "Aisu Burokku: Fezanto Bekku! (Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!)" Naruto dashed to the bird, and thrusts his Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere.) at the beak of the bird.

"Chōōdama Rasengan! (Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Sphere!)"

 _The Straw Hats._

The Crew heard an explosion before looking back and saw Ice shooting up in the air, covering half the island. "Naruto!" Gina yelled out as they saw blue energy from the other half. Nami, was busy going through Naruto's backpack before finding Naruto's tri-pronged kunai.

She stabbed it on the mast as they sailed to where the island was no longer visible before seeing Naruto appear, holding on to the kunai. He pulled it out and slid down to sit as the others ran to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Naruto said before feeling something on his elbow. Looking down, he saw Chopper putting a disinfecting pad on a cut. Several seconds of silence went by as Naruto stared down.

"AAAHHH!"

 _Aokiji._

Aokiji, laid on his back, clothes having tears in them before pulling out a piece of paper. "Let's see... if they follow their Log Pose, their next destination will be... It's Water 7, the City of Water. Oh my, my, my. Would you look at that. They're getting really close to our Headquarters."

 _The Straw Hats, Night._

Naruto stood up watch at the railing as the others slept.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Naruto turned to see Gina, wearing red pajama pants and a black tank top. "Someone needs to keep watch in case that Aokiji guy returns."

She yawned and turned to walk back to bed. Naruto glancing to her before hearing another voice.

"She is right."

Naruto turned to see Robin with a cup of tea in hand. "If anyone should be tired, it's you."

"I'm fine Robin. I went against stronger guys. And someone who could use ice as well." He glanced to see her shaking a little. "It's fine Robin. You're a friend. I would fight the world to keep you safe." Naruto walked inside for a drink, missing the tear that fell.

"No.. No you wouldn't."

 _A Few Days Later._

Naruto jumped down from the Crow's Nest wearing a jean shirt unbutton showing his bare chest and black pants.

"Nami!" Sanji went past him holding a plate.

He's wearing a blue shirt with his pants.

He went to Nami who was wearing a white dress that was blue on the chest.

Gina walked out wearing tight black jeans and a crimson red shirt with straped high heels.

Naruto jumped on the railing beside Nami and landed in a crouch as Luffy was playing with Usopp and Chopper.

"What's that?" Naruto asked pointing to Nami's dish. "Potato paille."

Naruto looked to Sanji and opened his mouth. Only for Nami to shove a fork full of the dish in his mouth. He blinked as he stared at her smiling face before taking a bite herself. A little fell in her cleavage having Naruto blush as she reached in and ate it.

Robin walked out wearing a black button shirt unbutton to show her cleavage, pants and white shoes.

"You alright Robin-chan?" Naruto asked standing on the railing.

"Hai. (Yes.)"

Later, Naruto was standing on top of the mast before looking to see a giant frog with yellow-brown skin and black hair worn in a chomage. He has many scars on his belly and fanged teeth.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked before flipping off to the deck. "I see a large frog... Doing the Front Crawl!"

"After him!" Luffy yelled as he, Chopper, and Usopp saw the frog. Zoro helped steer the Merry to follow the frog who was swimming to a small lighthouse island with a white house and a staircase/bridge connecting it to another small island.

They went to it, and suddenly hit something that sent them forward. Naruto created several clones to catch the women. "What the hell did we hit!?"

 _Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

They blinked hearing a railroad crossing bell before Naruto looked to see railroad tracks just under the water. "Holy shit!" He glanced to see a crossing light before looking down to see a train riding on the water to them.

"TRAIN!"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **Okay, this will be the last of the movies until we get to the 10th one. As for those that don't know, movie 8 is a retelling of the Alabasta Arc and movie 9 is retelling of the Drumb Island Arc but with Franky and Robin added to the Crew.**

 **Which I always found odd.. They did that for TV specials. Episode of Nami was a retelling of the Arlong Arc but with different animation and slightly different scenes and there are a couple more Episode of that was just retelling of an arc or background in Luffy's case.**

 **OH! For Gina we've decided on her using her tools to fight with like Galley-La does. (Paulie uses his ropes.) so if you have moves/names be sure to send them as well as any O.C.s you want them to fight, or help out for the arc. Unlike Naruto on Board. I won't add any to the Crew. Mainly so this will be different from it's sister story**

 **And if you didn't read this in the top A/N.** **I have a new poll up with the top 20 so be sure to vote on the next story you want me to do. Now, the 1st and 2nd place are tied at the time of this update (July 5th, 2017.) so next update will be a mass update of all stories before I focus on Hero rising to finish out season 2 while we wait for season 3 next year.**

 **Just to let people know of the poll and that I'll be focusing on a story for a couple of weeks.**

 **But if there's still a tie after I get to the 5th chapter. (There's 10 left) I will do a top 10 for the last 5 Ch.'s..**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **A/N: OK, I hope you like this mass update of all of my stories. Remember I got a new poll with the top 20 so pick 5 of the ones you want me to do next.**

 **And also updating this and Naruto on Board for the 20th Anniversary of One Piece back in July, and it reaching 800 episodes recently.**

 **ALSO, I'll be focusing on Hero Ring to finish out season 2 while we're waiting on season 3 as we're in the last ten episodes and it may still be a year away from it premiering.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter XV.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Later, Naruto was standing on top of the sail before looking to see a giant frog with yellow-brown skin and black hair worn in a chomage. He has many scars on his belly and fanged teeth._

 _"What the hell?" Naruto asked before flipping off to the deck. "I see a large frog... Doing the Front Crawl!"_

 _"After him!" Luffy yelled as he, Chopper, and Usopp saw the frog. Zoro helped steer the Merry to follow the frog who was swimming to a small lighthouse island with a white house and a staircase/bridge connecting it to another small island._

 _They went to it, and suddenly hit something that sent them forward. Naruto created several clones to catch the women. "What the hell did we hit!?"_

 _Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 _They blinked hearing a railroad crossing bell before Naruto looked to see railroad tracks just under the water. "Holy shit!" He glanced to see a crossing light before looking down to see a train riding on the water to them._

 _"TRAIN!"_

 **Now.**

 _S.H.C. Lighthouse._

"GET THE MERRY AWAY!" Nami yelled as the others tried their best to get off the train tracks. And narrowly missed getting hit by the train.

"What the hell is a train doing on the water?" Naruto asked sitting down on the deck.

"You know what the hell that is?" Gina asked pointing as the train cars went by.

"Yeah, it's called a train. In my world they're on land. Not on the freaking water!"

"Get out of there!"

Naruto looked to see Yokozuna try to stop the train, only to get hit, and sent to the side, bending the guard on the front of the train as it left.

"Obaa-chan! (Granny!) Obaa-chan! (Granny!) Pirates!"

The Crew looked to the house and saw an old woman, a girl, and a blue rabbit coming out.

The woman she is perpetually smiling regardless of her actual emotions. She has an obese body shape that, along with her smile, makes her look like a frog. She has blonde hair pulled into pigtails under a large conductor's hat, a pink jacket draped over her shoulders, and a white dress shirt under a purple vest with yellow buttons.

She has a red tie with yellow polka dots, khaki pant with a red flow on each legs, and boots.

The girl has long green hair in pigtails that stands up, and are puffy at the end, along with sandals and a short white shirt over a striped dress, of orange and red stripes.

Naruto, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp dropped down as the women explained their names are Kokoro, and Chimney and how the Sea-Train works by going to the islands around them, carrying passengers, and supplies to each. And how Yokozuna tests his strength by trying and stop the train when it passes.

"Oh... I thought he was just stupid." Luffy said with a grin.

Kokoro explained the next island is called Water 7, a place world famous for its Shipwrights, and techniques for building and fixing ships before giving Luffy a folded note for a man named Iceberg that'll help them get their ship fixed before they left.

Later, they came up to Water 7, which looked like a large fountain with canals and waterways to travel on. There's a large stone wall around the edge with numbers on each door.

"Hey!"

They looked to see a fisherman near them waving. "Pirates shouldn't just sail to the front! Use the back street entrance there!" He pointed to a canal in a small neighborhood.

As they sailed, they saw more canals to traverse through the city before several people actually gave them directions to dock their ship where it would be hidden.

"I guess pirates are just customers here." Naruto said steering the Merry through the canals up to a small rocky, and green cove. Once docking, Zoro pulled up the sail.

 _Crack!_

And had the mast bend as he pulled the rope.

"Hey! Watch it!" Usopp yelled as the women walked out.

Nami is wearing a blue button shirt, light blue tie with black spots at the end, white skirt,and dark blue high heels.

Gina was wearing black jeans, red tennis shoes, and a red shirt with black claw marks on the front.

Naruto went with Nami, Luffy, Gina, and Usopp to trade the gold, and find Iceburg to fix the Merry. Missing Robin leave with Chopper

She's now wearing a short, black, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over what looked like a lighter, white polka-dotted under dress. She also has black thigh high-heeled boots.

Sanji waved as he wore a black vest over an orange, pinstriped shirt.

 _Naruto, Nami, Gina, Luffy, And Usopp._

Luffy pulled a cart with the gold as Nami, and Usopp joked about Luffy losing it, after he forgot it on the Merry. They walked up to a building that had 'Rental Bullshop' sign above the door.

"What's a rental Bullshop?" Nami asked looking at the sign.'

"Maybe it's what they use to get around." Naruto said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You saw the city streets were flooded, they would need something to get around faster and carry large supplies."

"Hey! We want to rent some Bulls!" Luffy yelled walking inside.

"Find out what the hell they are first!" The other yelled at him.

They walked inside where they saw a man with black hair, goatee, and small glasses reading a paper.

"What's that? You want to rent a Bull? How many people?"

"We got five." Luffy said holding out five fingers.

"For your group, we'll get three Yagara." He led them over to see a pen of horse like fish with their heads sticking out of the water.

He then picked up three two people boats that he put on three of them. "That'll be 3,000 Berries."

Naruto shrugged before pulling out a frog wallet and handed the man the money before picking up the bag of gold and put it in the back seat of one before getting in the front.

"I'll protect the bag." The women pouted at first until Naruto said that before nodded.

"OK, makes sense." Nami said getting in one boat with Gina getting in the back. Luffy and Usopp got in the third before Nami spoke up. "Where can we go to cash in gold.

"Best ones are downtown at the shipbuilding island."

Later, they rode the Yagara in the canals and down a waterway to the shopping district before riding up to a water elevator. They floated up to the top as the door closed and saw Shipwright's Island with ports around the area with several cranes.

They went up to a shipyard with a large crowd and a large door that had a '1' on it.

"Something must be going on." Gina said before hearing the people speak.

"Look! It's Lucci! He's so handsome!"

Lucci is a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He has shoulder length wavy hair that is tied in a ponytail. He has a pigeon perched quietly on his right shoulder. He has a tattoo of a crossed-out square on each upper arm.

He's wearing a large black top hat, brown trousers with caramel suspenders over a white tank-top and shoes with black toe-cap.

"Lulu! Now there's a real man!"

Lulu is a muscular man with black hair and a mustache and is wearing sunglasses. He has a part of his hair sticking up.

His upper body is covered with intricate tattoos, green on his chest, and red on his arms. He's wearing pants that have lighter colored stripes around his waist and on the top of the legs, and standard shoes.

"Whatever! No one's manlier than Tilestone!"

Tilestone is a very large man. He has brown hair tied in a ponytail on the back, and a light-brown beard. He has a tattoo going from his chest near his shoulder to his arm with the kanji for "Shipwright".

He's wearing a pair of crimson elbow-pads, knee-long pants and standard shoes.

"Hey Mister!" Luffy said to a man with balding grey hair and black mustache.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked as Naruto added chakra to his arms and legs to lift the large bag of gold.

"Some boneheaded pirates trying to pick a fight with the shipwrights. Happens all the time. But our guys took care of them."

"The Shipwrights can beat up pirates?" Luffy asked as Naruto walked up.

"I guess that explains why everyone is so lax when pirates are here."

 _Robin, and Chopper._

Robin and Chopper walked down the streets, him in his reindeer form. They noticed people wearing costumes and masks before Robin explained there's a nearby island that holds a costume carnival everyday before Chopper went ahead to a bookshop as a masked person past Robin.

 _"CP-9."_

He whispered getting her to widen her eyes as Chopper went inside, and then disappeared into the crowd.

 _The Going Merry._

"Hey! Marimo! (Moss Head!)" Sanji yelled to Zoro who was sleeping against the railing.

He opened his eyes and saw Sanji smoking. "Nani? (What?)"

"Where's Robin-chan?"

"She went shopping with Chopper." Zoro replied getting a frustrated sigh from the blonde haired cook.

"OK. I need to get our groceries anyway. Protect the ship while I'm gone."

 _Later._

Clang!

Zoro unsheathed Kitetsu to block a strike from a sword and opened his eyes to see a bunch of men surrounding him. All wearing black overalls with a red star on the chest.

"Temes (Bastards.) sure have a lot of nerve. Who are you?" Zoro asked pushing the sword away as he put his other hand on Yubashiri.

"You don't know who we are, really? Because we know who you are Pirate Hunter!" One man with messy black hair said as Zoro glanced around.

"Babies cry at the mention of our name! We are the most feared bounty hunters. We are the _Furankī Ikka!_ (Franky Family!) And we're here for your bounty!"

Zoro easily blocked another attack as he pulled Yubashiri out. He punched the man away as the others attacked.

Zoro holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins around quickly. "Nintoryu: Sai Kuru! (Two Sword Style: Rhino Revolver!)"

The Franky Family were thrown into the ocean, having Zoro go back to sleep, sheathing his swords.

 _Naruto, Nami, Gina, Luffy, And Usopp. Gold Cashing Building._

The Crew walked in and Naruto went to a teller.

"What do you want? We're busy."

"We need to cash in this gold." Naruto said hefting up the bag.

The man just went off screaming having Naruto blink.

A man with black slicked back hair and a mustache he pointing up took them to a V.I.P. room and examined their gold.

Nami, Usopp, and Luffy sat on a couch as her eyebrow twitched while they bounced on the seat. Though the reason for her twitching eyebrows because Naruto sat in a seat by her with Gina sitting in his lap.

After a minute, Usopp spoke up. "Hey, you're not saying anything. Don't tell me you think it's fake."

"No far from it! This treasure, I valued at..."

"100 MILLION BERRIES?!" Luffy yelled out as Nami narrowed her eyes.

Right before Luffy signed the contract, Nami slammed her foot on the table.

"Before we sign, there are a few things I want to say. First: They have a combined bounty of 200 million berry. Second: I don't accept the appraisal. Third: If you try and lie to us again. It'll be the last thing you ever do again."

"Please forgive me!"

Later, all but Naruto played in a pile of 300 million berries as he sighed before getting three suitcases.

Later, they went back to the shipyard as Nami, Usopp, and Luffy each held a suitcase and talk on how to find Iceburg.

And Luffy tried to go over the small wooden fence.

"Hold it right there."

A man who has big black eyes with 3 eyelashes on top of his eye, and a long nose similar to Usopp's, only rectangular in shape, stopped Luffy from going over the fence.

He's wearing a white cap, a high-collared orange shirt with blue sleeves, jeans and white sneakers.

"You got a lot of gumption just walking in."

"Gumption?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at elderly lingo the man used.

The man came over the fence and put his hands on his hips. "Alright champ. What brings you to the docks today?"

"Come on Usopp. Quit messing around." Luffy said as Usopp stood beside him.

"I'm right beside you baka! (Idiot!)"

"His nose is square." Gina said looking at the man's nose.

Nami sighed and explained they're looking for Iceberg and handed him the letter from Kokoro.

"Wow that's nifty. Not every day youngsters come here with a letter from Kokoro-Baachan. (Granny.)"

"How old are you?" Luffy asked looking at the man.

"23, why do you ask?"

"For someone who's not that older than us, you talk like an old man." Usopp said having the man chuckle.

"I get that a lot."

"Do you know him?" Nami asked the man, getting him to nod

"Yeah, he's the Mayor of the city."

"Wow, Ice-Pop's an important guy, huh?" Luffy asked amazed.

"Darn skippy he is. He's also the president of our Galley-La Company. And manager of the Sea Train as well."

Naruto heard swooning before looking back, and saw some women blush, looking at his bare chest as the wind pushed his jean shirt back.

He looked back to see the man take off his tool belt and started stretching before running to the water elevator and jumped down.

"Huh. Must be one of those free running guys." Naruto said before turning back to the others.

"OK, let's look for that Iceberg fellow." Gina said turning around.

"That's me."

They looked to see a man with a woman standing just behind them.

The man is a tall man with blue hair and similarly colored lips. He's wearing a red and orange striped jacket over an unbuttoned orange shirt with a wide collar, black suit pants and black shoes. In the left pocket of the jacket, is a white mouse.

The woman is a slim woman with blue eyes and glasses. Her strawberry blonde hair is tied up in a bun.

She has small studded earrings and is wearing a yellow long-sleeved jacket, and high-heel boots.

"By the way Kalifa..." Iceberg said turning to the woman.

"I've already done a background check. The one in the middle is Straw Hat. His crew includes Elemental Sage Naruto on the end, Pirate Hunter Zoro, and Nico Robin."

Iceburg's eyes widened at that before Kalifa continued. "Their combined bounty is 317 million berries. They have five other members without bounties, and they formed in the East Blue. Named after their captain, they're simply known as the Straw Hat Pirates."

"I see. Welcome, my name is Iceburg. I'm the boss here."

 _(Squeak, squeak)_

"And this is a mouse I just picked up." Iceberg said petting the mouse. "His name is... Let's see... Tyrannosaurus. I'll need some food and a cage."

"I've already taken care of that sir." Kalifa said pushing up her glasses.

"Well, amazing work Kalifa." Iceberg said turning to his secretary.

"Just doing my job. Speaking of which... You're due at a hotel for lunch, with a glassware factory executive. After that, you're set to give a speech at the square, and after that you're scheduled to meet with the mayor of Pucie, Mr. Bimine. Their local newspaper are scheduled to do an interview as well."

"Oh! And when you return to the office, there's a folder full of documents that need your signature as well."

"I don't wanna!" Iceberg yelled childishly.

"Very well. I'll cancel them."

"Hold on, you're not serious?!" Usopp yelled as Iceberg turned his attention to them.

"What's the point of having power if I don't get to do what I want?"

"If that's how you run thing. You've got to be the worst mayor in the world!" Usopp said having Luffy nod.

"Yeah Pops, that's pretty lazy. You sure this is the guy the old woman was talking abou-!"

Luffy stopped as Naruto appeared in front of him and grabbed Kalifa's outstretched leg. Naruto noticed her eyes widened at that before looking to Iceburg.

"Gets a little excited, doesn't she? You should tell her that attacking people will lead you to trouble. I mean, what if she attacked some royalty?" Naruto asked before dropping her leg.

"That's sexual harassment!" Kalifa said getting Naruto to sweat-drop.

After handing Iceberg the letter, which he tore after seeing lipstick marks on it. He yawned before picking his nose.

"Let me show you around."

They walked with him, only to stop hearing Usopp yell.

"The money's gone!"

"There!" Gina pointed to two Franky Family members on a Yagara looking inside one of their suitcase's in the middle of the canal.

Naruto jumped over to them, getting surprised looks from the crowd as he landed on the Yagara as it came to another. The men tried to attack, only to get thrown off by Naruto as a man landed on the other bull, using ropes to throw the men off.

He has a cigar in his mouth. He's wearing a denim jacket that has a flame detail, many cigars strapped to it, and a big "1" printed on its back.

His hair is blond and slicked back, and is wearing a pair of orange goggles on top. He is quite muscular, and his attire is completed by a yellow T-shirt, with white concentric circles in the middle of it, a belt around his waist with a little bag attached to it, and a pair of loose trousers tucked inside his boots.

"Hey can you give me my suit-!" Naruto was interrupted by Usopp yelling they have money in the suitcases.

The man grinned and tried to run away, only for a kunai to be at his throat.

"I'll make you famous."

Naruto took the suitcase and turned around, grabbed the man's arm as he tried to attack, and twists it. "Don't do that." Naruto said as Lucci dropped in the Yagara Naruto was on, and twist the man's ear.

 _Sanji._

Sanji was walking the streets with several bags of food before coming to a dead end. "Oh don't tell me Zoro is rubbing off of me." He said before turning back.

And saw Robin walking down the street, eye shadow following a masked person.

"ROBIN-CHAN!"

He ran over just as they went past a building, and when he got there, they were nowhere to be seen.  
 _  
The Going Merry.  
_  
Kaku dropped near the Merry and walked over to the ship. "That must be the one." He jumped up and saw Zoro sleeping before walking to the lower deck.

 _'Oh it's just Usopp.'_ Zoro thought opening one eye before going back to sleep. _'Wait that's not right.'_ He thought as he realized Kaku's nose is square. "Hey! I see you! Don't move! You hear me?!" He yelled holding his swords.

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't mean to disturb your nap. I'm with Galley-La, a shipwright company."

Zoro just stared at Kaku who went to the bottom of the boat. He looked at the holes that was patched up before stepping on a board that creaked. Zoro looked down just as Kaku looked at the keel, and his eyes widen at what he saw.

 _Dock 1._

"Ow, ow, ow! OK! Take it easy, jeez!" Paulie yelled out as Lucci twisted his ear harder before the pigeon spoke to Naruto.

"Sorry for that. Paulie has a bad habit of gambling." He said and Naruto saw Lucci's lips mouth slightly showing he's throwing his voice to the pigeon.

They made it back to the others where Kalifa explained the Franky Family are bounty hunters who also dismantle pirate ships to cash the parts.

Usopp took the suitcases as Lucci forced Paulie to apologize who tried to get a reward, only for Lucci to hit him over the head with a hammer.

"I'm tired of you Lucci..." Paulie trailed off as rope came out of his sleeves. "Rōpu Akushon: Bōrain Notto (Rope Action: Boline Knot.)" He threw a rope that wrapped around Lucci's wrist before pulling him over his head, and into the ground, head first, creating a dust cloud. "Oshioki: Ippon Dzuri! (Punishment: Gone Fishing!)"

Once the dust cleared, it showed Lucci doing a handstand with his fingers in the concrete sidewalk. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he thought Lucci's hand shine for a second.

After Iceberg explained that the shipwrights 'spar' from time to time, he stopped Paulie from continuing his attack.

Paulie looked to Nami, and dashed to her.

"Have you no decency woman?! Cover up!"

"Enough Paulie! Let's start the tour already." Iceberg said getting Paulie to frown before he, and Lucci pushed the large door open. They walked inside having the shipwrights greet Iceberg enthusiastically.

"By the way, Kalifa mentioned that Nico Robin is apart of your crew. Is this correct?" Iceberg asked getting Luffy to nod.

"Yeah. She's fun to have around because she's so smart."

"That's not a problem is it?" Naruto asked looking to Iceburg.

"No, just curious is all." He said as Luffy and Usopp went to check out the ships, and cannons.

Kaku came back as a man walked over and handed Luffy the two suitcases Usopp had before they turned to Iceburg and the others.

Kaku sighed before looking to them. "Your ship... Will not sail again."

"So that means the Keel is damage, right?" Paulie asked taking a drag from his cigar.

"That's correct. The probability of your ship making it to the next island... Is zero." Kaku said getting the others to stare at him.

"You can't fix the Going Merry?!" Luffy yelled out before patting each suitcase. "If money's the problem, don't worry! We have plenty!"

"It's not a matter of money son," Kaku said getting Luffy's attention. "No matter how much you pay, that ship can't be repaired. To be honest. I'm impressed you even made it here. Considering the condition she's in."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Nami asked raising her hands.

"It means the Merry should have already sunk." Naruto said getting their attention. "The Keel is the spine of a ship, if it's damaged then the only left to do is build a new ship as that's the only thing left to do."

"Then build another merry!" Luffy said before Lucci spoke through his pigeon.

"It'll still be a new ship. No tree grows the same and you all would feel it's not the same ship!"

Before anything else could be said, Lulu came up and explained there's a group of people to see Iceburg.

"You got a serious case of bed hair Lulu." Iceberg said getting Lulu to push his point down. And had it come up on the other side of his head.

"You are here Iceberg." They looked to see three men in black suits walk to them.

"Hey, you four better hide, those are Government officials." Paulie said getting the Crew to hide behind the pile of logs.

Iceberg left with the officials before Luffy spoke. "These bags are light."

Nami chuckled at that. Don't be silly. There's 100 million berries in there." She said before they opened the two suitcases.

"AAAHHH!"

They screamed seeing it was empty. Naruto, who was looking ahead to make sure no one watched them, turned around, and got a nosebleed as Nami sat against the logs, legs slightly spread, flashing him her white panties.

"N-no, it can't be." Naruto raised an eyebrow before glancing down, and his eyes widen when he saw the two suitcases were different, and empty.

"Shit!" He cursed as the Galley-La ran to them as Lulu looked to Kaku.

"By the way Kaku. I thought you were with the Franky Family."

"No, I wasn't near anyone in the Franky Family today."

"That musty have been Usopp! That family must have taken him and the money!" Gina yelled out having Luffy take off to look for them.

Nami sighed before looking to Paulie. "Where can we find the Franky Family?"

"They're just Northeast from where you docked, they're by themselves in a house called, Franky's House." Naruto picked up Gina as a clone picked up Nami and they jumped high in the air and off of the water elevator.

"I thought I was the only one who could do that." Kaku said as he saw Naruto traverse like he does.

Naruto jumped across the rooftops, focused in front of him and missed Nami have the clone stop at a bridge. He made it to the Merry as Sanji and Chopper made it back, and explained Robin went missing with some guy in a mask before Nami dropped down with her clone.

She explained that they found Usopp beaten up and left him to come and get the others.

"OK, you two stay here for when Luffy or Robin-chan comes here." Naruto said before putting a hand on the railing and jumped down.

Later, they made it to the street where Usopp was, and saw it was empty.

"Well, this is the spot." Naruto said, breeze blowing his shirt back.

"Look at this." Chopper said looking at a tail of dried blood.

"He must have went after them." Naruto said before hearing a faint yelling.

They looked up, and saw Luffy fall to them, and into the canal.

"Not it." Naruto said having Sanji jump in and pull him out. "What the hell were you thinking?

"I was (Cough.) trying to jump around like that Carpenter guy." Luffy said coughing up water.

 _Franky Family Hideout._

The Crew looked down at the badly beaten and heavily bleeding Usopp. As Chopper, in his human form was treating him, Naruto looked up at the house with 'Franky's House' in gold with two robotic arms on it before he glanced to the others.

"Let's go."

Sanji lit his cigarette as Luffy cracked his knuckles, Chopper snorted, and Zoro put his bandanna on. Each remembering times spent with Usopp. They stopped at the door just as it opened to show a very tall man.

"Gomu Gomu no... Pistoru! (Gum Gum Pistol!)" Luffy punched the man as another tall man putting on armor walked up smiling.

"You won't get past m-!"

"Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)" Naruto hit the man, breaking the armor, and shot him through the other side of the house, and out to the sea.

Hold on a sec guys! Let's talk about this first!" Zambai said before moving to show five cannons pointed at them.

 _Boom!_

They shot cannon balls at them, having Zoro jump ahead, all three swords out. "Santoryu: Karasuma Gari! (Three Sword Style: Crow Demon Hunting!)" Zoro jumps up, and slashes around him multiple times. Cutting each ball in half, having them hit behind the others.

Zoro then cuts each cannon in half scaring the Franky Family.

"Those were steel!"

"These guys are bad news!"

"Everyone head for the back door!"

Sanji landed on one man in a handstand before speaking. "You guys started this fight. It's kind of pathetic to run from it. Pāteī Tēburu Kikku Kōsu! (Party Table Kick Course!)" Sanji spins around kicking everyone in range in the face.

"Ranburu! (Rumble!)" Chopper ate one of his Rumble Balls and went into his _Hōn Pointo._ (Horn Point.) mode as the group tried to go through the windows. " Hōn Pointo! (Horn Point!)" He then charged the group and threw them up in the air where clones attacked, knocking them out. "Rozeo Koronēdo! (Cherry Blossom Colonnade!)"

"Matte! (Wait!) It's the money you want rig-!" Zambai stopped as he was turned around, and was hit in the head by Naruto's staff, sending him into a large chair in the middle of the room, out cold.

"The money doesn't matter anymore." Naruto said twirling his staff before resting it on his shoulder as Zoro did the same with Wado.

"Damn straight! It's too late for that." Zoro said as the others looked around.

"Not even your bones will be left when we're done!" Luffy said before the Family attacked, shooting various weapons out of cannons.

Naruto unhook his staff and used each end like escrima sticks and hit each man who got near him.

 _One Beating Later._

The Crew stood on the ruins of the house as Luffy looked to the sea as Chopper tended to Usopp. "I've made my decision... The Going Merry. It's time to part ways here."  
 _  
The Going Merry._

Later Chopper came running out of the kitchen.

"He's awake."

Everyone but Naruto went in right away. "I really don't want to be there when he hears the news." He said as the door closed before looking at the city.

He heard Luffy, and Usopp yelling before walking inside to see Luffy push Usopp to the ground.

"If you don't agree with your Captain's order then get off-!" Luffy was suddenly kicked by Sanji.

"Idiot watch what you say, apologize." Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Sanji. Luffy's right." Nami looked to him in shock.

"How can you sa-!" Naruto interrupted her.

"Because like it or not Luffy's the captain. We're not just sailing for the fun of it. We're a pirate crew. And Luffy has final say in what we do, and go." He said eye's shadowed by his hair.

"We can bitch, and moan about it all we want, but at the end of the day we follow his orders." He finished before turning to Usopp who stood up. "And don't think this was an easy decision for us, Luffy fought tooth and nail for Merry." Usopp just walked to the door after saying he's leaving the crew.

"Luffy say something." Nami said tearfully to the quiet Luffy.

"Why should he? Usopp has the right to leave the crew, he just has to ask Luffy." Naruto said as Nami glared at him and left with the others minus Luffy and Zoro.

They walked out as they heard Usopp yell. "I know I can't tell you what to do with your ship, so I challenge you to a fight if I win the Merry's mine." Everyone's but Luffy's Naruto's, and Zoro's eyes widened at that. "I'll be back at ten." He finished walking away.

 _Ten O'clock._

The clock tower strike's ten as the wind picked up blowing dust. Luffy took a deep breath and looked back to the Merry. "No matter what don't get off the ship."

Suddenly, Usopp walked through the dust. "So you showed up after all." He asked Usopp who nodded.

"Yes, don't go easy on me, because I've found a way to beat you." He said before Luffy ran to him.

Usopp suddenly coughed blood, and fell to one knee. Luffy faltered as Usopp smirked. "Ketchup Boshi. (Ketchup Star.)"

Luffy tried punching him, but Usopp pulled a dial out, and flashed him. Running back a few feet Usopp hit's Luffy with multiple rotten egg's. "Tamago Boshi! (Egg Star!)" Luffy started gagging.

"Come on, take this seriously." Luffy said wiping his eye's.

"I am this is how I fight." Usopp replied getting a red ball out of his bag, and shooting it in Luffy's mouth.

"Tokusei Tabasco Boshi! (Special Tabasco Star!)" Luffy screamed as his mouth was on fire from the ball. "I wouldn't move around too much, because the battlefield's Makibishi Jigoku. (Caltrop Hell.)"

Luffy fell on a bunch of caltrops before jumping back up into another ball Usopp shot.

"Kosho Boshi! (Pepper Star!)" Sneezing, Luffy kept falling on the caltrops over, and over again.

"Shuriken Ryuusei-gun! (Shuriken Shooting Star!)" Usopp shot a string of shuriken at Luffy, followed by more. Luffy after dodging, notice smoke in the air.

"I'm using a breath dial putting gas in the air." Usopp explained before getting another ball out, and shot it at Luffy.

"Kaen Boshi! (Flaming Star!)" The gas exploded making waves rocking the Merry.

"Damn that one's going to sting." Zoro said covering his eye's from the blast.

"Luffy, Usopp!" Nami screamed as the smoke cleared.

"Gomu Gomu no... Gataringu! (Gum Gum Gatling!)" Before Luffy's attacked connected Usopp shot a ball at him.

"Sakuretsu Saboten Boshi! (Blasting Cactus Star!)" A bunch of needles came out hitting Luffy, cutting him up.

Usopp picked up three balls and shot them at Luffy. "Sanren Kayaku Boshi! (Triple Exploding Star!)" Luffy dodged the explosions before sending his fist at Usopp.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistoru! (Gum Gum Pistol!)" Luffy ran at him stretching his arms back. "Gomu Gomu no... Bazuuka! (Gum Gum Bazooka!)" Luffy hit's Usopp in the stomach but he didn't move.

Lifting his hand, he showed an impact dial. "I bet the bazooka move hurt, let's find out." Usopp said putting the dial to Luffy's face hitting him, and hurting his arm.

A moment later Luffy walked over, and stretched his arm back.

 _'I'm Captain Usopp leader of eight thousand men!'  
_  
Luffy remembered when they met, and the star of them journeying together before bringing his fist back hitting Usopp in the stomach.

"Gomu Gomu no... Buretto! (Gum Gum Bullet!)"

Walking over, Luffy picked up his hat.

"Do what you want with the Merry." He told Usopp hat shadowing his eyes. "I won't let anything slow us down." He finished walking over to the Merry as Chopper was arguing with Sanji.

"It's heavy right?" Naruto, who was sitting on the railing arm resting on his leg asked. "The burden of being Captain."

Luffy sniffed. "It's too much."

Zoro, arm's crossed finally spoke up. "This is what it means to be Captain. Don't doubt yourself, if you falter, who would we have faith in?" He asked before turning to everyone. "Pack up our things, this is the last time we'll be on the Merry."

He finished as Chopper ran to Usopp and left medicine for him.

They all left after getting their stuff from Merry.

 _Morning._

"Did you hear? Iceburg's been shot." Someone said outside the hotel the S.H.C. is staying in. Naruto who was sitting by the opened window of his room sighed. "I guess we'll have to keep a low profile."

He walked out of his room, putting on his shirt and walked up to the roof with Gina following, now wearing faded blue jeans and a blue shirt.

Nami caught up in a violet shirt with a '3' on it to let everyone know about Iceberg.

 _A Few Miles Away._

A clone of Naruto stopped at a table in front of a café.

"There you are Robin."

Robin, wearing a hooded cloak, tensed before Naruto sat down.

"Don't worry, I've put up a... Illusion so it looks like you're just reading the paper."

"I'm not going back. This is where we part ways."

Naruto sighed at that. "If that's what you want, I won't drag you back. But you need to get Luffy's permission to leave. For now, let's just talk."

"Trying to get me to come back?" Robin asked, eyes shadowed by her hood.

"Nope. Like I said, if you want off the crew it's your choice."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's just talk... Look Robin, I know what you went through. I was despised by my village for almost 15 years. I never had parents. Don't even know who took care of me before I was five and I got my own shitty apartment."

"But eventually, people stopped hating you." Robin said getting Naruto to nod.

"Like me and the Straw Hat's don't hate, nor fear you. I've heard the Marines talk about how you've always been betrayed once they found out about your bounty. You really think we care about that? No, we care about you. I even went up against that Admiral guy for you."

"You didn't beat Aokiji."

"I wasn't trying to beat him. I wanted to buy you guys time to leave. Just so you know, I haven't used my strongest techniques yet. Everything I've shown, is me in my weakest state, and the next level up from that, I've got.. I think three more levels. It's been about a year since I've had to use them."

"Plus that one technique is like this, Haki thing I heard Aokiji say." Naruto placed his hand on hers before getting up. "You need to let me help you Robin-chan."

He got up, and was stopped as she grabbed his sleeve. "I can't take that risk Naruto." She stood up ad looked him in the eyes.

"(Sigh.) I'll miss looking at those blue eyes-HUMPH!" He stopped as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Eyes widening, Naruto mentally shrugged before closing his eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned into the kiss. As the kissing duo started to heat up, Robin pushed Naruto away before turning around.

"Since I'm leaving, I wanted to do that before I left."

 _Naruto and Nami._

The two Straw Hats were each on a Yagara going to Dock 1 before she looked up and saw Luffy running over a bridge.

"Luffy! Down here!"

Luffy jumped down and landed on Nami's Yagara, getting her wet.

"Right! Move it Yagara!" Luffy yelled, only to get hit on the head by Nami.

"I'm so sorry, are you OK?" Nami asked her Yagara who shook his head and smiled.

Nami handed Luffy a newspaper before they sailed down the canal. "Take a look. It's all about Iceberg."

"So I guess the rumors are true. He was attacked." Luffy said looking at the paper.

"Yeah, so if we go to the shipyard, it's likely we won't be able to meet him." She replied as They continued to sail.

"Then let's just go to his house." Luffy said without looking up from the paper.

"I think he lives inside the main office." Nami replied coming to a bridge. And froze as they came up to the spot where she found Usopp.

Dried blood in the spot as well as a trail from when he walked to get the Franky Family

"Something wrong, Nami?" Luffy asked getting her to shake her head.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. " _Your attentions please, your attention please! This is the Water 7 Weather Forecast Center. As of now, an Agua Laguna severe weather warning is issued for the entire island. it's time is estimated between midnight to 12:30._ "

"Excuse me, what was that?" Naruto asked a man in another Yagara.

"Oh, you must be visitors. Well, it's an annually bad storm and high tide. Better get to the high ground as the city will be under water."

Before they could ask where the office was when they got to Dock 1, they heard music.

Everyone looked around panicked.

"Oh no don't tell me he's here." One man asked as another yelled out over the music.

"Hey guys! Question: Did someone say my name?"

The people shook their heads before another yelled out.

"No! We didn't! Go away!"

"Where is he?!"

"Where's it coming from?!"

"Look he's up there."

On top of the bridge behind a sheet is three people, a man and two women dancing.

 _OW! OW!_

Come on everybody, say my name!

The man yelled as the people started yelling at them to leave Water 7 and accused him of attacking Iceberg.

The man pulled the sheet away showing them. The man a powerfully built man standing at 7' tall. His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small with a metal nose.

He has brightly colored blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. He's wearing a speedo, sunglasses, and an open red Hawaiian 'Aloha' shirt with a lime green palm tree design, and a large golden chain necklace around his neck, and hairy legs.

The two women look like twins with black hair. They both have long, pointed noses and a unique hairstyle shaped in large squares.

The one on the man's left has straight-edged hair, a white fur collar, yellow goggles, bikini-top, slacks, and high-heels.

The other has curly edged hair, a lilac pearl necklace, pink cropped top, pink bikini-bottom, gloves, and high-heels.

The man started singing.

 _I'm Water Seven's number one super guy._

 _The face of the underworld and you know why._

 _The man with the plan, the power, and fame._

 _And people everywhere call out my name._

 _Whoa!_

He bent down, and started to spin his arm's before striking a pose. He's leaning to the left side and bends his left knee while the right leg is straight. He throws his head back and his arms go over his head and lock together wrist-to-wrist.

The two separate star tattoos are pushed together to make one star.

The women did the pose too as an explosion went off in the background.

"FRANKY!"

Naruto just stared slack jawed. "The hell?"

Franky pulls his glasses up to his forehead, and glared down as the crowd ran away. "Come out and show yourself Straw Hat!"

Luffy looked confused before turning too Nami. "How does that weirdo know my name?"

Nami turned to him. "Didn't you hear? I think that guy might be Franky."

Luffy glared at him 'He's the one who beat up Usopp. If it wasn't for him...' He thought before yelling up. "Hey! Bikini-Guy! That's me, I'm Straw Hat."

"I've got a bone to pick with you kid! It seems like you had a little party at my place while I was gone." Franky said cracking his neck before he started dancing as he sang again.

 _When I came home, now what did I see?_

 _My house is ripped to shreds and my gang's was on its knees._

 _And it's all thanks to Luffy!_

 _I'll make this as plain as can be._

 _When you mess with my boys, you mess with Franky!_

He brought his hands up in an 'X', showing a closed hole in his left palm. "I'd hate to be you now. I've been on one hell of a roll, and ain't nobody going to stop me! Now you can cry if you like, But either way I'm going to pound you so hard, your own mother won't recognize you!"

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled up at him. "You jerk! Give us back the 200 hundred million berries you stole!"

Franky puts a hand to his ear."What's that? You want your money back you say? Well that's too damn bad I spent it all already."

Luffy suddenly yelled up to him. "The money doesn't matter, I'll make you pay!"

Franky raised an eye-brow. "You're stealing my line's you teme! (Bastard!) Are you trying to make me angry?"

Luffy just glared at him. "Whatever, just get down here and fight."

The small crowd started running away as Franky took a deep breath

And spit's fire at them as the Yagara started swimming away.

"What the... He just spit out fire." Luffy said as Franky smirked.

"Damn that can't be a _Akuma no Mi._ (Devil Fruit.)" Naruto said bringing his boat over to the street.

Franky jumped into the water, and came up attacking Luffy's, and Nami's boat sending them in the air.

Naruto jumped over, and grabbed Nami bridal style before she hits the water.

Luffy pulled his fist back, but Franky attacked first.

"Sutorongu Raito! (Strong Right!)" He sends his fist after it detaches over to hit Luffy in the stomach sending him into a wall cracking it.

"The hell?" Naruto asked seeing Franky's arm detached, connected by a chain.

Franky brought his arm back, and Luffy fell down.

"What are you?" Nami asked hiding behind Naruto. Franky got on the sidewalk and smiled.

"I'm a cyborg."

Luffy, and Franky continued fighting, going in to Dock One destroying some equipment.

"You're stronger than I thought, but I'll still beat you Bikini-guy." Luffy said getting Franky to laugh.

Franky put his left arm up facing Luffy, the palm having a closed hole in it. His arm then rotates in and his wrist opens like a door hinge. The hole in his hand opens up to show a gun sight.

"Weponzu Refuto! (Weapon's Left!)" Franky shot a small cannon ball at Luffy who dodged.

Naruto noticed Franky's hairdo start to drop after using his attacks before quickly creating clones that grabbed Paulie and Tilestones fists from hitting the two who stopped fighting to see why the shipwrights would attack.

"What the hell's your problem." Naruto asked as the people gasped seeing Paulie and Tilestone grimace as Naruto squeezed their fists.

"You lot shot Iceberg!" Paulie yelled getting gasps from the people.

"Then why are we here?! I'm guessing you're just pinning it on us." Naruto said before pushing them back and easily dodged attacks from Lulu and Lucci. "You're pissing me off!"

Naruto yelled kicking Lulu into the building, jumped over Lucci and punched him in the back, sending him into the rubble Luffy and Franky made. He quickly turned to have Paulie's rope wrap around his wrist and pulled him over.

Naruto jumped up and hit Paulie in the face with his knee, breaking his nose, and goggles.

"Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)"

Naruto hit Tilestone sending him through the building before grabbing Kaku's arm, twists it and kneed him in the stomach before adding chakra to his arms and punched him in the air. He jumped up, and hit Kaku to the ground, creating a crater.

"Why would we shoot Iceberg?"

"Someone broke into his room last night. It was a man in a mask, and your crew mate Nico Robin!"

On the other side of the shipyard, a man was handing out a paper with Luffy's, Zoro's, Naruto's, and Nico Robin's poster of her as an eight year old looking over her shoulder.

Naruto dropped a large smoke bomb that covered the area and grabbed Nami before bolting with Luffy who struggled.

"Wait Luffy! We need to clear our name." Naruto said jumping over the rooftops. and dropped by the Galley-La company building. "OK Luffy before barging in there, sneak around to see where Iceberg is first. It'll be easier if you don't have the city running after you."

Naruto said before Luffy stretched his arms over to the building and shot himself over there. "(Sigh.) I should have seen that coming." He created a clone before following after Luffy. "I'll get him out of trouble."

Naruto followed after the men that chased after Luffy, before seeing Luffy walking with Kalifa before disappearing and reappeared inside the room she let Luffy inside.

"Judging by the mob, you didn't come here to kill me." Iceberg said, bandages around him.

"All I want is to hear your side of the story." Luffy said as Naruto looked down.

"And I'd drop that pistol." Iceberg looked to him before Naruto continued. That bulge is in a flintlock shape."

"I need a favor. I want to see Robin again." Iceberg said getting Naruto to raise a eyebrow.

"She's been missing since we docked. Last she was seen was with a masked man before disappearing."

 _BANG!_

Iceberg shot at them having Naruto grab Luffy and jump out of the window. And explain what happened to Nami.

Naruto grabbed Nami and jumped down to the elevator and off of it, getting her to scream as her skirt flew up. They landed on a building at the bottom before going back to their hotel.

 _Unknown Location._

Robin, without her hooded cloak walked in a darkened room where a man sat at a table in a black suit, the top half hidden in shadowed.

Beside him is another man, whose top half is also hidden.

"Impressive work. The assignment we had to do yesterday went very well. Excellent job, Nico Robin." The man sitting down said as Robin st down, and crossed her legs and arms.

"Thanks, it was a cake walk."

"Naturally, you're being pursued by everyone in the city." The man said dropping the paper with hers and the others bounties.

"Indeed I am."

"Merely a temporary setback. Tonight is what's important. Understand? You'll infiltrate Iceberg's mansion again. If it becomes a worst case scenario, feel free to burn all the evidence." The man explained crossing his arms.

"Out of all of Tom's apprentices, Iceberg is the only one left alive to still have it. And how much he denies having it, in the name of CP-9, we will take it tonight. Never forget, this is a mission of justice."

 _Naruto, Nami, Gina, And Zoro._

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ZORO!" Nami yelled at Zoro while they were chased by a mob.

"We're wanted by the city. This was bound to happen sooner or later!"

"This way!" Naruto yelled out dropping several smoke bombs and created several clones that went through each alley near them.

"Damn it! which way did they go?!"

Naruto hid them behind a Genjutsu. (Illusion Technique.) before seeing Chopper in his human form.

They went up to the roof were Chopper explained that Robin told the she was leaving and that she had a darkness that would consume them. And that Sanji is out looking for where she went.

"We were prepared for this, right?" Zoro said before putting Wado in front of them. "Robin was our enemy first. We should use this time to find out the truth once and for all. We shouldn't let his get away. There are still a lot of things we don't know about Robin. Now it's time to decide is she a friend, or enemy."

"'The situation will get worse, from this day forward, we will never see each other again.' That's what she said." Chopper said as Zoro looked down at him.

"That's all she said? You're sure Chopper?"

Chopper nodded at that.

"She said she won't see us after today, and things will get worse. Maybe that attack on Iceberg was just a warm-up." Zoro explained as the sun started to set. "And she has something even bigger planned for tonight. I don't know why she's doing any of this, so it's hard to make a guess as what she's planning."

"But there's only one way to make it worse."

"Murdering him." Naruto said looking at the shipyards.

"And since she told Chopper that she's going to pin this on us. This could be a trap to lure us out to the crime scene so we'd get caught." Zoro said as Gina looked to him

"Think so?" She asked getting a nod from the swordsman.

"If that is her plan. It would be convenient to show up there when she does it."

"You say that you don't know what she's thinking but you're saying she's our enemy!" Nami yelled at Zoro.

"He's only thinking up possibilities." Naruto said sitting on the edge of the roof. "As people being framed for attacking Iceberg, we need to think of the worst case scenario."

"If I get locked into a single way of thinking, it'll only slow me down." Zoro said picking up after Naruto. "If she's my friend. I need to be ready to forgive. If she's my enemy. I need to be ready to fight. Our best chance to settle this, is tonight. Are we going?"

"Of course." Luffy said as he stood up.

"It's not that I'm objecting to the plan. But we're forgetting something: Sanji said he saw her with a masked man. Obviously that wasn't one of us, but Iceberg said the same thing." Nami said getting the others attention. "So he could be making her do this."

"Or he could be a friend of hers." Naruto said looking to the group.

"Problem is we don't have much to go on other than a big man in a mask." Nami continued having Gina nod.

"Chances are, he'll be with her tonight."

"Then we capture Robin." Luffy said looking down.

"That's the only thing to do, she doesn't consider herself apart of the crew now." Naruto said walking over.

"Won't be easy, the World Government has tried for 20 years." Zoro said rubbing his head.

Later, they made their way back to the Galley-La Company and hid in a tree, waiting for Robin to show up.

On a roof beside the Company, Robin in her cloak stood on the edge before they dropped down.

Later, with the Straw Hats. they were still watching the company, Naruto glancing to where Robin was at.

 _BOOM!_

Suddenly, a large explosion rocketed the area in front of the company getting the others to gasp. Naruto looked to see a person in a mask attack with thorn who before looking to the others.

"What's our... And he's gone." Naruto said seeing Luffy was missing again.

"WHAAAA... THAT BAKA! (IDIOT!) WHAT ABOUT THE PLAN?! I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T GOING TO RUSH INTO ANYTHING?!" Zoro, Nami, and Gina yelled out after looking at the spot Luffy was at.

Naruto, meanwhile looked ahead before sighing.

 _Iceburg's Room._

Iceberg looked ahead and saw a human shaped door appear on the wall. Robin walked in, pushing the masked man like a door before he closed the door himself.

"Incredible. I had a feeling you'd come back for me. But I can't believe my eyes. Is this how'd you came in last night? How is that possible?!" Iceberg asked as the two stopped at his bed.

"It's the power of the Doa Doa no Mi. (Door Door Fruit.) Where a normal man sees a wall. I see another entryway." The man said as he looked down at Iceberg. "No matter how thick it may be, I simply touch it, and it opens for me." He finished before pulling out a flintlock.

 _Bang!_

And shot Iceberg in the shoulder.

"Hold on. It's not time yet." Robin said glancing to the man.

"Relax, it's not a fatal shot. He'll still be able to talk. I'm just giving him a taste of what's yet to come. An appetizer of pain. Once more, after that. I don't think he'll be running off after that." The man explained as Iceberg looked up at them.

"I see... So that's how CP-9 handle things, huh?"

Robin removed her mask as the man looked down.

"As a matter of fact. That is how we do it."

"So, that Straw Hat boy... Had nothing to do wit this?" Iceberg said moving to lean against his bed.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You told the truth. I was here last night." Robin said closing her eyes with a sigh.

"That was the plan all along, right?"

"Right. You're failed attempt was for two reasons. First: So you'd tell the others about it. implicating a member of the Straw Hat Crew at the scene of the crime. Second: We were trying to ferret out an important document. the blueprints of a certain ship. One that has been passed down, from shipwright, to apprentice for generations."

The man explained before continuing. "We knew if you were in danger, you'd pass that document onto someone you trusted. You made that choice earlier tonight. To your Foreman, Paulie. Our associates are with him, this very moment."

"All according to you plan, right? You must be very damn proud of yourselves." Iceberg said glaring up at him.

"I want you to see this to its end." The man said to Robin who nodded.

"Of course."

"I'll take care of the guards outside the door. When the blueprints are secured. Our associates will contact you. At said time, dispose of Iceburg. Do so at once. Make sure he dies without fail. After that, the only remaining loose end will be Paulie, and he dies tonight. As well as the truth of tonight."

The man said leaving out of the door. "The blame will stay with the Straw Hats. And no one's the wiser."

 _Luffy._

Luffy was stuck between two buildings that were close together. "I gotta get out... Gotta... Get... Robin!"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **I'll be focusing on Hero Rising to finish out season 2 while we're waiting on season 3 as we're in the last ten episodes and it may still be a year away from it premiering.**

 **ALSO, make sure to vote in the new poll that has the top 20!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or One Piece.**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this mass update of all my stories with my new NarutoxRWBY story that won the poll.**

 **Speaking of which, I have a new one for the next Naruto X-Over I'll do after Ninja on the League is done. There's only 7 choices as they're ones a beta wanted to win the first time and you can pick** **2!**

 **For those that celebrate it I hope you had a safe and Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter XVI.**

 **Last Time.**

 _The man explained before continuing. "We knew if you were in danger, you'd pass that document onto someone you trusted. You made that choice earlier tonight. To your Foreman, Paulie. Our associates are with him, this very moment."_

 _"All according to you plan, right? You must be very damn proud of yourselves." Iceberg said glaring up at him._

 _"I want you to see this to its end." The man said to Robin who nodded._

 _"Of course."_

 _"I'll take care of the guards outside the door. When the blueprints are secured. Our associates will contact you. At said time, dispose of Iceburg. Do so at once. Make sure he dies without fail. After that, the only remaining loose end will be Paulie, and he dies tonight. As well as the truth of tonight."_

 _The man said leaving out of the door. "The blame will stay with the Straw Hats. And no one's the wiser."_

 _Luffy._

 _Luffy was stuck between two buildings that were close together. "I gotta get out... Gotta... Get... Robin!"_

 **Now.**

 _Naruto, Nami, Gina, Zoro, And Chopper.  
_  
Naruto, holding each end of his staff in each hand ducked underneath an attack by a shipwright before hitting the man's knee. Getting him to fall to his knees before twisting to hit the man in the back of the head with the other part of his staff, knocking the man out.

Naruto stood up to see the other shipwrights knocked out that was guarding the front door.

"Where the hell is Luffy?! I thought he would have barreled through here." Nami yelled out as Naruto puts his staff together and held it in the middle.

"Maybe he saw someone and went to fight them."

 _Robin And Iceberg._

Well... What a surprise." Iceberg said while panting as he sat against his bed. "After all this time, I'd never thought we'd meet here... Nico Robin."

"Am I supposed to know you?" She asked having Iceberg shake his head.

"No. Last night was the first time we met. But for a long time, I've wanted to meet you, I even put your poster on my wall so I'd never forget."

"You want me to autograph it for you?"

"If you sign it, in blood!" Iceberg replied pulling out his gun.

 _Click! Click! Click! Click!_

Only for Robin to pull out four of her own, using her powers to wield an extra two. "You wanted to kill me?"

"That's right. Before you destroy, the world. Tell me. Why are you looking for the Poneglyphs? You must know the risk? For as long as anyone can remember, the World Government has made it a serious crime to research them. Why is that Knowledge so important?" Iceberg asked Robin who just stared at him.

"If they're so bad, why do you know about them?" Robin asked looking down at the wounded mayor.

"Knowing they exist is hardly a crime. But deciphering them is another matter. And you're the only person in the world capable of doing so. That's why the World Government put such a large bounty on a little girl, they fear what you're capable of." Iceberg explained holding his pistol.

"Because you alone, have the power to revive the lost weapons!"

"So, you already know?"

"Yes, but... I never would have thought CP-9 was actually real. And if that's the case, that means you already left the Straw Hats, and you're helping the World Government. A strange choice for someone who's been on the most wanted list for twenty years. Well... I suppose that's not my concern. If you decipher the Poneglyphs, and we build the weapons."

"It doesn't matter if the person who's using them are good or evil. It's all the same in the end. The weapon can never be used to bring peace. All it can bring, is destruction! We buried the evil of the past Now let them lie!"

"So that's what's going on."

They both turned to see Naruto shimmer into the room by the wall near the open window. "You don't know Robin, all she wants to know is the history. She wants nothing to do with that weapon."

"Naruto-kun." Robin said in surprise as Naruto smiled.

"Now we did grow up the same." Naruto explained as red chakra came from him and Kurama formed beside him. "I had this guy put in me an hour after I was born because he was being controlled to attack my village. Killed a lot of people including my parents, my father being the leader at the time."

"He put Kurama inside me after driving the man away. A few years later, someone leaked it out of what I held and I spent nearly 10-12 years of being hated, and sometimes beaten by the adults when drunk. I know how you feel Robin-chan. You're not alone, let me help you."

In another room, Luffy, who got free was pinned to the floor with large staples beside Paulie who had what look like bullet holes over his body.

"Why'd ya come back? Everyone still thinks you're the ones who attacked Iceberg?" Paulie asked Luffy who stared up at the ceiling. Sorry 'bout that by the way. I realized I may have jumped the gun on that."

"No big deal. We are pirates after all. Anyway, the point is those weird guys in masks took one of our crew. So we're here to get her back!

"Nico Robin?" Paulie asked as he panted. "So, you're good at fighting aren't you?"

"Hell yeah!" Luffy replied simply.

"Then you can beat those guys?"

"You bet!"

"Good! We can do this thing together! Cuz I'm ready to fight!" Paulie said turning to look at the ceiling himself.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! You think I'm just going to let some weirdo's waltz in right out of nowhere, kick my ass, and then kill Iceberg?! Not a chance! who do these punks think they are anyway?! To hell with all of this secret agent crap! Iceberg is.. Is more than just my boss. He's my teacher who taught me how to be a shipwright. I can't let him die!" Paulie yelled as tears formed in his eyes.

"Look at you, you're a mess!" Luffy said turning to look at the crying shipwright.

"I told you. I'm ready to fight those temes. (Bastards.) And I'm not giving up! I don't care what happens to me as long as I can save Iceberg! AAH! But I can't even move because I'm stuck to the floor! This! Sucks!"

"Hai! (Yeah!) I know! This sucks! AAH!" Luffy yelled out with Paulie.

Back with Naruto and the others, he stared at four mask people who stared at them. "So, you guys were undercover?"

The masked people looked at him. "Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa. One of my powers is telling me who has ill intent and hatred. I've felt it off you three since I saw you. I didn't say anything as I thought you guys were just on edge because we're pirates."

The people took off their cloaks and masked showing the named three in black suit, a hat in Kaku's case, and dress with fishnet stockings for Kalifa.

"And you are?" Naruto asked the last man.

"Blueno."

Blueno is a tall man with big lips, a black beard and black hair in which his hairstyle resemble the horns of a bull. He's wearing a black two-piece suit with white handkerchief in his breast pocket and a sweater undershirt.

"Okay, now I know who I've gotta beat."

"Don't worry, we took our jobs as shipwrights very seriously." Lucci said with his own voice before continuing. "I understand how shocked you must be. However, we can't devote anymore time to this endeavor. We're finishing this by any means necessary."

"So, you're black ops.?" Naruto asked crossing his arms. "Never really liked them. Mainly because one group in my home, the leader of it was mainly working to get the position of leader of my village, and stepped on anyone to do so. Even the citizens he swore he was protecting."

"I'll admit there have been a few of those in our groups." Lucci said looking to Naruto. "Elemental Sage, supposedly you have multiple powers."

Naruto created a clone who created a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) while he had lightning to cover his hands.

"Well, I didn't think that was possible." Lucci commented putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm just bad ass like that." Naruto replied dispersing his clone.

"Tell me, Iceberg. Where are... The Pluton blueprints?" Lucci asked Iceberg, ignoring Naruto.

" **I'd wait before attacking Naruto, no telling if they have a device on Robin.** " Kurama said to Naruto.

Lucci asked Iceberg questions as Kaku checked his pulse for his heart rate. Kaku tensed as Lucci asked about a man named Cutty Flam whose signature was with Iceberg's on fake blueprints.

And explained the last time a man with the name of Cutty Flam came to see Iceberg was when they first came to Water 7 five years ago. Even though Cutty Flam was supposed to be dead before that.

"He's past Dock 1's gates many times before that. But only once used that name. The man named... Franky!" Lucci finished just as Luffy bursts through the door as Zoro sliced the doors.

"That long nose is the one who came to the ship!" Zoro said recognizing Kaku.

"Then the attack on Iceberg was an inside job!" Nami exclaimed before Naruto spoke.

"They're black ops working for the Government."

"Maybe they lied about the Merry?" Gina said having Kaku shake his head.

"No, even though we're with the Government, we took our jobs seriously." Kaku replied after standing up.

Suddenly, Paulie dashed to attack with knives in his ropes. "Rōpu Akushon: Paipu Hitchi Naibusu! (Rope Action: Pipe Hitch Knives!)"

Lucci disappeared from view ad dashed to Paulie with his finger out. "Shigan! (Finger Pistol!)" Naruto appeared in front of Lucci, wrapped his left arm around Lucci's outstretched one, and hit him with a palm strike.

The CP-9 didn't show surprise, outside of slightly widening of their eyes at how Naruto was able to stop Lucci's attack.

"The more I hear about this Government, the more I want to burn it to the ground."

"I'm surprised you could stop a power from _Rokushiki_ (Six Powers) so easily, Elemental Sage." Lucci said as Blueno jumped up in the air, and hopped to stay in the air.

"Ooh, impressive, I can actually fly." Naruto said putting his hands in his pockets. And jumped over an arcing air wave produced by a kick from Kaku. Luffy jumped up in the air, and attacked Lucci with a barrage of fists. Only for nothing to happen

"Tekkai! (Iron Body!)" Lucci said before looking up. "You're nothing but a pest. Soru! (Shave!)" He disappeared from sight and attacked Luffy with a finger to the throat. "Shigan! (Finger Pistol!)"

The Crew tried to get Robin to come back, only for her to decline saying she can't get her wish with them before being ordered to jump out of the window.

Naruto created a clone that jumped after her before landing just behind her. "Let me help Robin-chan. I know you don't want to really do this. I can feel emotions, remember?"

"You can't help me!" Robin yelled out before creating hands on the clone, and twists his neck, having him poof away just as the first floor caught fire.

Up above, The Crew looked on as Lucci started to change. He's now a tall Leopard/human hybrid that's very muscular.

"I ate the _Neko Neko no Mi Moderu: Reoparudo._ (Cat-Cat Fruit Model: Leopard.)"

"No! He's a carnivore Zoan type. They're the most brutal of them all!" Chopper explained looking at the hybrid CP-9 agent.

"Indeed. Logia type, Zoan types, and Paramecia types. Each one extremely powerful in their own right." Lucci explained looking down at them. "The ability to enhance one's own strength happens to be the specialty of the Zoan type. In other words: The more we train, the stronger we get."

"Which makes the Zoan the most lethal when attacking at close range." Lucci finished before kicking the air at them. "Rankyaku! (Tempest Kick!)" An air projectile shot above them and went to the other side of the building, having it collapse on the other side of the room.

Naruto created several clones and pushed the others out-of-the-way of falling debris.

He Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) them away as Luffy attacked Lucci. Only to get stabbed in the chest and flung out of the building just as the fires reached the top floor.

 _Franky._

Franky brought both Usopp and the Merry to his secret base, with Mozu and Kiwi, to get Luffy to come to the aid of his crew mate. But Usopp reveals to Franky that he had left the Straw Hat Pirates and had taken control of the Going Merry. Usopp revealed his plans to sail back to the East Blue as well as the adventures since having the ship.

Franky just sighed before attacking Usopp and threw him in the water underneath the Merry where Usopp saw the metal he put on the keel and near it.

After a brief conversation about Merry's dismal future, the CP9 arrived and kidnapped the two men after knocking out the Square Sisters, and had Merry sail out of the door and several stories on the sea as the wind and rain started to pick up from the upcoming storm.

 _S.H.C._

After waking up, Iceburg took the Crew aside and revealed Robin's true intentions, of which she had told him while Blueno was fighting the foremen. He stated that if Robin did not obey CP-9, they would use the World Government's most terrible attack force, the Buster Call, to destroy Water 7, and frame the Straw Hats, making them be judged at the judiciary island, Enies Lobby.

But if she did obey them, the Crew would be able to leave Water 7 safely. The Straw Hats then resolve to rescue Robin, as they get the help of Lulu, Tilestone, Paulie, and the shipwrights to help find Luffy.

They then split up to go find Luffy, and with Nami and Gina, try to get to the Sea Train before it takes off.

Later, the rain poured down as waves of water crashed against the top part of the city. After getting Luffy, Nami and Gina explained they got to the train just as it took off and found a note from Sanji saying he snuck on board after seeing Usopp and Franky was taken on board as well.

And the situation with Robin.

"So, Captain. What's your decision?" Naruto asked, putting his straw cowboy hat on.

"Let's get Robin!"

 _Sanji._

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette as he stepped in the back car to Government Officials.

 _(Cough!)_

Sanji looked up to see an extremely tall man, so much so that he covers nearly the ceiling of the train car with his upper body. His head is roughly twice as big as Sanji's. His legs are extremely long that their exact length is practically the height of the car. His hair and beard are white while his mustache is black.

Like the other World Government agents, he's wearing a suit, and he has a yellow pin of the World Government symbol on the right side of his chest. He's also wearing red boxing gloves.

The man attacked with wild punches having Sanji run behind him as he hit his own men before sitting down, brought his legs up and dashed to hit Sanji before bouncing off the door to kick Sanji.

"Brochette! (Skewer!)" Sanji jumps over the top of Jerry and aims one leg directly downwards towards him. He then drops downwards while spinning like a drill to spear Jerry with his extended leg.

He easily took care of the remaining men before walking in the next car. Sanji saw the bound Franky and Usopp. He untied them after getting into an argument with Franky before taking a Den-Den Mushi and went up to the roof.

 _S.H.C._

Nami went on to explain about Enies Lobby, also known as the Shihō no Shim (Judicial Island), is a government-controlled stronghold.

And that it led to Impel Down, an underwater prison and the Marine Headquarters directly with large steel doors that led to a current connecting the three places directly. And because of this, there are many government agents stationed there, roughly 10,000 men.

"If you go there, it's the same as declaring war with the entire Navy!" Paulie yelled getting Naruto to scoff.

"We're wanted pirates, we're already at war with them."

"Paulie's right, Straw Hat." The Crew looked back to see Kokoro and Chimney.

"I don't care, we're going to save Robin!"

"My point is: Only a Sea Train can go through this weather." Kokoro said taking a drink from her bottle.

"I don't have a choice! The only Sea Train in the world just left!" Luffy yelled back at the lighthouse keeper.

"If you're willing to die. Then follow me. To my secret Sea Train!" Kokoro said turning around as waves hit the wall by them.

She took them to a hidden place by the shipyard where they went down stairs and saw a gray locomotive with a shark's face painted on the front, and one passenger car.

Iceberg walked out of the front and explained he was able to fix the train but it only had one speed and no brakes before Nami and Gina ran in with two conductors with a large cart full of food and Saki.

"STRAW HAT!"

They looked to see the Franky Family at the entrance. They explained that they wanted to help to save Franky as Naruto uncrossed his arms.

"Luffy, we can use all the help we can get if Robin gets to that island before we can catch the train."

"Then get on." Luffy said getting the Family to leave saying they got a car to add to the train that'll carry them.

The Crew got on and had Kokoro start the train and had it go down the hall before speeding up out of the hall and crashed onto the water.

"FULL SPEED!" Luffy yelled out with his arms raised up in the air.

Inside, Naruto was sitting on a couch before two large hooks came through the wall. "What the hell?!" He asked before hearing the Franky Family yell. He looked out of the window and saw their large car with two King Bulls in front, both having goggles on their heads.

The first is pink with dark red stripes and a green mane and fins.

The next is yellow with an orange mane and fins.

Rocket Man picked up even more speed as it connected to the tracks. Naruto looked to see Luffy, Chimney, and Gonbei fly past before throwing out his arm and had Luffy stretch his arm to grab on. Naruto pulled them inside before closing the window.

And saw Paulie, Tilestone, and Lulu inside as well.

"Really?" Naruto asked standing up and took off his coat as Paulie explained he and the others wanted to help.

"I call the Pigeon Guy." Luffy said as they came up with a plan while the three groups put their animosity aside for the rescue as a large wave came to them.

Luffy and Zoro got on the front of the train and attacked the wave.

"Gomu Gomu no Sanbyaku Pondo Hō! (Gun Gum 300 Pound Cannon!)" Luffy and Zoro use the Gum Gum Cannon and the 108 Pound Cannon at the same time to smash a hole in the wave having the train go through it.

 _"Pura-Pura-Pura."_ Nami's Den-Den Mushi that Sanji left her rung having her answer it.

 _"Nami? Nami can you hear me?!"_ Sanji spoke up.

"Yeah!" Sanji explained his situation and that he got Usopp and Franky freed to help him.

Nami explained what happened with Robin and why she left having the other end go quiet.

 _Sanji, Franky, And Usopp._

Usopp sat beside the others as he looked down after hearing about Robin and Luffy giving Sanji permission to fight and get Robin if he can before leaving saying that since he's not apart of the crew, it's not his problem. He dropped down between the cars as Franky glared at him.

"Leave him be." Sanji said before they heard singing before Usopp jumped up with a gold colored sun-like mask over his goggles and a red cape.

"I've heard the entire situation from your friend Usopp. It seems as though you wish to save a young woman. I need no cause to lend my aid to you. Let us fight together! I'm Sogeking! (Sniper King!)" Usopp said as a way to 'hide' his identity to still help Robin even if he wasn't apart of the Straw Hats anymore.

He then started to sing a song a little quietly.

 _Oh, the wind carries my name_

 _from Sniper Island far away._

 _When I take aim, it is straight and true,_

 _lu lu la la lu._

 _Whether you're a man or a mouse:_

 _Lock on!_

 _I will put your heart in my sights,_

 _LOCK ON!_

 _No one knows what secrets hide_

 _behind this mask and my cape._

 _Lu lu lu lu lu la la!_

 _There is no escape!_

 _(sniper king sniper pa pa)_

 _Sniper King aims true!_

"What the hell is he doing over there?" Franky asked as he stared at the mask Usopp.

"Just humor the poor guy. He has too much pride to show himself to the crew but he still wants to help rescue Robin." Sanji replied as Franky called Usopp over to come up with a plan.

 _Rocket Man._

Naruto's nose bled as Nami and Gina changed in front of everyone after he, Luffy, and Zoro did the same.

He's now wearing a black sleeveless trench coat with a fishnet undershirt, black pants with his pouch on his right leg, and steel toed combat boots.

Nami is wearing black high-heeled gladiator sandals, a brown cleavage-revealing blouse that exposes her abdomen with cream-colored liners and a pale blue, pleated mini-skirt, and a denim jacket.

Gina wore the same but with a red skirt and top.

Luffy is wearing black shorts which had more pockets than his blue shorts.

Zoro is wearing an unzipped, bright yellow jacket with a closed pocket flap on each side

And Chopper is wearing a red leather jacket.

"What's that Nami?" Gina asked Nami who held a different bo-staff that had a ball on each end.

"My new _Pāfekuto Kurima Takuto_. (Perfect Clima Tact). Usopp improved it with some Dials." She said before she, and Luffy got depressed at mentioning Usopp's name.

Naruto suddenly growled before looking ahead.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked getting Naruto's attention as he put his hat on.

"Nothing, just thought someone messed with Ramen."  
 _  
Sanji, Usopp, And Franky._

The trio walked into a kitchen after detaching the back cars and saw a smiling man.

He has white fluffy hair and buck teeth, with spiral-designs on his cheek and seems to have eyes that extend off of his face but with his skin and eyelids come out also.

He's wearing a black shirt unbuttoned, revealing his chest, a yellow scarf, black pants with an orange belt, and roller skates. The back of his jacket reads 'MAD'.

"Hello fella's you hungry how about some ramen? You sure look hungry." Wanze said in a bit of a fast pace before crossing his index finger.

"First some trivia: My nose hair's are like fish net stocking's, I just eat some flour." He put a bunch of flour in his mouth, and starts chewing. after a moment, ramen came out of his nose, and he added broth.

He turned around, and handed them the bowl.

"HELL NO!" They yelled at him.

Sanji sighed before he started walking. "There's someone waiting on us Wanze." Wanze stepped in front of him and took a stance. "You think you can beat us?" Sanji asked him taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I know I can, go, go, go, go! You'll have to beat my _Ramen Kenpō!_ (Japanese Noodle Style!)" The others stared at him for a moment.

" _Ramen Kenpō_?" Usopp asked Wanze who imitated him.

"You're making fun of me!" Usopp yelled at him.

"I know but we need to stay cool." Sanji said as Franky attacked Wanze with his left arm, after he stopped Wanzie kept smiling.

"I thought I was going to die." Franky started yelling at him.

"Guy's go on, I'll catch up." Sanji said before turning to Wanzie.

"Ramen Bīmu! (Ramen Beam!)" Sharp noodle's was shot at them forcing them to dodge.

"Damn we better go on the roof." Franky said as he, and Usopp went back through the empty car.

"Faia Suketo! (Fire Skate!)" Wanze tried to kick Sanji after lighting his skate's on fire, which Sanji countered with a series of kick's.

Wanze picked up a bag of flour and ate the flour in the bag. "Ramen Kenpō Ōgi: Menzu Fōmaru Sūtsu! (Ramen Kenpo Ogi: Men's Formal Suit!)" Wanze made a suit out of the ramen complete with pant's.

"Teme! (Bastard!) How dare you disgrace food like that!" Sanji yelled at the supposedly cook.

Wanze just attacked him with punches, and Sanji kicked one of the 'fist's' and got stuck.

"Damn it, I'm stuck in this stupid thing!" Sanji yelled struggling to get his foot out. Wanze pulled him up, and started slamming him around the car.

"Men Sōru Puresu! (Men Soul Press!)" Wanze body slammed Sanji before picking him up and slammed him against the car again, before throwing him at some barrel's.

"Damn, I need to get passed his suit." Sanji commented before dodging another attack, and tried kicking Wanze in the face.

"Ramen Bīmu! (Ramen Beam!)" Wanze attacked Sanji with more noodle's having him fall to the ground.

"Go, go, go! I don't have a weakness!" Wanze said to Sanji who rolled up his sleeve. Wanze attacked Sanji with a barrage of punches.

Only for Sanji to cut up the noodle's with knives, and caught them on a plate.

Sanji started juggling the knives. "A cook shouldn't fight with their hands, or knives that's sacred but... We are in a kitchen, and you are using food to fight that changes things." Wanze attacked him again having Sanji dodge.

"An amateur shouldn't use my knives."

Sanji started spinning the knives ."Well I'm sorry, but let me show you how a real cook uses his knives."

He attacked Wanze getting rid of his arm's, and legs before finally getting him out of the suit. "You know for a third-rate cook, he sure takes care of his knives." Sanji said looking to the knives he was holding.

He then kicked Wanze in the face sending him back, and finished by kicking him in the chest, sending him crashing into the next car.

 _Franky, and Usopp.  
_  
"This would be easier if we knew which car Robin's in." Usopp said standing on Franky's shoulder's.

"Hurry up ya slimy squid!"

"Urusai! (Shut Up!)" Usopp yelled at Franky before getting an idea. Putting on his suction shoe's with one on his hand, Usopp crawled on the side of the train, as Franky walked on top and saw a man sitting down.

"Question: Who the hell are you? What are you doing up here?" Franky asked the man in front of him striking his signature pose.

The man is a pale, slim man, wearing a striking attire consisting of a dark-brown T-shirt, orange pants, decorated shoes and a hat adorned with a red plume.

He has two necklaces around his neck, a simple one composed of green beads, and a bigger and more elaborate one, which consists of many red jewels linked together. He wears a glove on his left hand, and bracelets around the wrist.

"I'm a new recruit to the CP-9, Nero." Nero introduced himself as Franky struck more pose's.

"Why are you on top of the car?" Franky asked as Nero explained Franky could have passed him.

"My, my my. That's rather cautious of you. But given this line of work you got to keep your guard up." Franky said before pointing behind Nero.

"What the hell is that behind you?"

Nero looked behind him only for Franky to punch him in the face, sending him across the rooftop.

"That was a dirty move!" Nero complained as Franky smirked.

"Of course it was, I'm not the king of Water Seven's underworld for nothing." Nero ran to him as he pulled off the skin on his right fist showing the metal underneath.

"Sutorongu Hanmā! (Strong Hammer!)" Nero dodged by back flipping behind him.

"Kami-e! (Paper Arts!)" He then kicked the air at Franky. "Rankyaku! (Tempest Kick!)"

"AAHH!" Franky yelled as the air waves hit him.

Franky took a deep breath. "How about a taste of Furesshu Faiya?! (Fresh Fire?!)" He shot a stream of fire at Nero who dodged by jumping to the ocean.

"Did this guy lose his mind? Doesn't he know we're at sea?" Franky asked before Nero kicked off the air.

"Geppo! (Moon Walk!)" Nero landed in front of Franky.

 _'How the hell did this freak jump in mid-air like that?'_ Franky thought as he stared at Nero.

 _Usopp, and Robin.  
_  
"What are you doing here?" Robin asked Usopp harshly as he sat in front of her.

"I'm Sogeking (Sniper King) pleased to meet you." Usopp said before going on to explain that Sanji, Franky, and the others are coming. "They don't need you to worry about them. Do you think they're weak? What about Naruto? He was able to take on an Admiral."

Robin stood up and yelled at him. "Don't you ge-!" There was a knock on the door, interrupting her.

"Keep it down in there!"

A Marine with blonde hair, mustache, beard, with a scar over his right eye in a black suit came inside.

And saw Robin with Usopp's bandage arm's and her hood up. "I'm fine." she said as Usopp's arm waved him off a moment later.

 _Rocket Man._

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asked seeing that Luffy wasn't in the car.

"Went to sit on the front of the train. Naruto get getting Nami to sigh and open the window to yell at her idiot of a Captain.

Naruto did several hand signs and slammed his head down. smoke came off his hand as a knee-high blue toad appeared in front of him. "Let Oyabun (Boss) know I'll be needing his and the others soon."

The toad nodded before speaking. "Tsunade wanted to give you this."

Naruto then noticed a small scroll tied on the toad's back and took it as he ignored the shocked looks of the others minus the Crew who was used to this sort of thing. The toad poofed away.

Naruto opened the scroll and added chakra to the seal having a weapon land in his lap.

It's a blade that has the appearance of elongated kunai with a symbol of what looks like a leaf on the bottom near the handle.

(A/N: It's Konoha's Chakra Blade from the movie The Lost Tower.)

"There's a train car up front!"

Everyone but Nami, Gina, and Naruto tried to go out the window.

"Its way too early to have caught up." Kokoro said taking a drink from her bottle.

"Maybe Sanji got Robin, and they're in the car's." Gina said as Naruto looked out another window.

"Gomu Gomu no.. Rocketto! (Gum Gum Rocket!)" Luffy flew over to the car, and a few minutes later, he jumped up and crossed his arms over his head as bullet's stretched his skin.

"Zoro!" Zoro looked to Luffy as he continued. "Cut 'em!" Zoro shrugged before walking to the front of the train.

"Alright." He crouched and crossed his arms grabbing the handle of his sword's.

"Nitōryū Iai: Rashōmon! (Two Sword Style: Sword Draw Rashomon!)" Drawing, and sheathing his swords quickly, Zoro sliced the two cars in half leaving the Marine's, and World Government officials unharmed.

Riding for a few minute's they came across a Sea-King sliced in half as Zoro ties his bandanna on his head.

"It.. It's completely in half." Chopper said as they passed through.

Zoro took a deep breath keeping his eyes glued to the front.

 _'Somewhere on this track is someone who's strong enough to cut a sea-king in half.'_ He thought as the other continued talking.

Soon they came across a guy standing on the track's.

"Th-That's 'Ship Slicer' T-bone." Zambie said pointing ahead of him at T-bone.

T-bone has curly long black hair, a skeletal face, and long neck. He is pot-bellied, with muscular arms and thin legs. He is clad in a golden, sleeveless chainmail armor with an ornately decorated collar and he wears a helmet with a long, flowing purple plume on the top.

Over his cuirass, he has a tunic emblazoned with the Marine symbol. He has a decorated sword hanging from his back.

He's wearing a rope belt tied around his waist, similar to the ones worn by some samurai. His attire is completed by light-blue pants and shoes. Many elements of his outfit have one or more crosses on them: he has this symbol on his helmet, on the pendants hanging from his belt, and on his sword's hilt.

Zambie went on to explain about T-bone as Zoro yelled out.

"I'm only going to say this once... Get the hell off the track's!" T-bone pulled his sword out as Zoro pulled all three of his.

"Santōryū: Gyūki.." One of Zoro's shadowed eye's glowed red as he came up to T-bone, who pulled his sword out.

"Chokkaku Hichō... Bōn Ōdorī! (Right Angle Flying Bird Bone... Bird of Prey!)" T-bone shot a beam with a bird's head going in an angle at Zoro.

Zoro cuts it and land's in front of T-bone pointing his swords at him. "Yuzum! (Three Sword Style: Bull Demon Courageous Talons!)" Zoro lunged forward and break's T-bone's sword, and sends him flying into the ocean.

Zoro jumps onto the side of the engine panting heavily as everyone cheered." I'll give it to him, he has gut's going in this storm on foot." Zoro panted removing his bandanna. "The burden of justice may be heavy... But we have burden's of our own." He jumped back up, went inside, and fell asleep.

Naruto was sitting down, and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees in thought.

 _Puffing Tom._

"Arutimetto Hanmā! (Ultimate Hammer!)"

Franky punch's Nero with his metal hand sending them into the car.

"It's gotten noisy in here." Kalifa commented fixing her glasses as Lucci walked to Nero as Kaku explained who he was.

"You have three seconds to run for your life." Lucci told Nero dangerously pulling out his hand.

"Soru! (Shave!)" Nero tried escaping but Lucci attacked him.

"Shigan! (Finger Pistol!)" Lucci hit's him in the back, and threw him out the window.

"Kalifa write a report saying the new recruit was too weak and was disposed of." Kalifa nodded as Lucci walked back to his spot.

"These are the agent's of justice?" Sanji asked as Franky did stretches.

"Can't tell which side is evil huh?" He asked as the CP-9 agent's looked at them.

Lucci went into a speech about how Robin would be better off dead until the door opened. Robin without her cloak walked in with Usopp trying to pull her back.

"Robin just wait for me to beat these gu-!" Arm's suddenly threw Usopp over to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She asked them darkly.

Before anything else could be said Usopp threw a smoke bomb down, and grabbed Robin.

"I got her go!"

They ran to the previous car, and detached it. Suddenly a bunch of thorned whip's wrapped around the car, and pulled it back with Blueno grabbing onto the car's.

"Son of a-!" Sanji said kicking him.

Seeing no damage on him, Sanji started spinning on one hand, then kicked Blueno under his left shoulder.

"Concassé! (Crush!)" Blueno winced as the kick connected.

"Don't underestimate him Blueno, he may not have a bounty but he's one of the best fighter's on the crew." Kaku warned him before kicking Sanji who wasn't paying attention.

"Damn your whole crew is stubborn, especially when it's about your friend's." Franky said pushing the wall Blueno's holding, breaking it, and falling back with the CP-9.

"We'll take multiple Buster Calls!" Sanji yelled at Robin whose eyes widened as a circular door open behind him.

"If there is a Buster Call... You'll be obliterated."

Blueno said to Sanji who looked back in shock.

"Rankyaku! (Tempest Kick!)" He kicks Sanji to the end of the car.

"Get behind me." Usopp said to Robin and turned and saw... Nothing.

A door opened up behind him having Blueno walked out, and attacked him. Sanji jumped up, and kicked Blueno in the face.

"Tekkai! (Iron Body!)" Blueno grabbed Sanji, and slammed him into the floor breaking it before tossing him to the other side.

Hand's sprouted and kept Blueno in place.

"Stop... I have no intention of running, leave them." Robin started walking back to the door but stop as Usopp spoke up.

"Wait, You're still hiding something from us, you don't need to worry about us... And if all else fails trust in Naruto, and Luffy."

Her eye's widened as she remembered her past, and she kept walking into the door.

Blueno explained her past of being from an island renowned for its archaeologist that was destroyed because they started to research the Void Century, a century gap in history that the Government deemed was against the law to know and research about.

And they used her fear against her to turn herself in.

Sanji ran to him as he closed the door, and kicked the air.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!"

 _Rocket Man._

Yokozuna, who tried to stop the train thinking Kokoro was kidnapped, jumped on after hearing she was okay and Franky was captured to offer his help as well.

Nami was up with Kokoro to help by watching the weather before they came up to the Franky car that got lost in the storm on the way. They had Sanji and Usopp on it as Franky was caught again.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **OK, I** **hope you enjoy this mass update of all my stories with my new NarutoxRWBY story that won the poll.**

 **Speaking of which, I have a new one for the next Naruto X-Over I'll do after Ninja on the League is done. There's only 7 choices as they're ones a beta wanted to win the first time and you can pick** **2!**

 **For those that celebrate it I hope you had a safe and Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of these updates, combination of being super busy over the holidays (More so than normal.) And this site being down at random times, as well as my internet too.**

 **But I hope I made up for it with a double update for all my stories minus my One Piece stories, and a triple update for Ninja on the League for the 1 million views!**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter XVII.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Blueno explained her past of being from an island renowned for its archaeologist that was destroyed because they started to research the Void Century, a century gap in history that the Government deemed was against the law to know and research about._

 _And they used her fear against her to turn herself in._

 _Sanji ran to him as he closed the door, and kicked the air._

 _"THIS ISN'T OVER!"_

 _Rocket Man._

 _Yokozuna, who tried to stop the train thinking Kokoro was kidnapped, jumped on after hearing she was okay and Franky was captured to offer his help as well._

 _Nami was up with Kokoro to help by watching the weather before they came up to the Franky car that got lost in the storm on the way. They had Sanji and Usopp on it as Franky was caught again._

 **Now.**

 _Enies Lobby._

A man is standing in front of three other who are sitting on a couch.

He is a pale man of slim stature with wavy, wild lavender hair in a layered style that is roughly shoulder-length and parted in the middle. He has black markings around his large eyes, and his narrow nose is a dark red.

He has a brown studded leather mask on which covers the bridge of his nose and scars on his moderately high forehead just above his eyebrows. He also has long brown leather gloves and a black high-collared leather vest with matching pants separated by a studded belt. He has white shoes with brown tassels extending from their heels, and a long-sleeved light gray shirt decorated with a diagonal squiggle pattern below his vest with the collar turned up.

This is Spandam, chief of CP-9

The first man is a big, round, oddly-shaped man with a zipper across his mouth, which he must unzip if he needs to speak. He is wearing black formal wear and has green, well groomed hair, purple dimples on his cheeks and strands of hair on his chin.

This is Fukuro, a member of CP-9.

The next man is sitting laid back on the couch, arms resting on the back, and legs spread out. He's a dark-skinned man, with a Fu Manchu mustache, a pointed goatee, and long hair braided in a thick queue, that somewhat resembles a scorpion's tail. He also has a scar running diagonally down his left eye.

He has the kanji for 'wolf' tattooed on the front of his shoulder.

He has small, pointed sunglasses on his forehead, small hoop earrings, and a black tie over his bare chest. He wearing a black tangzhuang, that is white down the middle and is open.

He also has a red sash around his waist over black pants and shoes.

This is Jabra, another member of CP-9

The last man is resting his arms on his legs.

He has a large frame, huge mane of pinkish hair, and a right eye that rarely seems to be open. Like other CP-9 agents, he's wearing a black suit, black pants, black shoes and a black shirt, with a green tie. He also has hand guards covering the backs of his hands that are tied around his palm.

This is Kumadori, another member of CP-9.

Beside Spandam's desk, is an elephant.

"Finally, after 5 long years the time has finally come for all eight member of CP-9 to be reunited. This should be a time of celebration." Spandam said walking to the front of his desk." But instead I'll ask this: What's the meaning of this?!" He asked slamming a newspaper down.

"You were supposed to kill only the leaders of the of the revolution. But only did you kill them, but twenty other's as well"

"YOYOI!"

Kumadori haired man bowed so low, his feet went in the air. "It's… My… Fault!" He yelled out dramatically. ( **1.** )

"Stop that Kumadori, a real man doesn't apologize for anything." Jabra said then turned to Spandam.

"I'll explain everything that happened, so get ahold of yourself!"

Kumadori picked up a blade and aimed it at his stomach.

"YOYOI! I'll shoulder the blame by taking my own life!"

Jabra turned back to him. "Stop! Don't be so melodramatic." He yelled before continuing to explain the mission."They somehow found out..."

He was interrupted by Fukuro, who unzipped to talk. "It was probably because I talked about it all over town _chapapa_."

Jabra turned to him, eye twitching."What?! It was you Fukuro? What's the point of that zipper if you don't use the damn thing?" He yelled before arguing with the two CP-9 agents.

Getting Spandam to sigh and walk to his seat. And then spilled his cup of coffee.

"ITAI! (OUCH!) Hot, hot, hot!"

 _Rocket Man._

Naruto strapped his staff on his right thigh and his Chakra Blade to his belt on his lower back as he listen to Sanji explain the situation with Robin and that CP9 who are using her childhood fears against her. Sanji continues that Robin may not come with them when they do try to rescue her.

"NONE OF THAT MATTERS! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! DAMN ROBIN!" Luffy yelled out before Nami hit him over the head.

"It's not her fault!"

"Of course it is Nami. Why doesn't she want us to rescue us? It doesn't make sense."

"She can read those _Poneglyphs._ " Naruto said getting their attention. "A few of those show the location of weapons that can sink every island on the world. The Government wants Robin to read and find them so they can use them. And they will kill anyone who'll keep her from them. She doesn't want us to die."

"I don't care about any of that. She'll die if she goes with the right? There's no way she wants to die, right?" Luffy asked making Nami sigh.

"No Luffy, she just doesn't want us to die for having her on our crew."

"Let it go." Zoro said getting Nami to stop. "It doesn't change the fact that we're still rescuing her."

"I'll beat every last one of them!" Luffy said rolling his shoulder. "I got a new move to try out."

"Hey guys, take a look at this." Paulie said getting their attention to a sketch of Enies Lobby.

It's an island over a large black void with a small island in front for the Sea Train, and another in back with a very tall building. Around the area is a metal fence and an 'X' on each end.

He explains that the Gates of Justice are on the back end of the island and that they need to get Robin before she goes through them. And the 'void' s actually a waterfall that the island is over.

"Why does that matter? We'll just follow her." Luffy said getting Nami to let out a frustrated sigh.

"Didn't you hear me? I explained that only two places are on the other side of that gate. Marine HQ. and Impel Down, the prison. We need to stop this before she reaches those rear gates!"

Paulie continued saying to give them time to create a diversion for the Crew to have a faster and easier time of getting to Robin.

" _OK folks, we're pulling up now._ " Kokoro said over the speakers having everyone look to see the island with buildings on it, as well as the massive gate with the World Government symbol on it.

"Shit!" Gina said as everyone looked on in shock as Luffy and Naruto disappeared.

Above, Naruto jumped over and landed in a crouch on the top of the first gate as Luffy slingshot himself over.

"Best bet, Robin is in the big building on that floating part of the island." Naruto said before dodging a bullet. He created a large group of clones that dropped down and attacked the group on the entrance with their Chakra Blade. The Marines screamed as blood flew up in the air before Naruto vaulted off the roof and landed before running to another with Luffy.

They saw another group of Marines with spears before dashing to them, and attacked.

"It's Elemental Sage, and Straw Hat!"

"That's almost 200 million berries combined!"

Naruto jumped forward with his blade out and sliced one mans neck before twisting to dodge a swipe. He stabbed the man before jumping over onto another Marine, and slammed his blade in his neck.

He stood up, and threw his arm out, having the blood fly off his blade before it glowed blue, showing he's adding chakra to it.

Luffy meanwhile attacked with a barrage of fists. "Tell me where Robin is!"

On the front gate, the Franky Family charge in riding on Sodom and Gomorrah and blast away at some Marines. The Franky Family's largest members, the Kairiki Destroyers are the first to get off and begin fighting through the Marines.

Just outside Enies Lobby, the other Straw Hat's are preparing on the Rocket Man.

" _Four minutes before you can go through!_ " Kokoro says over the loudspeaker that they have four minutes left before they charge through.

Meanwhile, Naruto finished with the last Marine by throwing him against the gate and destroyed it. Two Marines attempt to attack Luffy from behind but Luffy escapes and the two Marines were hit be Naruto instead.

Back at the main gate, Paulie takes out a group using his rope while Zambai smashes some with his cannon not wanting to waste any ammo on the weaker men.

"Open the main gate!"

Some of Naruto's clones each used a large _Rasengan._ (Spiraling Sphere.) and broke through the gate.

Lulu takes out a Marine while Tilestone bear-hugs some others. The Franky Family celebrate as they all rush through.

"Hey guys! I got a plan. Can you come over here?!" Zambai suddenly yells out to some of the others.

As the members of the Franky Family proceed, they are ambushed by the two giants who guard the next gate.

"Hey, what happened to the gate?" The first giant asked seeing it was destroyed.

He is wearing viking attire, has long dark hair and a big semi-bearded chin. He sports orange suspenders, which hold up an orange and black kilt with yellow buttons on it; otherwise, his torso and arms are bare, exposing well-toned muscles. He has big black boots that go up his shins, as well as an orange helmet with a tan brim and two small tan striped around the middle. The top of the helmet has light blue frills reminiscent of a mohawk, supported by a tan protrusion along the center, and two small horns are on the sides. He is holding an axe.

This is Kashi.

The next giant has a flat, pig-like nose and a rotund body. He has long, flowing orange hair, along with some stubble on his chin. He also sports viking attire, with a light green short-sleeved shirt lined in brown-green.

He's also wearing tab suspenders with large gold buttons, and a big pink tunic with brown lace lined on the top with a lighter colored fluff. Under that, he sports green-brown pants with big black boots. He is wearing a Roman style helmet, with gold around the edges and red in the middle, with pink frills on the top.

He has a big black belt with a gold buckle, and is wielding a gargantuan wooden club.

This is Oimo.

The Kairiki Destroyers start to fight them. However, even the largest members of the Franky Family are no match for two giants and are effortlessly taken out much to the surprise and shock of the rest of the Franky Family.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Naruto finds himself surrounded by many Marines and government agents.

"We have 10,000 soldiers! There's no way you ca-!"

 _POOF!_

He stopped as Naruto created a thousand clones and had their blades glow either blue, or green showing they added their element chakra to it.

Luffy cracks his knuckles preparing for a fight.

"Then fight, or get the hell out of our way!"

 _Enies Lobby._

Inside, Lucci and the others walked in to Spandam's office with Robin and Franky chained outside.

"As ordered, we brought Cutty Flam, the criminal wanted for assault on a Government Official on Water 7 eight years ago. And of course, we also have Nico Robin. The last surviving resident of Ohara who we've been trying to capture for the past two decades. They're both waiting outside. In short, the mission was a huge success." Lucci explained to a grinning Spandam.

"It's good to have you back. Lucci, Kaku, Blueno, Kalifa."

"That's harassment."

"All I did was say your name!"

Fukuro suddenly jumped to the group, and was kicked or punched by them.

"I had a feeling you would test us." Kalifa commented as Fukuro was silent for a moment.

"Rokushiki: Doriki.(Six Power's: Power level.)" He put a hand on his forehead. "Let's see... Kalifa's first: 630. Blueno: 820. Kaku: 2,200. Jabra: 2,180. Lucci's: Power level's 4,000!"

"4,000?!" Jabra asked looking at Fukuro. "You gotta be making that up! There's no power level that high!"

" _Chapapa_. Well, maybe not before now but their power's advanced. I measured Jabra and Kumadori earlier. I can finally rank all of CP-9 Kalifa's the lowest at 630, I'm above her at 800. Kumadori is next at 810. Blueno follows with 820. Jabra is at 2,180. Kaku is second at 2,200, and Lucci is first with 4,000." Fukuro explained as Jabra growled at being lower than Kaku

Outside Robin was remembering her time with the crew.

Suddenly, she looked to see two people walk up to the door, a man and a woman.

Kusaro is a man a little taller than Lucci with blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, and is parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee. He wore a black suit with a blue tie, and handkerchief in the pocket. ( **2.** )

Selina is a woman with long dark blonde hair, and green eyes and had a lazy smile. She was wearing a black sweater top showing her midriff and had long sleeves that covered her hands, a black skirt, black leggings and combat boots. ( **3.** )

 _Naruto._

"(Sigh) I swear Zoro has better direction than him." Naruto said waiting by the building in front of the large one that CP-9 are in.

All around him are unconscious, or dead Marines and Government officials before seeing Luffy fly to him with more Marines on his tail. Naruto and his clones went to attack the group before jumping to the top f the building where they saw a clear door materialize out of the air.

Blueno walked out getting Luffy to yell at him.

"Oi! (Hey!) You're that bull that took Robin away with that pigeon guy!"

"Seems our report on the situation was inaccurate."

 _Earlier The Others._

The Crew came flying inside on Rocket Man and crashed through the first gate after Naruto's clones dispelled after keeping it open.

They all saw that the majority of the Marines were dealt with, or being dealt with by Naruto's clones and Gina turned to dodge as a dead Government official flied past them.

The Marines notice Usopp and Chopper and shoot, only to stop firing once they see that Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbei were pretending to be hostages.

"Sandāboruto Tenpo! (Thunderbolt Tempo!)"

Nami makes a cloud in the sky and uses her lightning to take out several Marines. Unfortunately, Usopp's _Pāfekuto Kurima Takuto_ (Perfect Clima-Tact) design has left the power of the Tempo beyond her control and it ends up firing thunderbolts all over the island. Nami gets launched away by her own attack and whacks Usopp over the head for messing up the weapon a second time.

"You trying to kill me or what?!"

"A least you got an attack this time, right?" Gina asked after hearing about Nami's first staff only had party tricks.

Gina then noticed that Nami's attack has backfired so badly even Zoro and Sanji have been hit.

Sodom and Gomorrah come barging in with the Galley-La Company and Franky Family. Using his ropes, Paulie helps the Straw Hats get on.

Galley-La got off to fight any stragglers so the Crew can focus on CP-9 as the Franky Family attacked from their seats.

"Oh, and tell them this: They're fired." Paulie said before jumping down.

On the way to the court house, Sodom tells Chopper how Franky helped them out and now they are now loyal followers of the Franky Family. The Straw Hats now notice that Usopp is not with them.

Usopp is too far away for the Straw Hat Pirates to go back for, as he was shot away instead of landing on the seats.

He looked to see Oimo waking up crying. Oimo explains he and Kashi were in a pirate crew, but their bosses starting having competitions and would not leave until they find out which one is better, so the crew returned home without the two bosses. After fifty years had passed, Oimo and Kashi went back to get their two bosses, but the World Government captured them by lying that their bosses were captured.

They promised them to let their bosses free if they worked for Enies Lobby for one hundred years and that they will be free and return home to Elbaf.

Usopp remembered meeting two giants matching that description before docking in Alabasta and tells Oimo the true story, that Dorry and Brogy, have been fighting on an island called Little Garden for one hundred years now, and their competition still continues.

Up ahead, both Sodom and Gomorrah are raging through the town before reaching the courthouse where the Crew got off and started fighting the Marines that ran out. Gina using her hammer on several Marines near her before jumping away from a swipe.

Above on the roof, Naruto got ready, only for Luffy to put a hand on his shoulder." I want him."

"OK, I didn't want to face the small fry anyways. Don't overexert yourself. We still got the big fish to fight."

"How long are you willing to go?" Blueno asked the two looked to him before Naruto jumped back to crouch on the fence.

"To the death!"

"What you're doing is nothing short of a world class crime." Blueno said getting Naruto to snort as he rests his arms on his knees.

"We're friggin' pirates! Kind of not on the Government's good side. I think this is just a small drop in the bucket. Beside, like I told Aokiji, if you're after Robin, I'll be burning this Government to the ground to keep her safe!"

Luffy who was stretching, had enough talking, dashed to Blueno while twisting his arm back.

"Tekkai! (Iron Body!)" Blueno yelled out just as Luffy punched him in the stomach, and had him double over with blood coming out of his mouth

"Gomu Gomu no… Rifuru! (Gum Gum Rifle!)"

' _This... Doesn't make sense! He wasn't like this at all when I fought him before! How is it that he's so much stronger now?!_ ' Blueno thought as Luffy attacked with a barrage of punches.

"Gataringu! (Gatling!)"

"Soru! (Shave!)" Blueno disappeared having Luffy look to the side, and dashed to Blueno running at high speeds and punched him through a large concrete vase.

"I don't care about your honor, or the Government or any of that. You do whatever you want with that crap. All that matters, is getting Robin out of here!"

"You're not bad." Blueno aid getting up and wiped blood off his mouth.

"Not bad?!" Luffy yelled out as Blueno jumped up in the air.

"Geppo! (Moon Walk!)" He then dashed to Luffy and threw several kicks at him. "Rankyaku! (Tempest Kick!)"

Luffy flipped back as Blueno dropped down. "Tekkai: Rin! (Iron Body: Wheel!)" Blueno brought his legs and started rotating like a wheel. Luffy jumped back several times and then jumped far back as Blueno fell to the floor. "Doa Doa. (Door Door.)"

A door in his shape came on the floor before he went through it.

"Was that a door on the ground?" Luffy asked before hand sized doors came up by his feet.

Blueno reached up and pulled Luffy's feet through. "Doa Doa (Door Door.)"

Blueno then walked back up and slapped Luffy having his hand go through his face.

"Kaiten Doa! (Rotating Door!)" Blueno uses his power to make a door in Luffy's face.

Luffy's face starts to spin around very fast, making him confused and dizzy. "Rankyaku! (Tempest Kick!)" Blueno shot his foot forward, cutting the wall behind Luffy.

Luffy went through the hole in the floor to dodge and came back up a moment later, holding his face. "Finally!" Blueno disappeared before attacking Luffy several times as he dodged a finger that created a crater on the floor. Luffy attacked with a barrage of punches as Blueno blocked with _Tekkai_ (Iron Body.)

"Rankyaku! (Tempest Kick!)" Blueno threw a kick, only for Luffy to block with his foot and direct the wave to the other side of the roof.

"It's no good." Luffy said with a smirk. "I can't stay like this. It won't work. I couldn't stand against Aokiji. When Naruto fought him, I said this to myself: I keep going against guys who are stronger and stronger than I am. Unless you can get stronger too, you can't protect your friends. And I want to, they're all not as strong as me."

"Either way, they're my friends and I want to keep them. So I have to get stronger than anyone else. Otherwise there's a chance I'll lose them."

"What are you going to do?" Blueno asked Luffy who got into a crouch, hands on his knees.

"I thought of a new way to fight with all of my might. So that I won't lose anyone!"

Luffy, legs suddenly 'pumped' like springs as his body started steaming and his skin turns slightly pink and shiny.

"So I won't ever have to lose anybody. You won't be able to catch up with me anymore. All of my techniques have evolved by one step." Luffy said before placing his right fist on the floor and puts his left hand on his knee.

"Gia Sekendo! (Gear Second!)"

 _S.H.C_

Down below, the Crew was fighting inside the courthouse with Gina throwing rope around one mens neck, and pulled hard having him hit his head on the back of a bench.

She looked to see steam surrounding Zoro who held his blades at an angel making them look like they were bending.

"Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri! (Charm Demon Sleepless Night Ogre Cutter!)" Zoro dashed forward, cutting a large group of Marines and officials before they ran to the stairs with Sanji following. Only for Zoro to go to the right, missing the stairs they needed to go on.

"How can you get lost with the stairs staring right in front of your face?!" Nami asked/yelled at the swordsman.

"If you stopped giving crappy directions this wouldn't happen!"

"Don't try and pin this on me!"

They ran up the steps before a large three headed man jumped to them dressed in a blue robe.

He slashed at them only to hit the edge and had the Franky Family grab his legs so he couldn't get up and pulled him down to the bottom floor.

 _Luffy Vs. Blueno._

"Oh dear, your techniques have changed? Are you supposed to be a steam engine?" Blueno asked the rubber man.

"You know… The truth is, I'm glad I met you when I did. Because thanks to you. I won't ever lose my friends!"

"I don't understand. I think you got it backwards. Aren't you going to lose one of your friends because you met us? I knew you were foolish, but now you're just uttering nonsense. Did you hit your head?" Blueno asked Luffy who grinned before standing up, and brought his left hand up and out in front like he was aiming at Blueno.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

"What, are you aiming? That only gives me more time. Fine, let's see how well you improved. Soru! (Shave!)"

"Jetto Pistoru! (Jet Pistol!)" Luffy shouted quickly as Luffy delivers threw a punch so fast that the fist's movement is invisible.

Blueno quickly shot back into the wall, cracking it before waving the dust cloud that formed and saw Luffy was gone.

' _Like that_ _Soru (Shave.)_ _Technique._ ' Naruto thought seeing his captain disappeared in a burst of speed.

And punched Blueno on the side of his head sending him flying to the end of the roof.

"Rifuru! (Rifle!)" Luffy punched him with his winding fist that seemed to have snapped back at the same time as he wound his arm.

Blueno was sent flying again before Luffy jumped over and punched him in the stomach, creating a small crater. He then back flipped to where Naruto was before disappearing again. He punched Blueno again before jumping to a flagpole and kicked him to the floor.

"Gomu Gomu no Jetto Ransu! (Gum Gum Jet Spear!)" Luffy delivers a very fast kick with both legs that seems to connect instantly with Blueno.

He then grabbed Blueno's horns before dropping down on him. "Misairu! (Missile!)"

Blueno slowly got up before being punched again sending him back several feet before creating a door in the air and went in it. "Ea Doa! (Air Door!)"

A few minutes went by before Blueno appeared behind Luffy to try and grab him. Only for Luffy to disappear and reappear on the far end.

"Gomu Gomu no..." He threw both arms back far as Blueno used _Tekkai_ (Iron Body.) as as Luffy dashed to him and punched him with both fists.

"Jetto Bazūka! (Jet Bazooka!)" Blueno stood his ground as Luffy panted going out of _Gia Sekando._ (Gear Second.)

"You are tough. I guess I got to use that." He said bringing his thumb to his mouth, and stopped as Blueno fell down unconscious.

Naruto hopped down and walked to the edge of the building as Luffy ate a large leg of meat before jumping on the edge beside Naruto.

"ROBIN!"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

 **1\. I'm using the FUNimation Dub so canon scenes will be slightly different so I don't know how to type the way he talks in the manga/sub.**

 **2-** **3\. O.C.'s by Memodo and I, they're ones from Naruto on Board with slightly different appearance.**

 **Sorry for the lateness of these updates, combination of being super busy over the holidays (More so than normal.) And this site being down, as well as my internet too.**

 **But I hope I made up for it with a double update for all my stories minus my One Piece stories, and a triple update for Ninja on the League for the 1 million views!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


End file.
